


Boyfriend material?

by readsleepcoffee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cunnilingus, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Get ready for the feels, Heavy Petting, I can't help it, It's going to get complicated, Knock-Knock Jokes, Legal Drama, PTSD, Possessive Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has baggage, Reader will deal with stalker, Sans is a man-whore, Slow Burn, Smut in chapter 21, Soul Bond, drunk papyrus, i never thought i would get this far, past depression, reader is a widow, reader is female, so many puns, some language, this is madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 103,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readsleepcoffee/pseuds/readsleepcoffee
Summary: Cheesy pick up lines? Bad puns? Our skeleton is in for a ride when Undyne challenges you to make a pass at the lazy skeleton, and all for the price of fifty dollars. Reader x Sans insert. Warning: Sans is a man-whore. Temporary hiatus... I'm still working on this, but I won't be posting chapters until I have some issues sorted out. Thank you for your patience.





	1. Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this on ff.net but I know this has a pretty big sans/reader fanbase... I also initially wrote this for this site, but had to wait to get the invite so >.>
> 
> I finally got the courage to post it here. I really hope you guys like it (crosses fingers).

You were busy typing away at the computer, putting the finishing details in your report when you heard a hesitant knock at your at your cubical. You swiveled your chair, your eyes resting upon a stout reptilian monster, which was fiddling with her fingers, looking down nervously.

You smiled patiently, "You know Alphys, I won't finish this report if you keep bugging me." You gave her a playful wink.

"o..oh… I-I-I'm s-so sor- sorry."

"Hey, chill." You chuckled, "I'm just messing with you. What's up?"

"O-oh, r-r-right, ha-ahahaha…" She breathed, looking down. "W-well, um, I was, th-th-thinking, that, well… tonight, m-m-maybe, you could come o-over?"

You raised an eyebrow. This wasn't your first time coming over to their home, so, you didn't understand why she was being so weird about it.

"Sure, what time?"

"uh, r-r-right, um, s-s-s-seven?"

"Ok, cool. Want me to bring anything?"

"n-n-n-n-no, w-w-w-we're good." She looked over her shoulder quickly. "I have to get back to work, bye!" She turned suddenly, scurrying away. Her behavior suspicious, to say the least.

"Come, Watson, come! The game is afoot. Not a word! Into your clothes and come!" You leaned down whispering to the stuffed cow sitting at your desk, speaking with a soft British accent. With a small chuckle, you turned back to your computer screen, and resumed your task at hand.

* * *

 

You parked your car in front of Alphys' and Undyne's house. There were several cars parked up and down the street, and their driveway was packed. Ah, a party. Hm, but what's the occasion?

You climbed out, shut the door, and clicked the lock button on your key fob. Your boots clicked against the pavement, and you sucked in a breath of brisk cold air, bracing yourself for the people inside.

It's not that you had trouble navigating crowds. You were uncomfortable in such busy environments, and it was hard to have fun when your attention was being pulled in so many directions. It only made it more difficult when the only people you probably knew would be the hosts, and therefore too busy you contend with you, leaving you to fend for yourself.

You opened the door, current pop music becoming much louder. The lighting was dim, perfect for dancing and chilling, and you could hear people talking and laughing.

Your eyes scanned the room, searching for any familiar face. Across the room, your eyes locked with a skeleton monster, with dark eye sockets, and small pinpricks of lights, giving the appearance of where he was looking. He wore a huge grin, and you wondered briefly if it always stayed fixed like that.

You consciously smiled, and looked down and away. Man, it was always awkward whenever your eyes locked with someone. You found it caused less hostility if you smiled before looking away, given the fact that you had a few altercations in your past by not doing so. You blamed your resting bitch face.

"Hey, you made it!" You heard Undyne, then she locked her arm around your neck in a head lock and dragged you toward the kitchen.

"Dude, what the heck?" you started hitting her arm, and kicking as she dragged you away.

"C'mon nerd. You gotta hit me harder than that!" She guffawed loudly.

"Undyne, let her go." Alphys said softly.

"Oh, yeah. Ha-ha, right." She let go, and you straightened your black jacket, giving her a wary look. "So, yeah. Beer?" She said it as a question, but had already popped the cap off the beer and put it in your hands.

"Light right?" You asked taking a sip, and not bothering to read the label. Alphys nodded. "Good, cause I'm a lightweight." You paused drinking to watch their faces.

Alphys shook her head and Undyne face palmed while muttering. You chuckled to yourself, sipping your beer.

"Nerd!" Undyne hissed. "Let's introduce you to our friends! It's about time!" She yelled, punching her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Wait!" You held up your hand, and began chugging your drink. "Liquid courage." You said polishing off your beer, and tossing it into the trashcan before grabbing another, and popping the cap off.

"Actually…" Undyne paused thoughtfully. You froze. Undyne never paused thoughtfully… never… "Wanna make a bet?"

Your ears perked up. "I'm listening."

"You said that you like to flirt, right nerd?"

You nodded cautiously, "Where are you going with this?"

"How about you flirt with one guy here, and if you can get him to go on a date with you, you win." She grinned wide, almost sinisterly.

"Yeah… and?"

"Winner gets fifty bucks."

"Challenge accepted! Name the victim." You came up beside her, slinging your arm around her waist. You would've done her shoulders, but she was really tall, and you were not.

She scanned the room before chuckling. You released her, and stood beside her, turning yourself sideways to the room, to allow you to casually scout without being obvious. "Skeleton, blue hoodie." She said uncharacteristically quiet, and, you couldn't quiet place the tone in her voice, but it definitely had an air of mischief.

You blushed slightly. You hadn't actually flirted with a monster before, but you were always open to new experiences.

Your eyes slid to the right, and there you saw him, leaning against the wall, acting aloof. Ah, okay, the 'too cool' type. Or maybe too lazy… or maybe both.

"B-b-begin, w-when, you're r-r-ready." Alphys cheered standing across from you.

"Heh," You pulled out your phone, opened up google. Cheesy pick up lines.

 _You dropped something! What? (Points to ground) Your standards._ Nope.

 _You look like my mom._ Yeah, not that one.

 _You wanna know what's big? (Pause) My house weirdo._ Ok… guy pick up lines won't work.

 _Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears._ Awww… nope!

(Take a photo of him) _I want to show my mom what my next boyfriend looks like._ Woah… just woah… like… no…

Wait.. That made you remember a pick up line you felt forever ago. Like 10 years ago, but man, it was a classic. Yes. You took a deep breath, and a big swallow of your drink.

"I'm a beast." You muttered confidently, and looked over toward the skeletal wall flower. "I'm a boss." You nodded, and started over, fighting the urge to topple over. Okay, maybe downing a beer in less than five minutes was more than you could handle. You technically weren't a lightweight… you were a featherweight.

You stopped in front of him, standing close to him but not too close to be creepy, noting that you , only an inch or so on the skeleton monster. His arms were folded across his chest, and his eyes were closed, which you thought was peculiar, given his face being a skull.

"Hey," you try to sound casual. Ha! Who are you kidding, you are casual.

He opened one eye, "hey."

"Nice hoodie. What's it made out of?" You ask, giving it a brief glance.

He opened his other eye, his smile faltering for a moment. Ah, so his smile is malleable.

"uh, cotton i guess." He shrugged. Man, he was so cool. Chill, yes, very chill.

"May I?"

His smile returned, "sure."

You gently rubbed your hand on it. "Mhmm, yes I thought so." You nodded. He quirked a brow. "This is made out of boyfriend material." Your eyes met his, a small smirk dancing on your lips.

"Tibia honest, I think you're telling a fibula." His smile grew wider, which you didn't think was possible.

Your eyes grew wide, your GABA flooded brain catching up to punderful retort. A small and delighted chuckle escaped. "Throw me a bone here." You leaned in next to where you assumed an ear would be if he had one, hand still resting on his chest. "I'll give it to you straight. Undyne made me a bet that I could get a date here, I'd win fifty bucks. Now, I don't make bets I don't win. So, help me out. You and me leave here, go grab some real food, have some bad laughs, and we both walk away 25 dollars richer."

You pulled back, trying to read his face. He gave Undyne and Alphys a side-long glance before looking back at you.

Your world was unsteady, and defiantly you took another sip of your beer. "I'll give you bit to mull it over." You wink. "I'll be the wall flower on the other side of the house." You turned to step away, when you felt his hand secure around your arm.

"hey." You kept your body still turned away, you looked at him. "i'll throw you a bone. let's go." He walked past you, still holding your arm.

YASSSS! Suck it Undyne! "Cool, so where do you want to eat?" Man, some food would be great to lessen the dizzying effect of the alcohol. You made a move to take another sip and realized your beer was empty. Two down? Hoo boy, you're in trouble.

"i know a place." You heard the skeleton shrug. "by the way, i'm sans, sans the skeleton." The sound lessened as you both stepped through the threshold of the house. "you drive?"

You fished out keys, and handed them to him. You could feel him smirking. "Yeah, yeah, light beer, light weight. I get the irony." You muttered sullenly, was it really that obvious you were inebriated?

The short answer was yes.

He opened the door to your Dodge Charger, and you crawled in like a baby bear. He helped get you seated, and closed the door, walking around the front the car. You pulled on the seat belt, and fumbled with the buckle, but it would slip out of your grasp.

You could feel him watching you, and hear amused snickers. Once he was satisfied, he leaned over, pressing himself into you, and reached for your buckle.

Your heart jumped and butterflies danced in your stomach. A small unaffected part of your brain yelled that he did that on purpose, and the drunk part of your brain said, 'well duh'. Sans was totally hitting on you… right? He snapped your buckle,

'there we go, pal. nice, and tight.'

"That's what she said," you slurred, and he laughed.

* * *

 

You sat across from him, and a plate of delicious burgers and fries sat, their tempting and sinful smell wafting across your senses. It wasn't your cheat day, but here you were cheating. Undyne was going to kill you, but y'know what? This date was her idea, and who could say no to a bar burger and fries.

"I know a ton of jokes." The skeleton across from you, moved so charmingly. It was as if he was trying to woo you. He would subtly touch your hand when you least expected it, and give these calculated and smoky glances at certain pauses in the conversation. "A skele-ton" He winked. You laughed.

Truthfully, the jokes were the best, but there was that ever burning attraction. And when the feeling would start to subside, he would 'casually' rub your boot with his slipper.

You knew it was on purpose because of the constant eye contact, and at one point you tucked your ankles together and he still 'brushed' it. 'oh oops'.

"I bet you could tell me a femur." You sighed, giving him a coy smile, finishing the fry in-between your fingers, then picked up the hamburger. "I missed you." You whispered to the burger.

"You serenade always your food before you eat it?"

"Only on Tuesdays." You quipped automatically. After realizing what you said you blushed. "I mean, I'm on a strict diet for health reasons and I only get two cheat meals a week, but this date makes it three, and I am not sorry." You bit the burger. It felt so good to have a mouth full of meat. That's what she said!

You choked at the sudden thought, and Sans sat up, staring alert and worried. You choked back the food, and blushed.

"you ok?"

You nodded, half tempted to tell him what you were thinking, but then you didn't want to turn this into a lewd experience. Also, how incredibly uncool is it to choke while on a date… answer, incredibly.

"i mean, i'm no skeleton worth getting choked up for." He smiled casually, giving you a wink.

Did he just berate himself?

"I'm just a bonehead." He knocked himself on the skull.

"Ha-ha, yeah. I bet it all just goes right through you." You joked cautiously.

His grin widened, "now you get it."

This wasn't funny… You understood comedy did involve some self-depreciation, but… "I don't know… I mean, you can't be a complete bonehead if you have funny bone, right?" You smiled coyly. He blinked, a small blue tinge coloring his cheeks, before resting his chin on his hand, elbow resting on the table, completely recovered.

"I have a bar joke for you." You leaned forward, licking your lips. "you interested?"

"babe, i'm always up for a good bar joke." Your eyes widened a bit at the nickname, then resumed their flirty look.

"Comic Sans, Helvetica, and Times New Romans walk into a bar. 'Get out' shouts the barman. 'We don't serve your type here!' " He grinned really big, and chuckled softly.

"i like it. i've got one for you. a rabbi, a priest, and a lutheran minister walk into a bar. the bartender looks up and says, 'is this some kind of joke?' You started cracking up, and sighed after you were finished laughing.

"I have to remember that one."

Your meal concluded, and you reached into your purse to pay for your meal when Sans held up his hand.

"s'ok, i got it. grillbz, put it on my tab!" He waved at the flaming fire elemental, dressed in a nice bartender outfit, his sleeves rolled up past his forearms. You heard Grillby crackle, while wiping a glass clean.

"Thank you very much Sans, I'll get tip then." You pulled out a twenty, laying it on the table, and exiting the booth. He raised a brow at you, obviously surprised, and followed you out.

"you usually tip so well?" You felt like it was a loaded question.

"Usually, yes." You grinned mischievously, the main effects of the alcohol from earlier abated, but there were some lingering effects. "Hip check." You bumped the skeleton with your hip, sending him stumbling. He whirled around giving you the most peculiar look. "Don't be so nosy… well.. I mean…" You started laughing, realizing he didn't have nose.

He chuckled softly, rubbing the area where a nose would be if he were human. "guess you don't need a nose to be nosy, huh?"

"Guess not," You sighed happily, noticing a smudge of ketchup on the side of Sans grin. "Hey, you got…" You pointed to your face. Sans rubbed the opposite side of his face. "No, other side." He rubbed, but missed it. "No.. it's… ah," You stepped forward, your thumb wiping the ketchup away.

That's when you realized, how close you were standing, how tense it felt being this close, that Sans was resting his hands on your lower back, staring soulfully into your eyes. His thumbs were moving up and down in a comforting and teasing motion. You swallowed, and your breath felt caught in your chest.

"hey," his eyes were half lidded, and warm breath, that tingled with magic, tickled your neck.

"Hay is for horses." You replied weakly, your hands resting on his chest. He chuckled softly. You leaned your weight into him ever so slightly, your arms slowly moving to drape over his shoulders, closing the few inches between you. You closed your eyes, leaning forward so faintly.

He met you, his face meeting your so forcefully, and demanding. You stumbled back, never breaking contact, and he picked you up easily, pushing you into your car, his hands groping you while holding you up. You let out a ragged breath, before meeting his kisses again.

You didn't quite understand how he could kiss, or how he made it feel so good, but your body was humming, some of it his magic, and some of it your hormones raging wild. Your hands raked across his skull and the back of his hoodie. You could feel his spine and ribs through his shirt, and truthfully you didn't understand how he could be so attractive, or how that turned you on, but it did, and you were.

You never had even thought of a monster romantically before, but damn, he had something about him that just drew you in, like a moth to a flame.

"Not… here…" You got out between kisses.

"your place?"

"Sure."

Yes, he was definitely a flame, and you were the moth.

* * *

 

You came through the front door, a tangle of human and monster, passionate kisses, while trying to work off your jacket and his hoodie. He made a move for your pants, but you 'tsked' him, waved your finger and went back to kissing.

His hands roamed, and it was peculiar, although they were bone, they didn't creep you out. They were warm, and the way the magic that coursed through his fingers felt touching your skin was addicting. They were probably the only thing you didn't stop; and explore they did, all over on your neglected body.

He fell onto the couch, bringing you with him. You straddled him, your hands exploring, curiosity, and lust pulsing through you.

He broke the kiss, leaning back smugly. "first time with a skeleton?" He couldn't help with tease. There were only two skeleton monsters, and there was no way Pap's beat him to the punch. Plus, you were just so cute how you moaned when he let his magic vibrate a little stronger.

"First monster." You were breathing heavily, wrought with desire, but holding yourself back. "I… I like the way your magic feels." You blushed, but too far in to be anything but transparent.

His grin widened. "sweetheart, you wanna see what my magic can do?" The lust and implication of what he was implying was heavy in the atmosphere between you two.

You smiled widened, and leaned in for another lengthy kiss, his hands affectionately stroking your back. You broke the kiss, your eyes dancing mischievously. "Perhaps another time." You climbed off of him, and walked toward your bedroom, pulling your shirt off.

He turned to stare at you, eyes bewildered, and smile anything but mirthful. He watched through your open bedroom door, you slide out of your pants, so teasingly, he thought, _wait, she's wearing a thong?_ His eyes widened, and a choked grumble escaped his mouth watching you slip into some loose shorts and put on a big sweater. He let out a ragged breath, his eyes reflecting his frustration.

You walked out, giving him a playful smile. "Would you like anything? Tea? ketchup? A cold shower?"

Sans hated to admit it, but he never wanted to jump a human so bad before, and he had been through a few, but the way you stood there so casually, how toned your legs were in those short shorts, how the sweater left so much to his imagination, but remembering feeling your curves helped him to remember.

"ketchup." He found himself saying, surprised that he was still here. Since nothing was going to happen, he had no idea why he was staying.

You nodded and heading for the kitchen. He followed you, casually leaning over the bar counter, enjoying the view of you bending over. "way to deny a guy a trip to the bone-zone. ya wanna reconsider?"

You smiled, rolling your eyes, pulling the ketchup out of the fridge. You pushed it into his chest, and leaned into him again, realizing without your boots, Sans had at least a inch on you. "I don't do one night stands."

He let out a breath of frustration, and laughed bitterly. He uncapped the ketchup, and downed the contents in a matter of seconds.

You watched expectantly, and took the empty bottle from him, discarding it. "i'll take that cold shower now." That surprised you. You thought by now he would've dashed. Every other make out session you had, did.

"Um, sure. Bathroom's this way." He followed you, eye lights roaming your body. He noticed your room was messy with clothes scattered, and a empty mug sitting on your night stand. Your mattress, it appeared to be a queen size, although had clean sheets, was obviously unmade.

In the bathroom you pulled out a towel and wash cloth. "I have spare toothbrushes, incase you, I dunno, use one." You shrugged, unapologetically, pulling out an unopened one. "Do you need clothes?"

"s'ok. i'll be fine."

When he was finished, he came out in his clothes from earlier, and sat himself next to you on the couch. You were watching The Office on Netflix. You held out the controller to your PS4. "You wanna watch something else?"

"nah, this looks ok."

You nodded, and pulled your knees to your chest. He looked over, noticing a wistful expression on your face, forcing yourself to be engrossed in the show. Blue tinted his cheeks feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. He turned to watch the show and before he realized it, he had fell asleep.

When you felt yourself starting to nod off, you got off the couch, and grabbed a throw blanket, carefully tucking Sans in.

Deep inside you felt a floodgate of emotions barely being contained. You couldn't quite explain, but Sans pulled on that delicate barricade keeping these emotions back. Emotions you hadn't felt in years. Something you ached for… yearned for. You blinked back tears, and headed toward your bed. Undyne would be here in a few hours, and you were not looking forward to that.

* * *

 

"Hey nerd! Wake up!" You groaned, Undyne stood at the side of your bed, hands braced on her hips.

"No… can't I just skip leg day?" You whined pathetically. You didn't sleep well, emotions turbulent, and your mind restless. It had been almost 10 years since you felt like that; raging hormones and lust.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Undyne yelled, picking you up and carrying you out of the room, before setting you down in the hallway "Nyyyaaagggg, you're going to make leg day your bitch!"

"Yeah" you replied doing a tired fist pump. "Lemme grab breakfast." You shuffled into the kitchen grabbing your glass jar of pre-made overnight oats.

"So," Undyne purred, her usual pre-morning workout vigor disappearing suddenly. "I see your date is still here."

"Yeah." You agreed.

"How far did he get?"

"Second base."

"Ha! Denied yourself a visit to the bone-zone?"

"Undyne!" You whispered blushing. "It's been like two years since… I got laid. I'm not gonna just go at it with the first person willing to bend me over."

"Oh, he wasn't the first from what I hear." The fish monster snickered. "But anyway, good on my bet. Here's fifty bucks. Let's go. Those squats are going to squat themselves."

You groaned, lacing up your workout shoes. "I hate leg day." You approached Sans setting the money and a note under his phone.

Sans laid there, opening his eyes when he head the door click shut, taking in what he heard. He had no idea that you were work-out buddies with Undyne. That you knew her on a personal level. That you haven't gotten laid in two years!? The last thought really shocked him, I mean, with a body like that? It was practically untouched. He growled, sitting up and rubbing his skull with his hands. Undyne set him up.

_"Hey nerd! Papyrus told me you broke up with your girlfriend. You okay?"_

_Sans gave her a stiff look. "what girlfriend?" He didn't have girlfriends._

_"Pap said that there was this girl you had over at night-" She paused as his face gave it away. "Dude, do you only have one night stands?"_

_"its easier. you know me, a real lazy bone. anyway, y'know how it is with humans. the novelty of going to the bonezone with a skeleton, but i'm not boyfriend material." He wasn't upset. He wasn't seeking intimacy, and it was a matter of fact. There was more excitement… You meet, screw like animals, catch your breath and then head out. It was perfectly exciting, no strings attached He was using these women… but they wanted him to use them, just like how they were using him. It was mutual. It was normal. 'it's revolting' a voice in his mind said quietly._

_Undyne had a curious glint in her eye. "How easy is it for you to sack a girl?"_

_Sans shrugged, knowing full well that he didn't have any difficulty getting anyone. If any girl approached him with intentions, all it took were some sweet words, bad jokes, and a little bit of magic and they would be screaming his name._

_The fish monster grinned wickedly, "Wanna make a bet?" She continued hang up lighting for the party that they were going to be hosting in a few hours._

_Sans looked over at her lazily, and shrugged._

_"Next girl that comes on to you, bet you can't get her to the bone zone!"_

_"nope."_

_"What if I sweeten the deal. I'll pay you fifty bucks?"_

_"nope."_

_She growled, and forced herself to be composed. "I'll pay your tab at Grillby's"_

_"welp, what kind of skeleton would I be to let that offer pass through me? ok."_

Sans looked forward, his jaw set. He noticed the paper you placed under his phone, with the fifty dollars.

Good morning Sans,

_I hope you slept well._  
_Sorry(kind of) about not meeting your expectations :P_  
_If you ever consider doing something more_  
_than a tryst, hit me up. I enjoyed your_  
_Sansational company… but seriously_

_p.s. I love puns if you haven't noticed_

_xxx-xxxx_

He threw himself back on the couch and laughed.


	2. Leg day woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night you were supposed to meet Undyne and Alphys friends but got carried away on a date, so today is the day you get acquainted with the group!
> 
> Also, it's leg day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like woah? I didn't think you guys would like it this much! *Stary eyes* I mean, I made it for this site, but, like wow! Way to make me feel like a job well done *blushes*
> 
> I already posted chapter 2 on ff.net so it's only fair I post it here, amirite?
> 
> That also brings in the issue of keeping expectations, and I did not plan for that, but... well gotta roll with the punches, right?

After going through a series of intense workouts, Undyne refused to carry you to your car, but she did ride with you to her and Alphys’ place. Since it was Saturday and you didn’t have work, after working out you would usually hang with the girls for a few hours, enjoying a hearty protein filled breakfast, and some anime binging… or ‘human history lessons’ as Undyne called it.

 

You stood in their shower for what felt like forever, before finally getting out and drying off. You pulled out a pair of dark gray sweatpants, some comfy socks and a white T-shirt that read:

 

_When I train my legs I make them my bitch for an hour_

_then for the next 2 days they make me theirs_

 

Wearing the shirt helped to ease your leg day woes. You shuffled down the hallway, legs stiff and shaking from fatigue, before plopping yourself onto their couch. The T.V. was on Mettaton’s show.

 

You looked longingly at the remote, but then at your legs. “Damn you leg day.” You whispered apathetically.

 

You could hear the two chatting in the kitchen. The hot shower and warm comfy clothes lulling you into slumber.

 

 _Bzzt bzzt._ You pawed at your phone, lazily swiping the screen as it lit up with notifications.

 

“Nerd, did you hear me?” Undyne plopped herself next to you, playfully punching you in the leg. You cried out, and jolted which caused more pain, and whimpered. “Gah! You’re such a weakling!” She laughed earnestly. “We’ve got some of our friends joining us today. We were going to have you meet them yesterday but you took off with that skeleton.” She winked playfully.

 

Ah yes, Sans. Oh man, the idea of making out with him made your skin tingle. He was someone to be wary of, because if he played his cards right you knew you would be putty in his hands… and the idea wasn’t unwanted. “Okay, can’t wait.” You smiled in earnest.

 

Undyne chuckled in what you could only assume would be a sinister fashion, before getting off the couch. You glanced at your phone noticing a text from an unknown number.

 

xxx-xxxx: 9:52 a.m.

***knock knock**

me: 10:07 a.m.

**who’s there?**

xxx-xxxx: 10:07 a.m.

***cereal**

 

You quirked a brow, having a pretty good feeling whom this was.

 

me: 10:08 a.m.

**cereal who?**

 

xxx-xxxx 10:12 a.m.

***cereal nice to meet you last night.**

You actually laughed out loud. After taking in his punch line for a moment, you tried to think of a pun… or a joke, or anything witty. Nope. Nothing came.

 

The door knocked. “Got it!” You mumble, easing yourself off the couch. You took your sweet time shuffling toward the door, and the knocking continued. You opened the door and were met with a tall skeleton with a huge grin, and white armor with red boots and gloves marched in.

 

“UNDYNE, THE GREAT PAPYR- OH! A HUMAN GIRL IS HERE? HELLO HUMAN! MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU MUST BE A FRIEND OF UNDYNE! I BET YOU HAVE HEARD LOTS ABOUT ME! MY REPUTATION PRECEDES ME, NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

 

You hit your hand in your fist as your expression lit up. “You’re Papyrus! I’ve heard many wonderful things about you from Undyne, love for all things pasta not withstanding!” You held out your hand, and he met it eagerly for a handshake. “It is a great pleasure to finally be able to put such a handsome face to such an great name.” You beamed. You chose to leave out the bit where Undyne said he was a bit self-absorbed.

 

His face tinted a soft orange, but returned to their alabaster color when his eyes widened with a thought. “I’m sure you have heard of my lazy brother, Sans.” He reached behind him, pulling out the lazy skeleton.

 

You startled as you and Sans made eye contact, a small blush creeping across your face. Now completely sober, you realized what a dick move you pulled last night, and truthfully, you didn’t think you’d be facing him so soon, or really actually at all.

 

“We’ve met.” You said softly, and Sans waved lazily.

 

Papyrus struck a quizzical pose, “Sans, is this one of your one time late night datefriends?”

 

You barked out a laugh before slapping your hand over your mouth, your face crimson. You so totally knew it! He _was_ one of those hit it and quit it guys! You suddenly didn’t feel so guilty. “nah bro-”

 

He was cut off as Undyne stomped into the living room. “Have you guys met my friend? She’s tough for a human, which isn’t saying much, so she basically a wimp.”

 

You mumbled unappreciatively, shuffling back to the couch, and with a hiss softly settled back into the plush leather, and tucked your feet up underneath you. You noticed Sans was at the other end, hands shoved into his hoodie, eyes closed. How did he get there, wasn’t he standing over at the doorway?

 

“nice shirt.”

 

“Oh,” you looked down and felt a little bit of heat in your cheeks. “Ha, yeah… thanks.” You picked at imaginary lint on your pants. This really didn’t have to be awkward. Sans seemed to not care, so you could do the same.

 

As far as he was probably concerned, last night never really happened, so you could do the same, right? Yeah, you're a beast, and anyway you couldn't stand it when guys acted all flirty with you alone, but acted aloof when people were around, it spoke volumes of their intentions. With one careful glance at him, you tucked your arms in-between your legs, and closed your eyes. Naps negated everything awkward, and sure enough you started to drift off.

 

Before you could really fall asleep, you had a terrifying sensation that you were being flung. You instinctively curled around the arm holding you; while pleading for mercy, and screaming you were scared, and sure that you were going to die.

 

You heard Undyne’s ever-sinister cackle. “You’re such a dork!” She laughed heartily. “You’re here to meet my friends! Not sleep!” She started flinging her arm around.

 

“D-doesn’t she l-look like a m-monkey clinging t-to Undyne.” Alphys observed.

 

“you guys should quit monkeying around.” Sans chuckled.

 

“SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LOLLYGAGGING!”

 

Your post workout fatigued muscles gave out and you flew across the house, eyes screwed shut, waiting for an impact into whatever.

 

But it never came. Instead a calming but restrictive sensation flooded your chest, making your breathing tight, and when you opened your eyes you realized you were surrounded by cyan magic, and a glowing in your chest was a dark blue heart. You were just inches away from crashing into the television.

 

You were softly lowered to the ground, where you sat, the sensation on your chest making you feel heavier, before the magic disappeared, and the blue colored heart flashed another color, one you missed, before it had retreated into your chest.

 

But no one was looking at you, they were all looking at Sans who was standing, hand held out. You noticed that they all looked surprised that he just used magic… or maybe he used magic to save you… or both?

 

“Thank you, Sans.” You said softly, your voice slicing through the tension in the room. Papyrus and Undyne both ran to you, kneeling in front of you, both talking so fast and loud you couldn’t make out what they said. “How about we eat?” You forced a smile, your heart still pounding.

 

Undyne and Papyrus both helped you up, and you shuffled toward the table, sitting at the head of the table, Alphys on your left and Papyrus on your right. Sans sat next to Papyrus, and Undyne next to Alphys.

 

“i’ve heard that humans are flighty, but that’s just ridiculous.” Sans winked at you.

 

You involuntarily laughed, covering your mouth and adverting your gaze.

 

“BROTHER! THIS IS NO TIME FOR BOONDOGGLING!” Taller skeleton wagged a gloved finger at his brother, and you mouthed the word boondoggling questioningly. “CAN’T YOU SEE THE HUMAN IS EMBARRASSED AND THIS IS MAKING IT MORE AWKWARD FOR HER. WE ARE ABOUT TO PARTAKE OF OUR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI, CAN’T WE PLEASE NOT HAVE ANY PUNS?”

 

“aw bro, you don’t need to be so soar about it.” Sans shrugged nonchalant.

 

You snickered. “Oh Papyrus, I’m fine. If I had a _penne_ for every time Undyne tried to throw me, well I would be flying high.” You grinned really big, your eyes twinkling with pride and a little mischief.

 

“YOU’RE SUCH A DORK!” Undyne ‘playfully’ punched your shoulder.

 

“Don’t be _alfredo_ the puns!” You were unstoppable.

 

“heh. the pastabilities are endless.”

 

You really cracked up this time. Sans was so much better at this then you were, but that was what made it amazing.

 

“i think she thinks i’m humerus.”

 

You couldn’t stop laughing, clutching the table for support. Papyrus started laughing too, and before you realized it, everyone was laughing. It wasn’t that they thought Sans was funny, but your laugh was infectious.

 

Once everything calmed down, you sighed happily. “U-um,” Alphys voice drew your attention. “N-n-next weekend?”

 

“OH! I totally forgot! Undyne, I talked to Kyle from accounting, and he’s down with us borrowing his cabin this coming weekend, if you’re still game.”

 

“Oh yeah, you mentioned that. Why are we going again?”

 

“Uh, to watch the meteor shower.” You said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then turned to look at Papyrus and Sans. “Living in the city is great and all, but you can’t see the stars… Oh hey, I know this is kind of short notice, but you’re more than welcome to come.”

 

“uh… yeah. that sounds _out of this world_.”

 

You rolled your eyes and chuckled softly.

 

“YES HUMAN! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A MOST EXCITING OFFER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LOVE TO GRACE YOUR WEEKEND GETAWAY WITH MY PRESENECE FOR ONCE I AM THERE IT WILL BECOME A WEEKEND TO BE REMEMBERED!”

 

“That’s great! I’ll text you the details.” You turned back to Alphys. “I did look into renting a telescope, but,” you shrugged. “I think it would be better to buy one, so I’m looking up what kind I want to get.”

 

“i have a telescope.” Sans relaxed voice interjected.

 

“Oh, that would be great! I mean, if you’re comfortable with bringing it. I don’t want you to think we’re using you or anything.” You chuckled nervously.

 

“it’s cool. i don’t mind.”

 

“YES, BUT YOU MUST BE CAREFUL WITH SANS. HE WILL PRANK YOU WITH HIS TELESCOPE.” He nodded sagely. You raised an eyebrow, your look imploring him to continue, but Papyrus remained oblivious and began shoveling spaghetti onto his plate.

 

Your eyes flicked to Sans and paused when you realized he was staring at you. Your cheeks grew warm, and you debated on seeing who would look away first.

 

It was you. You couldn’t hold his gaze; it made you feel transparent, like he could see right through you, which unsettled you. His eyes looked old, like he lived a thousand lifetimes. “Great spaghetti.” You muttered absently.

 

Undyne eyed you suspiciously, but chose not to say anything.

 

You finished dinner without much else happening aside from some idle chit-chat and some hilarious monologue from Papyrus.

 

“It was great meeting you guys, I think I should head home though.” You gave a small wave.

 

Undyne threw an arm around your shoulder, “Why? You ain’t got nuthin’ to do. You always watch anime with us, so stay longer, nerd.” You grimaced, allowing her to guide you to the couch, and pushed you down sitting next to Sans. Undyne couldn’t be more obvious if she tried. Her and Alphys began sorting through anime, debating on what they wanted to watch.

 

Papyrus was standing in front of the guitar, and gently picked it up. He sat next to you, and began to clumsily strum the strings. You winced noticing how out of tune it was.

 

“Hey, can I see it?” You held out your hand. He handed it over, and you scooted to the end of the couch, and began to twang the strings, twisting the tuning heads accordingly. Once done, you gave a soft strum, and did a little rift. “Here.” You offered the guitar.

 

“HUMAN, WOULD YOU PLEASE PLAY US A SONG?”

 

“Uh…” you looked down, heat rising in your cheeks. “I guess.” You said softly, and began strumming to ‘No Other Way’ by Jack Johnson.

 

“HUMAN, WOULD YOU SING THE WORDS?”

 

“Ah, uh, I, uh… don’t sing.”

 

“PLEASE? FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” He pulled out these adorable puppy dog eyes, that melted your heart.

 

You took a deep breath and began the song over, mentally grumbling.

 

_“When your mind is a mess,_

_So is mine,_

_I can’t sleep,_

_Cause it hurts when I think,_

_My thoughts aren’t at peace,_

_With the plans that we make,_

_Chances we take,_

_They’re, not yours and not mine,_

_There’s waves that can break,_

_All the words that we say,_

_And the words that we mean,_

_Words can fall short,_

_Can’t see the unseen,_

_Cause the world is awake,_

_For somebody’s sake, please close your eyes woman,_

_Please get some sleep…_

_And know that, if I knew,_

_All the answers, I would,_

_Not hold them from you’d_

_Know all the things that I’d know_

_We told each other, there is no other way…mhmm mmm mhmm”_ You winced as your voice fell short of the note.

“I’m sorry…” You blushed, handing the guitar over. “I’m not used to playing for people.”

 

“ ‘s good.” “WOWIE, THAT WAS AMAZING! I CAN’T WAIT TO HEAR THE REST OF THE SONG!”

 

“Yeah, some other time.” You said sweetly. “Undyne, I’m exhausted. I’m going to head out.” You turned toward the taller skeleton, but he had already swooped you up into a tight hug.

 

“I HAD A GREAT TIME MEETING YOU, HUMAN! I CANNOT WAIT FOR OUR WEEKEND TRIP!”

 

“Yeah, me too.” You smiled big, patting his back. He set you down, and you gave Sans a small wave, “It was nice to see you again, Sans.”

 

“you too, pal.” His grin stretched and he winked. Your heart fluttered.

 

* * *

You stopped at your front door, pulling out your keys when an envelope with your name grabbed your attention. You reached for it, and opened it.

 

Inside was a letter, and some pictures spilled out of the folded paper, and onto the floor. You reached for the pictures; your stomach lurched as you realized what the images were.

 

They were images of you and Sans making out, pushed up against your car in front of that restaurant, and then you leading him by the hand up the stairwell to your apartment. You looked over your shoulder, fear pulsing through you, swooped up the pictures and hurried into your apartment.

 

Locking the door you sat on the floor and opened the letter with shaky hands.

 

_Hello my beautiful goddess,_

_I have been watching you for a while now; keeping tabs to make sure that you are safe. I have considered approaching you, but I become to shy when I think of standing in your ethereal like presence, so I imagine you could feel my horror when last night you came home with a skeleton monster._

_My beautiful goddess tainting herself with that creature of death. I will keep a diligent watch upon you, and soon will muster up the courage to introduce myself. I would also advise you to stay away from creatures such as that skeleton, as I would not want anything to happen to you or them._

_~Your knight in waiting_

You felt sick. You jumped up and closed every blind in your apartment. Obviously the next course of action would be to get the police involved, talk to the apartment complex about anyone suspicious, and… should you alert Sans? Is he really involved in this?

 

You ran into your bedroom and pulled out your Sig P239, loading the magazine, and racked the gun, and tucked it into your pants. You grabbed your phone. Sans deserved to know, putting him and Papyrus in harms way would be uncouth. With shaking hands you brought up his contact information

 

Me 8:42 p.m.

 **hey, just got some creepy letter and pics from a stalker. Normally I wouldn’t bother you about this, but since you’re in the pics with me, just be careful. Ok**?

 

Sans the Skeleton 8:44 p.m.

***what are you talking about? is this a joke?**

 

You snapped a layout of the pictures and letter and sent the image

 

Me 8:50 p.m.

**Not my type of joke just be careful.**

 

Sans the Skeleton 8:50 p.m.

***what about you? will you be ok?**

 

Me 8:51 p.m.

**Well, if I don’t make it, you’ll probably hear about it on tomorrow’s news… but seriously, I should be fine. Scared shitless, but fine. Good night.**

 

Sans the Skeleton 8:55 p.m.

***g’night.**

 

You grabbed a bottle of wine, popped the cork and threw yourself onto the couch. There would not be much sleep tonight.

 

*with Sans

 

Sans stared at his phone in disbelief. He debated on teleporting to your apartment, but then he didn’t want to be invasive. You two had just met, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to pursue anything with you. Yes, you were charming, and yes you enjoyed his terrible puns, but he was a monster. You were a human. He wasn’t boyfriend material… too lazy for that.

 

He threw himself on his unmade bed, with sheets waded up at the foot of the bed, skeleton arm over his eyes. Maybe some shut-eye would help the problem to go away…

 

Several hours later he rolled over, unable to sleep. _ok, how about i just check the outside of her apartment. make sure nothing funny is going on, then i teleport back here._ He nodded, his mind made up. Yes, just a quick check up would be harmless.

 

He could see light coming out your closed blinds, and he heard muffled sobs from inside. He sighed, and raised his fist, ready to rap on the door.

 

* * *

 

 

You jumped, yanking your Sig out, scraping your back in the process. You scrambled over to the door, unsteady, inebriated from consuming a whole bottle of wine.

 

“Who’s there?” You try to sound intimidating, because no one in his or her right mind would be knocking on your door at 1 in the morning.

 

“orange.” You recognized that voice.

 

You unlocked the door, and threw yourself on Sans. “I was so scared.” You bit back sobs.

 

“hey, you’re supposed to say ‘orange who?’ “ He said rubbing your back. You nodded your head, pulling him into the apartment, and locking the door behind him, but not before looking over his shoulder scanning the hallway.

 

“Orange who?”

 

“welp, my punch line is moot. i was gonna say ‘orange you gonna let me in?’ but i’m already here.” He laughed awkwardly, a light blue blush dusting across his cheeks. He noticed you set your gun on the counter top, and you were still wearing your clothes from earlier, humming mental approval of how attractive you looked in sweats and a t-shirt. “pretty freaked out, huh?”

 

You hugged yourself, looking down. “Yeah… its days like these I realize how much I took him for granted.”

 

“him?” He mentally scolded himself for being nosy.

 

“Oh? Sorry. I usually don’t talk about him, uh, Jacob. He was my late husband.” You shrugged awkwardly. “It makes people feel weird.”

 

Sans eyes went wide, his eye-lights disappearing, his eye sockets being vast pools of darkness.

 

You laughed awkwardly, “So yeah, I’m a widow.”

 

“uh…” Sans was at a loss of words. He assumed maybe you had a bad break up or something, but he never thought that you were single because of that.

 

You could sense his discomfort, and thought of the first joke that came to mind. “Well, you know losing a husband can be hard… in my case it was almost impossible.” You grimaced as soon as you delivered the punch line.

 

“i bet he’d be rolling in his grave if he heard that one.”

 

“Oh man, he did not like my jokes.” You rolled your eyes laughing softly, you and Sans made your way toward the couch.

 

“not a funny guy?”

 

“He was funny, we just laughed at different things, but he would still humor me.” You smiled wistfully.

 

“you said you took him for granted?”

 

“I took for granted how safe he made me feel. I’m kind of a space cadet, and he was so observant. If anything threatened us, he would take care of it. Like this stalker nonsense; I would have to beg him to not shoot the guy.” You laughed dryly. “He was so protective, it was almost suffocating, but… he was only taking care of me, and anyway, I can’t fight so…”

 

You looked down at your hands, clenching and unclenching your fists.

 

“how long has it been?”

 

You met Sans eyes. They seemed so patient, and so soft, the way the bore into you, making your soul feel bare, vulnerable. “It’s been almost two years.” You said softly, feeling your stomach flutter. You wanted to move closer to him, to close the gap between you, but you refrained.

 

“you look like you’re doing well.”

 

You looked away, a small blush heating your face. “It gets easier, y’know?” A lump started to form in your throat. “It doesn’t stop hurting, it just starts to go numb. At first… I thought I was going to break…” The silence stretched for a long time. “Alphys befriended me when I first moved here… she could tell I was depressed… she didn’t stop bothering me, and I gave in. Her and Undyne wouldn’t leave me alone…they helped me find my new normal.”

 

As you were talking Sans nodded, looking intrigued, but distracted at the same time.

 

“Most days I’m good...” You laughed dryly. “Then something stupid will happen, like two weeks ago. I was shopping, and passed the shoyu… I mean soy sauce, and I just lost it.” As you spoke your voice grew quiet, tears rolling down your cheeks.

 

You hastily wiped your face. “I’m so sorry. You come over here, and I’m just a sobbing mess, talking about some guy you never knew, and-“ Your heart jumped when a bony finger was placed on your lips, silencing you. Your eyes locked with his, watching those small white lights.

 

“s’ok now. you’re not alone anymore.” He said so softly, and although he had that fixed smile, it looked so serious.

 

“Yeah…?”

 

He pulled back his finger, and patted his leg. “lay your head down, and relax. i’ll keep an eyesocket out for ya.”

 

You nodded silently and laid your head on his femur, and curled up into a ball, closing your eyes, breathing deeply, sleep claiming you quickly.

 

He let out a sigh, when he felt your body relax and your breathing deepen, indicating you were asleep. The gentle tugging on his soul was an interesting sensation, and he honestly didn’t know what to make of it. When you looked at him with those wide eyes, he could see everything you felt. You were so easy to read.

 

He lazily ran his phalanges through your hair, noting the soft and silky texture. The soft vanilla and lavender sent wafted up to him, making him long to bury his face into your hair. Your delicate frame made him want to hold you down, and give you reasons to mutter dirty moans and sweet nothings to him from your soft pink lips.

 

He let out a throaty sigh, looking away. That’s when he noticed the empty wine bottle on the table. He easily deduced your behavior was most likely a result of drinking. After a moment of consideration he decided to put in your bed. You would sleep better there anyway.

 

He laid you on your bed and pulled the blanket over your sleeping form, and gave you a long once over before standing up. He paused, feeling a slight tug on his jacket.

 

“Please.” You whispered so soft, so anxious. “Stay.”

 

He let out a sigh through his teeth, his hand gently taking yours. “sure thing, sweetheart.” He slid out of his jacket, and climbed into the bed, his soul pounding hard. You pressed your body up against his, his arm under your head, you ran your fingers along his radius and ulna then twined your fingers around his, and his other hand you placed on your hip, tangling your fingers with his. As soon as you were settled you were asleep again.

 

He laid there, eyes wide, and his face a very dark blue, shocked that he was spooning a girl be barely knew, and still had not slept with. He was positive you could have heard his soul throbbing if you weren’t asleep. His senses were overwhelmed with scent of your shampoo, your skin, the warmth coming off of your body, the way your thumb brushed his proximal phalanx.

 

He forced his eyes closed, willing himself to sleep, because if he didn’t he would probably do something you both would regret by the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, is that a back-story I smell? 
> 
> Thanks again guys for the support! I really really appreciate it. Next update will be next weekend so stay tuned. Love you all. And hey, just for funsies here's a little preview:
> 
> “I said, ‘it could be a warning. You are whoring around with that monster.’ “ He met your gaze straight on. 
> 
> Your fists clenched, and a dark smirk flitted onto your face. “Better than whoring with a pig.” 
> 
> ~Woah, reader! Language ;)


	3. Cops, Concepts, Catsup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Recap: He laid there, eyes wide, and his face a very dark blue, shocked that he was spooning a girl be barely knew, and still had not slept with. He was positive you could have heard his soul throbbing if you weren’t asleep. His senses were overwhelmed with scent of your shampoo, your skin, the warmth coming off of your body, the way your thumb brushed his proximal phalanx.
> 
> He forced his eyes closed, willing himself to sleep, because if he didn’t he would probably do something you both would regret by the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early due to busy schedule - Cross country traveling, visiting friends, pumpkin patch/apple orchard goodness!
> 
> So, I'm like, wow, and then wow, and then like wowza! 110 kudos! And the fact that you all like the widow bit? I would be lying if I said that didn't make me nervous, but I'm glad I took that leap of faith (big fat smile). And those of you who left comments! Thanks (like more than you could ever know!)! I'm going to respond to them shortly... just been kinda crazy on my side.

The sun’s rays filtered through the blinds, shining onto your face. You could feel your fingers wrapped around warm bony fingers. You weren’t quite sure how you ended up in this position, but you felt rested, and safe. You worked your fingers loose, and turned yourself to face him, Sans.

 

Looking at his face asleep made your heart flutter. You stroked the side of his skull softly, then moved to trace the corner of his grin. The way you felt drawn to Sans scared you, but at the same time, it brought reassurance.

 

Your rational mind pointed out that he was a skeleton, and there was no purpose of your attraction. He wasn’t even human, but maybe that was what you liked about him, and his personality, oh his humor was remarkable.

 

Your fingers slowly moved down, tracing his clavicle, and moved further still stroking his sternum, your breathing becoming heavier. Your curiosity was teasing your imagination, and you wanted to see what all he had to offer, what he was so willing to give you two nights ago. He moaned softly, and your breath hitched, your hand frozen.

 

Heat flooded your face, and you carefully withdrew yourself from the sleeping skeleton. _The hell woman! You’ve known him two days, TWO DAYS!_ You headed into the bathroom, pulling off your shirt, and started up the shower. You jumped in, cursing the cold that made your skin prickle. _Crazy, crazy! That’s what all this is, and I’m not even ready for this, but I’m practically throwing myself at him! What the hell is wrong with me? I don’t even know how to go about this, or if I want to!_

 

You scrubbed your hair vigorously, and then the rest of your body. Once thoroughly scrubbed down, you stepped out of the shower, securing a towel around your wet form. You tip-toed around your bedroom, grabbing some clothes to wear, then paused, observing the sleeping monster in your bed. Your heart fluttered again, and your face grew hot.

 

You dressed in the living room where he wouldn’t be able to see you, and then headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

You had finished up the bacon and scrambled eggs, and began slicing fruit when Sans came out, bony hand rubbing an eye socket.

 

“Good morning sunshine.” You beamed. He paused, giving you a stunned expression coupled with wide eyes and bright small eye-lights, a faint blue blush spreading across his cheekbones. _Definitely cute._ “I hope you’re hungry.”

 

He sat at the counter, and you set a plate in front of him with scrambled eggs and bacon. “I haven’t picked up more ketchup. Sorry.”

 

“s’ok.” He had already regained his composure. “it looks eggcellent. i’m sure i’ll be bacon for more.”

 

You paused for a moment before chortling, resuming your fruit salad prep. “I admire how witty you are.” You saw him pause out of the corner of your eye for a moment, a small blush forming, before he resumed eating. Once he was finished he pushed his plate to the side, and rested his chin on his hand.

 

“so… this morning…”

 

You froze mid chop, your eyes wide.

 

“yeah… i was awake.” Sans smirked, his eyes giving you a once over. He couldn’t help but chuckle; you were still frozen in place. “ya wanna explain what you were doin’?”

 

You forced yourself to meet his gaze, mortified. “I uh… well Sans, what do you want me to say?”

 

“the truth would be a start.”

 

Your breathing became tight, your cheeks on fire. “Well…” How were you to recover from this? You weren’t being innocent, that was for sure, but you obviously weren’t ready to make a move…

 

“I would be lying… if I said I wasn’t attracted to you… sexually.” You adverted your gaze. “But, I, um, haven’t been intimate with anyone but Jacob…ever, so…” You swallowed, unsure of yourself.

 

His smirk vanished, replaced by a look of astonishment. “wait…” He put his hand to his head, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. “you’ve only been with one guy?”

 

You looked up, your feathers a bit ruffled. “I’m not ashamed of it.”

 

He stared you down, eyelights wolfish, like he was ready to devour you. It kind of irked you. Like he thought you were so innocent, and naïve. It made you want to turn the tables on him.

 

You put your knife down, and stepped around the counter, casually leaning close to him. “What are you thinking?” You smiled innocuously.

 

“how I’d like to teach ya a few things.” He leaned in, his voice laced with magic, sending shivers up your spine. Keep your composure, girl, put him in his place.

 

You chuckled, your eyes narrowed, “Oh Sansy, that’s cute.” You leaned in, your hand rubbing the upper part of his femur. “I think, if anyone was to teach anyone anything, it would be me...” You gently kissed the corner of his grin. “Teaching…” you gently trailed your lips down his jawline, “you.” You lightly sucked his neck vertebrae, and heard him groan.

 

Mission accomplished. He was hot and bothered, and it barely took anything… but… you also felt that burning sensation in-between your thighs. You pushed through, feigning confidence.

 

“But… I’m just not ready…yet.” You pulled back and winked, hoping he couldn’t see the fact that your breath quickened or that you let your hand linger on his femur a little longer than you should have let it. You could hear a guttural growl, and his hands were clenched into fists, his eyelights intense small lights.

 

“As much fun as it would be to fool around on a Sunday morning, I do have errands to run. Stalker business and all, so I’m going to put this food away, and then head out.” You were trying to save face by acting non-nonchalant. You honestly didn't foresee your 2 year sex hiatus affecting your ability to flirt with no consequences... until now.

 

Sans sat there, quiet, observing, while you put the food away. After you put the food away, you were zipping up your jacket when Sans voice interrupted the heavy silence.

 

“let me come with you.”

 

You looked up surprised.

 

“i’m a part of this, so let me help.”

 

* * *

 

You stood in front of a glass divider, the officer sitting at the desk on the other side, seeming bored. Sans stood a step back, hands in his hoodie, looking around with a neutral grin fixed in place.

 

“So, you’re telling me,” The cop began, looking at your pictures, his face looked disproving. “That you have a stalker.”

 

You gave the officer a hard look, noticing some stubble on his face, and his hair was peppered. He was probably in his late thirties, early forties.

 

“Well, I didn’t write that letter to myself… or take those pictures.” Your tone was less that warm. Sans stood casually, but focused his attention on the cop behind the divider. “I know there are laws against this.” You waved your hand against the picture and letter. “The moment he made a threat.”

 

The man shrugged. “I dunno, it could be warning. I mean, you are whoring around with _that_ monster.”

 

Sans stiffened behind you. Your breath hitched, rage pumping through your veins, coming from nowhere. Gaze narrowing, you swallowed deliberately, and forced your voice to sound even and calm.

 

“I’m sorry… I don’t think I heard you correctly. I’m sure you meant to say something else.” You smiled tightly, hoping he would take this chance to correct his bigoted and erroneous statement.

 

“I said, ‘it could be a warning. You are whoring around with _that_ monster.’ “ He met your gaze straight on.

 

Your fists clenched, and a dark smirk flitted onto your face. “Better than whoring with a _pig._ ”

 

As soon as the words left your mouth you realized your blunder. The officer’s eyes grew wide as saucers, and his face turned a strange purple color as he made a weird grunting noise. Fear surged over your rage, panicked you grabbed Sans arm, and practically ran out of the police station, enraged, embarrassed, disgusted, proud, afraid, and ashamed.

 

As soon as you got into the car you hit your head against the steering wheel, blinking back tears. Sans laughing caught you off guard. You turned to look at him, perplexed.

 

“oh man, his face. you really _arrested_ him with that insult.” He tilted his head back, his smile wide and genuine. “that was savage though. heh.”

 

You nodded, your vision blurry with tears. There was no way you could drive now. The adrenaline left you shaking, especially your legs, so you couldn’t use the pedals, and you were blind with tears… and distracted, and angry with yourself for reacting to that lame cops goading. You felt a warm and hard hand on your shoulder.

 

“hey, it’s ok. he was being a jerk. let me drive, ‘kay?”

 

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. You were pretty sure as soon as you spoke you would come unraveled.

 

Once you switched side, you relaxed into the passenger seat, focusing on breathing. Once you were home, you would let yourself cry. Sans didn’t need to put up with your emotional nonsense. You both drove in silence for some time.

 

“i’m sorry.” His voice cut through the silence, the car sitting in traffic.

 

“Why are you sorry?” You were kind of surprised as the sudden apology.

 

“That this is happening. If I hadn’t kissed you, none of this would’ve happened.”

 

“I don’t accept.” You give him a hard stare. He stared back, looking a bit bewildered. “You’re not apologizing for kissing me. You’re apologizing for being a monster, and I don’t accept that.”

 

“but if i wasn’t a monster, this wouldn’t be happening.”

 

“Well, then I’m sorry.”

 

He blinked, and gave you a searching gaze. “for?”

 

“Being a girl, because, if I wasn’t then I wouldn’t have this stalker issue, and you wouldn’t have been brought into this. Also, we never would have kissed... and I wouldn’t have hit on you.”

 

“that’s a stupid apology.”

 

“Yeah… it’s like apologizing for being a monster.” You smiled playfully, nudging him. “We apologize for our actions, never for who we are.”

 

“heh. yeah, i suppose so…”

 

“Thank you,” You said softly. You heard him ‘hm?’ “For being here with me. It’s not your job, but I really am thankful. It’s making this easier for me.”

 

“heh. no prob. guess you could say i’ve got your spine.”

 

You groaned, and shook your head. “Terrible.”

 

* * *

  
 

“Thanks for driving me home. Are you sure you don’t need a ride back to your place?” You shut the door to the passenger side.

 

“ ‘s cool. i know a short cut.” Sans walked over to you, holding out your keys. You took them from him, your fingers grazing his, sending tingles up your arm.

 

“Alright. Thanks again… for everything. You barely know me, and have already done so much.” You neck felt warm, a blush creeping up, looking away for a second.

 

“text me if anything happens, ‘kay?” He said, taking a step closer. Your eyes locked with his, his grin serious, and his eye lights small and focused, your heart thumping in your chest. “i’m serious.”

 

You nodded, words eluding you. He took that as good enough, shoved one of his hands into his pocket, while raising the other half-heartedly. “see ya around.” He turned and started to walk away.

 

You kind of wanted him to stay, but at the same time, you were ready to let everything out, and you wanted to do it alone. You turned and headed up the stairs to your apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans the Skeleton 5:56 p.m.

***knock knock?**

 

Me 5:58 p.m.

**Who’s there?**

 

Sans the Skeleton 5:59 p.m.

***a broken pencil**

 

me 5:59 p.m.

**A broken pencil who?**

 

Sans the Skeleton 6:00 p.m.

***nevermind, it’s pointless.**

 

Me 6:00 p.m.

**hmm... i rate that a 8.9 ;p  
**

 

Only one day had passed since the stalker incident, but nothing had changed. Sans and you would exchange jokes via text. Although you initially gave him your number for the sake of dating, you actually preferred this.

 

Having Sans around made you want to do things… things you didn’t know if you could handle. Also, since he ran in the same group with Undyne and Alphys you didn’t want to jeopardize your relationship with them in the pursuit of getting laid. You also recognized that since you weren’t anything with Sans, trying to form any relationship in any romantic sense was unhealthy, and extremely weird and creepy.

 

“Aunty, why are you smiling?” A little child with short brown hair and dark skin, popped up, smiling.

 

“Huh, oh nothing. Okay Frisk, let’s take a look at your homework.” You put your phone down and reached across the table pulling papers to you. “Algebra huh? So… since we’re working on this together, does that make us algebros?”

 

“Get out.” Frisk gave you a flat look.

 

“Aw, c’mon. I came up with that off the top of my head.” Their look remained unchanging. “Fine, fine… I’ll quit-”

 

“Don’t”

 

“-Going off tangent.” You snickered.

 

Frisk groaned, face palming themselves. Toriel walked in, holding two plates, each one with a piece of pie. “How is it going, my child?”

 

Frisk glared at you, gladly taking the pie, and taking a huge bite. “She won’t stop making puns.”

 

You shrugged innocently, putting your hands up in mock defense. “She makes it out like I’m a radical function.” Another groan escaped the young human. “Okay, okay. I’m good, no more, I promise.”

 

Toriel sat diagonal to you. “I do have one question though, my dear.” You turned to her, your expression earnest. “What’s 7Q plus 3Q?”

 

“Uh, Ten Q?”

 

“You’re welcome.” Toriel beamed. Frisk moaned, forehead hitting the table, and you burst out laughing. Once everything calmed down, Toriel began talking again. “We will be able to make it to the weekend retreat this Friday. To be honest, I am quite excited for what is to happen.” She smiled, her presence so regal.

 

“Really, it’ll mean the world to Alphys if you guys are there.” You returned her smile. “I also invited some other friends of Alphys if you don’t mind. They’re skeleton monsters.”

 

“Uncle Paps and Uncle Sans!” Frisk perked up.

 

“Oh, you know them?” After you said it, you felt kind of stupid. How could they not? Everyone from the Underground knew each other. “Yeah, mom and Uncle Sans keep telling stupid jokes to each other.” Frisk grumbled, but you could tell it was half-hearted.

 

You waggled your eyebrows at Tori. “Jokes, huh?” You felt kind of weird joking about this, given the fact that you sucked face with him, but you weren’t anything to Sans. If anything, this would make it easier to distance yourself.

 

She laughed, shaking her head. “I know what you’re thinking, but it is only a friendship.” She laughed heartily.

 

“Ah, you friend-zoned him.” Stop joking! She paused, giving you a quizzical look. “You denied him a relationship.” Why are you even talking about this? This is so weird, but you couldn’t stop.

 

“Oh, we tried.” Your jaw dropped. Deep inside you felt a lurch, but ignored it. “It was just not meant to be.” She said dismissively. You nodded, sensing that this conversation was done, which was for the better, but somewhere deep in your mind you were trying to figure out how a skeleton and a goat would workout.

 

“Aunty, how do I solve for the ‘x’?” Frisk’s brows were furrowed, as they stared at the paper. You leaned over, ready to help

 

* * *

  
 

You looked at all the brands of ketchup. You would pick one up, read the contents, and then pick up another. “This is so stupid, just pick one.” You grabbed a bottle then the question of whether Sans would like it or not, and put it back. Like, did he have a favorite brand, or would he prefer homemade ketchup? The supply you bought here would have to last the whole weekend.

 

“that’s a good one.” the ever cool and relaxed voice behind you made you jump.

 

“Oh sweet baby sloths, I just died a little on the inside.” You breathed, putting a hand to your chest, feeling your heart pound, almost painfully.

 

He chuckled deep. “i was afraid I wouldn’t be able to ketchup to you.”

 

You rolled your eyes, and grabbed a couple more bottles of ketchup and put them in your cart. “Do you have any more to share?”

 

“i relish the fact that you just asked.” His grin was mischievous.

 

“Oh lord, what did I start?” You grinned really wide, laughing.

 

“i do think i could mustard up a few more.” He waggled his brows.

 

“Wow, just wow.” You were seriously amazed. You loved a good pun, but this guy breathed them, and it amazed you. You navigated your cart through the store as he kept on with his puns. The spice aisle was your favorite so far.

 

You paused at the deli counter, and placed an order. While waiting for your food, you gave Sans a sly grin. “Why didn’t the oyster give to charity?”

 

“i dunno, why?” He obviously knew the answer, you could tell, but he seemed amused that you were trying.

 

“Because he was shellfish!” Your giddy delivery had your whole face light up. He did chuckle, but it was to obviously humor you, and he thought it was cute that you were trying. “Oh, I almost forgot the cheese.” You walked a few steps down and began looking through the plethora of options. You smirked and picked up a small wedge. “Can’t have a gouda time without this.”

 

His smile widened and he held his face with his one hand while laughing.

 

“I totally caught you off guard. This is amazing.” You acted like you took a picture of him. "Memories!"

 

“welp, they say cheese puns are grate.”

 

You bit your lip, running through all the cheese related puns you could think of. “Un _brie_ lievable.”

 

“Don’t get cheesed off.” He quipped effortlessly.

 

“You keep telling these puns and you’ll be forever provolone.” You made a finger gun motion, and clicked your tongue.

 

“aw, i wouldn’t want to get bonely, now would i?”

 

“Ahem, ma’am. Your food.” The worker seemed agitated. You smiled meekly and accepted the wrapped package.

 

“Sorry.” He grumbled and went back to work. “Jeez he doesn’t have to have such a stinky attitude.” You mumbled quietly to Sans. He sniggered.

 

After you checked out, and Sans bought what he came for, you walked out together. “So, what did you drive?”

 

“you’re being nosy.”

 

“I am.”

 

“took a shortcut.”

 

“You walked here?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“Y’know, I don’t mind giving you a ride to your place. I mean,” you sighed, “It’s not like I have anyone to go home to… man that sounds depressing… maybe I should get a dog?” You whispered the last bit to yourself.

 

He seemed to think this over for a bit, before shrugging. “sure. i am a lazy bones after all.” He wouldn’t be honest with you. He really liked your company, and this gave him a reason to see you more, without it meaning anything.

 

You loaded the groceries into your trunk and climbed in. “take a left out of here.” He pointed; you could see that he already had his destination in mind.

 

Your radio started up with Pentatonix blaring. You blushed, turning it all the way down. “Sorry.”

 

“acapella?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” You shrugged. “Jacob loved them, and anything music. It grew on me.”

 

“you’re in treble now.”

 

“Give it a rest. I’m sharp when it comes to music puns. You’re just lucky you’re not A minor, or this would be going double time.”

 

He blinked, smile faltering before returning wider than before; stretching across his skull, a hearty laugh filling the car.

 

“Jacob was a music teacher.” You replied bashful. “So, I learned every musical pun I could, to plague him.”

 

“oh yea?” the silence sat in the atmosphere, curiosity gnawing on the skeleton. "what grade?"

 

You looked over, kind of tickled that he asked. “He taught elementary school music. He loved kids, so… working with them made sense.”

 

Sans swallowed, curiousity not satiated. “didja want kids?”

 

Pursed your lips and shrugged. “We tried, but I couldn’t… well, um, anyway... It worked out for the better.” The silence stretched for a moment before you spoke again. “Wow, um, sorry. That really brought this conversation down. Help, pun up with something to lighten the mood, ha ha.”

 

He leaned his head back, forcing a chuckle. “this really isn’t my forte, you have me beat.”

 

“That was flat.” You sniggered.

 

More silence.

 

“why do you like puns so much?" He really wanted to know if you were just humoring him, or if it was genuine. You couldn’t really like them, as much as you let on, could you?

 

You glanced over and smiled. “Because they’re a play on words. I love anything that requires wit. I mean, not any bone head could come up… oh, AH! I forgot, you’re a skeleton, I didn’t mean, I didn’t…” You looked away, humiliated.

 

Sans lost it, roaring with laughter, clutching his stomach

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.” You whispered.

 

He wiped a tear from his eye, and let out a contented sigh. “forgeddaboudit, it all just went through me anyways.”

 

“Man, you’re so cool. ” Your cheeks colored slightly, but you spared him a glance and smiled sincerely.

 

Sans felt his face heat up. He had no idea how you could pull on him like this. He liked it, but at the same time it put him off. He didn’t know how to keep up with you. You drew him in, but you weren’t obvious about it. You weren’t playing a game, you already laid your cards out. You liked him. He could make a move, or not. Even if he didn’t do anything you would just let your guard down, let yourself out, and he found himself drawn toward it. It alarmed him.

 

“just cool?” He teased. He had to recover.

 

“No. You’re Sansational.” You winked.

 

 _Thump thump_. He looked away.

 

“So, uh, you haven’t given me directions in awhile, did you forget I was driving you home.”

 

He completely forgot. He looked down, his face bluer than a blueberry. “i’m that way.” He pointed behind you. There was no recovery from this now.

 

You could sense his discomfort, and decided to help ease it. He may be a jerk that enjoyed putting you in awkward situations, but you were better than that. “You are not the first victim to my vixen ways.” Your voice carried a false bravado. “For I really am that great, smart, and captivating.”

 

He nodded, still adverting his gaze.

 

You huffed, and turned up the radio, and began to sing along. Perhaps distracting him would help divert the awkwardness he was feeling. You were shameless... if he couldn't handle you like this, he would never tolerate you.

 

You could feel him watch you, so you acted a little goofy, bobbing your head, and sing a little louder, and gave your all during rap solos. When you glanced at him he seemed so focused and intent; like he was studying you, so you would smile bigger. 

 

Finally you arrived at his apartment complex.

 

“welp. guess we’re here.”

 

You could sense his hesitation.

 

“Like, in a literal sense, or a meta sense?” You gave him a sidelong glance.

 

“y’wanna come up?”

 

You hesitated, brows furrowed. “My groceries will spoil, otherwise I totally would.”

 

“oh, right.” He rubbed the back of his head, the awkwardness in the atmosphere palatable. He easily masked his disappointment. He wasn't even really aware why he asked you up in the first place, it wasn't like you were about to mess around with him. You made that very clear.

 

“See you Friday?” You replied hopeful. He nodded. You climbed out and popped the trunk, handing over his bags.

 

He took it from you. It felt like there was something he wanted to say, something that was eating at him, but he shrugged, forced a grin, and put his hand up in a lazy wave.

 

“thanks for the ride. I hope I didn’t drive you crazy.”

 

“Ah ha, I see what you did there. See ya later, punk.” You got back into your car, and headed home. You had to make arrangements and get things ready for this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the officers in blue! I actually have a deep respect for them because they have only ever helped me when I needed it, so no disrespect it just helped push my story!
> 
> Next Chapter will launch into the cabin retreat with the whole gang, which I hope will be as satisfying to read as it was to write. 
> 
> You all are so awesome!


	4. Weekend at the Cabin Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader shares jokes, deals with crazy, then launches into the first day at the cabin retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Been out and about with no wi-fi so... yeah. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks again for the kudos and comments of encouragement. It helps me keep going :)

You had just two more hours before you could leave work and head toward the cabin. Today you heard the best joke and had to text it to Sans. You were still cracking up over it.

 

Me 2:44 pm

**, okay, I have the best joke ever. What do you call a dinosaur that wears a cowboy hat and cowboy boots?**

 

Sans the Skeleton 2:45 pm

***idk what?**

 

Me 2:45 pm

**Tyrannosaurus Tex!!!**

 

Sans the Skeleton 2:47 pm

***i don’t think that’s the best joke ever…**

 

You bit your lip, scowling at your phone. How can he say that? This is obviously the best joke over. It’s a play on words, and it has a dinosaur in it… Just the idea of imagining a dinosaur with a cowboy hat and boots made it the best.

 

Me 2:50 pm

**I’m gonna show you… if after this, you don’t agree… well then, I don’t know if this is going to work out… but seriously**

 

Sans the Skeleton 2:51 pm

***ok?**

 

You sketched out a quick thumbnail of a t-rex… t-tex, which had you snickering to yourself. After a moment of looking at it, you fixed a few things on it, then sent it to him.

 

Sans the Skeleton 3:15 pm

***you really are saur over this**

 

Me 3:15 pm

**That pun was ptero-ble**

 

Sans the Skeleton 3:16 pm

***i thought that it was dino-mite**

 

You covered your red face, laughing. It had been while since your texting lasted longer then a quick joke exchange, and this conversation was getting better by the minute.

 

Me 3:18 pm

**Oh, plesiosaur. This conversation is turning into a tyrannosaurus wreck ;) also, I’m out of puns.**

 

Sans the Skeleton 3:18 pm

***i agree this is a hot messosaurus. i guess the flirtaceous period is over.**

 

You put your phone down, shaking your head, resuming editing one of the scientist’s thesis. Your phone buzzed again. You picked it up, surprised.

 

Sans the Skeleton 3:24 pm

***you doin ok?**

 

You paused, for a moment.

 

Me 3:26 pm

**Yeah, ‘m great. Busy as heck, but haven’t had any issues come up. you ok?**

 

Sans the Skeleton 3:26 pm

***yea just checkin. c u tnite ;)**

 

A smirk spread across your face.

 

Me 3:27 pm

**Yeah, see you. It’s going to be out of this world. A real engaging experience.**

 

Sans the Skeleton 3:28 pm

***?**

 

You opted to not respond. Let him simmer on your text, knowing it insinuated something… something wonderful.

 

Soon enough it was time to leave. You sent Alphys a quick text telling her that you were going to head to the cabin a little early to make sure that everything was prepped for the stargazing event.

 

You got to your car and paused. There was a single rose sitting on your windshield. Your stomach dropped, and you looked around, your blood pumping hard, pounding in your ears.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

You quickly got into the car, and locked the doors. With a hard swallow you pulled out your phone, and clicked Sans contact information. But you didn’t want to burden him like this… It wasn’t fair to him. You weren’t anything to him, just some girl.

 

Reasoning that maybe this was a fluke, and it meant nothing, you started your car and took off.

 

After awhile you were cruising on the highway when you noticed the car behind you. It was kind of familiar to the car that was behind you back in town; a lime green Chevy Camaro.

 

You swung from the far left to the right lane, cutting a car off, and barely made it to the exit.

 

The Camaro followed just as recklessly. You turned left, then right, and the car was still tailing you.

 

Your heart started pounding again. This time you didn’t hesitate, and hit Sans’ phone number, it ringing over your Bluetooth.

 

You whipped a fast u-turn and sped past the car, heading back for the highway. The phone kept ringing, and you whispered under your breath, “pick up, pick up, pick up.”

 

You navigated back to the highway, cutting a car off, his horn blaring angrily at you.

 

“heya.” His voice sounded casual.

 

“I’m being followed.” You tried to keep the panic from your voice. You started weaving in traffic.

 

“what?”

 

“A green Chevy Camero. It’s been following me since before I left the city. Sans, I’m scared.” You were speeding, and the car came into view, recklessly navigating through the cars.

 

“what are you doing out in the countryside?”

 

“I needed to get to the cabin early. Oh god, I can’t shake him, what am I going to do?” The underling terror was easily heard.

 

“hey, stay calm. it’s going to be alright.” You nodded even though he couldn’t see you. “where are you?”

 

“I’m right outside Ebbot city. There’s a small town up ahead… Stowe I think.”

 

“yeah stowe. go to the candle light inn, i’ll be there.”

 

“Now?”

 

“now.”

 

“Okay. Should I hang up? Should I call 911?” You felt so helpless, and afraid.

 

“no. i’ll meet you. Just stay on the line with me.”

 

“Okay.” You didn’t know how to ask how he would be there, or why, honestly, you couldn’t think. At this point you were just trying to make sure that the stalker couldn’t get to you. “You’ll be at the Inn by the time I get there?” You couldn’t help but verify. In your mind you could already see headlines: _Woman murdered in front of small town Inn._

 

“i’ll be there.” You got over onto the exit ramp, and easily found the Candle Light Inn, since it wasn’t that far from the highway. Sure enough, Sans was leisurely leaning up against one of the cars. Relief flooded your chest, knowing you weren’t alone.

 

You put your foot on the break, and rolled down your passenger window. “Need a ride, hotstuff?” You tried to sound charming, but the camero was still behind you, and you were on edge.

 

He winked at you. “one moment, kitten.” Your face colored at the pet name.

 

He started for the green car, but it screamed past you both, whipping a hard left and took off for the highway. Your shoulders slumped as you leaned back into your seat, putting the car into park, the adrenaline still pumping throughout your body.

 

“you want me to drive?”

 

You scrambled out of your seat, and headed for the passengers, your legs feeling like jelly. “At this point I have to wonder if you drive my car more then I do.” You joke dryly. Honestly, getting a moment to evaluate what happened without being forced to focus on driving sounded nice.

 

Sans stopped you from getting into the car, gently holding your forearm. “i’m glad you called me.” He looked at your hand, noticing you visibly shaking.

 

You nodded numbly before wrapping your arms around him. You felt him stiffen for a moment before he started patting your back, and wrapping his bony appendages around you, and began stroking your hair.

 

“Sorry… I really need a hug right now.” Once you felt settled you pulled back, the urge to kiss him surged up, but you repressed it. “You really are an amazing person. I’m just some girl you barely know, and you’re really sticking your neck out for me.”

 

He laughed nervously? You saw blue dusting his cheeks, was that a blush? “ ‘s fine. i take care of my friends.”

 

You smiled heartily. “I’m a friend? Since when?” He shrugged uncomfortably. You nudged him, “It’s fine. So I guess you’re coming to the cabin with me?” You asked the last part shyly.

 

He smirked, getting into the drivers seat, while you climbed into the passengers. “if we get there early, you think we could, y’know, mess around?” He gave a suggestive brow waggle.

 

You lightly shoved him, “Not yet… I mean… That’s not what I meant. I mean I haven’t thought about doing that… or doing you… or sex… oh lord this is escalating… shut up.” Your cheeks flushed, burying your face in your hands, and he laughed. Why did you say that? Why couldn’t you stop? Did you really want all that…? Maybe…? You stared out the window in-between your fingers, letting the silence calm you.

 

After several moments passed, you were admiring the beautiful mountainside when a sudden thought came to you. “Sans, are you staying at that inn?”

 

“nope.”

 

You turned to look at him, his hands gripping the steering wheel firmly, his gaze focused on the road before them.

 

“How did you get there?”

 

He spared you a brief glance before shrugging. “took a shortcut.”

 

You could sense from the way he said it, this was as in-depth as this conversation was going to get. “Thank you.” You said almost too softly to be heard. It didn’t matter if you understood how he worked. He was working in your best interest, so methods were irrelevant. You looked down at your hands.

 

“I’m pretty sure he followed me from my work.”

 

“hm, yea?”

 

“When I got to my car, there was a red rose on it. I debated on texting you, but thought maybe, just maybe, it was a fluke. Or a mistake, or I don’t know. I guess I didn’t want to bother you. I mean, it’s my problem, not yours… but once I realized he was following me… I was so scared, so I called.”

 

He scowled, his hands tightening on the wheel. “you’re not alone in this. i want you to contact me if _anything_ happens.”

 

You looked out the window, your hand sitting uncomfortably in your lap. It felt so awkward. You honestly didn’t know how you felt about involving Sans in all of this. You understood that he was begging to get involved but he wasn’t obligated to you. He was barely a friend, and stalkers could be dangerous.

 

“would your late husband want you to fight this battle alone?”

 

Dang, he just took a shot below the belt. Tears sprung to your eyes and your lower lip began to tremble. “No…” your voice cracked. “He’d be so pissed, he would refuse to feed me.” You laughed and cried at the same time.

 

“he what?”

 

You took a couple deep breaths, before looking at Sans’ bewildered expression. “He used to punish me by refusing to cook. I mean, I hate cooking,” You started laughing again. “and He really loved to do it so it showed me how upset he was.” He started cracking up, and you both laughed a bit more. “God, I loved that man so much…”

 

“could you tell me a femur things about him?”

 

“Oh?” You looked up at the ceiling, “where to start? Oh his socks…” You shook your head putting a faux scowl. “He’d leave them everywhere. Everywhere. And his pants, he would literally drop them where he stood. Perfect little leg holes so he could pull them up. ‘Fireman style’ he said.” You did an obvious eye roll.

 

“so… he was a slob?”

 

“The worst.” You threw yourself back sighing with exasperation. “But, he cooked so I could overlook his slobish tendencies. Best way to my heart was through my stomach.”

 

“what else?”

 

“He’d laugh at the stupidest things. Like, he would send me these videos that made no sense, and just laugh and laugh, but, he’d send me puns to make up for it.”

 

“so, you’ve always been a punny person?” He sounded attentive.

 

“And I always will be. OH! One time he cut his finger off to impress me!” You started up laughing again.

 

“what?”

 

“So, we just got married, an he was like, ‘oh hey, hey! We used to cut sugar cane stalks with machetes like this!’ and he started hacking at a stalk of celery with his chef’s knife, and it was like,” You started acting out the motions “ _chop, chop, chop, vroop_ , gone… well his knuckle actually, but still…” You wiped a tear from your eye.

 

“that sounds like a really he really had a handle on the situation.” You sighed, giving him that ‘I can’t believe you made that joke’ smile. “is it normal for human males to hurt themselves to impress females.”

 

You thoughtfully pursed your lips. “Yeah, actually.”

 

“so if I hurt myself would it impress you?” His gaze slid to you, his smile devious.

 

“Oh totally.” You put your hand on his arm lightly, giving him a sultry look. “Please baby, sweep me off my feet.” After the words left your lips, you took your hand back, and covered your mouth laughing nervously. “Sorry, that was so weird.”

 

“weird is nice.” He said softly, his cheek bones a soft blue.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The silence stretched between you for a bit before Sans spoke up again.

 

“your car is pretty full. we just looking at stars?”

 

“Meh.” You shrugged, trying to hide your smirk.

 

“you’re not good with secrets are you?”

 

“Meh.” Definitely better if you didn’t talk… or look at his face. You’d give yourself away in an instant. He pulled out his phone, flicking through his text messages.

 

“ _yeah, see you. it’s going to be out of this world. a real engaging experience._ ” His grin grew wide. “and I see decorations… Undyne’s going to propose.”

 

You smirked, rolling your eyes.

 

“or maybe alphys.”

 

You tried to replicate your smirk eye roll.

 

“ah, gotcha. alphys gonna do it.”

 

“What, I didn’t say anything!” You huffed, running your hands through your hair.

 

“sweetheart, you’re an open book.” You looked over scowling. He seemed genuinely amused.

 

“Fine, yeah. She’s going to propose, but you can’t breathe a word to anyone. Anyone. We’ve been planning this for a month.”

 

“we? You getting engaged too?”

 

“Ha ha, no. Unless you know something I don’t.” You waggled your eyebrows. He’s genuine grin remained and he shook his head. “She’s put a lot of thought into this, and I’ve been helping. So, just keep your lips shut…” His grin stretched… “Figuratively of course.”

 

“y’know skeletons don’t have lips.”

 

“I never noticed.” You smirked. “Mums the word, okay?’

 

“ok.”

 

* * *

 

“Daayyymmm Kyle, you delivered.” You said quietly, walking up to a rustic cabin built onto the edge of the mountain. Sans got out of the car, but seemed content to put his hands in his hoodie pockets and lean against the car. You headed for the door, unlocking and it and walking in.

 

Inside were high vaulted ceilings, a beautiful stone fireplace, a really comfy looking couch and recliner, with a 72 inch tv and a fully loaded and up to date kitchen.

 

There were 3 bedrooms, the first was the biggest and had a king sized bed. The second had a full bed and a twin pull out, and the last had just a twin bed, it was also the smallest room.

 

“I have died and gone to HGTV heaven.” You whispered, a hand on your chest. You came out to see Sans laying on the couch, already asleep.

 

You unloaded all the decorations and food items and starting putting them when you noticed a sound system. “Aw yeah.” You pulled out your phone and plugged it in, putting on your favorite playlist, which began to play throughout the whole cabin.

 

You danced about while preparing the food. Once the basic prep was done, you headed out to the deck where you started hanging lights… well you would’ve but you were too short, so you had to get a step ladder.

 

It was going really well until you got next to the cabin. It was slightly higher, and you got a brilliant idea. Using the step ladder, you balanced on the edge, and got the light hung. You continued this process with a few almost accidents until you were at the last light.

 

“Ah, huuuh!” With a grunt you tacked in the last light when the ladder tipped too far, you flew backwards, feet in the air, and with a small scream hit the deck with a loud crack.

 

You cradled your head, biting back curses. At least no skin was broken. You heard Sans call your name as you slowly came to your senses, and the stars retreated, your vision returning.

 

“what happened?”

 

“I was stupid.” He gave you a confused look. “I’ll be okay after some meds, help me up?” You held out your hand. He took your hand, and also your forearm, gently easing you up. “What do you think?”

 

He looked up, and gave a small nod. “looks nice.”

 

“Well, at least something good came out of this… thanks. Oh, hey, what about your telescope? I was really looking forward to using it.”

 

His gaze slid toward you, but you didn’t even realize you made a pun, and shrugged. “paps will bring it.” He was looking over the deck, the entire countryside before them. “you use one before?’

 

“No, and I’m so stoked. I love space. Totally nerded out back in school over that stuff.”

 

“yea?”

 

“Yeah, it just, intrigued me. I mean, you could be looking at a star that isn’t even there anymore, and there could be thousands of stars out there we haven’t seen yet because they’re so far away. The whole concept of light-years is just… wow.” You shook your head, your eyes shining with wonderment. “Nebulas, black-holes, wormholes, comets, all of it. None of it bores me.”

 

“wow, you really just spaced out there, nerd.”

 

You winked, “good thing I’m cute.” Before you could gauge his reaction you clapped your hands together, “pills for pain, and then time to make food.” You headed inside the cabin.

 

* * *

 

Everyone arrived, within the time that was given, surprised and quite pleased that dinner was ready to go. They were also a little shocked that Sans was already at the cabin, but no one said anything, and you didn’t care to be nosy about the issue.

 

“So, as far as the bedding issue goes, one person is going to have to share the living room with me. I did bring an air mattress, so I’ll let whomever chooses to sleep out with me, pick their bed.”

 

They talked about the best option, and Papyrus came up with the most amusing notion. “Sans is such a lazybones, he could sleep anywhere. I think he should sleep in the living room.”

 

“y’know she could take the room.”

 

“Nope. As the official hostess of this event I forfeit the bed for my guests.” You shrugged nonchalant. Sans grumbled.

 

So it was decided, Alphys and Undybe would share the king bed, Toriel would share her room with Frisk, and Pap would have his own room.

 

Once you all ate, it was time to go out and look at the stars.

 

You eyed Sans telescope suspiciously. “So Paps… what type of pranks does your brother pull?” You hugged yourself, the air a bit nippy.

 

Papyrus rolled his eyes. “He would put red paint on the lens, and it would get all over your eye.” Your gaze slid toward Sans who shrugged innocently.

 

“He looks like the type.” You stated accusatorily.

 

“aw, that’s not very nice.”

 

“Well… If my face is red after this, then it’s on.” You gave him a warning look, before looking into the telescope. You gasped, never seeing the stars so clear before.

 

“W-what is it?” Alphys said.

 

“It’s freaking gorgeous! Look, there is Orion and the Ursa Major and Minor, oh man, the moon… it’s a shame I’m too dumb to be an astronaut.” You sighed wistfully.

 

“Hey punk! You’re not dumb!” Undyne put you in a headlock and started giving you a noogie.

 

“Ah, no, please, stop!” You pulled out of her grasp. “Sorry, I worded that poorly. It’s a shame that I do not have the aptitude for math beyond algebra, because it makes it impossible to pursue this type of career… therefore I am resigned to my current job.” Your voice was leaking with pretentiousness.

 

“Whatever nerd! Let me see what’s so cool.” Undyne smirked at you, and made her way to the telescope. She was looking around when she gasped. “Did I just see a shooting star.”

 

“No-“ “nah-“ You and Sans both began at the same time. You stopped, and looked at him, motioning for him to continue. He shook his head, and raised his hands to say you should speak.

 

Fine then. “That’s a meteor. It’s the residue of a comet, when it starts to enter the earth’s atmosphere, it begins to burn because of the velocity of how it enters through the layers of atmosphere.”

 

“So it’s going to hit the earth?”

 

“It’ll most likely burn up before it can get through all the layers of atmosphere. It makes a pretty display though.” Everyone made a noise of agreement.

 

“nerd.” You heard Sans snicker. You smiled dryly, Alphys nudging you bringing you back to the moment.

 

“You all cool if I play my guitar?” You picked it up and strummed lightly. No one objected, so you sat on the ground, and began to play soft acoustics, while everyone just stared at the stars, taking turns with the telescope.

 

You weren’t really paying attention though, because you were focusing on creating the ambience. You had made it through three different Jack Johnson songs when Alphys gave you a nod. Frisk turned on the lights you hung up earlier, and you began to play the guitar piece to “Marry Me” by Train. You hit the first singing line of the song, but Alphys remained quiet. You gave her a look but she blushed and looked down. With a mental grumble you looped that piece and started singing, hoping she would gain the confidence to sing instead.

 

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I’ve had long enough with you,_

_Forget the world now, we won’t let them see,_

_But there’s one thing left to do,_

_Now that the weight has lifted,_

_Love has surely shifted my way,_

You cut out, and Alphys voice could finally be heard. She was standing in front of Undyne who was staring wide eyed and stiff. Alphys kept up with the song.

 

_Marry MeT_

_oday_ _and every day,_

_Marry me,_

_If I ever get the nerve to say “Hello” in this café_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me…_

Alphys pulled out a little box with a pearl ring inside. You slowly faded out the song, suspense filling the air. Undyne began nodding her head, and for probably the first and last time ever, you saw her crying. Which made you cry. The two hugged each other, and kissed, before she turned to glare at you, but there was no heat in her glare.

 

“You knew about this punk?”

 

You shrugged, “meh.” She gave you rough side hug, your guitar getting in the way. Alphys hugged your other side.

 

“I couldn’t have done this without you.”

 

You shook your head, “Of course you could’ve. You’re a courageous person.” You tightened the hug on her. “One of the strongest people I know.” She blushed deeply at that, and Undyne pulled her away, saying she wanted to spend some time alone with her.

 

Off to the side you could see Sans and Toriel chatting. A pang of jealously ran through you, but you ignored it, as Frisk bobbed over to you. “Thanks for the help.”

 

“You like Uncle Sans.”

 

“What?”

 

“You keep looking at him, and smiling. It’s so obvious.” You gave Frisk a frown.

 

“Nosy much?”

 

“I’m thirteen. I’ve got nothing better to do.” You shook your head. “I think he likes you too.”

 

“Maybe…” You trailed off, “Hey, you have lots to do. You’re the ambassador of the entire monster race. I think snooping into my personal life is at the bottom of your priority list.”

 

They shrugged, grinning wide. “I want to keep you around Aunty.” You gave the kid a big hug.

 

“How about you quit poking into my personal feelings I’ll stick around forever, mmkay?”

 

They huffed, “fine.”

 

“So…” You leaned low, smiling wide. “I’ve got a marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. How about we make a fire in that pit, and make some s’mores?”

 

Frisk let out a delighted squeal. You both kept trying to kindle the fire pit, but to no avail.

 

“I can help with that, my child.” Toriel sounded amused by your sad attempts at starting a fire.

 

“I have to refuse. This is my human pride on the line. If I cannot start a fire, then I can’t rag on those survivalist on the TV.” You grumbled, blowing again into the kindling. You were starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

 

“Mom, I think you should over-rule her.” Frisk advised, arms folded, nodding sagely.

 

“Just give me a second.” You leaned your head on your hand, which was resting on the edge of the fire pit. “I’m just a little dizzy.”

 

“Human, I am ready for partaking of the great human tradition of making s’mores. How much longer do we have to wait?”

 

You looked pitifully at Papyrus. “Fine, Toriel have at it.” You pouted.

 

Toriel easily lit up the pit with one fireball, which you crossed your arms and grumbled.

 

You had arranged chairs around the fire pit, everyone taking a seat. You had a blanket out for you to use, which you wrapped around yourself, leaning back in the chair. With everything happening, you finally were allowing yourself to relax, the heat of the fire and the dancing flames making you drowsy.

 

“Aunty, I made you a s’more.” Frisk bounded up to you, holding out their offering. You eyed it, craving the chocolaty-marshmallow goodness, but not wanting to get messy. With a shrug you thanked them, and began eating it, desire winning out over neatness.

 

“Wowie! This is quite a fun treat.” Papyrus was holding a flaming marshmallow. You watched him blow it out, and Frisk help him assemble his first s’more. It made you really happy to watch everyone interact. You could see how comfortable their relationship was, and it was pleasant to observe.

 

“you ok?” Sans sat in the chair next to you.

 

“Hm?” You turned to look at him, your brain catching up with what he said. “Oh? Yeah.” You smiled softly. “I was just enjoying this.” You waved toward Paps and Frisk as they chatted happily. You couldn’t see how Sans studied you, but you did feel his gaze on you.

 

“you look tired.”

 

“Oh yeah?” you simpered, meeting his gaze. He tilted his head at you, his grin unreadable. “How tired do I look?”

 

“tired to the bone.” He snickered.

 

You chuckled softly, leaning back into your chair. “I love your jokes.” You said softly.

 

“Human!” Pap’s eager voice drew your attention. “I wanted to say, this cabin trip is quite exciting, and I, the Great Papyrus, and thankful that you invited me and my lazy brother to enjoy this weekend with you.”

 

Your face lit up, smiling wide. “Of course, I enjoy you and your _lazy_ brother’s company.”

 

“aw, c’mon sweetheart.” Sans teased, “don’t be so mean to me.”

 

Everyone paused for a moment, Sans nickname for you definitely not un-noticed. You heard Frisk whisper, “I knew it.”

 

Knew what? You wondered, leaning back. Your eyes felt heavy, but you kept forcing them open. Maybe you were really were more tired than you thought. It was then you realized that Alphys and Undyne were no where to be found. You perked up, well kind of. You tried to look around alert, but it was sleepier.

 

“Where’s Undyne and Alphys?” They were missing out on campfire and s’more fun… although they did just get engaged, so they were entitled to do whatever they wanted.

 

“I think they’re watching TV.” Frisk stated between bites of their treat.

 

“Oh…” You sat back. “They’re probably on the couch then…” You pulled your feet up, tucking the blanket under. You closed your eyes, letting the small chit-chat and crackle of the fire sooth you.

 

“hey, you should probably go lay down.” Sans shook your shoulder.

 

“I has nowhere to sleep.” You mumbled, eyes still closed. “’s fine here.”

 

You could hear him chuckle, and his chair creak as he leaned back. It wasn’t before long the conversation shifted, but you weren’t really paying attention.

 

“Human.” Pap was shaking your shoulder. You whined and buried your face in your blanket.

 

“paps, she’s comfy there. let her sleep.”

 

“Brother, it is far too cold for her here.” He shook your shoulder again. “Human, please wake up. We need to move you inside.”

 

You nodded, your eyes barely cracked open. You didn’t understand quite what was going on. You held the blanket around you and shuffled inside. Undyne and Alphys were still awake and watching the T.V.

 

You stared at them, not sure what to do next. Where were you supposed to sleep? You looked at the floor and shrugged, curling up into a ball. It wasn’t very comfortable, but you were too tired.

 

“Human…” Paps sounded exasperated. You couldn’t see him but you just imagine him throwing up his hands and then his skulking toward his room.

 

This time you heard Sans sigh. “hey, how about ya lay up here.” You heard him pat the air mattress. Before he could finish the sentence you were already up on the mattress, and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger... oops ;)
> 
> Maybe next chapter we might have some Sans POV :D


	5. Weekend at the Cabin Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity  
> To seize everything you ever wanted. In one moment  
> Would you capture it, or just let it slip?  
> Yo
> 
> She's choking how, everybody's joking now  
> The clock's run out, time's up, over, blaow!  
> Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity...
> 
> Extra Kudos to anyone who recognizes these lyrics (it's not the whole song... I felt it pertained to what happens in this chapter... hint for the song *mom's spaghetti* lol, my favorite lyric).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, I'm stressed (and dealing with stuff) so to help myself, here, have another chapter. (It's also a sorry I didn't post last week kind of gift). 
> 
> Sans' POV is in this chapter. yay fluff

_This time you heard Sans sigh. “hey, how about ya lay up here.” You heard him pat the air mattress. Before he could finish the sentence you were already up on the mattress, and falling asleep._

* * *

 

 

You sighed, readjusting your arms around the pokey warmth. It groaned.

 

.

.

.

 

You opened your eyes, a skeleton in front of you. You pulled back and fell off the air mattress with a yelp and a thud.

 

You heard Sans say your name, before peaking over the edge of the air mattress. “did I scare ya a ton? A skele-ton?” He winked.

 

You shivered, already missing the warmth that the blankets he was wrapped in held. “Ba dum tss. Nice one.” Your teeth began to chatter.

 

“c’mon, get in the blankets.” He scooted back, holding open the blankets. You pressed your lips together, but climbed back in, your body pressed against his.

 

“Why are you so warm? Magic?” Casual conversation to help dissipate the awkwardness, yeah.

 

“yep. pretty magical.”

 

You wanted to wrap around him, and leech more warmth but refrained, you also refrained from putting your cold toes in-between his legs. “So… how did I end up in your bed?”

 

“undyne and alphys were on the couch.” You nodded. You couldn’t help but shake the feeling that they were trying to hook you and Sans up. You closed your eyes, and tried to go back to sleep but at this point you were quite awake. You laid like that for a few minutes, but if anything you became more awake.

 

“Hey.”

 

“heya.”

 

“Wanna watch the sunrise with me? I hear it’s pretty awesome on this side of the mountain.”

 

Sans was quiet for a moment. You felt nervous all of a sudden. Was asking weird? You were trying so hard to be causal, and not give mixed signals, or be weird, but maybe asking was forward. You weren’t trying to do anything. You put the ball in his court forever ago, and he wasn’t making a move, and that was fine.

 

“I’ll make coffee.” You whispered your trump card. You didn’t want to watch the sunrise alone.

 

He chuckled deep, his chest rumbling. “sounds like a latte fun.”

 

You sat on the wicker couch, blankets wrapped around you. “Here,” you opened your blankets putting them on Sans. “So you don’t get cold.” Your reasoning was, that you were cold, so perhaps maybe he was cold.

 

He laughed lightly and scooted closer to you, and handed you a warm mug of coffee. You held it with both hands, your eyes hovering on the horizon, small yellows starting to peak up from the tree line, and clouds began to change color. “It kind of makes me sad.” You whispered. The skeleton turned his head to look at you. “All those years that you couldn’t see this… it makes my heart hurt.” He stared in silence. “But… I’m happy you’re here now, and that we can see this together. Sans, I’m glad that you’re here.” You looked at him, sheepish smile on your lips.

 

The silence stretched between you, his body comfortingly warm. The only sound was wind rustling, and animals starting to wake from their slumber.

 

“i’m glad to be here too. with you, watching the stars, and the sun-“ his tone was thoughtful, but he stopped talking when he looked at you.

 

Your face lit up, your hand grabbed his, and your voice was soft and eager. “Look at those colors! Sans, I’ve taken pictures, tried to paint everything, but I can never replicate that! And those clouds… Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

“yea, its the most beautiful thing i’ve seen.”

 

You turned to look at him, “You’re not looking at the sunrise, silly. The best part is almost over.” You smiled, biting your lip.

 

He shrugged, and turned to look at it. “’s pretty.”

 

Sans POV:  
  
“Here” You opened your blankets for Sans to get under. He thought it was amusing that you thought he would be cold since he lacked basic needs to feel the cold. “So you don’t get cold.” You amended shyly.  
  
He laughed, but wanting to be close to you didn’t bother to be honest and tell you the truth, that he didn’t need the blanket. He observed how you held your mug to warm your hands, your eyes fixed on the horizon. He turned his head to look for what you saw when you began to speak.  
  
“It kind of makes me sad. All those years that you couldn’t see this… it makes my heart hurt.” Where were you going with this? “But… I’m happy you’re here now, and that we can see this together. Sans, I’m glad that you’re here.” When you smiled like that it made him want to pull you into him and kiss you. You always acted so confident, but when you started to expose your personality you would get so shy, and he thought it was the cutest quirk.  
  
He was mulling over what he wanted to say. His soul was trying to reach out toward you, trying to pull you in, but he held it at bay. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to pursue this because once he did, it would be all or nothing.  
  
“i’m glad to be here too. with you, watching the stars, and the sun-“ his tone was thoughtful, but he stopped talking when he looked at you.  
  
Your hand grabbed his, and his soul started to pound, stretching towards yours more persistently. Your soft and eager voice drew him in, “Look at those colors! Sans, I’ve taken pictures, tried to paint everything, but I can never replicate that! And those clouds… Isn’t it beautiful?” Your eyes danced with wonder, your smile was so delicate, and your soul, it pulsed with an unfathomable joy.  
  
 “yea, its the most beautiful thing i’ve seen.” But he hadn’t even turned his head to look at sunset. His gaze was fixed on your face.  
  
You turned to look at him, “You’re not looking at the sunrise, silly. The best part is almost over.” Your smile made something in his chest flutter.

 (End POV Shift)

 

You sighed, “Thank you, for waking up with me. I know it’s early, but its nice to have someone to share this moment with… my favorite part of the day.”

 

“yeah?”

 

You nodded, and nudged him with your shoulder. “You can go back to sleep if you’re still tired.”

 

“nah. i like sitting out here.”

 

You sipped your coffee, “yeah, me too.”

 

You both watched the sun rise higher and higher. Before it fully cleared the horizon, changing from a soft pink, to a red orange, to a yellow orange, Sans voice, soft and deep, cut through your comfortable silence.

 

“why ‘s this your favorite part of the day?”

 

You looked at your mug before turning your head, to meet his curious gaze. His eyelights were so intense and focused. “Almost two years ago the life I loved, my world as I knew it, was stolen from me… in spite of that, the sun continues to rise, and I have the choice to move forward with it. This is a new day, I can make new choices, and I can make a new life.” His smile faltered, his expression unreadable. “I’m making choices… to create another life I can love, and maybe more passionately.” You whispered the last bit bashfully, breaking gazes with him.

 

“Guess I better get dressed, yeah?” You stood up, and walked inside, leaving him to sit there, his face bright blue. You didn’t see his hand reach after you before he withdrew it, and covered his face with it.

 

* * *

 

Undyne refused to drag you back from your workout, so you stumbled after her, exhausted, and ready for a long relaxing shower.

 

You were greeted enthusiastically from Papyrus, and Toriel, and with a quiet wave, you bee-lined for the shower, ready for the hot water to wash away the grime and sooth your aches and pains.

 

You took your sweet time, and once you turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around your frame you realized you left all your clothes in the living room.

 

“Oh sweet baby sloths…” The living room was on the opposite side of the house. You walked out, your cheeks on fire. The cold air hit your wet skin, but you persevered.

 

“Hey nerd! About time y-” Undyne paused her hand raised up in a wave, as you walked past her. You clutched your towel tighter, and looked down, heading for your bag, which was right next to Sans.

 

“Sorryiforgotmyclothes.” You mumbled shyly, kneeling and unzipping your bag. You pawed through the bag, grabbing the basics. You chanced a look up, and Sans face was bright blue. _That has to be blush, right?_ “Thank goodness I remembered a towel, right?” You laughed uncomfortably, and shuffled back to the bathroom.

 

You could hear Undyne laughing, saying something about skeletons getting ‘hot’ and ‘bothered’.

 

You dressed threw your hair back, feeling much better. You came out to the living room, an anime playing on the television. The only open seat was next to Sans, so you took it, tucking your feet underneath you.

 

You felt Sans shift uncomfortably. You contemplated asking him if he wanted you to move, but then you figured he was adult enough to say something if he was bothered.

 

A minute didn’t go by before he got up and went off to the kitchen. You resisted the urge to watch him walk away, feeling a little put off. It seemed silly, but you felt like it was your presence that caused him to leave.

 

* * *

 

You were standing in the kitchen, chatting about banana bread recipes with Toriel. Sans, Paps, and Frisk were playing a card game when you felt something tickling your arm.

 

You looked down and screamed, swinging your hand into the microwave. Halfway through you realized it was a harmless bug, but it was too late by then and you smashed your knuckles and fingers into the microwave.

 

Everyone jumped up, ready to aide you.

 

“Ow,” You started laughing, “I realized mid-swing it was a leaf bug, but I couldn’t stop. Oh man…” You examined your hand, testing your fingers. “I hate bugs.” You sighed, shaking your head.

 

“Oh, you have a spider on your shoulder.” Toriel calmly pointed out.

 

You screamed bloody murder, swatting with a vengeance before forgoing your jacket entirely, and noped right out of the room, ignoring the laughing coming from those in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

You were sitting on the porch railing at twilight, strumming more songs by of course Jack Johnson, when Toriel came out. She sat, listening you go through one full set before her soft and regal voice cut through the silence.

 

“What is your relationship with Sans, if I may ask?”

 

You fumbled your chord, your cheeks turning crimson. “Nothing, why?”

 

She nodded, looking off into the dark woods.

 

“I mean, we made out once, and he helped me with some stuff, but we’re nothing, and I don’t think anything is going to happen.” You replied quickly, almost breathlessly.

 

She looked contemplative, before nodding again. “Do you know how a monster chooses their mate?”

 

Your brows furrowed and you shook your head.

 

“I thought not, my child.” She took a deep breath letting the silence sit between you for a long moment. Her regal gaze met yours. “A monster chooses their mate by their ability to create a soul bond.”

 

“Like a soul mate kind of thing?”

 

She nodded, “yes, a lot like that. But monsters… they can’t bond with a human.” She paused a moment, before shaking her head. “Or to be more precise, they can bond, but a human cannot reciprocate. It would be a one-sided bond. You understand, do you not?”

 

You put down your guitar, giving her your undivided attention. “I think so…”

 

“But to bond, the monster has to completely want and desire their partner. Go in with no reservations. Can you see the harm this would cause, if their partner could not reciprocate?

 

At this point you weren’t even thinking of any monster in particular, but was being drawn in by the thirst for knowledge, and wanting to know more. “Can a bond be broken?”

 

She nodded sagely, “Bonds of the soul kind are a permanent arrangement. If they are broken, well, it takes a special type of monster. Most would lose the will to live.”

 

“Oh…” You picked up your guitar. “I understand.” You began to strum again. She nodded, and you both sat like that for a long time.

 

You understood her message.

 

After a while she stood up and went inside. The lights dimmed in the living room as a movie started. You set down the guitar, and laid out a blanket, staring up at the night sky.

 

“Okay, girl. Let’s see how much you remember…” You held up your hand, tracing an outline. “That is Cassiopeia. You, my lovely queen were married to Cepheus of Ethiopia. You were beautiful and vain, so much so you bragged of you and your daughter’s beauty, oh what was her name… Andro… Andromeda, I think. You were so vain, you angered the Nereids, who went to Poseidon, the god of the sea. He sent a monster to ravage your city, but would spare it if you sacrificed your daughter, and b chained her to a cliff, where she was discovered by Perseus. He fell in love with her at first sight, because that’s how it works. Falling in love with girls chained to cliffs, and he rescued her, slain the creature sent to destroy your city. Then Perseus and Andromeda married. You were able to obtain star status, and the gods saw fit you place you in the heavens, but Poseidon put you upside down on your thrown to humiliate you for eternity.”

 

“Now that,” You traced another outline, “Is the Cepheus Draco, the husband of Cassiopeia.”

 

“And Andromeda, and Aries, the Ram,” You yawned, and rested your hands on your stomach, lacing your fingers together. “That’s a neat story…” You sighed.

 

“what’s their story?” Sans stepped out, sitting beside you, head tilted back to look at the night sky.

 

You turned your head to look at him, “How long have you been listening?” You heard him chuckling earlier.

 

He grinned shyly. “Since you started.”

 

You snorted, rolling on your side to look at him, head propped in your hand. “I don’t tell my stories for free, it’ll cost ya.”

 

He looked taken aback. “oh yeah?”

 

“Yup. One dollar.”

 

“ok.” he easily agreed.

 

“Oh, did I say one dollar, I meant one hundred dollars.” You amended matter of factly.

 

“what? ha ha, ok.”

 

“And by one hundred dollars I mean, one thousand dollars.”

 

He started laughing heartily. You started laughing too.

 

“I’m super serious.”

 

“no you’re not.” He nudged your foot with his.

 

You shook his head, and sighed, laughing finally subdued. “I’m not… why are you looking at the stars like that? It looks uncomfortable.”

 

He looked at you, and winked. “guess I was just spacing out.” He laid himself down, and turned his head to look at you.

 

It was then you realized how intimate this must look. “You set yourself up for your puns?”

 

“nah, i don’t _plan_ et my puns.” You laughed, rolling your eyes.

 

You stared at him, your mind rushing to think of a pun… ah got it! “No shame in being prepared. Wouldn’t want to be caught lying down on the job.”

 

“to patella the truth, that was a bit of stretch.”

 

“I have a tendoncy to try too hard, I guess.”

 

“tibia honest, i think its cute.”

 

A blush crept across your face, and the smile faded, you looking soulfully into his eyes. _C’mon Sans. Just kiss me already._

 

It was like he could read you, He moved so that he was leaning over you. Your stomach was doing flips, and the blush deepened. His hand cradled the side of your face, and his eyes closed. You closed yours, feeling his breath wash over you, laced with magic tingling your skin.

 

Your hands came up, your one hand resting against his rib cage, while the other, was placed on the side of his face, your thumb gently brushing where his ear would’ve been if he had one.

 

He lowered, his teeth brushing your lips. It was more intoxicating then the first time you kissed. It was intense, powerful, gentle, and deep. He pulled back too soon, and you were gasping for more. He rested his head against your clavical.

 

“i think this is a bad idea.” His breath tingled your skin.

 

“I won’t stop you.” You sounded breathless, maybe a little slutty. Oh heck, he could push for everything tonight and you wouldn’t say no.

 

He growled, his eyes intense bright lights, and his expression conflicted.

 

You were wrought with desire, and your breathing was heavy. “I… may even help you.” You voice was sultry, intertwining your fingers with his, and slowly trailing it down your body, letting it rest at the waist of your pants.

 

You went in for another kiss, which he met passionately before he pushed off, and rolled back, by your side.

 

“i can’t.”

 

You had to bite back a sigh of disappointment. “So, Aries.” Your voice couldn’t hide it, but you pushed forward. “it’s the story about a golden ram that rescued Phrixus. The fleece of the lamb is featured in the story of Jason and the Argonauts and… I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling this.” You got up and went inside, blinking back tears.

 

Sans covered his eyes with the heels of his palms and growled with frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday morning you made rounds through out the cabin, making sure that you and everyone else had grabbed all their belongings.

 

Once finishing rounds you rounded up Alphys and Undyne. They were going to ride back with you since you were close enough to drop them off. Sans and Pap were heading back in Papyrus’ car, and Toriel brought her own.

 

Pulling into your apartment, Undyne and Alphys eagerly helped you unload your car. You chatted with them about future wedding possibilities when you got to your apartment.

 

You fished out your keys, but when you turned the lock it didn’t unlock… because it already was unlocked. You pushed the door open.

 

The bag you were holding fell at your feet, but you already stepped over it, your heart pounding. Your eyes raked across your apartment, your stomach churning.

 

“What the hell?” Undyne muttered walking in behind you, and Alphys gasped.

 

“W-what happened?”

 

Your apartment was wrecked. Graffiti was all over the wall, obscene messages. Your furniture was slashed, pictures defaced. Your heart was throbbing, your emotions numb. Your bedroom was worse. Pictures of you and your life before here were ripped up, and some of it was painted over. In a trashcan was a charred photo album. In your closet, the safe that held your guns and most valuable possessions; it was beat up, door sitting wide open; empty.

 

You picked up a destroyed blue man’s hooded sweater off the ground, bringing it to your face, taking in the musky and familiar scent.

 

“I’ve called Sans and Pap and told them what happened. I also called the cops. They should be here soon.” You turned to Undyne, your knuckles white from clenching the tattered hoodie.

 

“This-s wa-s Ja-ah-cob’s.” You choked out in-between sobs, hugging the tattered piece of clothing, crumpling on the floor.

 

Undyne kneeled beside you, and began rubbing your back. You cried harder.

 

Footsteps pounded your floor, and stopped in front of you, a male voice saying your name softly over and over again, while grabbing your shoulders, and pulling you into him.

 

“Sa-ans!” You sobbed, still curled in fetal position over the tattered piece of clothing. “H-he de-s-s-str-oy-ed i-it all!”

 

“i know, sweetheart.” His voice was so soft, his hold on you tightening. “i’ll give him a bad time.”

 

You allowed him to pull you into him, burying your face into his shirt, still bawling. He held you patiently, stroking your hair, and you just cried until you couldn’t cry anymore. Undyne still rubbed your back, whispering how she would make the punk who did this pay. That you weren’t alone… not anymore.


	6. Natural Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to deal with some stuff, but good thing Sans is there for her... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, not a fluff chapter (but I did put some fluff in there). Reader is going to start going through stuff because stalkers suck. Also... 5k words... uh, oops... I mean... enjoy!
> 
> Also, 200+ kudos and all the comments!? YAY! I'm so happy and sad that you all loved/hated the reader's turmoil. It broke my heart to do this to reader, but it was necessary. Sadly, stalker's love attacking their victims weak point so... Stay strong reader, we'll stop him someday... right?

Previously: _You picked up a destroyed blue man’s hooded sweater off the ground, bringing it to your face, taking in the musky and familiar scent._

_“I’ve called Sans and Pap and told them what happened. I also called the cops. They should be here soon.” You turned to Undyne, your knuckles white from clenching the tattered hoodie._

_“This-s wa-s Ja-ah-cob’s.” You choked out in-between sobs, hugging the tattered piece of clothing, crumpling on the floor._

_Undyne kneeled beside you, and began rubbing your back. You cried harder._

_Footsteps pounded your floor, and stopped in front of you, a male voice saying your name softly over and over again, while grabbing your shoulders, and pulling you into him._

_“Sa-ans!” You sobbed, still curled in fetal position over the tattered piece of clothing. “H-he de-s-s-str-oy-ed i-it all!”_

_“i know, sweetheart.” His voice was so soft, his hold on you tightening. “i’ll give him a bad time.”_

_You allowed him to pull you into him, burying your face into his shirt, still bawling. He held you patiently, stroking your hair, and you just cried until you couldn’t cry anymore. Undyne still rubbed your back, whispering how she would make the punk who did this pay. That you weren’t alone… not anymore._

 

* * *

 

“c’mon, let’s get you outta here.” Sans pulled your hand. Your head was turned away from him, eyes fixed on the memories of a life that was destroyed. You wanted to stay, you wanted to just lay here holding all your destroyed items, but you didn’t know how to say that. Every time you tried to speak you would start to cry again so you quit trying.

The cops arrived soon after and tried to get a statement but you couldn’t find the words to describe anything, let alone answer any of their questions. Sans stepped up, answering their questions, and with you nodding in agreement with a solemn look, the officers assumed that was good enough.

Sans included the incident on the highway, leaving no stone unturned. The police had finally decided to take your stalker threat as a reality given the circumstances of your current situation. They used words like psychological terrorist. They said that the thought process of a stalker is that they feel like they are saving you; that they see themselves as a help to you, and that what they do is to your benefit. They explained that this man wouldn’t stop, and until they found him you were in danger. They told you that any incident needed to be reported, and that you must handle everything with the utmost caution.

You understood what they were explaining, but at this point you felt as if he had nothing left he could rob you of. You had no security, your memories were destroyed, and he was still out there. At one point Sans was distracted with the police, so you wandered back into your bedroom and began gathering up the few tattered remains of Jacobs favorite shirts and sweaters.

Your legs gave out and you sat on the floor, your arms full of ripped garments. You just couldn’t understand why he would do this to you? Why would he attack the one thing that you had left of your husband? Why would he target you? Why? What did you do to deserve this? Why?

“There you are!” Undyne walked in, Sans trailing right behind her. Your face crumpled.

“I j-ust d-o-on’t un-der-s-stand w-why.” You wept; it felt as if your tear supply was endless.

“c’mon.” He pulled you up by your elbow. You dropped the clothes and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his hoodie.

“It h-hurts." 

He closed his eyes, his fixed smile faltering, skeletal hand rubbing your back. “i know.”

You stayed like that for several minutes until Undyne came up, putting her hand on your shoulder. “Let’s get you out of here. You’re coming home with me.”

 

* * *

 

The whole ordeal left you exhausted. Undyne was quite upset that you kept her out of the loop, and gave you a heated lecture. She told you that danger was irrelevant, that she and Alphys were there for you. You didn’t defend yourself, and just apologized.

The police were actually helpful this time around. A detective was assigned to your case, and you were told that the officer you had originally approached about the issue would be given a reprimand, and they would launch an investigation to see if he had other cases of disorderly conduct.

Truthfully you didn’t care. You just wanted your stuff back, the irreplaceable stuff, but that wasn’t happening so…

“You seriously can’t be going to work?” Undyne jumped up from the kitchen table as you headed for the door. You turned to look at her confused. “You should rest.”

You smiled softly. “The last time I ‘rested’ I cut off everyone I knew, moved 1500 miles away, and fell into a depression that lasted over a year. I think working is probably in my best interest.”

She stared in silence as you exited the house.

You were searching google for jokes about your situation. Maybe by making light of it would help, even if only a little. All you could find were awful stalker jokes, so you reverted to googling dinosaur jokes. Until your boss came in. They talked to you a bit, finding out about your situation thanks to a nosy reptilian monster/roommate now, and they sent you home, and gave you the week off.

You stood in front of your car, not sure what to do. You tried to act like everything was fine and then everyone freaked out because you did that, so they wanted to baby you, and constantly remind you of what was going on.

It made you want to go to the bar to drink your woes away, but then drinking alone was a bad idea. Actually drinking in your state was a bad idea, so you were probably going to do it anyway.

“Hey.” You heard a male voice behind you. You jumped and whipped around, seeing a young man with short cut hair, and a clean-shaven face, standing several inches taller than you.

“Sorry, I spaced out.” Why were you apologizing?

“Sorry.” He scratched the back of his head. “You just looked zoned out there. I was worried about you.”

“Oh, ok. Bye.” You unlocked your car and climbed in. He smiled shyly, waved and walked away.

 _Maybe he is the stalker._ You shook your head. Anyone could be the stalker.

Before you knew it, you were parked in front of Alphys and Undyne’s place. You didn’t really remember driving here. You sat in your car, just looking at the house. You didn’t want to go in, but you didn’t want to go anywhere. So you sat… until you fell asleep.

_Knock knock._

You jumped, eyes snapping open. Undyne was peering down at you through the window, concerned. You unlatched your seat belt, and stepped out of the car.

“Why are you out here, nerd?” Her eye shifted, giving you a funny look.

You shrugged, “I don’t know… I was sent home from work… I…” you looked down abashed. “I don’t want to be alone.”

She sighed, “Well, I’ve got work.” She paused thoughtfully. “Hold on.” She pulled out her phone, texting. As soon as she sent a text she got a ping. “Ah, Sans has work too, but Papyrus is free.”

“Oh, I enjoy Paps.” Your shoulders sagged in relief.

Papyrus wasted no time in arriving. He was quite eager to make spaghetti with you, and have some special friend bonding time. As you were putting the noodles into the pot you turned to Papyrus.

“What do you call a fake noodle?” You smiled impishly.

He paused, giving you a knowing look. He knew a joke was coming his way, “I don’t know, what?”

“An impasta!” You chortled. He laughed too, although it felt a smidge forced.

Once the spaghetti was finished and ate, you both sat on the couch, not really watching the television. You could sense that he was upset about something. “Hey, Paps. What’s got ya all quiet?” He always had something awesome to share, to see him so quiet had you a little worried.

“Well, Human. You know how I am such a great person, yes?” You nodded wisely. “I do not understand what happened, but I asked someone who is close to me to attend a work social event, but she was afraid of being in public with me in a datefriend setting. I do not understand what the problem is, and truthfully, I do not enjoy the idea of not having a datefriend to go with.”

“Oh,” you said softly. You understood the girl’s fears. The repercussions of one night with a monster, and one that you weren’t even committed too, wrecked your home, and your emotional stability as well as your security.

Also, the idea of a monster, and a skeleton one at that was still a little strange. You completely understood the girl’s stance, but then, seeing the hurt on Paps face tugged at your heartstrings. Social norms be darned.

“Hey Paps. I know this super cute girl. The prettiest I know. When is the event? I’ll give her your address, and she will be there. I promise.”

He perked up, and started gushing the details. That it was a little party event with dancing, drinks and horderves, and it was this Friday. He texted you all the details, and when he asked about your friend, you smiled and shrugged saying that it was a surprise and he would have to wait. You made this your goal. Survive until Friday.

 

* * *

 

Sans had quit texting you jokes… actually he just quit texting you. You tried to initiate a text once, but he never answered. You called him out on it in the text, but was met with radio silence so you didn’t push it. After all, you were a patient person. It didn’t make it hurt any less though.

For the next two days you had Undyne and Paps stay with you, and also attending your tutoring session with Frisk. They never said anything when you would check the windows, or jump at loud noises, and pretended it was no big deal.

That actually made you feel worse. Ignoring your crazy made you feel more self-conscious about it, so you decided to try being on your own. They also had work, and it was unfair for them to call off just to give you peace of mind. You were a grown adult, and didn’t need to be babysat.

Thursday was your first day alone. You spent the first part of your day working out, mace always on your hip. After your run, you took a shower, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, and headed toward the kitchen to make an early lunch. Casual glances out the window yielded no creepers, and keeping the blinds closed helped with your security.

You opened the fridge when your eyes fell upon an opened Chardonnay. You reached out, and popped the cork with your teeth. “What harm can one glass do?” You set it on the counter got a wine glass down. You poured yourself a cup and sipped it gingerly.

Before you realized it, you finished that glass, and had poured another, and another, until the bottle was empty… but you really wanted more, so you started going through the wine rack.

“Aw… they’re all out of Chardonnay… oooh, is this pinot grigot” And you opened a new bottle.

You were staring at your phone, your back ground picture, a group picture of everyone at the cabin. Your eyes rested on Sans. The more you looked at him, the angrier you got. He acted all awesome at the beginning, and said he was there for you, then when things got horrible he just disappeared. You didn’t blame him for the incident, it would’ve happened with anyone, but the fact that he just bailed… no loyalty… that was what engraged you.

You opened your texting app.

 

Me 1:56

**Hey… you rlly tick me off… no piss me off!!! Like I’m going thrrew hell and dealing with shite and you act like youv got my back but then dissssappper and whatnot and fuck that!!!!!1#sorrynotsorry #whoneedsenemieswithfriendslikethis #drrrruuuuuunnnnkkkkkkk #stalkerssuuuuuccckkkk**

 

After you sent it you started laughing. You totally acted like it was tweet… so you posted that on twitter too…

Then you started sobbing.

It wasn’t even five minutes later you got a very irate call from Alphys, followed up by Undyne. You tried to explain yourself, but they didn’t want to listen. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that you were slurring, and not making sense.

Once they hung up, with Undyne being very firm on you not consuming any more alcohol you found yourself standing in the back yard with a metal trash can, lighter fluid, a book of matches, and the tattered remnants of Jacob’s old sweaters.

“I release myself!” You drenched the tattered clothes with the lighter fluid, and lit the match throwing it into the can.

There was a loud whoomph and fire shot up, singing the hair on your hands. “Waaaahh!” You jumped back, not sure if your eyebrows were singed off too. When you felt your face, they seemed to be intact; just your hand hair suffered.

You proceeded to dance around the trashcan singing ‘Misery Business’ by Paramore and sipping from the last of the wine bottle.

After a few minutes you sat down, staring at the fire as it started to die.

“What the hell am I doing?” You jumped up, running to the trash can, but the heat warded you off. “I… burned… them…?” The realization made you sick to your stomach and you threw threw up, and started sobbing passing out shortly after.

You had a hazy dream where someone was cradling you, and you were rocking, like a boat at sea. You asked them where you were going. They sighed, and then started to remove your clothes. You tried to swat them away, but they easily fended you off, telling you to stop.

The voice was familiar, and comforting.

Then you were sitting on the ground and water was falling from the sky. It was in your eyes, and it was uncomfortable. The voice told you to stop, rubbing your face with something soft. You shook your head, and laid down, burying your face in your arms.

They growled. They remove the rain from the sky. They controlled the rain, and they could move it around like magic. The rain started on your back. They asked for you to lay on your back. You rolled over, and the rain was in your hair, their fingers began to run through your hair. White hard warm fingers. It felt nice and made your skin prickle in pleasure. You moaned.

They stopped… They sounded mad. You mumbled an apology… you felt really tired and relaxed, your dream shifting again to somewhere else…

You woke up in your bed, clothes changed, and bra missing. Undyne and Alphys were obviously upset with you, but when you asked who put you in your bed, they both gave you a quizzical looks, as you were in bed when they got home. Your head kind of hurt so you pushed the questions to the side and went back to sleep.

After that Undyne and Alphys locked down all the alcohol.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, you pulled yourself out of bed, rubbing your eyes. You could vaguely remember what happened. Your heart lurched at the memory of the fire in the trashcan. No, you shook your head. What would you have done with tattered remenats of your husband’s clothes anyway. It was better that they were gone, even if it you did it while you were drunk. Drunk you had more sense then grieving you.

But who had cleaned up your mess? Whoever it was, they were careful to care for you. White warm hard fingers… comforting voice… It couldn’t have been Sans, could it? You shook your head again, and began preparing breakfast.

Tonight you had a date with Papyrus… and because he was such a wonderful friend, you determined to make tonight a night to remember; and because you were the prettiest girl you knew you chose to pamper yourself to a pedicure, and manicure. At the salon you had your hair professionally styled, and given highlights and lowlights, and make up done. After that was a trip to the mall for a little black dress, and some sexy red heels.

You were going to make yourself so freaking gorgeous that girl would regret turning the Great Papyrus down. So what that this splurge cost you over six hundred dollars. It was worth it.

It also helped you feel better given the chaos running rampant in your life. Your life may be in shambles, but you looked like a freaking adult, who was successfully adulting.

Also, giving yourself this treat made you feel immensely better. How often did you splurge on yourself? Perhaps doing it more would be a good indulgent treat, date yourself more often. Once satisfied with your appearance you headed toward their housing complex, admiring the beautiful architecture, kind of jealous of their home. You came up to their door and knocked.

“paps, doors knockin’.” You could hear Sans through the door.

“Oh! That is my date, brother. Please answer it! I am still getting ready!” You heard Papyrus reply eagerly.

“sure thing bro.” You could hear him shuffling toward the door, and you grinned wide, biting your lip.

The door opened. “hi you must be…” He trailed off his eyes taking you in. “uh… you…” He looked stunned and confused.

“The Great Papyrus’ date.” You wink, and struck a pose, your voice playful. “You gonna make a girl stand out here, or may I come in?”

“oh, uh, right.” He stepped to the side, his face still in shock. You sauntered in, taking in their apartment. “i thought paps said you had a friend?”

Your brows furrowed, you taken in with the charm of this place. With a fresh coat of paint and the right furniture, this place could be absolutely enchanting. Sans cleared his throat drawing you back to reality.

You gave him a sidelong glance. “I told him that I knew a super cute girl that would go with him.” You couldn’t read Sans face, but he didn’t’ seem happy. You lowered your voice, and leaned in. “He was really upset.”

Papyrus walked out right then and paused, dressed in a suit with a purple tie. “Wowie, human! You are all dressed up. But I must ask, where is your friend?” He looked around, thinking her to pop up at anytime.

You chuckled, “I never said I had a friend. I said I knew a super cute girl.” He stared at you blankly. Your cheeks flushed, and you looked down deflated. “I thought I was super cute.” Your voice was small and tentative.

Maybe this was a mistake.

You heard footsteps fast approaching, and a bony embrace as he held you gently. “Thank you.” He said softly.

Sans cleared his throat, hands shoved into his pocket. “You guys going to have a ball or what?” He sniggered. Papyrus rolled his eyes and scoffed, leading you away by your hand.

“Human, you are truly lucky to be on a date with someone as great as myself. You will have a good time because everyone who has a date with Papyrus has a good time.” He started to monologue.

You turned back to Sans and flashed him a smile, and a small wave. You could tell his smile was strained, and he half raised a hand before closing the door.

Papyrus was a wonderful date. He was excellent with ballroom dancing, and knew how to make you feel like the center of attention. You could feel the envious stares of females, as most of the men there lacked the confidence to go to the floor and dance.

You could also see some of the men watching warily, so you just stayed near Papyrus elbow. You figured if you stayed near him nothing would happen.

“So, Papyrus, what do you do?” You asked, casually holding his humerus through the suit.

“Well, human, I do many things here, but my primary objectives at this job include greeting our customers with enthusiasm and assisting them in anyway our company requires.”

“Oh, that job sounds perfect for you; and what does your company do?”

“It is a job well suited for, I, the Great Papyrus. We sell all types of insurance. I quite enjoy what I do, and helping other humans and monsters. It is not like working for the Royal Guard, but the best employee for the month period does get their picture on the wall. I have obtained this great honor.”

“Wait! You’re telling me, you got the Employee of the Month Award?” Your eager voice made a small orange blush dust his cheeks. He nodded shyly. “Wow! That’s awesome. Guess we’ll policy if you get one next month.” You cheesed, your shoulders hunching up in am impish manner.

His eyeballs popped, and his grin widened. “OH MY GOD! SANS SAID THE SAME EXACT PUN!”

“Aw, but you’re smiling, so you must’ve liked it.”

“Sigh, I am, and I hate it.” His shoulders sagged with mock-defeat.

You nudged him in the ribs. “I’m only ribbing ya.” You winked.

“Nyeh heh heh heh heh.” He laughed heartily. “You are a funny human, I am glad that you showed up for our date.”

“Me too Paps. This is the most fun I’ve had in awhile. Let’s dance.” You grabbed his hand, and pulled him out to the dance floor.

After a few sets, some of his female co-workers had gained the courage to ask for a dance with the Great Papyrus, and within the hour he actually had girls clamoring to dance with him.

When you weren’t dancing you chatted more about his work, and his normal day to day, which involved a lot taking care of his lazy brother Sans. You tried to not let the awkwardness show, when he brought Sans up, and must’ve done a good enough job because he started talking more.

“It is strange though, as much of a lazy bone as Sans is…” Papyrus’ voice grew uncharacteristically quite. “Ever since that weekend at the cabin… Sans… he’s more on edge, he’s gone most nights.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You were debating on telling Papyrus if it wasn’t okay to delve into this. It felt like you were talking about Sans behind his back. If Sans wanted you to know anything, he’d tell you, so finding out from Papyrus felt dirty.

“He’s a secretive person, but he also doesn’t lie.”

Does Paps feel like he needs to get this off his chest. You search his features, trying to gauge where he is in all of this. You put your hand on his radius and ulna.

“I’m sure everything will be okay. I mean, Sans cares very deeply for you. He says you are the coolest, which is totally true. He’s probably working through stuff, and once he gets his bearings things will return to normal.”

He shrugged. “I suppose, human. It’s just, his one time date night friends have increased, and it worries me.” Bam! Arrow through your soul! You keep your face neutral, but you can feel your heart throbbing, almost painfully. _Man-whore!_ Your thoughts scream. _He abandoned you to sleep around!_ Paps kept talking but you were having a hard time focusing.

“-away with something… What do you think?”

“Huh, oh, well… I’m not him, so I can’t speak for him. I’m sorry Paps. If you need a listening ear, I’m here, but I’m terrible for advice.”

“Oh, well thank you anyway human. I appreciate it.”

“Of course, um, I’m going to go refresh my make up. Be right back!” You forced a smile and chipper voice.

You braced your hands on the sink in front of you, forcing a few deep and calming breaths. Why were you getting worked up? Sans was just a friend of a friend whom you held a slight attraction to. He didn’t want to pursue anything, he didn’t want to stick around for your drama, so why were you upset?

You gave him the opportunity to pursue something, and he opted to not do so. This was fair. He could do whatever he did, and so could you. You were both adults.

Adults.

You nodded your head. Yes, adults make their own beds and sleep in it, so you were prepared to sleep in yours. You shoved your feelings to the side, and took another deep breath. You were a strong woman, who wouldn’t be thrown by this. You’ve dealt with death. You can handle this.

You were coming out of the bathroom when a guy stepped in front of you.

“What are you doing with that monster? I’m sure he can’t take care of you, if you know what I mean.”

You didn’t make eye contact, and tried to side step him. He met your step 

“Move.” You glared daggers at him. He chuckled, taking a step closer. You stayed, face fixed. His fingers brushed your lips, and he glanced from them to your eyes.

“Babe, I could make you sing.” Your hand met his cheek with a loud smack. He stared at you as you walked past him.

You refused to look back. If you wanted to get your point across pretending he didn’t exist would suffice. Inside you were fuming, but you couldn’t let this ruin Papyrus night. If you did, it would make you a terrible date. The night concluded and you were finally heading back to his place.

“I had a great time tonight.” Papyrus looked over at you, smile fixed in place. “Please, come inside for a bit. My brother misses you.”

“Oh?” You thought that was strange since he had been ignoring you since that day in your ruined apartment.

“Yes. Sometimes I catch him staring at that group picture with you, and he looks morose.”

You gave Papyrus a skeptical look, but agreed to come in anyway. Also, the idea of getting a break from these heels appealed. If they say beauty is pain, then these heels were definitely beautiful.

It took all of your willpower to not hobble your way up to their door. Once it was open, you walked in, Papyrus following behind. The entrance clicked shut, and he turned to you. “I’m going to get in my pajamas. I’ll be right back.” He strode off.

Sans peeked up over the couch. You slouched, slipping out of the heels, “Sweet baby sloths, I hate those shoes.” You muttered 

You could hear Sans laughing, “could you repeat that please?”

“Sweet baby sloths, I hate those shoes.” You mimicked your voice, giving him a roughish smile.

“could you repeat that please?” you could hear him snickering.

You lightly stepped toward the couch, and leaned over the back, your face inches from his. “Sweet baby sloths, I hate those shoes.”

He was still laughing. “y’know, it’s the tone i like more.”

You walked around, and eased yourself onto the couch, letting out a soft sigh. “Hey stranger.”

“heya.” The silence stretched between you for a moment. “how ya doin’?”

“As good to be expected I guess. I miss you.” He stiffened. “And your jokes…” You rolled your shoulders. “But I get it. I mean… things are kind of weird. We’re sort of friends that made out twice, and…” You shrugged, hands on your knees, sitting reserved 

“it’s not like that…” He seemed uncomfortable.

“You’re not obligated to me in anyway, so really, it’s cool.” You took a deep breath. “Paps had fun tonight. I made that girl so jealous. Made all this worth it.” You tittered, looking at your manicured nails.

“i’ll pay you back, for what you spent.” He said reaching for his wallet.

“Ha, no way Sansy.” You smirked, turning yourself to face him. “I enjoyed this, and it was totally worth it.”

“it couldn’t have been more than $100, right?”

You snickered. “You couldn’t afford my pampering habits.”

“$200?”

You shook your head softly.

He eyed you, clearly not thrilled. “$500?” You grinned, shaking your head. “you shouldn’t have.”

“You jealous that I went all out for Paps?” Your eyes challenged him. “Well, if you ever took me up on that offer maybe I would be looking this good for you.” You played with your hair, looking coy.

His face turned dark blue.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate…” You replied abashed. Sans phone pinged. He looked at it briefly, texted something quickly and put it away. “What was that, one of your one night stands?” You teased.

His face grew even darker, his smile faltering for a moment. “uh…”

“Oh…” You felt your stomach drop, and disappointment; the heart stopping kind. Your face fell. “I, uh, I should go.” You jumped up, and ran for the door. “Tell Paps I had a great time. Bye.” You swooped down, grabbing your heels, and fled.

Sans stood up and turned toward the door, “wait.” The door clicked shut, and he heard your steps fade. He looked at the door, frustrated. He made one step for the door before he heard Paps voice.

“Where did our Human friend go?” Paps walked out, holding his nighttime storybook.

Sans shrugged, “she had to go, said she had a great time bro. you really swept her off her feet.” He forced a grin, shoving his hands into his pocket. “let’s read your story.”

“Gah! Sans, do you always have to make a joke?” He replied with faux aggravation.

 

* * *

 

You were so mad at yourself. You let yourself have these feelings. Oh so painful feelings. Of course Sans wasn’t into you. Even if he was, you couldn’t pursue anything with him. He was a monster, and any relationship would be dangerous. Toriel implied as much, and you knew she had nothing to gain from lying. You did trust her, because you loved her.

How would a relationship with a monster even work anyway? Especially if the monster in question only saw humans as a way of sexual gratification? You had to admit, you toyed with the idea of asking him for a one-night stand, but you were afraid that if you did so, it would make your relationship with your other friends strained.

You had also promised yourself that you wouldn’t resort to that, that you weren’t that kind of woman. You weren't like the kind of woman he sought; you had integrity. 

With the sick realization, your stomach churned. You just put Paps in harms way. Here, you had a psychotic stalker who was terrorizing you, and you went on a date with a monster, and not just any monster, Papyrus. You were being pursued by a crazy stalker, and dragged Papyrus into this. That’s probably why Sans was so upset in the first place. You were putting his brother in harms way.

You hit your head against the steering wheel letting out a sigh.

This was too complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do feel bad for reader. Poor thing, hopefully things get better soon.
> 
> Also, let me know if you liked the previous format better or this one? Thanks!


	7. It just got real, uh, -er

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalkers suck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, had to up the ratings due to F-bombs because dammit, Reader-chan is mad. 
> 
> Also, happy birthday to me, enjoy a chapter on my behalf! 
> 
> One more note: A lot of people were confused/upset over what happened to reader with the "fuzzy dream" as I call it. I explain some of what goes on in the chapter, but for clarification sake (and I have no idea how to incorporate this little bit) the primary reason she didn't wig out with the whole ordeal is because she didn't feel violated when she woke up. As someone who has been, y'know when someone messes with you. Since she didn't feel violated/molested she didn't wig out and became easily preoccupied with her date with Papyrus... also, lazy writing so... sorry *bows*

Saturday morning was the usual; leg day woes. Once you were done with your workout with Undyne, you showered and ate breakfast with your roomates. Once your feet left the last step and hit the bottom floor Alphys came out of the laundry room holding some of your freshly laundered and neatly folded sweats and a bra on top.

 

“These were sitting in the dryer.”

 

“Oh, uh thanks. Um, did you put my bra in the dryer?” Both girls knew you always hung your bra to dry to prevent it from ruining.

 

“U-uh no.” She looked to Undyne who shook her head.

 

“Hey nerd, you know I wouldn’t touch your laundry even if you paid me.” She smirked at you. Alphys smiled nervously too, but both of their smiles faded when they saw the ghostly complexion that took your face.

 

“Um, ok, thanks.” You grabbed your clothes, and rushed toward your room, stomach in knots. You started to will yourself to remember what happened Thursday. You drank, acted a fool, danced around a flaming trash can… and… something important happened.

 

Rain. Rain and a comforting familiar voice, missing bra. Did that really happen? There was only two options: A certain skeleton came by to check on you or… The other option chilled you to the bone.

 

You picked up your phone and hit the call button to Sans contact information. It rang until it went to voicemail. Your heart was throbbing and your throat was tight. You tried to call him again. He picked up this time.

 

“is everything ok?”

 

Your voice was steely and low. “Did you come over Thursday?”

 

“wha…?”

 

“Don’t lie to me Sans. I have to know.” Panic sat at the edge of your voice, waiting to cascade over the mental dam that held it at bay.

 

The silence stretched for what felt like eternity until he finally spoke. “i was worried about ya. with that text, i wasn’t sure if you were ok.”

 

“Thank god.” You breathed, sagging to your bed, tension rolling off of you. “I mean, it’s good to know that you’re a creeper who has no qualms about stripping inebriated women, but at least it was you.”

 

You could hear him grunt, “it wasn’t like that.”

 

“I’m sure you had a good reason.” Your tone was antagonistic.

 

“you were a mess, kid. do you have any idea how hard it is to bathe a drunk, fully grown woman?” He did not sound thrilled. You could feel his tension through the phone lines.

 

“I’m sorry…” Your tone softened. “Thank you. Bye.” You whispered, and hit the ‘End Call’ button.

 

You felt a little easier knowing that even if Sans wasn’t around, at least he was around, looking out for you even if you acted like a fool. You exhaled, and you pulled out your favorite book, Gone with the Wind. Escaping reality, and the fact that a skeleton monster had stripped you and bathed you was running through your mind over and over again made you want to plunge into the story Scarlet O’Hara in her quest to thrive in a wartime setting in the deep south helped you to feel better about your situation.

 

You had probably read this book three times over by now, but each time you found something new, and understood Scarlet’s character more. Oddly enough, you kind of identified with her. She was a survivor who wanted to thrive and you could relate to that.

 

After awhile you heard voices downstairs. Sounded like Papyrus was here. Maybe in a bit you would come down to say hi.

 

_Knock knock._

You stared at your door.

 

_Knock knock._

 

That wasn’t Undyne. She usually knocked once and would burst in. Alphys preferred to text.

 

“Who’s there?” You sounded hesitant.

 

“Nobel.” Your heart started pounding, and you started for the door, your hand resting on the doorknob.

 

“Nobel who?”

 

“No bell, that’s why I knocked.” A slow blush started to creep across your cheeks. You gently opened your door, seeing Sans before you, his gaze adverted and his cheek bones a soft blue. “i uh, i’m sorry i didn’t tell you about what happened thursday. i thought you would’ve freaked out.”

 

You stared at him silently, thousands of questions popping up, but before you could censor them you were already speaking. “I have a stalker. When I wake up showered, and missing important articles of clothing I have to question if I was sexually assaulted; molested, or y’know raped? I think, even without the stalker bit, it’s important for anyone to know what happened.” Your brows were furrowed and your brain hurt from trying to understand Sans thought process. How could he think that information wasn’t pertinent?

 

He nodded, then looked away. You felt so many emotions, between awkwardness, to annoyance. He was so busy in himself, and you just didn’t have the patience for the nonsense. Not like you normally would, maybe a change of subject would help. “By the way, have fun with your _date_ last night?” After you asked you started kicking yourself. Why would you even say that? That was _not_ the change of subject you were looking for.

 

He jumped a little, giving you a peculiar look. “it wasn’t, uh, like that.” He scratched the back of his head. “you ran out before I could say anything.”

 

You could feel your cheeks begin to get warm. “There’s nothing to say. I don’t even know why I said anything now.” You shrugged, shifting on your feet, wishing the floor would swallow you up. “I don’t want to know what, or who, you do in your private time. I mean, we’re both adults.” You started to close the door when his hand stopped you.

 

“i wasn’t happy that you went out with paps.”

 

“I know,” You looked down at your feet, noticing how much you really liked the color you picked out for your pedicure. Focus! “With me having a unknown stalker, it was irresponsible to get Paps involved. I didn’t think about that until after the fact, and sorrys won’t fix that.” Tears pricked your eyes, but you blinked them back.

 

Sans shook his head. “i was jealous” he said softly. “but-”

 

“Hey punk!” Undyne came up the stairs. “Package!” She threw a brown parcel toward you. You fumbled it, and with a flush, picked it off the ground examining it. Sans stood still, face blue, but expression a little curious.

 

You started to open it when a little black jewelry box fell into your hand, and a note on the floor. You opened the little box and your face paled. You scrambled for the note, eyes pouring over it.

 

Undyne took the small black velvet box from you, “woah, that’s a big diamond.”

 

_“My Goddess,_

_I hope you enjoy this token I have retrieved for you. I see you have not heeded my warning, so I will take matters upon my own hands, and will deliver you from these demons._

_Then I can give you the life you deserve and love you the way you intended. I can show you a love deeper then what your husband could give you, because I can truly admire how amazing and beautiful you are, and I will be honored and blessed to make you mine._

_~Your savior in waiting”_

 

You dropped the note like it burned your fingers, your breath hitching, and tears flooding your vision. You stumbled back, your cool hands resting on your face.

 

“He’s jerking with me.” You gasped. “He’s using the words my husband used to say to me.” You pointed a finger at the box on the floor. “Those are mine. Those are the rings my husband gave me!” Your voice was an octave higher, and you were shaking, and bumped the dresser behind you.

 

“He’s in my head, he’s fucking with me.” Your breath was quickening, and onslaught of a panic attack started.

 

Sans was already holding your forearms. You looked at him eyes blurry with tears. “i’m here.”

 

“No you’re not.” You shook your head. “You can’t be here for my worst moments, ignoring me the rest of the time.” You jerked your arms out of his grasp, and hugged yourself walking out of the room. “I can’t, I just can’t.”

 

Undyne stared after you, then turned to Sans. “What the hell, man? You’re seriously doing that to her?” Sans looked up at her, his grin faltered. He shook his head and started to walk past her when she grabbed his shoulder. “What the hell?”

 

“it’s complicated.” He growled and teleported away.

 

* * *

 

You had left a voicemail with the detective on your case. There wasn’t much he could do, you figured. Mail was a pretty obscure way to send things if a person wanted it to be. It had been a few days since that incident and you were met with no new information. Your detective apologized about the situation and offered patrols to come around your neighborhood.

 

Undyne and Alphys definitely had your back. And your front. And well, pretty much anything else you needed them to have. You were hardly alone. Alphys was with you when you went to work, and when you left. Undyne was with you when you worked out, and between them you never had a moment to yourself. It had been over a week and a half of their constant vigilance, and as thankful as you were, you needed some time to actually feel.

 

They thought admitting to the stress, that venting about your aguish was harmful, but you were about to explode from keeping your negative emotions bottled up.

 

You hadn’t seen Sans since the day your stalker sent you the letter with your wedding rings. You tried to not think about it because it hurt. Even if you couldn’t date him, you would’ve loved to at least be his friend, but he didn’t want any part of your life, and by extension, your visits with Papyrus were much more sparse.

 

It upset you, but he made his choice, and you respected that.

 

So, you decided it was time for a break, a night to let loose so you found yourself at a bar counter after work. You had to be sly to sneak around Alphys since she would’ve been ready to intercept you, and bring you home. You had already ignored several of her and Undyne’s calls, shooting them a quick text, that you would be fine, but you needed a moment of fresh air… _And strong alcohol_. The last bit was a mental note.

 

A tall fire elemental served you. He was in barkeep clothes that was rolled up above his forearms. You handed over your keys, and told him that you needed to forget everything today.

 

“I do not think that is wise.” His deep voice cackled.

 

You gave him a wry smile. “Please Grillby, my life is a wreck. I’ve fallen for a monster who couldn’t reciprocate even if he did feel the same, so he has been jerking me around, and I’m being stalked. Said stalker is trying to mind-fuck me with my dead husband, and he destroyed my apartment. My friends are so amazing that they won’t let me vent my frustrations. Can’t I just get crap-faced drunk… just this once, and have no one stop me?”

 

He looked at you for a long moment before letting out a sizzling sigh. He held out his hand. You slapped him a high five and he gave you a quizzical look.

 

“Your phone, please?” His deep soothing crackle surprised you. You willingly obliged. “I’ll call one of your contacts to pick you up later.”

 

“Oh, okay… Thank you Grillby.” You felt a wave of relief. Finally you had someone who wasn’t trying to baby you. Drinking wasn’t the best way to handle this, but it was the way you felt like coping right now.

 

* * *

 

You stood on the stage, your stomach a pit of fire, and your world a hazy mess, a mic in your hand. Much to your drunken joy, tonight was karaoke night. You were singing or more accurately slurring to Living on a Prayer by Journey, the cheering of the local crowd encouraging you to continue. Grillby had cut you off a while back, but the patrons, amused by your angry ranting, happy singing, and terrible jokes kept slipping you drinks.

 

When Grillby caught on, he wasted no time coming on to stage and ushering you off

 

“’m not done yet Grillbz. Encore, encoure, encorp… Did anyone ever tell you, you’re hot?” You snorted and giggled at your pun. “Like, dude, you light up my world.” Your hands were rubbing his chest, it was only a matter of time before you made a grab at his ass.

 

“I think it is time for you to go home.” Grillby’s voice crackled. Your giggly demeanor instantly vanished and he helped you onto a stool.

 

“I dun have a home. ‘s been destroyed… like mah life!”

 

“I have called one of your friends.” He placed a glass of milk in front of you.

 

“Oh, ok.” You looked at the cup in-between your hands. You put your head on the counter, the cool surface soothing your flushed face.

 

“grillbz…” You knew that voice. It made your heart flutter and your stomach drop. “you let her get drunk?”

 

“She had a convincing reason.”

 

You cracked your eyes open and sat up unsteadily, clenching the glass. “Wrong friend!” You put your head back on the counter and began to cry.

 

“wha… c’mon, let’s get you home.”

 

“Nooooooooo…” You clutched at his clothes. “I don’t want to gooo there. Undyne is going to be soooo maaaaad.”

 

He began to usher you out of the bar. “Please, please, Sansy. Anywhere else.” He shook his head and sighed. “Please?” You pushed yourself into him. “Take me anywhere else.” Your face was close to his. He stopped walking to hold you steady, eyes searching you, his grin un-amused.

 

“you’re drunk.”

 

“I know,” You rolled your eyes as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world, he helped you into your car. “Thas kinda the point.” He shook his head, and closed the door walking to his side. He climbed in and buckled himself in. You watched him, your hands gripping the armrests.

 

“let’s take you home.” He said again for emphasis.

 

“Let’s have sex.” Your eyes didn’t leave his face. His head whipped toward you, his eyelights small and bright. “Do me, right now, or in a hotel. No strings attached.”

 

“i’m not having sex with you while you’re like this.”

 

Your lip trembled, and you glared at him, “Then I’ll find someone who wants to.” You started to fumble with the door.

 

His hand shot out, phalanges holding your wrist tightly. “N o y o u  w o n ‘ t.”

 

You looked at him, anger bubbling underneath the surface, and arousal fogging your brain. “I want you so freaking bad… I keep telling myself no, and I finally have the courage to jus say it, and I’m cockblocked.” You leaned closer to him, biting your lip. “Please Sans. Please don’t turn me away. I can promise you in the morning I wouldn’t regret it, and you could keep ignoring me, like you already do.”

 

His grip on your wrist stayed firm, his face bright blue and his jaw set. “you don’t get it.”

 

You sighed, your chest heaving. “No, I don’t! You’ll screw any bimbo on the street, but me. Am I not pretty enough for you? I’ll be a slut if that is what it takes.”

 

He pulled you toward him, his other hand cupping your face, voice deep and husky. “i want you so bad, i only think of you. the only way i can stop myself is by staying away because if i take you for my self-” His blush deepened. Your hand started to travel, rubbing his ribcage, your gaze smokey. He let out a guttural growl, and pushed you back, buckling you in, pulling the straps tight. “let’s get you home.”

 

You fumbled with your buckle, trying to get free, but quickly became frustrated, and gave up, watching him quietly, confused, and hurt. Would it be so bad if Sans allowed himself this one guilty pleasure? You observed his tense features, your heart throbbing with excitement and pain.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up, you made a mad dash for the bathroom, your adventure at Grillby’s rearing its ugly head. Undyne came in, and sat behind you, rubbing your back and holding your hair back. Once the worst of it was over, you laid your head against the cool porcelain, wondering what happened to you.

 

Alphys came in shortly after, holding a vile color concoction. “I-it’s a monster r-r-remedy. It s-should help with y-y-your hang o-over.” She offered it, and you gladly took it. It tasted like lemons and grease. It took everything in you to down the contents, your throat and stomach tingling from the magic.

 

Your headache lifted, only a fraction of it left. It would be more an annoyance than a hindrance today.

 

“I don’t deserve you.” You whispered, tears streaming down your face. Both girls shared a glance before shaking their heads and hugging you.

 

“We deserve each other.” Undyne smirked.

 

“A-agreed.”

 

You dragged your sorry butt to work, and powered through the day. As the day went on, your mind kept teasing you about your encounter with Sans last night. You couldn’t help but cringe, remembering what you had said. You told him you would be a slut if that would get him to screw you.

 

Shame colored your face, and you pulled out your phone. It was time to face music, figuratively speaking.

 

You had made up your mind, and decided it was time to finally cut off contact with Sans. You started to type out your message when a knock on your cubical brought you back to real time. Kyle peaked his head into your small cubical.

 

“Hey, I had been wondering, how you’ve been doing?”

 

You shrugged, “Eh, stuffs been happening. What’s up?”

 

He looked away for a second before looking back, his cheeks tinted pink. “I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner Saturday, uh I mean tomorrow night, and maybe karaoke?”

 

You gave him an interested look. You could tell he liked you awhile back, but he was finally making a move. Sans briefly popped into your head, which you shoved to the side immediately. He had his chance, and you weren’t going to wait forever while he slept with all the girls of Ebbot City.

 

“That sounds great.”

 

He smiled wide.

 

Alright, this was a good sign, you were starting to move on. You finished your text and sent it.

 

Me 4:15 pm

**So… last night… happened. I wanted to apologize for my actions. I also have a request, it would meet a lot to me if we could meet up and talk about something things. If not then I would have to do it through text.**

Sans the Skeleton 4:39 pm

***ok. tonight is good for me**

 

At this point you realized how toxic your relationship was. He would create a dependency but then disappear, and that was wrecking your emotions. You were probably messing him up bad too. It would be better if you both mutually cut off contact.

 

He helped you to grasp that; you could feel deeply for someone like how you did for your late husband. Would it be easy to move on? No, but you could take it one step at a time.

 

He also brought light to how dating a monster would not be wise. Monsters had rituals and customs that humans did not, it was better you stuck to your kind, and they stick to theirs. It still made you wonder how you could become so attracted to a monster, and a skeleton at that. Maybe you had a kink you never knew about.

 

You finished up your workday, a little later than normal, and since Alphys did have an important event to attend, she was already gone. You were okay with that and assured her several times over that you were fine, and it was fine, and all good. You signed off your computer, and made your way through the building. It was kind of creepy, like a post-apocalyptic setting. Okay, no more zombie movies for you.

 

Your car sat by itself in the empty parking lot. You felt a little on edge, but chalked it up to the fact that you usually left with people around, and you were all by yourself. As you were unlocking your car your phone started to ring. You pulled out your phone, and answered it. “Hello?”

 

You heard a sharp intake of breath. “You are so beautiful.” Your heart stilled, and your hands started shaking so bad that you fumbled your keys, and they hit the pavement. “Yes, the way you look over your shoulder, the fear in your eyes. I’ve come to save you.” You scrambled for your keys, and grabbed them. You started yanking on your door when a voice cut through the silence and your heart stilled.

 

“It’s not very nice to hang up without saying goodbye… my Goddess.” You heard a breathy male voice. You froze, as you felt metal against the nape of your neck. “Please unlock the car, and then climb into the passenger seat from the drivers side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, shits about to go down! Don't know if I made this clear but we pretty much had 2 weeks happen here. Not a lot of noise to report in-between.
> 
> Also, have you guys noticed a trend with the stalker yet?


	8. Carpe diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is a virtue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter was fun to write, and your responses totally made it worth it. This one was too, but also a bit heart breaking. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go more extreme, but, I think I'm satisfied with it. I hope you all are.

“It’s not very nice to hang up without saying goodbye… my Goddess.” You heard a breathy male voice. You froze, as you felt metal against the nape of your neck. “Please unlock the car, and then climb into the passenger seat from the drivers side.”

 

Your stomach clenched and fear pulsed in your veins. With a deep swallow, you unlocked your car and climbed in as instructed. He sat next to you, in the drivers seat. He was an average male with dark hair and light skin, gun, your gun, pointed at your face. He had no noticeable features and you didn’t recognize him from anywhere.

 

He turned his torso to face you, lips stretching into a genuine smile, revealing his teeth. “I figured out how I could save you.” You felt numb… truly numb. “I’ll just keep you locked up, that way these demons can’t come near you.”

 

“You’re making a mistake.” You said quietly. He visibly frowned, his brow drawn with concern. “I never asked you to follow me, or to protect me. This is hurting me.”

 

His hand shot out, and grabbed your wrist painfully. “Don’t say things like that. I love you.”

 

Terror filled your core, and you started screaming when he pressed himself into you, a rag against your mouth. You started thrashing, and pushing against him, but he overpowered you, and after a few panicked breaths your world faded to a hazy darkness.

 

You woke, with your head pounding. You tried to cradle your throbbing head, only to find your hands restrained above you. You were laying on a bed, the glow of the television illuminating the room.

 

You squinted, looking at the screen.

 

_“Oi wanna scrap, Fillipino.” You put your fists up, bouncing back and forth like Pop-eye, speaking with a false bravado._

_“You asking for trouble, haole girl.” An average, stocky Filipino man smirked, stance ready to wrestle._ Your heart lurched, seeing video images of your late husband _._

_You swiped in, and began tickling him. He jumped away, his expression a smile, but you could see the underlying annoyance._ Oh how you loved that smile.

_“Oi, you’re askin’ for it.” Mocking and affection laced his tone, as he lunged for you. You started hollering “Please don’t hurt me, ah, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, and tried to run away, but he grabbed you and started spinning you. After a moment he threw you onto the couch, but a little too hard as you cried out but then started laughing._

 

You could hear people laughing in the background.

 

This was your hell.

 

* * *

 

Your stalker had arranged these videos to loop, making you watch your memories past life over and over again. After three and a half loops he entered the room.

 

“I hope you slept well.”

 

You stared at him silently. You wanted to wish death on him, but then didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. After the first video loop you had figured that you were probably going to die here, and a horrific death at that, but then it would eventually be over.

 

All you had to do was just be patient and endure.

 

“I have another video. I think it’s fascinating.” He paused, holding the DVD so casually. “Well, I would like to talk about it while we’re watching it.” He smiled so angelically, it made your skin prickle.

 

He popped it in, and sat next to you, his hands rubbing the outside part of your thigh.

 

_The video started up with you and Jacob sitting in front of his parents. They were opening up a card, a little box sitting in front of them._

_“Read it out loud.” You smiled wide, beaming. Jacob blushed slightly, hand resting on your shoulder._

_His father started reading, “Dear Grandma and Grandpa, please hold this for me.” His parents looked at each other, his mother opening the box and pulling out a pacifier, “incase I need it when I come to visit. Knowing my mom, she’ll probably forget it. See you in March.”_

_“We’re going to be grandparents?” The grandma asked, standing up and embracing you._

_“We’ve finally made it past the 12 weeks!” You cried happily. “We’re finally going to have a baby!”_

Tears ran down your face as you watched your old life play out in painful detail. This video was barely 2 years old, and it felt like it just happened yesterday.

 

_The next video started. Jacob was singing to your pregnant belly, and you were reading a book, wearing sweats and fuzzy socks. He paused and sat up._

_“What if we have a girl?”_

_“Then we have a girl.” You replied easily._

_“But… I don’t think I can handle a girl.” He seemed nervous._

_You put your book down, and sat up, taking his face in your hands. “You’re my best friend, and I love you.”_

_“I mean, you’re all I can handle. Having another you running around…” He ran both his hands through his hair, his eyes wide._

_“Jacob!” You heard his mother chastise from behind the camera. “You don’t say that to your wife!”_

_“And mother of your unborn child!” You glowered. “You’re invoking my pregnant wrath.” You scrunched up your face._

_He laughed, and kissed you on the forehead. “What am I going to do with you?”_

_“Love me and keep me forever!” You replied happily. “And get me ice cream! Strawberry cheesecake ice cream?” Your voice squeaked, your eyes shining brightly. “From the drive-thru?”_

_He sighed, standing up. “Ok… I’ll be back…” He groaned walking away, one sock missing. You tilted your head before looking over the edge of the couch before growling._

_Your arm reached down and snagged a sock. “Jacob!” You threw it after him._

The hand rubbing your thigh moved to your stomach. “So… how long after this video, did you lose your baby?”

 

Your eyes stayed on the television. Just. Be. Patient. It will all be over soon.

 

He pulled your shirt up slightly, frowning. He unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down a little bit. You tensed. “Ah, there are your scars…” He leaned down licking them; you shuddered. “It was rhetorical. I know everything about you. I know that it was a car accident that killed them both. That you cannot have anymore children.”

 

He let out a breathy sigh against your skin. “My god, you are so beautiful.”

 

You tried so hard to not move, to not do anything but your breaths felt jerky, and you had to swallow.

 

“Can you tell me that you love me?”

 

You remained motionless.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll just keep loving you until you return my affections.” He leaned over your body, grinding himself against you. “ _I’ll love you and keep you forever_.” You swallowed, the words stinging deep inside your soul. You blinked slowly a few times, a smirk flitting across his face. “Forever and ever, my Goddess.”

 

Your body went rigid. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of eliciting a response from you. You were like a rock, unmovable.

 

Patience. Be patient. It will end.

 

He pulled back, his fingers touching your lips, then trailing your jawline, pausing for a moment before hands secured around your throat. You screwed your eyes shut, and locked your lips.

 

“Why would you do it with that monster, and not me!” He screamed, his grip tightening. You felt the pressure in your face as you fought the urge to gasp or scream. He threw you down, pain exploding in your right cheek. “I love you! More than anyone else has loved you!” He hit you again, and again, and again.

 

The bed rocked, and he stomped out of the room, the door slamming.

 

You lay there, dazed, the pain slowly subsiding into a hot throbbing. You blinked a few times looking around. Your body was stretched out, and handcuffed securely. You knew him kidnapping you wasn’t a spur of the moment thing, but a meticulously planned out event. All over the room were pictures of you. Pictures at home, at work, in the park, working out with Undyne, at Toriel and Frisk’s, everywhere, thousands upon thousands.

 

There were pictures of you and Sans. These ones he scribbled over Sans, crossed him out, wrote horrible notes. There was another one, but this was you and Papyrus; it was at his work event. You couldn’t help but fear for them as well. This man had been following your every movement, and he could target your friends at any time.

 

He had been following you for months, some of these pictures at least several months old, and some from yesterday.

 

You struggled against your bindings, jerking and twisting. It couldn’t end like this could it? Would it really end like this two years after you lost your husband and unborn child? Was your life some sick joke?

 

All you could feel was despair and regret. The chapter with your husband was over, and getting the chance to fall for someone again, to build another life, it excited you. For the first time in a long while you cried not because of grief, but because of lost opportunity. Your perspective had shifted… but now it was too late.

 

“I want to live.” You whispered, and buried your head into the bed, and sobbed.

 

* * *

  
 

He came in a few more times, would touch you, scream at you, hit you a few times and leave. He would try to give you water to drink, or food to eat but you refused. You decided you could starve yourself if he took too long to kill you. You were determined and patient.

 

He tried to force feed you once, but you threw up everywhere. In exasperation he beat you, then left.

 

You refused to say anything to him or make eye contact. He jerked you around by your hair when he got exasperated, and it took all your willpower to cry out. In your head you kept repeating, ‘be patient, be patient, be patient’.

 

This cycle continued, and you lost all sense of time. You could have been here for hours or days, you had no idea. You felt tired and woozy, and your shoulders screamed from the pain.

 

At one point it felt like he left for hours upon hours. Somewhere in your fatigued mind you reasoned that perhaps he went to work, or maybe he had abandoned you to die. Either way, you were stuck in that god-awful position that made your shoulders want to fall off. Just as you started to doze off he stormed through the door, gleeful, and bouncing.

 

“I finally know how I want to take you for myself.”

 

You could barely register what he was saying, giving him a half-lidded stare. “What better way to cleanse you, than to bring the demon here, and make him watch me purify you?” He held up your phone.

 

You blinked a few times, the realization of what he was implying finally sinking in. “No!” You screamed, jerking. “Leave him out of this, he did nothing wrong!”

 

He came forward, grabbing your hair, forcing you to look at him, “Oh how I love your passion, your anguish.” His tongue trailed your jawline. “Then, after I purify you, I’ll dust him.” His grin stretched wide, his eyes vast pools of darkness. He crushed his lips on to your face.

 

Your vision was blurry and you wept. He threw you down roughly, and walked out, laughing.

 

After what felt like eternity, he came in, and let your feet loose, and your hands. You tried to take a swing and him, but you could barely move your shoulders; they were numb from being locked in that position for so long, and he smacked you hard, dazing you. You tried to sob but you had nothing left, and he dragged you into the living room. He easily secured your wrists, and lifted them above your head.

 

You had to stand tippy toes to take pressure off of the stress on your shoulders. He chuckled, taking out a knife, and began cutting your clothes to shreds, revealing your skin underneath.

 

“I cannot wait to taste the ethereal nectar you have, my beautiful goddess.” His tongue danced across your stomach.

 

He touched your body, only leaving the most sensitive parts alone, muttering to save that for the end. Everywhere he touched felt like slime, but you were too tired, too delirious to pull away from him. Your brain felt foggy, and it took everything in your power just to stay coherent. After he seemed satisfied he pulled out a bucket of water, and began to tenderly wash your body. You could barely register the damp spots on your skin, and started shivering from the cold.

 

Be patient. It will end. Be patient. It’s almost over. Be patient. Please Sans, please, don’t show.

 

_Knock knock_

 

You blinked. _That knock… it couldn’t be… It shouldn’t be, no, NO, NO!_ “Sans! Run! It’s a tra-” _Whap!_ Pain exploded in your stomach, and you were unable to breathe, and your legs buckled.

 

“Oh, my sweet idol, please don’t spoil my fun.” Your captor smirked, pulling out a gun.

 

_Knock knock_

His face stretched into a demonic grin, as he started for the door. You tried to cry out, but you were gasping still, breath caught.

 

You saw your captor reach for the door, gun aimed. He opened the door. As soon as Sans was visible, your captor flew backwards tumbling as if an invisible force held him.

 

Sans right eye was pitch black, but his left eye flickered between cyan blue and yellow. He stepped forward, his hand extended, and you saw the stalker’s body move with unnatural jerky movements, as if he was a puppet being forced to stand.

 

“A r e  y o u  r e a d y  f o r  a  b a d  t i m e ?” His voice was so dark, so ominous. You saw a purple heart burst out of the stalker’s chest, and magic swirling around it. He jerked, that heart twitching with his body. He would scream, then jolt, bringing up the arm holding the Sig.

 

He fired his gun at Sans, Sans teleported behind him, blue magic surrounding the purple heart. “you really think i’d let ya off easy?” Sans threw his hand up, and the guy flew into the ceiling, then hit the floor with a sickening thud.

 

“I’m protecting her from you monsters!” He screeched, blood dribbling from his mouth. He picked himself up, his face contorted into an ugly and inhumane expression.

 

Sans looked towards you, his expression pained. “pal, i don’t think i’m the _monster_ here.” The stalker reached for his gun, but was flung backwards into the apartment, furniture upturned upon imact. “you were pretty good at hiding, had trouble findin’ ya. you’re the persistent type, huh?”

 

“She’s mine! She’s my goddess!” He pulled out a knife from his pocket. “If I can’t have her, no one can!” His eyes were wild, and he turned to look at you. Sans was still standing at the doorway, and you were only a few steps from your stalker. You met the stalker’s stare on, fighting the mounting pain in your abdomen, or the static dancing across your vision.

 

He lunged toward you, but Sans appeared in the middle. “heh. don’t think so, buddy.” His hand reached out, gripping the guy by his throat, and they both disappeared.

 

You blinked, fighting the wave of darkness waiting to over take you. Surely you were hallucinating. “Sans…” You weakly croaked.

 

They both blipped back into existence, Sans dropping the man, and he crumpled, in-coherent mumbles escaping his lips, his eyes wide and mostly vacant.

 

Before you could register what happened, Sans was in front of you, releasing your bonds. You buckled, but he caught you, holding you so tenderly, his bony finger rubbing your jaw. You whimpered, closing your eyes and leaning your forehead against his shoulder, gasping for breath. You opened your mouth to speak, but the immense pressure in your abdomen caused a cry and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

You could hear voices. They sounded urgent. Like what ever they were doing was important

 

You saw bright lights, and lots of blue masks. It was hard to make out everything because it was hard to focus; eyes on their forehead, eyes on their eyes.

 

Pain in your stomach. So much pain. You scream, you fight. Pressure on your arms, pressure on your legs.

 

“Breathe, you must breathe.” A woman says in your ear. “Please.” Her voice is so calm.

 

“Morphine.” You hear one person say. They put a mask on your face, it has tubes connected to it.

 

“Breathe.” It’s her voice again.

 

You breathe. Deep breaths. _It hurts_. Breathe. _Sans._

 

_Beep beep beep beeeeeeep_

 

Darkness.

 

Pitch black.

 

Alone.

 

Drifting.

 

You could feel something warm wrap around your soul. It felt like an anchor, holding you here. Begging you to stay. You clung to it. It felt so familiar, so comforting. You reached for it, thrusting all of yourself into it. _I want to live!_

 

Bright lights, and a steady whir of machines and beeping of a monitor. It was hard to keep your eyes open; your eyes felt heavy but you had to fight, you had to stay awake.

 

“You’re a fighter.” The doctor’s face was covered by a blue surgical mask. “We’re almost done.”

 

You tried to speak. It was too hard. Your eyes were too heavy.

 

You passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the stalker got dunked on!


	9. anima vinculum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader lives, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I have to admit, I really felt like I hit it on point with the last chapter so I struggled with posting the new one because... I don't want this story to flop... but I am not a coward so... Enjoy chapter 9 :o

Last chapter:

_You could hear voices. They sounded urgent. Like what ever they were doing was important_

_You saw bright lights, and lots of blue masks. It was hard to make out everything because it was hard to focus; eyes on their forehead, eyes on their eyes._

_Pain in your stomach. So much pain. You scream, you fight. Pressure on your arms, pressure on your legs._

_“Breathe, you must breathe.” A woman says in your ear. “Please.” Her voice is so calm._

_“Morphine.” You hear one person say. They put a mask on your face, it has tubes connected to it._

_“Breathe.” It’s her voice again.  
_

_You breathe. Deep breaths. It hurts. Breathe. Sans._

_Beep beep beep beeeeeeep_

_Darkness._

_Pitch black._

_You could feel something warm wrap around your soul. It felt like an anchor, holding you here. Begging you to stay. You clung to it. It felt so familiar, so comforting. You reached for it, thrusting all of yourself into it. I want to live!_

Y _ou saw doctors surrounding you. It was hard to keep your eyes open, and you struggled._

_“You’re a fighter.” The doctor’s face was covered by a blue surgical mask. “We’re almost done.”_

_You tried to speak. It was too hard._

_Darkness._

 

**Chapter Begin:**

Cold. So cold.

You opened your eyes. It was hard. Everything was out of focus. _Stay awake._ “c-c-c-c-c-old.”

 

Women were around you. They were tucking blankets around you. You were still cold. You couldn’t stop shivering.

 

_Darkness_

 

“Sans.” Your voice croaked.

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” The nurse leaned over you. You still couldn’t focus. She had eyes on her forehead, eyes on her eyes. Double vision. It hurt to look at people, but you had to keep your eyes open or you would pass out again.

 

“I want Sans. Please.” Tears brimmed your eyes. You were still so cold. _Stay awake to see him. I need to see Sans._

 

“Of course. One moment.” She walked out. Moments later Sans came rushing in, his hand cupping your jawline.

 

“I’m so sorry.” You started to weep, a floodgate of of guilt coursing through you. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“hey kid, what’re you ‘pologizing for?” His tone was soft, his fixed smile strained. You shook your head, tears still flowing. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs. “looks like the doc left you in stitches.”

 

You chuckled, still sniffling a bit. “did you hear about the guy who’s left side had to be cut off?” you shook your head, brows furrowed with concern. “he’s all right now.”

 

You giggled again. “while i was in the doctor’s waiting room, there was this tiny man, only about six inches tall. although he was there before me, he let me see the doctor first. i s’pose he just had to be a little patient.”

 

You smiled softly. “How long have I been out?”

 

Sans shifted a little. “’bout four hours.”

 

“Have you been here the whole time?”

 

He nodded. “yep.” He looked exhausted.

 

“Since you’re up, we can move you to your room.” The nurse said nodding at you. You looked up at her confused. “You’re in the nurses station. You flat lined, we had to monitor you to make sure you were stable.”

 

“I died?” You croaked, eyes wide.

 

“It was only for a few minutes.” She said, her tone comforting. “If not for your friend, you probably wouldn’t be here.”

 

You looked at Sans, but he looked away, his face bright blue.

 

“I didn’t know monster magic had the ability to revive humans.” She mused shaking her head in wonder.

 

You blinked forcefully, fighting off the exhaustion and morphine.

 

“Let’s get you to your room.” She wheeled you on the gurney to your room, Sans still holding your hand and walking with you. Once you were in your room, the nurse left.

 

“Monsters can’t revive humans.” You said softly. Sans met your gaze head on. “They can do a lot of things, but I know that is not one of them.”

 

He shrugged, “i know.”

 

The tension in the atmosphere was thick enough that you could cut it with a knife. “I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

 

He blinked, a tired but genuine smile spread on his face, and your heart started pounding; it had felt like forever since he smiled at you like that. He leaned forward, but you jerked back surprised and startled.

 

He raised a brow bone at you, his smile crooked, and with a simple shrug, leaned in quickly brushing his teeth against your cheek, and this feeling that surged… it was almost like you could see it. You looked at Sans utterly perplexed trying to grasp that surging emotion, it was almost like…

 

“I’m sorry to bother you.” The nurse cut in. You blinked, confused. What was it you just saw? “I noticed that you’re not on the donor list.” She was holding a clipboard.

 

Your expression became neutral, your tone hostile. “I know.”

 

“I was wondering if you-”

 

“No.”

 

She blinked, surprised by our curt reply. Sans watched you curiously.

 

She looked at the clipboard with the forms consenting to be on the organ donor list then back at you. “Do you need anything else?” To say your expression was a little intimidating would be fair. She shook her head and walked out.

 

You chewed your lip, and looked past Sans, to the window, the whir of machines breaking the silence.

 

“what is this?” He pointed to the black device wrapped around your legs, which would squeeze them, and then release.

 

“Oh, um, those are pressure pants. When someone has surgery, these are supposed to prevent their blood from clotting post surgery, until they can walk around again.”

 

He nodded, looking intrigued. “Humans have some interesting inventions.” He crawled up onto the bed, wrapping his bony body around you. You gave him a funny look, scooting over to accommodate him.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“goin’ to sleep. looks like the pressure finally got to me.” He closed his eyes, and shortly after began snoring. He was kind of uncomfortable, but it brought calmness to your soul. Your mind was protesting, but the morphine coursing through your body was stronger. You heaved a sigh, and laid your cheek on the top of his head.

 

“Why are you being so weird?” You whispered, although it was for Sans, you knew he didn’t hear you. Maybe if you had to your wits about you, you would’ve shoved him onto the floor, but it was easier to just go with the flow. Tomorrow, you could figure everything out after you had your brain clear, and sober.

 

The nurse came in to show Sans how the couch folded out into a bed, but he was already out, and set the extra pillows on the couch, only sparing you two one peculiar glance before leaving.

 

You sighed, and snuggled further into him, trying to get comfortable. Maybe he was being so clingy because of your brush in with death.

 

Your sleep was restless, unlike Sans who slept like a freaking log, and a gentle rap on your door brought in the police who were ready to take a statement. The detective over your case came in, giving you a odd look upon you snuggling with the skeleton.

 

You told him what you could remember, leaving out the weird encounter Sans had with the stalker. You simply explained that they fought, and Sans won. Given your delirious state, you didn’t trust what you saw.

 

“I’m glad your partner was able to save you.” He stated with a soft smile.

 

“Partner?” You looked toward the sleeping skeleton. “You think, I mean, we’re not, we never, I uh, um. It’s not like that.” Your face was on fire, cheeks burning.

 

He rolled his eyes, giving you that ‘uh huh, sure…’ look. Of course it looked like you were an item, he saved you, you had pictures of you two making out, and here he was, sleeping in your bed.

 

“We’ll be prosecuting your stalker. I’ll make sure that the state keeps you in the loop for hearings, and whatever we may need to have him pay for what he did.” You nodded. “I really am sorry for what happened to you, but I’m glad nothing worse happened.”

 

“You and me both.” You mumbled.

 

“I’ll keep in touch.” He put a hand on your shoulder, and gave you a nod and left.

 

Your eyes rested on Sans, a small frown on your lips. You couldn’t understand what compelled him to stay for your worst moments, and you wanted nothing more than for him to just leave, but as soon as you thought that, there was a small panicky feeling in your soul. It was such a new and off putting sensation, it made you sweat, and your stomach churn.

 

With a sigh and a grumble wrapped yourself around him the best you could, and let your exhaustion do the rest. Sans moaned, and adjusted his arms around you, pulling you into his pokey body, and mumbled your name. This wasn’t a good sign… right?

 

The next day, the doctors came and talked to you about your recovery. They gave you a run down of the state you were admitted in, as well as your expected release date. When you were admitted, you were severely dehydrated, and your spleen was ruptured through blunt force trauma.

 

It was really a miracle you survived, they said, and your recovery was going better than expected. From a medical standpoint you technically should’ve been dead before you were admitted, and aside from the scars of your surgery, you wouldn’t have any permanent damages. At this point, the doctors said if your recovery kept up at this pace it was already going, you could be released in a few days.

 

That thought excited you, and gave you comfort. You could adjust to a normal-ish life, and finally do it without the impending threat of a stalker. It made your heart feel lighter knowing that, so now that the worst part of all this over. With Undyne and Alphys at your side, you would get through this, and come out stronger then when it all started.

 

Your gaze drifted over to the skeleton casually napping on the little couch in your room. He had been there since you were admitted, and you were worried about him.

 

“Sans? You should go home. Get some real rest, I’m fine now.” He grunted a negative. “Please?” He rolled over, his back facing you. You sighed, and looked back to your book.

 

You had to admit that you were confounded.

 

This sudden attachment and affection was a little off putting. He went from ignoring you all the time to becoming doting almost. He never left your side, and was ready to assist whenever the nurses needed to do something, which was awkward when it involved you being naked (like when you had to shower, but needed someone to stand with you to make sure you didn’t slip and fall, yay for being a fall risk).

 

But if you thought that was perplexing, what bothered you more so was how you felt. It was like you were torn in half. Part of you wanted him to dote on you, and pay all this extra attention to you, and the other part had no idea what to make of your emotions, and just wanted everything to go back to how it was so you could just move on.

 

Your history with him up until this point had been less than stellar. As soon as you started to move on without him, he would show up again, trying to become a pillar of support, then freeze you out. This time though, you weren’t going to give him a chance to ice you out, you were going to make him leave first.

 

That thought made your chest hurt, your hand clutching at the sharp pain; you were ready to cut him off before you were kidnapped, so what changed? You spared him a brief glance as he napped on the couch-bed before looking back at the book, brows furrowed. A gentle rap on your doorframe broke you out of your revere. “It’s open.”

 

Undyne walked in with Alphys close behind. They paused, grimacing at you. “Hey punk.”

 

“I-I-I’m so s-sorry. I-if I hadn’t l-left y-y-you, t-this wouldn’t have h-happened. Alphys played with her claws, adverting her gaze.

 

You snorted. “It would’ve happened at some point.” Alphys shrunk even more. “Hey, it’s cool. It’s not your fault. I’m okay, and I’m alive. That’s what matters.” You forced a really big grin.

 

Alphys still couldn’t look you in the eye. Undyne however had other thoughts on her mind.

 

“Did you really die?” Undyne forgot she had to be quiet and shouted a bit too eager, pulling up a chair next to your bed. She paused, her gaze falling on Sans who was sleeping peacefully on the couch bed before flicking back to you, full of questions.

 

“I guess… but the doctors are good.” You shrugged.

 

“What was it like?”

 

“Dark.” You nodded matter of fact.

 

“Like, that’s it?”

 

“Well, it’s not like I went into the after-life.” You shrugged. “I just barely flat lined before I was revived. Guess you could say it was more like a limbo type place.”

 

“Aw, that’s boring.” She folder her arms. “How did you escape?”

 

You blushed, your gaze flicking to Sans then back to her. “The stalker tried to lure Sans there. He showed up and…” Your brows drew in. “It wasn’t like anything I had seen. Sans was terrifying, and he… he was so calm, so… serious. But uh, yeah, how long was I missing?”

 

“A day and a half.” Undyne said softly.

 

You nodded. You heard rapping at the door. “Open.”

 

Papyrus walked in, a huge bouquet of flowers, and a stuffed froggit with a balloon attached saying ‘Get Well Soon’.

 

“Human! Brother! I, the Great Papyrus have come to check in on you.”

 

Sans sat up, his bony hand rubbing against his eye socket with a soft scrape. Every time you looked at him you felt so confused.

 

“you’re so cool, bro.” He looked a little bit better. His gaze drifted toward you, and he smiled wider, his smile reaching his eyes. You blushed, adverting your gaze, a soft smile playing on your lips.

 

“Human! You look like you are worse for wear, but fear not. I, the Great Papyrus, will make you spaghetti and this will make you feel better.”

 

“Paps, your spaghetti would make me feel great.” You smiled sincerely. He grinned even bigger, big tear drops drooping off his eyes. He rushed forward, hugging you tightly. You gasped, pulling back.

 

“Oh, Human, I’m so sorry. Your kind is very fragile.”

 

You glowered but chose to not say anything.

 

Everyone would talk, and you could laugh and enjoy their interactions. Sans moved himself to the edge of your bed, his phalanges brushing yours every so often. You were sure everyone noticed, prying eyes watching just a little too long but no one said anything.

 

After awhile Undyne and Alphys stood up, saying that it was dinnertime. They eagerly extended the offer to Paps and Sans. Paps readily agreed.

 

“nah, i think i’ll stay here.” He casually laid back down on the make-shift couch bed, closing his eyes.

 

“Sans.” Your voice was soft. “You should get out for a bit. I’ll be fine.”

 

He snored loudly.

 

“Brother, please call me with updates about the Human-Friend. Human-Friend, it was great to see you. I will be back tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, punk. We will bug you as much as the hospital will let us!”

 

“B-bye! See you t-tomorrow!” Alphys waved. “I’ll bring you my favorite manga. It’s about this one girl, who loves this man, but he doesn’t love her back, so she loses her ability to love and it’s trapped in a box, and only a fairy can free her, and she becomes an actress bent on getting revenge, and she falls in love with Japan’s most popular actor, who is her childhood friend, who she believes is a fairy, and… oh no! I’m spoiling it for you-”

 

“Let’s go, Alphys.” Undyne laughed, guiding her by her shoulders, and the reptile monster buried her face in her hands, following her fiancés lead.

 

They walked out. Sans snoring stopped, and he propped himself up on his elbow, his gaze studying you.

 

You could feel something deep inside pulling on you, and when you looked at Sans it was like being twitterpated, but it was mild, steady, and strong. Like, a link to him… would that be it? Like, no matter what, you felt like you couldn’t leave him…?

 

“you feel it?” He was studying you.

 

“Feel what?” Why did his question scare you? You didn’t understand what he was getting at, but it was daunting. It was like something really important happened while you were unconscious.

 

He moved himself to the edge of your bed, putting his bony hand on yours, intertwining your fingers with his.

 

“you think you could live without me?” he asked so softly.

 

“Sans?” You subconsciously put a hand to where your soul rested. Why was he asking all these questions. He closed his eyes, his smile seeming sad. Why was he acting so different?

 

“this food is pretty bad. you want me to grab some grub from grillbz?”

 

“Yes!” You replied maybe a little too eagerly. This hospital food was awful. He laughed heartily before nodding. He leaned in, brushing his teeth against your cheek, before walking out the door, hands shoved into pockets.

 

You watched him go, feeling that pull on your soul. _Don’t leave…_ You felt it cry out. You let out a sigh, and ran your hands through your hair. What the hell was wrong with you?


	10. Angst Fluff Angst Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals are not Reader's favorite place; also Toriel and Frisk stop by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems you guys picked up on what Sans did. Not gonna lie, I cackled with a good portion of your guys responses... Dammit Sans, lol... Also, Reader has no clue as to what he did so... She won't find out for another chapter (or so ;) ) *I love your guys comments and inputs! 
> 
> Fun fact, anima vinculum translates to "soul bond" in latin.
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank everyone for the Kudos! Last chapter got me 75+ 0.o so like WOW!

You were ready to be out of this hospital. It had only been three days, and you were done with this place. The sterile smell, bright lights, all but reminded you of your last time in the hospital, and the heartache that ensued. You tried your hardest to put on a smile, but when you could hear people sobbing in the halls after being told they lost their loved ones you had your first mental breakdown.

 

Sans was incredibly supportive through all of this, and held you patiently as you clung desperately to his t-shirt; it being your only lifeline to sanity as you dealt with the evocations of your grief, gently whispering in your ear that he was here, that he would never leave you. When he said that, you clung tighter, your heart pounding.

 

Your tears slowly waned as you loosened your grip on his shirt, relaxing your body against his, your head resting on his ribcage. You were surprised by how comfortable he was, and found security by the gentle humming of his magic as well as the beat to his soul, as it beat in sync to yours.

 

You sucked in a deep breath of air, and let out a breathy sigh. Never in your wildest dreams did you think that Sans would become a source of comfort for your grief.

 

“you ok sweetheart?”

 

You turned your head further into his ribcage, hearing the echoing of crying down the hall. “I… know their pain. Being here… and I...” You had a lump in your throat and your voice quivered.

 

His arms tightened around you possessively, and you swore you could hear him whisper a ‘damn him.’ You tilted your head to look at him questioningly, his face dark. When he realized you were watching at him, his eyelights returned and he grinned wider, giving you a wink.

 

“maybe taking a walk around will help.”

 

You nodded, thankful for the suggestion.

 

Sans was putting some slippers onto your feet when you heard a rap on the door and a nurse walked in. “I need your husband to look over some forms.”

 

You and Sans paused, looking at each other, then looked at the nurse, confused.

 

She looked at you both, then down at her forms. “You’re a misses, right?”

 

“I am, but I’m a widow.”

 

“OH! Oh… oh…” She looked between you and Sans confused. You held out your hand, and she meekly handed you the form before leaving, mumbling an apology.

 

“she thought we were married…” Sans mused quietly, a soft blue hue dusting his cheekbones.

 

You glanced over the forms, they appeared to be the standard paperwork that hospitals used to determine who would be the party responsible for making life or death decisions in case the patient became unfit or unable to make those choices.

 

“You have been acting how a spouse would act. It is a bit peculiar.” You replied absently. You felt him pause, putting a shoe on, before resuming. “Looks like I need to find a health care proxy.”

 

“yea?”

 

“Yeah.” You peeked over the form. “How would you feel if I put my life in your hands?” You wiggled your eyebrows.

 

His expression shifted to a somber one. “your life is already in my hands.”

 

“What?”

 

“yeah, that’d be cool.” He shrugged, and lightly tapped the top of your slipper. “let’s go.”

 

That’s not a totally vague and weird statement. “Yeah…” He held your elbow, because apparently you were a fall risk, and no one trusted your ability to navigate in your current state of Percocet and ever decreasing morphine, although you had been managing just fine.

 

“We have to be back here in an hour.” You grumbled. “While you were getting food, the nurse came in to inform me that because of my situation I needed a psyche eval.”

 

“you don’t seem crazy.”

 

“That’s what I thought…. Then I realized that’s what crazy people say.” You grinned impishly. “You’re welcome to hang if you want to hear the gruesome details of my capture.”

 

Sans’ grip on your arm tightened, and his smile was tight. “if you want me there, i’ll be there. i wouldn’t want to shrink away from a tough situation.”

 

You paused, giving him disbelieving stare.

 

“i wouldn’t want to psyche you out, either.”

 

You chuckled, shaking your head. “Oh my gosh, seriously?” You playfully nudged him. “As a _pun_ ishment for your puns, I now require your presence.”

 

He chuckled mirthfully, you both leisurely walking along, exchanging terrible jokes.

 

You knew before your kidnapping you had an attraction to Sans, but now it felt like it shifted. You knew part of it was because of how attentive he was being toward you, but you knew the other part was because of how you felt. Your attraction had evolved into something more… substantial? It almost felt as if you synced with him…

 

Honestly, a part of you hated it. Hated the fact that you felt like this because you had come to the conclusion that Sans wasn’t someone you wanted to be with. His personality, the way he dealt with issues was something you didn’t want to handle. He was secretive, and manipulative, and despite the fact that you enjoyed his company, you had come to the conclusion that he wasn’t boyfriend material, which meant he wasn’t spouse material. He wasn’t someone you would invest into because you feared the day he felt you didn’t fit into his ideal world; and when that day came, you would pay.

 

Here you were, acting as if you were an item, and still hadn’t discussed anything with you.

 

Several times already you had started to bring up that maybe distance between you two would be good. That you appreciated his support, but now that the worst of everything was over, you would be fine on your own.

 

You had got along fine for two years now, what’s a lifetime more? You didn’t need a man, er, monster around. At least that was what you thought, but trying to voice those opinions caused a sharp and terrible pain within your chest, like your heart… soul…(?) was being ripped in two.

 

What alarmed you more so was when Sans looked at you, talked to you, or touched you in anyway, that part inside of you that threatened to destroy you would surge with such a good and wholesome feeling that sometimes made you heady.

 

You felt like you were going crazy, but you didn’t know how to tell anyone.

 

“Well, guess it’s time.” You said staring at the door to your room. You honestly couldn’t believe how fast an hour passed by. You sat yourself down on your bed, and Sans settled himself next to you. A knock at the door yielded an older gentleman wearing a sweater vest and peppered hair, with a neat goatee sat in one of the chairs.

 

He smiled at you warmly and explained that he was here in case you wanted to talk. You understood, the last time you were in a hospital due to tragic circumstances they sent a grief counselor to your room to help you “cope.”

 

“I am curious,” He played with his goatee, kind of reminding you of a villain from a cliché movie. “What is the nature of your relationship with your friend, Sans is it?” He nodded toward the skeleton and he tensed up.

 

You blushed, and shook your head. “We’re, uh, relationship?” Your voice went up an octave.

 

The psychiatrist’s lips quirked into a small smile and he scribbled something onto his notebook. “What’re you writing?” Your tone was accusatory.

 

He blinked innocently, a gentle smile spreading on his lips. “Just something for my notes. Blank notes are frowned upon.”

 

Your nose wrinkled, reading into his words. He was obviously reading into your and Sans relationship. He gently probed with questions which you tried to throw a question back. He seemed unfazed by your distraction technique while Sans pretended to fall asleep, which earned a soft glare from you.

 

After what felt like an hour the psychiatrist got up and shook your hand. “It was a pleasure talking with you. Here is my card if you feel the need to talk.”

 

“Oh, uh, okay. Thanks?” You watched him walk out, as professional and put together as he was when he came in. That process was honestly a lot less intimidating then what you thought it would be like, but it still felt like a huge invasion of privacy.

 

Sans had propped himself up with his arm under his head, signature wink in place, “guess he psyched ya out after all?”

 

You sighed and leaned back, “I understand why they bring them in, y’know having done this before… I just don’t like it. I feel strange opening up my inner thoughts to a complete stranger.”

 

Sans grin was tight and serious. “if you don’t talk to him, who would you talk to?”

 

You tilted your head, “My friends, who else?” You watched the skeleton nod, then lay his head back down, closing his eyes.

 

The psychiatrist did bring up a good point though. What was the nature of your relationship with Sans? Your eyes swept across his features, memorizing every smooth shape, every crevice. That feeling in your soul was there, you could see it, that blue heart wrapped in white string. Impossible knots, then blue strings came out of that heart-

 

_Knock knock_

 

You both looked toward the door. Frisk walked in, but Toriel’s voice called out. “Knock knock.”

 

“Who’s there?” You looked at the door skeptically, curious to see what joke she had today.

 

“Anita.”

 

“Anita who?” Okay, where was she going with this?

 

“Anita another tissue, achoo!” She peaked her head into the room, her musical laughter filling the room.

 

Frisk face palmed, and the goat mom entered, holding a pie. Your mouth was watering, and you graciously thanked her for her get-well gift, before offering her a seat. She regally lowered herself onto the couch. Frisk sat on the armrest of the couch, her feet swinging back and forth, demeanor relaxed.

 

Sans was hovering near you, and you could feel Toriel scrutinizing you, but unsure how to address it, you acted oblivious. Why did her gaze make you nervous? You hadn’t done anything, but it felt as if she saw something, and she wasn’t happy about it.

 

“How has your recovery been?”

 

You played with your fingers. “Doctors say I’m doing really well. Surprised that I’m healing so fast. I’m just thankful because it means I can leave sooner.”

 

She nodded, smiling softly. “Sans, how have you been?”

 

He shrugged, hands shoved into his pockets. “been around. just keepin’ an eyesocket on, kiddo here.” He gave you a playful wink. You gave him a strange look. You were hardly a kid.

 

She smiled pleasantly, looking toward you. She saw something she did not like, but she was hiding it well. “Frisk, why don’t you show her?”

 

Frisk was blinked a warm and wide smile spreading across their features. They jumped off the armrest of the couch and started fishing around in their pocket, pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper. They handed to you, beaming.

 

You took the crumpled piece of paper and smoothed it out.

 

_“We are pleased to inform you that you that after going through the applicants you have been selected for the honors program at Mount Ebbot Prestige Academy for gifted young adults-“_

“Frisk… Frisk! No way!” You scrambled off of the bed, ignoring the pain blossoming in your side to embrace the kid that stood only a few inches shorter than you. “I’m so proud of you kid.” Tears were brimming your eyes as you squeezed that kid for all they were worth.

 

They were blushing bright red, trying to pull away. “Nope, nope, too proud. Must hug you just a little bit longer.” You grunted out, refusing to let the child go.

 

“Aunty stop!” Their voice was serious. You froze, and they slid out, their gaze on the floor. “It’s not even a sure thing. Tuition is crazy expensive and the scholarship barely helps.”

 

“Oh child, I’m sure we’ll find a way.” Toriel’s voice carried comfort and assurance.

 

“It can’t be that bad.” You shrugged.

 

“it sounds like it costs an arm and leg.” He waved his appendages. You wondered if he was one punch line from pulling them off.

 

Toriel laughed, and Frisk glared.

 

“C’mon kid, how much do you need?” You leaned causally against your bed. Sans was already on the bed laying down, your back touching his leg. You felt the urge to pull away but refrained.

 

Frisk sighed, “It’s $1,400 a month.”

 

“Meh, I’m bad at month, how much is the total?”

 

“It would be $12,600 but after including the cost of uniforms, $13,000.” Toriel calmly interjected. Frisk heaved a deep sigh.

 

“But with the tuition we only need $8,000” Frisk jumped in eagerly. “I’m determined to find a way to pay for it.”

 

You shook your head chuckling at Sans. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” You made your way over to your purse pulling out your checkbook.

 

“Aunty what are you doing.”

 

You tried to hide the smile on your face, as you filled out the check. “Hm, oh… nothing.” You were a terrible liar. Ripping the check out, you handed to Frisk. “This was for the pie, right?”

 

Frisk’s jaw dropped, and they whipped their head to Toriel, “Mom!”. She calmly took the check and looked it over, her eyes growing wide as saucers. Sans looked at you curiously, then back to Toriel.

 

“Oh child, we cannot accept this.”

 

“I’m paying you for the pie… plus tip.” You shrugged as if it was no big deal.

 

For the first time, you saw Toriel completely lose her composure. “Oh,” She brought a big furry paw up to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. “How do you have this kind of money?”

 

An awkward look flashed on your face, and knots welled in your stomach as you looked down at the ground, an uncomfortable laugh escaping your lips “Jacob’s life insurance policy is really paying off, huh?”

 

The regal goat woman’s face flushed with embarrassment. “I am so sorry, I did not mean to pry.” You waved your hand dismissively.

 

Sans slid off the bed and came up beside you, his hand resting on your back. In that moment you realized that every time you started to feel grief Sans was quick to pick up on your emotions and come to comfort. “good pun.” He whispered into your ear. You snorted out a pathetic laugh.

 

“I’m sorry… I, uh, shouldn’t joke like that.”

 

When you looked up, Toriel’s unsettling gaze was fixed upon Sans next to you. What ever she saw, this time she could not hide her disparagement.

 

“Hey Frisk, want to get something from the cafeteria with me? I’m hungry.” You grabbed their hand, eager to get away from the tension mounting.

 

Frisk gave you curious look, before nodding, allowing you to drag them. Sans followed Frisk, hands shoved into his pockets.

 

“Sans.” Toriel calmly said, and he stopped at the doorway. “Let them go alone. Frisk hasn’t seen her in awhile.” His smile faltered for a moment. He turned to look at Toriel, her hands folded in her lap.

 

“hey tori. how you’ve been?” He sounded forced.

 

“I have been well Sans. I came initially to visit, but now that I see you here, I have some questions…”

 

* * *

 

Somehow Frisk had got you to spill the entire story of what happened with your kidnapping. They seemed completely enraptured, and even though it was a morbid story, it was kind of fun recapping it with them.

 

“Wait! You died!?” They sipped their drink.

 

“Yeah… it was weird. Like, there was darkness, then pitch black. Like I was floating in nothingness, then this warm white feeling surrounded me. Then I woke up in the operating room.”

 

Frisk looked contemplative, hand on their chin, eyes focused but not seeing what was in front of them. After a minute they finally spoke. “Uncle Sans has been here the whole time?”

 

You shrugged, “I don’t understand it. I keep telling him to go home, but he ignores me. Honestly, I’m surprised he doesn’t follow me into the bathroom.” _Most of the time…_

 

Frisk snickered.

 

“But truthfully…” You put a hand over your chest. “I don’t feel the same. Something happened when I died…” They looked at you somber.

 

“I’m sure we’ll figure out what happened. Mom probably wants us to head back.”

 

You nodded, and started to make your way back. You could hear the hushed voices of Sans and Toriel. “Hey, we’re back.” You hollered out, giving them a heads up in case they were discussing something private.

 

“Welcome back my child.” Toriel stood up, her smile beaming. Sans leaned casually against the wall, but you could sense how tense he was. “I am so thankful that you allowed us to come visit, but I regretfully have other errands to run… and,” She bowed her head her entire demeanor thankful. “We cannot thank you enough for your gift.”

 

“It’s a tip, for pie.” You interjected shamelessly.

 

Frisk rolled her eyes at you and Toriel laughed softly.

 

They both gently embraced you and thanked you again for your gift, then bid farewell to Sans, closing the door behind them.

 

“hey. you hungry?” His tone sounded like a forced.

 

“No…” Did he forget you just came from the cafeteria? “If you get out for a bit, I’ll be fine. I was just going to read.” You climbed up onto the bed, and fluffed your pillows.

 

Sans looked uneasy.

 

“Sans…” Your chest started to feel panicky. It was like you could feel his emotions, his distress. “Hey, I’m so thankful that you’ve been here with me, but maybe you need to take a few hours,” _Or days_ , “to yourself.”

 

“that’s not what i want!” He tone was short. You blinked, slightly taken aback. Thank the heavens for Percocet and 7 years of marriage or you probably wouldn’t have had any patience. You slowly eased yourself off the bed, and made your way to Sans, taking both of his hands in yours.

 

“What _do_ you want?”

 

He blinked, startled by your gentle tone. His hands squeezed yours, and the silence stretched between you. You continued to stand there for what felt like an hour, your legs growing tired, but knowing how important this was, you forced yourself to stay focused.

 

Your eyes were memorizing every crevice in his face, how deep his eye sockets were, the brightness of his eyelights, and that smile; it was always so expressive, like right now, it was pensive.

 

The longer you stared at him, the stronger the sensation in your soul pulsed, willing you closer to him. Your breathing became heavier, and the desires within you to close the gap mounted. Sans continued to stare, the words stuck, and desire budding within you until you couldn’t hold back anymore. You pushed yourself into him, your lips crashing into his teeth. His hands wrapped around you, holding you tenderly.

 

Your soul soared, but your emotions reared its head. Part of you was being swept away by his tender kisses, and the warmth emanating from your soul and coursing through your body as your hands roamed his chest, and the other part dug in stubbornly, fighting this feeling. You tried to push that feeling to the side, tried to give yourself over to the warmth, but it suddenly jolted you.

 

You broke the kiss, disturbed. “Sans, what are we doing?”

 

He blinked, caught off guard, a guilty look flashing across his face.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I’m so sorry.” You started to back away, but he caught your wrist.

 

“i want this.” He breathed heavily, pulling you back to him. You melted into him, allowing him to caress your face, and you resumed kissing him. _Please… just let me._ _I want this too…_ He picked you up, carrying you to the bed and laying you down, climbing on top while never breaking your kiss. You could feel his pelvic bones through his clothes grinding into you, as a moan escaped, and you wrapped your legs around him, your hips bucking into him. Your hands roamed his back, and you could feel a throbbing inside of you, as his magic made your skin tingle and hormones race. Your heart was pounding in your chest and you felt lightheaded. Another moan escaped out your lips.

 

“i’ve waited so long.” He whispered his voice heavy with desire.

 

It was like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on you, and in that moment you could remember how Sans was known for his one night stands. He had the chance to date you, but he never did. You never discussed anything, he just stayed around and now, when you were vulnerable, he preyed on that. You couldn’t help it, but with that one statement, you felt like one of Sans’ conquests. Like you were something to be won.

 

“I can’t do this, I can’t, I just can’t.” You started to cry, weakly pushing against him. Inside, you were turbulent; half wrought with desire and the half with disgust.

 

“hey, shhh, hey, its ok.” His voice was soft, as he adjusted himself pulling you into him, wrapping his arms around you, locking you in a cage of bones. “its ok.” You wept into his arms until you were exhausted, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le sigh, pun game is weak in this one. Next chapter hopefully I'll make up for it ;) Please forgive me!


	11. Thorny situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a fickle miss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Even if you don't celebrate it, please know that I'm thankful to have people who enjoy my writing :) 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and kind comments, they actually help me come up with content (comments not kudos, hehe). I don't mind suggestions because well, you know what they say about the power of suggestions :p 
> 
> I also have a surprise at the end of the chapter.

You slowly opened your eyes, which were puffy from crying and sleeping heavily. You brought your hand, to rub the back of your eye, when your arm bumped something. You startled and became fully aware that Sans was propped next to you, his arm draped over you, snoring softly. You turned your head to observe him, his head tilted back and his mouth slightly open. You were surprised to see the fangs, or the fact that he could actually open his mouth, not that you actually paid attention to him eating or drinking before.

 

The longer you stared at him, the harder your heart started to beat, and you licked your lips. Would it be bad if you kissed him now? After all he pulled why did you want him so bad? If anyone else had done half of the things he did you would have put so much distance between them they would only be a memory, and all you could think about was pushing yourself to the brink that if he asked, you would give him everything.

 

Heart beating and soul humming, you wet your lips. If you made a move now, what would that say about you? You couldn’t understand why you were so fickle… you needed Sans but it didn’t make sense because he didn’t treat you as you deserved in the past, but now... everything had changed. You had always thought you were a perceptive person, but when it came to that skeleton you were unable to get a feel for anything. You thought he liked you, then he iced you out, and now here he was acting as if… he was your partner (boyfriend)?

 

An involuntary sneeze escaped, and Sans roused, meeting your prying gaze with a warm one. “ ‘mornin’ sweetheart.”

 

You looked down shyly, and mumbled a good morning.

 

Nothing made sense anymore.

 

It wasn’t more than 10 minutes later that the doctor came in to check on you. He checked your incision, and pleased with your recovery allowed you the option to check out today after some paperwork was filed. You eagerly accepted and he nodded, and said he would inform the nurse to start the process.

 

Not too long after a nurse came in with a plethora of forms to be signed and initialed.

 

While you were doing that, Sans left to pick up your car so you would have a ride home. You dressed yourself, and then sat on the bed putting on your make-up for the first time in a week, while thinking about last night.

 

You finished applying and blotting your lipstick when the realization hit you like a truck.

 

“Oh. My. God. Am I in love with Sans?” Saying it loud made your stomach drop and your soul throb. “What is wrong with me?” You whispered shakily.

 

You sat in shock unable to wrap your head around the revelation before a gentle rapping on your door drew your attention.

 

Kyle peeked his head into the room, smiling wide, and bouquet of roses in his arm.

 

“Hey! I was worried about you.” He stepped forward, nervously running a hand through his hair. “I heard about what happened.”

 

“Oh, hey! Um, yeah…” You chuckled nervously, picking at some lint on the blankets. “I, um, I’m sorry for never getting a hold of you.”

 

“Oh hey! It’s totally cool. I imagine it was pretty rough.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not really into that S and M stuff.” _Why the hell did I just say that?_

 

“What?”

 

“Those are nice flowers, got a hot date?” _Shoot me now._

 

“What? Oh, um, these are for you. To, I don’t know, help you feel better.” He shyly looked at you, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Ah, oh wow. Um, thanks.” You carefully eased yourself off the bed, taking the flowers. Why did you feel so weird being here with Kyle, alone? “So, uh, yeah. I’m checking out today.”

 

“Oh that’s great.” Cue awkward silence. You rolled from the back of your heels to the tips of your toes and back to your heels.

 

“So…” “I think-” You both started at the same time.

 

“You go first.” He spoke.

 

“Oh, no, please.” You waved your hand awkwardly, while cradling the flowers.

 

His face colored, and he looked away, playing with his hands. “I was hoping we could maybe reschedule our date.”

 

“Woah.” _I should’ve gone first_ , you thought. “Um, well…”

 

“hey pal, i don’t think we’ve met.” Sans voice came from behind Kyle, you startled, and Kyle jumped whipping around.

 

“You’re a skeleton!” His voice went up an octave.

 

“yep. sans the skeleton is my name.” He held out his bony appendage. Kyle stared at it, face pale and sweat starting to bead on his forehead. “hey pal, this is the part where you shake my hand.”

 

Kyle turned his head to look at you. Was he afraid of monsters or skeletons? “Its rude to not shake hands.” You said softly. He visibly swallowed, and gingerly took Sans hand. The obnoxious sound of a whoopee cushion filled the room, and the short skeleton bursted out laughing. You stood there mortified.

 

“oh man, the good ‘ole whoopee cushion in the hand trick never gets old.” He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

 

Kyle stood paralyzed, face pale as a ghost.

 

Sans walked over to you, “here sweetheart, lemme get these for ya.” He took the flowers out of your arms, and then turned to Kyle. “we’re heading out.” His tone was less than friendly.

 

“Okay, so yeah, I guess I’ll be going then.” Kyle bolted for the door, not sparing a glance back.

 

“Uh… goodbye, I guess.” You said to no one in particular. Sans walked over to the trashcan and dumped the bouquet.

 

“Sans!” You couldn’t hide the appalled look on your face. You walked over to the trash can, wanting to fish them out, but disgusted by germs so you stared forlorn into the trashcan.

“don’t tell me that rubbish you the wrong way.” He snickered.

 

You looked at him sharply, scowling. “That wasn’t funny.”

 

“i thought i was humerus.” His smile felt forced and he winked.

 

“That was a very sweet gesture from Kyle, you had no right. Those were mine, not yours.” Your tone was disdainful. Sans met your glare with one of his own.

 

“welp, too late to do anything now.” You gave him a disapproving glance before sighing. You just had no fight in you. A nurse came in with a wheelchair. “Are you ready to leave?”

 

“Yes.” You eagerly climbed into the wheel chair, ready to be escorted out. Sans reached for your arm, but you pulled it away giving him a firm stare. “I’m still mad at you.” He seemed slightly taken aback by your rebuff, his eyelights shrinking to smaller pinpricks and were less bright.

 

The nurse gave you both a confused look. “Can we please go.” Your tone professional and detached, she gave you both a nervous glance and started forward. The ride to the hospital exit was silent

 

You begrudgingly allowed Sans held your arm by your elbow as you slowly made your way to your car passenger door, your incision twinging with the getting up and sitting down. You sighed and sat back as he shut the door.

 

He put your bag of belongings in the back seat, and climbed into the driver’s side. You looked at him, your words from earlier echoing in your head. Did you really love him? Your attachment was definitely not a passing thing… but Sans… to Sans? Fickle Sans?

 

“like the view?” He winked.

 

“Huh?” You looked away blushing. To be caught staring, how uncool. “I was just wondering why you threw my flowers away.” You mumbled.

 

“if you want flowers so bad, i can get you some.”

 

You opened your mouth to protest that it was the principle of the thing, but then closed it, debating if this was a battle you wanted to fight. After a moment you knew how to proceed without being snarky. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

 

The lazy skeleton’s phalanges tightened on the steering wheel, his smile a grimace. “this is a thorny subject.”

 

You snorted a laugh before you could stop yourself, then glared at him. “No. You’re not going to distract me.”

 

“i suppose I should have rose to the occasion.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“you caught me red handed.”

 

You let you a sigh, and tried to glare at him but a smile was tugging at your lips. “I hate you.”

 

“ya love me.” He tilted his head toward you and winked, and that feeling deep inside of you throbbed, the smile wiped off your face and a fiery blush burning your cheeks.

 

“Ha ha, yeah totally. You have me figured out.” Your voice was obviously forced, and your eyes darted, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

 

Silence settled in the car.

 

“so, what was up with that guy, anyway?”

 

You jumped, then regained your composure, “Kyle? He’s the one whose cabin we stayed at for Alphys and Undyne’s proposal.” He nodded. “We were supposed to go on a date before all that happened.”

 

“a date?” He tried to sound casual, but his tone was off.

 

“Yeah…” You looked out the window. “But… um… it just feels awkward now.”

 

“oh yea?” You looked at him taken aback. Could he sound any happier about that?

 

“But maybe I should give him a chance… I dunno.” You shrugged looking out the window. What were you going to do about your feelings? Were you really going crazy?

 

You felt like you were.

 

* * *

 

As soon as you were through the door, Papyrus guided you to the couch. “HUMAN! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE BETTER AND COULD COME HOME. I HAVE MADE MY GET BETTER SPAGHETTI FOR YOU! HERE IS A REMOTE, PLEASE PUT ON ANY SHOW YOU WOULD LIKE.”

 

You put your hand on Papyrus’ radius and ulna, meeting his gaze. “Thank you.”

 

His face tinged orange, “NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!” He shyly covered his face and headed for the kitchen.

 

Undyne plopped herself next to you, you repressed a hiss at the jolt, your midsection now throbbing. “Hey punk! Glad you’re back. Do you think you’ll be okay while Alphys and I are at work?”

 

“Yeah…” You replied cautiously. “I had surgery, I’m not disabled.”

 

She _playfully_ punched you in the shoulder. You grimaced and hissed, your incision hot like fire. “Dammit Undyne. I just had surgery.” You pressed your hand to your wound. “Handle me with kid gloves.” You looked down, at your hand.

 

“Oh man, you’re more of a wimp than usual.” She laughed loudly. You gave her a flat look.

 

“here.” Sans held out a pill and a water bottle for you. You tilted your head questioningly at him. “its your next dose of percocet.” You gingerly took the pill from him, and put it in your mouth, downing it with water.

 

“Man, what’s wrong with you. You in love with her or something?” Undyne started laughing. You brought the water bottle down, looking at Sans to see his reaction. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his face bright blue, mumbled something about checking on Paps and walked away.

 

Your wide eyes met the wide of eye Undyne and Alphys who stared silently at each other.

 

“My OTP!” Alphys whispered with a high pitch, her face bright red, and a beaming smile.

 

“Your OTP?” You turned to look at her guilty and pleased face. “You’ve been plotting this?”

 

“Since before that party.” Undyne snickered. “You like stupid jokes, he likes stupid jokes. He’s like a freaking onion and you have the patience to deal with that crap. You guys are the OTP.”

 

You glared at your traitorous friends, not really sure if you were mad or not. It wasn’t as if you really knew how you felt at this point anyway.

 

“HUMAN! THE FOOD IS READY!” Papyrus entered the room with his food and put it down with much gusto.

 

“bone appetite.” Sans snickered.

 

“NYEH HOO HOO HOO! SANS, WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!”

 

You sucked in a breath of air, trying to refrain from laughing, and failing. “Please stop, oh god I’m going to die.” You gasped, both hands grasping your midsection tears streaming down your face. “No jokes… oh god laughing hurts so bad.” You didn’t realize how much morphine took the edge off, but now with a low dose of Percocet, it did enough to help you function, but pain was still present.

 

“’m sorry, ‘m sorry.” Sans hands hovered over you, his voice panicked.

 

Once the pain subsided enough, you looked up, his eyelights dancing with worry. “It’s okay, just… hold off… until I can handle it. The doc left me in stitches… ha ha ha, oh god I’m a masochist.” You half sobbed half laughed. “It was such a bad pun, I couldn’t… resist.”

 

Without puns dinner was just casual talking. Papyrus was sharing how he had won employee of the month again, which you thought was awesome and was happy for him.

 

“you’re so cool bro.” Sans praised, his plate already empty. You couldn’t help but wonder when he ate it all… Ever since noting that he had fangs you were curious to see them again, maybe touch them… _Stop that!_ You mentally chastised yourself, bewildered by your fascination with Sans’ anatomy… And with that thought you just pictured him naked. Dear lord, you looked at your plate, face on fire. With a glace up, you made eye contact with him, and did it again… and it was weird because… you’re eating dinner, why brain, why?

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have much of an appetite. I’m just going to sit on the couch.” You smiled sheepishly, your gaze avoiding Sans, and gently eased yourself onto the couch, pulling out your phone.

 

You could feel the stares on your back, and your blush deepened, softly making out whispers if you were okay, and that you seemed more flushed than normal.

 

A chair scraped, and you could hear footsteps pounding toward you. “Nerd!” You swallowed and turned your head, seeing Undyne charge you. You felt like a deer in headlights. “We have to take your temperature! Nyyyyaaaagggg!” She pulled out a thermometer.

 

“I don’t have a fever!” You held up your hands in a surrendering motion.

 

She grinned wide, her fangs showing. “I don’t believe you. Say ‘ah’.”

 

You swallowed, “Do I really have too?”

 

You could see three heads poking through the hallway entry watching the interaction. You let out a breath of air, and opened your mouth. “Aaahhhh.” And she shoved the freaking thermometer down your throat, you started gagging, and tried to push her off.

 

“What the hell! It’s supposed to go under my tongue, not my down my freaking throat!” You glared at her, eyes watering and streaming down your face.

 

“Gah! You’re such a wimp,” she laughed mirthfully. You grabbed it, and deliberately stuck it in your mouth, pointing to how it was supposed to look.

 

Once it was finished, it beeped and she took it, reading it. “Huh, your temp is fine. Guess your red face isn’t from fever.”

 

You rolled your eyes, and settled yourself back into the couch, thinking that you could’ve told her that.

 

After the whole trying to make you eat a thermometer, everyone was finished and Alphys put in an anime for you guys to watch. You sat in-between Sans and Papyrus, finding it hard to focus on the movie. Your eyelids grew heavier with each passing second and your head began the sleep fighting bob. Before the first episode could finish the Percocet took full effect. You fought the drug-induced exhaustion until the fighting just stopped, and you dozed off, eventually slumping against Sans' warm and pokey body.

 

_You were riding in the car. It was a beautiful day outside. You could see birds swooping and soaring, their melodious singing filling the air._

_The open windows let the warm and comforting air whip your hair around; outside the trees had bright reds, yellows, and orange colors. Everything brought such joy to your soul._

_You turned your head to see Sans next to you. He looked at you and smiled wider. You reached out, holding his hand. His face colored slightly, and pulled his hand out of yours and tapped his check._

_You grinned coquettishly, and leaned over. As soon as your lips brushed his cheek, you jolted, metal screaming._

_You were spinning, flipping, tumbling._

_Pain. Pain everywhere. You forced yourself to open your eyes, you looked over to where Sans was, but there was only a pile of dust, and clothes crumpled in the-_

 

“Hey! Punk wake up! Hey!” Undyne was shaking you.

 

Your throat felt raw, and tears were streaming down your face. “Sans! He died, he’s dead!”

 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

 

“Y-yeah. You w-were o-o-only having a n-nightmare.” Alphys sat on the other side of the bed, smiling nervously.

 

You hastily wiped your face, forcing yourself to breathe deep, pushing past the burning pain in your abdomen. You looked around to see yourself in your room, and it was dark.

 

“Wow, you can really scream. Must’ve been some dream.” Undyne folded her arms, nodding thoughtfully.

 

“When… When did he go home?”

 

“Uh, about an hour ago he and Paps left.”

 

You were still trying to catch your breath. Undyne looked at Alphys, nodded and stood up to leave, and Alphys also stood.

 

“Wait,” Your voice was hoarse and timid.

 

“W-we’re going to m-make t-tea. I-it’s probably g-going to b-be a long night.”

 

You slowly eased yourself up, grimacing through the pain. “I… don’t want to be alone.” They shared a look of concern, and nodded.

 

You sat at the kitchen table with them, holding a warm cup of sunflower tea. “I…” You looked down, emotions still very real and agonizing. “Dreamt that day Jacob died… but instead of Jacob, it was Sans.”

 

“W-what happened that day?” Alphys’ eyes swept you inquisitively. You had never really explained to them how it all happened. You didn’t mind talking about Jacob, but the accident was different... that was painful.

 

**BONUS CONTENT:**

**So…[ಠ_ಠ](http://www.disapprovallook.com)** **Toriel and Sans**

**To begin with, I never even thought to address what they talked about other than the fact that Toriel is freaking astute when she wants to be, and that she could easily discern a soul bonded couple…**

**And of course her and Sans dated, and it ended, but why? So by popular demand (4 requests –lol)… I’m complaining but I don’t mean it! I mean, I love you all so… :)**

 

“hey tori, how have you been?” Sans asked awkwardly standing at the door, his tone forced.

 

“I have been well Sans. I came initially to visit, but now that I see you here, I have some questions…”

 

Sans shoulders hunched defensively, before he relaxed them and made his way over to the wall, leaning up against it. The silence stretched uncomfortably, Sans realizing that Toriel was waiting for a prompt from him. Finally he caved.

 

“what kinda questions, tori?”

 

“When did you bond to her?”

 

San’s eyes went wide and his eyelights were small and bright, his smile falling. “woah, getting right into it.”

 

Her eyes narrowed and she looked away. “Our relationship could not continue because you were unwilling to bond with me, and I am fine with that, but why would you bond with a human?”

 

He shrugged, “seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

She straightened herself, her gaze settling on him. “Do not joke with me Sans the Skeleton.”

 

“woah, usin’ my full name. now i know you’re not _kid_ ind around.”

 

Her paws clenched and she stared down at him, her shoulders drawn back, posture rigid. “What will become of Papyrus when he finds out.”

 

The skeleton’s eyelights disappeared, and his shoulders hunched again. “Leave Paps outta this.”

 

“He will find out when he sees his brother struggling because he bonded to a human. A human, Sans. I love her, but she cannot be the partner that you desire, she is unable.”

 

“you don’t know that.” He growled defensively.

 

“Sans, do you remember the reason why we halted our bonding ritual?”

 

He growled, hands still shoved in his pockets, posture defensive and looked away.

 

“I will talk since you are reluctant to do so,” she said softly. “You could not handle the fact that I had been bonded to Asgore. The idea of me having a past with someone else was too much of an obstacle for you to overcome, and then you bond yourself to a widow. She’s not even two years widowed, and have you ever asked her how long she was married?”

 

He shrugged, “sure it wasn’t that long, not that it matters.”

 

“Seven years they were married, high school sweethearts she told me. Met when they were 15, and they married after high school. He died when she was 25.”

 

Sans felt tightness in his chest, his smile now a fixed show piece, with no emotion behind it.

 

“’s not nothin’ i can’t get _past_.” He forced a wink.

 

“Sans,” Her voice was a warning. “You have bound yourself to a human who could not reciprocate, and your possessiveness and anger will only serve to drive her away. There is no point in me chastising you for your decision, but I will advise you that you should inform her of what you have done. If she is the decent human being that I believe she is, she will stand by your side, even if it isn’t what she wants.”

 

Sans avoided Toriel’s observant gaze, his smile tense.

 

“Unless… you do not want to force her into such a relationship. Oh Sans…” Her hands came up covering her muzzle, her expression doleful.

 

“it’s not fair to her. i am ready to pay for my actions, but she shouldn’t have too.”

 

“You cannot ignore your soul-bond. It will not allow you. You have to tell her, she needs to know.”

 

“she doesn’t need to know anything.” He snapped back. “as long as i’m there for her, that’ll be enough.”

 

Toriel’s gaze bore into Sans, and he felt minuscule under her perceptive gaze, the tension growing. Both parties stood in silence for a long moment. “That will never be enough, and I think that you know that. You will have to tell her, soon.”

 

He stood there, rigid.

 

“May I ask, do you love her?”

 

Sans remained fixed, his cheekbones turning cyan. “more than anythin’”

 

She let out a sigh, then nodded. “Very well, do as you see fit. I just hope you make the best decision for everyone, not just the best one for _you_.”

 

“Hey, we’re back.” Your voice called out right around the corner, still out of sight.

 

They looked at each other, Sans irate and Toriel resigned. He had made up his mind, and no amount of talking would convince him otherwise. Being the regal woman she was, she would allow Sans to tell you or not, and not meddle any further. Her resigned demeanor shifted into a bright and regal one as she stood to embrace you.

 

“Welcome back my child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have a tumblr, but its pretty pathetic since I don't really know how to navigate it *still learning oh, I did put up a Thanksgiving comic involving Sans and Paps there so :3
> 
> btw; link to my tumblr http://readsleepcoffee.tumblr.com/


	12. Over My Head (Cable Car)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out the truth:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by The Fray. So... Leaving off last chapter had me angsty. I can't help but wonder how much more can Reader take? Meh, she'll be okay :)
> 
> Not too much longer and her and Sans get together! Hang on guys, we're getting there!!

You sat at the kitchen table with them, holding a warm cup of sunflower tea. “I…” You looked down, emotions still very real and agonizing. “Dreamt that day Jacob died… but instead of Jacob, it was Sans.”

 

“W-what happened that day?” Alphys’ eyes swept you inquisitively. You had never really explained to them how it all happened. You didn’t mind talking about Jacob, but the accident was different... that was painful.

 

You chewed your lip, the floodgate of grief ready to come crashing down again as you felt the raw emotions of that day, “The day he died… We were on our way to the OBGYN… to find out what sex our baby was.” You whispered quietly.

 

“Wait, you were pregnant?” Undyne’s loud voice made you winced. You nodded feebly.

 

“A drunk driver jumped his car over the median… Jacob… died shortly after. And…” Your voice choked up. “the accident… detached the placenta…” Tears flowed down your face. “When I woke up in the hospital… they were both gone…” You a loud sob escaped your lips. Alphys rubbed your back.

 

You took a deep and shaky breath. “They revived Jacob, but his brain didn't show any activity... they said he had been deprived of oxygen for too long,” You unceremoniously blew your nose into a tissue Undyne offered. “Since I was unconscious for a few days they," you blinked back tears, "They... When I woke up, I was alone. The two people I loved more than anything were gone… and I never got to say goodbye.”

 

You continued to weep, and they sat by you; Alphys rubbing your back and Undyne offering tissues.

  
“And the thought of losing Sans… I… I can’t…” They froze, looked to each other, eyes apprehensive.

 

“What do you mean?” Undyne queried guardedly.

 

You had to wait for your crying to subside. “Something happened to me… I can’t explain it, but it’s like I need Sans. Like I can’t live without him… and I hate myself for it.”

 

Alphys smiled nervously, playing with her fingers. “I know t-that you’re a p-private p-p-person, but I-I feel l-like I s-should take a l-look a-at your soul.”

 

You stared into your cup, chewing your lip. When Alphys began her soul study project at the firm a lot of people at your work were chomping at the bit to have their soul looked at, curious about what their primary attribute was; you were not one of them.

 

“T-to make s-sure every t-thing is o-ok?”

 

Your voice was tiny, and a shadow of a whisper, “ok.”

 

She directed you to sit in front of you, explaining how everything would feel, and no matter what, to not panic. She placed a hand on your chest, instructing you to breathe evenly. A small tugging at your chest, and a light began to glow. You could feel the sensation of your body grow distant, like it was a muffled, but the sounds of the world around you heightened; like the ticking of the clock.

 

When you looked at Alphys she was black and white, and when you looked down, there was your soul, a dark blue heart.

 

“I knew it. She’s an integrity soul!” Undyne puffed out her chest in pride.

 

Alphys nodded, “I-I thought s-she would b-be too. Look, her s-secondary t-trait is p-patience.” A light blue throbbed inside of the dark blue.

 

“I thought souls only had one color.” You mused quietly.

 

Alphys shook her head. “Children do, adults are more complex and often have more traits that function under their primary trait.”

 

You mouthed an ‘oh’.

 

She leaned closer, her hands cupping your soul when she gasped, her eyes sparkling. She looked back at you, then at your soul, “Undyne, l-look!”

 

“What,” You tried to move forward, but your body was sluggish to respond. Undyne leaned in, her eye narrowing when she gasped and looked at you before looking at Alphys.

 

“He didn’t!?” Undyne’s disbelief and shock was easily heard in her tone, then looked to you her sharp grin in place.

 

“What!” You stammered, your voice full of trepidation. “ ‘He didn’t’ what?”

 

Alphys adjusted her glasses then looked at you, her nervous smile replaced by an eager one. “W-when did y-you n-notice things were different?”

 

You closed your eyes, your mind reaching back into your memories. “Sans showed up at the apartment and I blacked out. When I woke up, nurses and doctors were running around. Pain, so much pain. I tried to fight, but they pinned me down, and put an oxygen mask on my face… and everything went dark again.

 

“But it was darker than dark. It was pitch black, and I was floating around. Then this warm white feeling surrounded me. It was… begging me to stay, to live. I… I wanted to live, I wanted to stay with that comforting feeling because there was so much love in that feeling… so I just threw all of me into it. I wanted to live so badly… and then… I woke up, and after that Sans was there.”

 

Alphys swallowed, and looked down to your soul again. “What do you see?”

 

You leaned forward, peering at your soul, beckoning it closer. It eagerly floated to you, resting in-between your hands. It was such a dark and pure blue, with gentle flashes of aqua blue under the surface, and when you leaned closer, you could see thin white threads. Beautiful and strong white threads, and the longer you stared at them, the stronger that feeling of love surged.

 

“What is that?”

 

Alphys swallowed and looked at Undyne, who returned her look then nodded. “That’s a part of Sans soul.”

 

You blinked, then looked up at the girls. “What?” They continued to watch you. “Why would his soul be wrapped around mine?”

 

They remained silent.

 

You continued to stare at the threads, completely lost when the words of that nurse echoed in your thought. _“He did something to save you. I didn’t know monsters had magic to revive humans.”_

 

If you weren’t sitting your legs would have gave out on you, and your stomach clenched and twisted. “He bonded to me?” Your pitch rose dramatically. You looked at both monsters, your eyes wide, and adrenaline pumping. “He did, didn’t he?”

 

Alphys nodded reluctantly. “Oh god, that’s why I feel everything, isn’t it?”

 

“No.” Alphys answered quietly.

 

“No?” You repeated, your brows furrowed.

 

She released you from the encounter, your soul floated back to your chest, all the sensations of your body returning full force and the throbbing in your side a painful reminder that you needed your next dose of Percocet.

 

“You feel everything because you bonded as well.”

 

“What? No! That’s impossible.” You dismissed, your hand holding your side.

 

She looked down nervously, “You did though. It explains everything.”

 

“But … humans can’t bond…”

 

Alphys started playing with her fingers again. “The only bonds that have ever been attempted were when a human was well and healthy, but your near death state allowed your soul to reciprocate his bond.”

 

“How does that even make sense?” You were too numb to feel at this point.

 

Alphys gave you a studious look. “When a monster performs a bond they give themselves to their partner. It is sharing an extension of your person… imagine I could take the most important part of myself, and wrap it around you, like strings; it’s a very selfless act.” She paused. “Because you’re made of matter, it won’t let you bond. Even with an encounter, your matter is still there, and sending signals to your soul; the soul, the emotions, and the body have to perfectly sync. That’s why humans haven’t bonded with monsters.”

 

“So I was in sync to bond with him?”

 

She shook her head. “No, your body is always sending messages. Your brain is firing neurons, your heart is beating, your lungs are breathing, your thoughts processing, and your emotions. It prevents the bonding. When you died, you had absolutely n-no physical interference. Your soul could proceed with the ritual. If you didn’t come back after he initiated the ritual, he would have died.”

 

“What?” Your breath caught.

 

Undyne nodded, “Honestly, I can’t believe he tried that. It’s gutsy. Definitely not like the lazy Sans we know.”

 

You sat still, refocusing your gaze on the empty cup of tea in your hands. So… these feelings, they were because you had bonded your soul to Sans… and his behavior was because he did the same. It made so much sense and made no sense at the same time. Your heart felt tight, and your stomach felt like it was tied in knots.

 

Angry tears welled your eyes, and you blinked them back. You didn’t know how to go forward, or even how to feel.

 

“So… he accidentally bonded to me, or whatever, to save me?”

 

“No.” Undyne’s voice was clear and loud. You glanced up. “I mean, yes, he did it to save you, but a monster never initiates unless they mean it. It’s something that is done deliberately.”

 

You jaw clenched. “Oh, so he bonded to me because it was convenient? Why would he even do that if he wanted nothing to do with me before?”

 

“We can’t answer that. That’s something only he knows.”

 

You fell silent again, so many emotions swirling inside of you. Anger, frustration, fear, elation, confusion, and longing for him to be here… Just to stand next to your side. “Why did he hide this from me? Can’t this destroy him? Bonding to a human?”

 

Alphys nodded.

 

Your friends sat patiently as you digested everything, your anger steadily growing. “I trusted him to tell me when he was ready but… damn it.” you hit your fists against the table, the mugs clattering against the surface, and you flinched. “How could he think that this wasn’t something I needed to know? I just so tired of this bullshit…” Finally hot tears broke free and ran down your face and you let out a frustrated growl. “I can’t do this, I can’t do the secrets.” You stood up so abruptly the chair toppled over. “I’ve been so patient and understanding, and I’m so tired of feeling like his puppet! I can’t handle the lies!” You turned swiftly on your heel, storming up the stairs.

 

You grabbed your cellphone, ripping the charger out of the wall and started searching through your contacts when Alphys plucked the phone from your grasp, Undyne walking in right behind her.

 

“T-this is a d-delicate t-topic. I’m s-sure he h-had his reasons.”

 

“He can’t pull crap like this!” You cried frantically. “I don’t think _you_ realize how serious this is. I was ready to cut him off before this all happened, and now he’s the monster equivalent of my spouse!”

 

“That’s why this is a delicate topic. He probably hasn’t even realized that you reciprocated the bond, because humans usually don’t. Ever. In the history of humankind.” Undyne calmly replied, leaning against the doorframe.

 

You gave her a hard stare, then Alphys. “How am I supposed to go forward with this? He won’t even tell me what he did, and now,” tears were flowing again, “I’m stuck with him, and I can’t even… I can’t even get him to be honest with me for five minutes.” You angrily scrubbed the tears on your cheeks. “I’ve bound my soul to someone who fucks with me…”

 

“Oh, nerd.” Undyne said softly, stepping forward and hugging you. You sniffled and wrapped your arms around her. Alphys hugged your other side.

 

“Oh god, I’m bonded to a manwhore…” You laughed between sobs. “Undyne, it’s all your fault.”

 

“Hey nerd, don’t blame me. You wanted the money.”

 

“Bitch’s gotta get paid.” You sniffled, and they laughed with you.

 

Once you got your tears out, you sat on your bed. Undyne pulled up a chair sitting on it backwards, and Alphys sat on your bed with you.

 

“Since you’ve bonded, I guess we should give you a heads up on some of the things you’ll experience.” Undyne grinned sharply, her eye dancing with mischief. You nodded, sitting cross-legged. “Whenever you’re close to him, and vice versa, if you feel emotions strongly they will too, and you can’t really go more than a few days without him because your soul needs his.”

 

“Great.” Your sarcasm was ignored.

 

“D-do humans h-have h-heat?”

 

“What? Like body heat?”

 

She shook her head, “N-no, l-like a period where y-you’re prime f-for mating, and your s-sex drive i-is amped up.”

 

“Uhh, no? I mean, we have our cycles, and woman are usually more fertile like a week before their period but we’re not inherently more horny during our cycles… or at least I never was.”

 

“U-um, ok.”

 

“Wait, am I going to start having these ‘heats’?” You put finger quotes around the word.

 

She shrugged smiling nervously.

 

“Oh god.” You buried your face in your hands, horrified by the idea of becoming an insatiable nympho… at the same time as Sans. “Oh my god… I’m going to have to… Sans and I…” Your eyes were wide with panic. “It’s going to happen, isn’t it?”

 

She and Undyne shared a nervous look and both smiled weakly.

 

You grabbed a pillow and buried your face in it, screaming. Just when you thought it was bad enough that your soul was entangled by that skeleton… “Why do you monsters have such freaky mating customs.” Your muffled whine escaped the throw pillow.

 

“Don’t tell me you never thought about going to the bone zone.” Undyne teased, playfully punching you in the arm.

 

Your head shot up, and you let out a long breath. “I never… Ok, but that was like over a month ago, before Sans got weird, and treated me like a freaking pariah. How the hell am I supposed to approach him now knowing what we are? Like, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I’m alive, but… it’s like… because of that… I feel like,” You paused thinking of the best way to phrase the words. “I want him and I don’t? Should I bring it up with him?”

 

They looked at each other then at you. “Let him bring it up.”

 

You nodded, your grip tightening on the pillow. Good thing you had a lot patience because, knowing Sans, he might take forever.

 

They asked you a few more questions, and answered a few until it was time for them to get ready for work. You were still on medical leave, and could go back in another week or so. With so much to process, you pulled out the guitar, mindlessly strumming on it or play riffs.

 

Eventually they left, and you were alone, with your thoughts.

 

So you weren’t crazy. That was good. Unfortunately you were in a situation where your feelings warred with each other. Knowing this brought some peace of mind, but you still had other concerns. Since you were the first human to soul bond, you had no idea what other side effects could exist, and how severe they could be.

 

The only known trait which differed you from monsters was your ability to ~~love~~ like Sans and hate him (or more accurately, your attachment to him) at the same time…

 

But… was initiating a soul bond without the persons consent an okay thing? Maybe that was why Sans had never said anything, because what he did was… a super mega taboo.

 

Shaking your head, you set down your guitar, decided to dress in something warm and comfortable. Maybe a walk around the park across the street would help ease your mind.

 

Leaves were finally changing color into vibrate yellows, oranges, and bright reds, and it was cool enough for a sweater, but too warm for a jacket. The fresh air lifted your spirits. Exercising was how you normally dealt with stress, but since you were not allowed do anything aside from light walking, this would have to suffice.

 

You couldn’t help but wonder what Sans was up to. You wanted to bring up what was going on, but then, you had no clue how to go about it. Were you mad that he did this to you?

 

Kind of?

 

What he did, did save your life, but now you were eternally bound to him, until your last breath. You wanted to live, was this the price? Were you okay with that? You pushed those thoughts to the side, deciding to think about them later. With all the time on your hands, you would have plenty of time to process everything.

 

You pulled out your phone and decided to send a text. What better way to test the waters then to send a friendly joke.

 

**Me 1:13 pm  
**

**Hey, been a minute but I just found the best dinosaur joke.**

**Sans the Skeleton 1:14 pm**

***you and your dinosaur jokes**

**Me 1:14pm**

**Well, they are of Jurassic Proportions, but enough of my terrible puns. What do you call a blind dinosaur?**

**Sans the Skeleton 1:14 pm**

***i don’t know, what?**

**Me 1:15 pm  
**

**adoyouthinkhesaurus**

**Sans the Skeleton 1:16pm**

***that was terrible… i… i can’t even.**

**Me 1:20 pm**

**You’re telling a fibula! That was the best ever.**

**Sans 1:21 pm  
**

***you have a tendoncy to get carried away with dinosaur jokes**

**Me 1:22 pm  
**

**Oh… I’ll show you carried away… What is a dinosaur’s least favorite reindeer?**

**Sans the Skeleton 1:22pm**

***…what?**

**Me 1:23 pm  
**

**Comet!**

**Sans the Skeleton 1:23pm**

***ok… that one was actually pretty good.**

You chuckled in victory, then gasped as a cool breeze sent shivers down your spine. You looked up in the distance and saw a mom sitting on a blanket with a baby that was bundled up cozy and warm, taking pictures.

 

A rueful smile tugged at your lips, and you watched the mother with her baby, for the first time in a long time the thoughts of ‘what if’ toyed with you.

 

**Me 1:39 pm  
**

**Kinda weird being out of the hospital… things feel different.**

**Sans the Skeleton 1:39pm**

***is everything ok?**

**Me 1:44 pm  
**

**Yeah, I guess… just… idk... sorry to bug you.**

**Sans the Skeleton 1:45 pm  
**

***aw don’t tell me you’re bonely without me ;)**

Your breath caught, and your cheeks flushed as you held your phone to your chest. Maybe texting Sans was a bad idea.

 

**Me 1:51pm**

**Yep. Your company this past week was Sansational :p**

You shoved your phone into your pocket and headed home, embarrassed. Even through text Sans was throwing you off your game, your only condolence was the fact that you now understood why… Damn it Sans.

 

The rest of your day was spent in solitude, which you were excited for, despite a subtle gnawing at your soul, that you could easily ignore. It was a little strange not having Sans around, but it was nice to have some space to breathe in, and it had been over a week since you were alone, and with your stalker behind bars, you could finally relax and start getting your life back together.

 

“Hey punk! I’m home.” Undyne came through the doors. You turned to look at her, game controller in your hands, playing Tomb Raider.

 

“Hey! How was work?”

 

She shrugged, “It was work. Oh, Papyrus is coming over for dinner.”

 

You tilted your head to the side, brows furrowed.

 

“You sad that you’re not going to see your _lover boy_?” She snickered. Your cheeks felt on fire, and you turned away, mumbling a whatever. She laughed, and headed into the kitchen. You resumed your gameplay. “Sans had to work. I know you won’t ask, so I’m telling you.” She hollered from the kitchen.

 

“What’s for dinner?” You didn’t feel like talking about the skelly so you were trying to divert the conversation.

 

“Pizza.”

 

You grunted, and went back to your game. Shortly after Alphys came home, and started going through her anime collection, debating on what to watch later on. Not too much later the doorbell rang; Papyrus had arrived.

 

You closed out the game, and put down your controller to greet Paps with a gentle hug. “HUMAN, MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES, BUT SANS COULD NOT MAKE IT. HE HAD SPENT SO MUCH TIME AT THE HOSPITAL THAT HE HAD TO MAKE UP FOR WORK. HE WILL BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS.”

 

“Oh,” You tried to force a smile, really missing the lazy skeleton’s presence. “It’s okay, I’m happy you’re here.”

 

Papyrus blushed and laughed, “WELL I AM GREAT AFTER ALL, AND I KNOW YOU ENJOY MY PRESENCE FOR IF I WERE YOUR FRIEND I WOULD ENJOY MY PRESENCE TOO!” You giggled.

 

“Sans is doing well?”

 

Papyrus paused for a moment, then gave you a very careful glance. “HE SEEMS A LITTLE MORE LAZY THAN USUAL. IT SEEMS WHEN YOU’RE AROUND HE PERKS UP. HE DID SEEM A LITTLE PUT OFF THAT HE COULDN’T COME TONIGHT.”

 

When you heard that you couldn’t help but smile. It was nice, to hear that Sans was impacted by you as much as you were him. “How could you tell he was put off?”

 

Papyrus’ eyes bulged out of his skull, “HIS PUNS WERE MORE TERRIBLE THAN USUAL!”

 

You started laughing. “I’m sure Sans is fine.”

 

Papyrus paused for a moment, thinking about saying something before nodding and laughing. You felt that what he had to say was important, but you didn’t press it.

 

After serving out the pizza you all sat at the couch.

 

“I u-uh, thought y-you w-w-would like to w-watch Howl’s M-moving Castle?” Alphys held up the DVD. You clenched your fist.

 

“Yaaassss, my favorite Miyazaki movie.”

 

Alphys perked up, “R-really?”

 

You nodded, “Yeah, I mean, it’s a almost tie between that and Princess Mononoke, and of course Spirited Away holds in the top five since it was my first Miyazaki film. Have we not had this discussion?”

 

She shook her head and eagerly popped in the movie, and you all began watching the movie. You could feel Paps glance at you every so often. At one point you met his glance and smiled brightly. He let out a soft ‘Nyeh heh heh’. After the movie Papyrus yawned, and did a fake stretch.

 

“IT IS TIME FOR ME TO GO HOME. HUMAN! I HAVE A GREAT IDEA, I THINK THAT WE SHOULD DO A SLEEPOVER SOON!”

 

“What?” Your eyebrows climbed up in surprise. “Uh, I don’t know. I mean… wouldn’t you need to okay it with Sans?”

 

“NONSENSE, AND FRISK LOVES SLEEPOVERS, SO I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULDN’T ENJOY ONE AT OUR GREAT HOME?”

 

For the silliest reason, you couldn’t help but blush and cave under his really simple argument. It felt like, if you didn’t agree too, he would be heartbroken. “Yeah, I would love too. How about this week? I don’t have to go into work.”

 

The tall skeleton jumped with glee, and gave you a passionate hug, telling you he would text you the details, running out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut both Alphys and Undyne whipped around to face you, giving you an appalled look.

 

“W-why would y-you agree t-to that?” Alphys questioned

 

“Woah, I wonder how Sans is going to handle you sleeping over?” Undyne questioned.

 

You shrugged apologetically, “Papyrus was giving me that vibe that if I declined it would’ve been a personal insult.” Both girls nodded, knowing that look all too well. “I’m sure it’ll be fine… I mean… well…” You blushed, thinking about Sans, and how you wished he was here now.

 

“Aw, you miss him.” Undyne cooed.

 

You glared at her, and rolled your eyes. “It’s only my soul needing him.” You grumbled and headed toward your room. Laying down you buried your face into your pillow and screwed your eyes shut. How were you supposed to sleep with this feeling? Missing him… so much…

 

More tossing and turning only agitated your stitches, and only after taking a Percocet were you able to relax enough to allow sleep to claim you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! And if you do Black Friday I hope you all scored some major deals!


	13. Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader thinks about somethings... while learning more about how soul bonds impact humans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 402 kudos and 5k hits! Aw thanks everyone :) I really am glad that you all are enjoying this because I never I thought I would get this far with the story :) Thanks for the support, and I hope you continue to enjoy future chapters.

_You were walking around a snowy town, houses had Christmas lights adorned as trim. There was no one to be seen. Not a sound to be heard, like a ghost town. Several pine tree in the town center had Christmas lights on them, shining, cold and lifeless._

_Everything had a dull and lifeless sheen._

_Your chest hurt._

_“Hello?” Your voice echoed._

_The clean snow crunched under your feet. You kept walking, passing house after house. Finally the houses gave away, you found yourself in front of a morgue… that cursed morgue where you laid your husband to rest..._

_You felt like turning around and running away, but it was like something was pressing against your back, pushing you forward. You shambled forward, filled with trepidation. The doors parted, and you walked through._

_The smell of formaldehyde filled your nostrils and made your stomach sick. In the middle of the room was a casket, and you stepped forward, expecting to see your late husband. The lid swung open and there sat a pile of dust and a crumpled blue hooded sweatshirt._

_Your breath hitched, and dust flew up as you grabbed the jacket, upon bringing it to you, you noticed a gash, your hands bloodied from the fabric, a heart wrenching sob escaping your lips. Your soul felt dead, and your heart hurt, a sharp pain radiating through your whole core._

“Hey, hey! Wake up!” Undyne was shaking your shoulders. Your pillow was wet, and running your hand over your face you felt your cheeks stained with tears. “You okay?”

 

You wrapped your arms around yourself. “It… was another nightmare.” Your heart was still sending sharp shooting pains through your core.

 

Undyne stroked your back, and Alphys poked her head into the room. “I, uh, m-made more tea.” She smiled holding up a tray with three steaming mugs.

 

Your friends listened to you, and after you finished the tea, you felt the exhaustion of everything and went back to your bed to toss and turn. Sleep was restless and when you did dream, it was filled with horrific nightmares of Sans expiring in different ways. No matter how he died there was always one thing that was consistent… Dust and blood, and that ever lingering pain in your heart.

 

Morning came, but you were awake before the sun peaked over the horizon, feeling worse for the wear, and Undyne and Alphys left for work.

 

You sat on the couch, staring vacantly into the television. These dreams were horrific, but something you could easily handle… but it was the steady stab in your chest that had you apprehensive. It wasn’t fair that this bond with Sans was causing you these feelings; the fear of losing him (jokes on you –you never had him to begin with), the physical strain on your body, this neediness…

 

It was an injustice to you that you had to deal with all of this alone, and you didn’t even want to. Perhaps you were bitter by the lack of sleep, but in all fairness, why couldn’t you have a restful night without the skeleton present?

 

You didn’t ask for this bond.

 

You didn’t ask to be saved. In fact, you encouraged him to run away. You resigned yourself to the fact that you were going to die in that apartment, and although you were thankful for the opportunity to live, you weren’t sure if this was the price you wanted to pay. If soul-bonds were such a great thing… why did you hate yours?

 

The one thought you had been repressing since you found out what happened kept popping up into your head. The idea of it sent chills down your spine, and made your emotions panic. “What if we severed the bond?” You whispered.

 

You remembered what Toriel had said about bonds, although it wasn’t much, the idea of severing a bond was practically unheard of. “What if we severed our connection?” You whispered again, and a terrifying chill shuddered down your spine.

 

Your phone buzzed.

 

**Sans the Skeleton 7:51 am**

***will you remember me in two minutes?**

**Me 7:51 am**

**Wow, you’re up early… Um, yeah? Why?**

**Sans the Skeleton 7:53 am**

***knock knock**

**Me 7:54 am**

**Who’s there?**

**Sans the Skeleton 7:54 am**

***hey, you didn’t remember me…**

**Me 7:55 am**

**Oh… wow you literally texted me 2 min later. Haha, you’re funny.**

**Sans the Skeleton 7:55 am**

***you bein’ sarcastic?**

**Me 7:56 am**

**Nope. Didn’t use my sarcasm font…**

**Sans the Skeleton 7:57 am**

***you mean it kid?**

**Me 8:00 am**

**C’mon, how long have you known me? I am all about that kind of humor… tickles mah funny bone ;)**

**Sans the Skeleton 8:01 am**

***lol**

**Sans the Skeleton 8:03 am**

***sorry i have work, otherwise i would’ve come w/paps. heard you're comin' over for a sleepover ;)  
**

**Me 8:04 am**

**Aw, you miss me, I’m flattered *tears up* lol.**

 

You put down your phone, feeling genuinely confused. Sans just initiated a text… and went into an actual conversation. You understood that he used jokes as a ice breaker, but he initiated the whole process just to convey that he was bummed about not coming over tonight.

 

It made you wonder what kind of work he did since he seemed so private about it. Actually, now that you think about it, Undyne had no idea what he did. Alphys mentioned something top secret once.

 

Was Sans that smart? Was he a closet nerd? Your phone buzzed again.

 

**Sans the Skeleton 8:12 am**

***jeez kid, quit teasing me.**

You stared at the text, your heart pounding. That was definitely not like him, and he genuinely did miss you. Would severing the bond really be a good move?

 

Perhaps after you and Sans finally address this madness you could discuss all your options in detail, and come up with a solution that would best suit everyone. You had to talk to him, it was now just a matter of when.

 

Yes, talking would solve everything.

 

* * *

 

After a while you called your work and to get the okay from your boss to work remote, since you just edited the thesis papers the scientists in your division wrote and formatted them to the MLA standard. It wasn’t the most interesting job, but it was something you were good at, and it paid well.

 

You spent your day doing that, while trying to ignore the incessant gnawing on your soul. It was worse today, and after each dream it felt more noticeable. You were finishing up the umpteenth paper when your phone buzzed from a text.

 

**The Great Papyrus 2:11 pm**

HUMAN! I HAVE MADE THE PROPER ARRANGEMENTS FOR A SUPREMLY WONDERFUL SLEEPOVER, AND HAVE COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT THURSDAY NIGHT WOULD BE BEST SUITED SINCE SANS WILL BE OFF WORK!

 

**Me: 2:11 pm**

Alright, sound good. What time should I come over

 

**The Great Papyrus 2:11 pm**

HM, I DID NOT THINK ABOUT THAT. I DO THINK FIVE THIRTY WOULD BE GOOD.

 

**Me: 2:12 pm**

Can’t wait. See you then :)

 

**The Great Papyrus: 2:12 pm**

YES! I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL THEN. WE SHALL HAVE A WONDERFUL SLEEPOVER!

 

You had to admit that you were a bit curious to see how things would play out at the sleepover… Papyrus seemed to be setting up the whole ordeal so that Sans would be as much of a part of it as the you were. You couldn’t help but wonder, how much did Papyrus notice? Did he know what was going on? The idea of finally seeing Sans sparked an ember of excitement within your chest, and made you nervous.

 

Perhaps then you could bring up what was going on?

 

You couldn’t help but wonder if Sans was feeling what you were…? Or feeling anything at all… Surely he had to be since he had started texting you.

 

You growled with indignation, and scrubbed your face with your hands. Why was it, as soon as that skeleton came into your life, everything turned upside down? You couldn’t help but wonder where would you be now if Undyne had never challenged you to flirt with him.

 

You finished out your workday, and tried to busy yourself as much as you could with cleaning, given your physical limitations, to distract yourself from all the emotions raging inside of you and the gnawing that was mounting. Eventually Alphys and Undyne came home from work.

 

Nothing eventful happened. Both girls could pick up from the anxiousness within your soul, but chose to not say anything, and allowed you to busy yourself, both warning you to not over exert yourself

 

* * *

 

 

At this point you weren’t even surprised to have Alphys shaking you awake. The nightmares were becoming common, but despite that, they still impacted you severely, the horrible gnawing on your soul stronger with each passing nightmare, and the pain in your chest intensifying.

 

Alphys asked if she could look at your soul again. Feeling like you had been raked over the coals, you allowed her too. Her brows furrowed in concern, returning your soul to its proper resting place. She got up and left, coming back a few minutes later with a magic infused drink that tasted of mint and julep. You felt a tingling sensation in your chest as the sharp stabbing lessened to a dull throbbing and your body relaxed, but still you could feel Sans indelible mark on you.

 

After a moment of silent you spoke with a soft whisper. “What if we severed the bond?”

 

Alphys startled, and shook her head. “I w-would n-n-never!” And she fled, without sparing you a look back.

 

If you ever decided to sever this bond, you were on your own.

 

Feeling relaxed enough, you laid down, the drink working magic on your body, but unable to touch your soul, allowing you to rest, albeit barely. When you woke up, both girls had left for work. You trudged your way to the shower, but it did nothing lift your spirits. After that you opened up your laptop and began working.

 

You felt like zombie, shambling from place to place.

 

Your phone buzzed, and you checked it to find a text from Sans. It made a small warmth bud in your chest.

 

**Sans the Skeleton 7:12 am**

***knock knock**

You rolled your eyes and smirked.

 

**Me 7:13 am**

**Wow! You’re up early again, must be a record, lol… I mean, Who’s there?**

**Sans the Skeleton: 7:15 am**

***i’m not always a lazy bones…**

**Me 7:16 am**

**aw, I’m sorry. ok, ok… please forgive me, I didn’t mean anything by it… ok back to the joke… Who’s there?**

**Sans the Skeleton 7:17 am**

***lol ok, albie darned**

**Me: 7:17 am**

**Albie darned who?**

**Sans the Skeleton 7:18 am**

***albie darned, another funny joke.**

**Me: 7:20 am**

**Lol cute.**

**Sans the Skeleton 7:25 am**

***that’s it?**

**Me: 7:29 am**

**You wanted a bigger reaction? It’s kinda hard through text… I mean, I could be obnoxious with emojis… ?**

**Sans the Skeleton 7:30 am**

***texting isn’t the best platforms for jokes… guess i’ll have to catch you up in person.**

**Me: 7:31 am**

**Guess so… work has you busy, huh?**

**Sans the Skeleton 7:37 am**

**yep. workin’ me to the bone**

**Me 7:37am**

**Badumtss!**

**Sans the Skeleton 7:40 am**

***lol you’re funny.**

**Me: 7:41 am**

**I try ;p**

You held the phone to your chest, conflicted. You felt like a highschool girl with a crush, and couldn’t believe how just spending two days away from him drove you crazy… you had no idea how this was affecting him, but you had a hunch that it was harder on you than him.

 

With a sigh you put your phone down, and went back to work.

 

Every hour or so he would send a text about something, and you would share random bits throughout the day of what you were up to. He didn’t share what he was doing, but he did have something to say, even if it was a pun or joke. It was kind of nice…

 

* * *

 

 

“A-are you o-okay?” Alphys was passing by the laundry room when she saw you laying on the floor.

 

“I don’t know.” You whined. “I feel broken.”

 

She rushed over, kneeling by you while yelling for Undyne. She was checking your vitals, her eyes sweeping you for any physical symptoms. Undyne stormed into the room, body poised to fly into action upon a moments notice.

 

“What happened?” She breathed out, her gaze piercing.

 

Alphys pulled out your soul, all the physical sensations fading to a soft reminder that you were attached to your body. She gently hovered her hands over your soul, her eyes scrutinizing the very culmination of your being.

 

“You still feel that pain in your chest?” She queried softly.

 

Tears pricked your eyes, and you nodded.

 

She hummed, her eyes going over the dark blue soul, her fingers tracing the white strands wrapped in intricate tangles, the way they pressed into the heart looked almost as if it was constricting it, your soul gently pulsing against it. With brows furrowed she eased your soul back into your body, and gently patted your arm. “Undyne, please help her to the couch.” The aquatic monster easily helped you up, and gently carried you to the couch. Alphys came out of the kitchen with a glass of light green liquid. “H-here, drink.”

 

You took the cup with both hands, swallowing the liquid. It tingled with magic and tasted of mint julep, and you felt a subtle calmness in your soul, the gnawing barely subsiding a fraction, but your body relaxed considerably.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Undyne’s voice uncharacteristically subdued.

 

“Her soul is struggling with adapting to his bonds.” Undyne looked at her alarmed. “You didn’t have any nightmares when Sans was with you in the hospital, correct?” You nodded. “It would appear that your fears are manifesting in your dreams, and your body does not know how to sync with this bond without your soulmate present.

 

“Ok?” Your brows furrowed. “Is that abnormal?”

 

She blushed a little bit, and started to stammer. Undyne growled with frustration, and tired of Alphys trying to find the words to say it.

 

“Jeez, what she’s trying to say,” Undyne cut in. “When a couple bonds, it takes about 6 months for the bonds to stabilize, and the newly bonded partners spend their all their time together. Like a really long honeymoon.”

 

“W-what you’re experiencing i-is normal.”

 

“O-oh?” You looked between your two friends. “So, I’ll be fine?”

 

They share a concerned look, and Undyne sighed. “No. You need to be with your soulmate, or this is going to get worse. We can’t keep giving you magic drinks to subdue your body. I think we might have to tell Sans.” You nodded looking at your hands resting uselessly in your lap.

 

“Why is he doing better than me with this whole bonding process?”

 

“H-his soul i-isn’t a-attacking his b-body since h-he’s more m-magic than m-matter.”

 

Undyne shrugged, “He can go longer than you, but not much. He’s feeling it too, it’s just, it affects monsters differently. It takes longer for it to impact us physically.”

 

“Oh... so… I guess I’ll have to tell him soon… That’ll be fun.” Both girls smiled tightly.

 

“Perhaps at the s-sleepover would be a g-good time.” Alphys suggested.

 

Perhaps…

 

* * *

 

 

Undyne pulled up to the house. “You going to be ok? Do you want me to come with you?”

 

You shook your head and smiled softly, your soul bond resonating with your mate nearby. “I’ll be fine. Thanks again for the ride.” You shut the door, and put your hand up in a lazy wave, watching her pull away. You made your way to the door, taking your time while your eyes took in the beauty of a bike parked next to Papyrus’ car. It was a Suzuki Intruder decked out into a bobber. Making your way up their steps, you brought your fist up and rapped on their door.

 

“who’s there?” The voice on the other side of the door snickered. Your heart jumped at hearing his voice, and your soul hummed.

 

“Cows.” You smirked. You had looked up this joke just incase Sans pulled a stunt like this.

 

“cows who?”

 

“No silly, cows go moo. Owls go hoo.”

 

You heard a soft snicker. “not good enough. try again.”

 

You glowered, “Knock knock.”

 

“who’s there?”

 

Crap. You didn’t think far enough in advance and only could think of flirty ones.

 

“who’s there?” He repeated, prompting you to continue.

 

“Amish.”

 

“amish who?”

 

“Aw, I mish you too.” You grinned. There was silence for a moment. “Sans?”

 

“right.” He opened the door, his face bright blue. “good one, kid.”

 

Your soul surged with a joy, and a smile broke out on your face before you caught yourself and it was replaced with a cool frown. You were frustrated that for the last three days you were in turmoil, and one goofy grin from this skeleton made all of that; the gnawing, the restlessness dissipate. “Sans, I’m pretty sure I’m older than you, stop calling me kid.”

 

His brow creased with concern, his hand reaching out and gently tracing under your eyes. “you ok? you look bone tired.”

 

Your face flushed, and you knocked his hand away. “’m fine. Just had some nightmares.”

 

He took a step toward you, the hand you brushed away hanging there awkwardly. “you know you can talk to me, right?”

 

“Of course,” You shrugged uncomfortably. “You’re my friend right?” You forced a smile, and you could’ve sworn you saw his smile fall, just a little.

 

“HUMAN! YOU'RE HERE! LET US BEGIN WITH OUR SLEEPOVER FESTIVITIES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... next chapter is the sleepover! It gets a little steamy and then really complicated ;p


	14. Roll Away Your Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a sleepover at Sans and Papyrus' place where things get complicated... Also, Reader gets a text from Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we get a little NSFW sinning in here, and if you see the * * * That is the start of it and I'll put * * * at the end, but seriously who's gonna skip that stuff ;) *FYI first time writing that stuff so... you don't have to be easy on me. I put my big girl panties on today. They have polka dots.

_“HUMAN! YOU'RE HERE! LET US BEGIN WITH OUR SLEEPOVER FESTIVITIES!”_

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus ushered you in, as Sans side stepped, shoving his hands in his pockets, and followed you.

 

Papyrus walked you through all the activities that he partook of when Frisk would sleep over, and you joined in since you didn’t think he would enjoy your usual sleepover activities; painting each other’s nails (which he lacked since he was a skeleton), putting on make-up (since he had no skin), and making brownies (which he preferred spaghetti, so that was what you made instead).

 

Through the whole experience, Sans hovered nearby, occasionally inputting a comment or two, riling up Paps. Slowly the awkward vibe between you and Sans melted, and Paps was such a wonderful host, doing everything within his power to make you feel like a welcomed guest.

 

After you had finished all the preplanned activities you found yourself on the couch watching Mettaton’s latest show. It was a reality show mixed in with puzzles and glamour, and of course everyone loved it.

 

“OUR DEAR FRIEND METTATON SHOULD BE COMING TO VISIT SOON. ALPHYS SAID SO.”

 

You nodded, “Yeah, oh jeez. He’s a blast to hang with, he sent me a text and next Saturday we’re going to meet up.”

 

“what?” Sans’ eye lights fastened on you, his posture rigid.

 

“Yeah, we met, oh I don’t know, like a eight months ago. When he comes by we always have a date night, where we cook together then he takes me out dancing. Tango is his favorite, Salsa is mine.”

 

“HUMAN! I DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD DANCE; WAS THIS AN ACTIVITY YOU DID WITH YOUR LATE HUSBAND?”

 

“Oh no no no” You laughed, “I’ve always loved to dance, but Jacob did not. Ever. I could barely get him to dance with me in our own living room. I learned after he past away.” You looked at both brothers. Papyrus’ eyes were big with stars, and he wore a silly grin, but Sans, his grin was more of a grimace.

 

“WOWIE HUMAN! YOU ARE A PERSON OF MANY TALENTS. PERHAPS YOU COULD TEACH ME THIS DANCE? DOES IT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE HUMAN FOOD SALSA?”

 

You giggled, “Of course I can, and no, it’s just a dance. No food involved, unless spectators are throwing tomatoes.” You chuckled at your joke. “Would you like to learn some right now?” You stood up and offered Paps your hand.

 

He took it eagerly, and gave you a gentle spin. You positioned his hands appropriately, high on the side of your waist, and then held his other hand. “Just follow my lead.”

 

He was quick to pick up what you were putting down, and within no time was leading you around. Sans sat back, watching you both dance, his expression dark. You broke away from Papyrus and held out your hand to him.

 

“C’mon Sans, don’t be a kill joy like Jacob.”

 

He blinked, his fixed grin faltering into a dazed expression, his hand halfway raised to take your hand. You grabbed it and pulled him up, leaning your body close to him. “Put your hand here,” You guided his skeletal hand to your hip, and then held his other hand up. “Just let me lead you, it’s as simple as that.” You said softly, your lips mere inches away from the side of his skull.

 

Two months ago if someone told you that you would be teaching Salsa to two skeletons during a sleepover, you would’ve laughed at them. Mainly because you didn’t know skeleton monsters existed. You began to lead him back and forth, your body pressed close to his. Maybe a bit closer than it was with Papyrus.

 

You could also feel his hand slip a little lower on your back; he pulled his other hand in closer, your dance pose shifting from professional to intimate. Your eyes locked with his, and as you stared poignantly into his eyes all the thoughts that had been running through your mind for the past three days came back.

 

_Sans… what were you thinking? Did you mean to do this, or is this just some horrible accident? Do you actually like me, or is it just the bond? Could we make this work? Would we be better going our separate ways?_

 

“OH WOWIE, LOOK AT THE TIME. I MUST GET READY FOR MY BED TIME RITUAL. HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO PARTAKE OF THE READING OF FLUFFY BUNNY?”

 

You blinked, realizing that you had quit dancing and was just standing there, held tightly by Sans, your gazes locked. You must have looked incredibly intimate because Papyrus couldn’t look at either of you.

 

You pulled away from Sans, cheeks burning with embarrassment, “Of course.”

 

Sans turned to his brother, his grin stretching wider than normal. “of course, bro.”

 

Sans shuffled into the room and read the book while you stood at the doorway. Once he was finished you wished Papyrus a goodnight, and followed Sans out, gently closing the door behind you.

 

You made your way to the couch, and settled yourself, realizing Sans had disappeared. Hearing clinking from the kitchen, you gingerly turned yourself to see him walk out, a bottle of whisky and two shot glasses in his hands. Your heart fluttered, curiosity teasing you. Why would Sans purposely bring out drinks?

 

He poured you a shot and handed it over before pouring himself one. “thought we could take the edge off this way.” He winked, downing his shot. “like adults.”

 

“Speak for yourself, I’m perfectly at ease.” You replied haughtily, and downed the shot, then gasped. “Shit that burns.”

 

“it’s a single malt.” He took your glass and poured another, handing it back. You took it, and held up your finger.

 

“Okay, I gotta lay down some ground rules.” He watched you curiously. “I get kinda handsy, so we have to establish no physical anything, yeah?”

 

“yeah,” he agreed easily, and you both downed another.

 

“Last time I had whisky I begged you to do me.”

 

He chuckled, swirling his glass his eyes tracing the motions. “it was pretty cute.”

 

“Nope. Totally pathetic… and slutty. Pathetically slutty.” You covered your face with your hand, shame coloring your cheeks. “I wasn’t in my right mind.”

 

He acted offended, even putting a mock hand to his chest. “ya mean you don’t want me?”

 

You lightly shoved him, the urge to pin him and kiss him already rising up. “I’d be damned if I’m initiating anything. I threw my offer out, and if you don’t want to take me up on it, then suck it.”

 

He laughed, his hand rubbing his face, making a soft scraping noise. “you’re so old fashioned.”

 

“And drunk. Poor me another… dang, you think this is bad while I’m taking Percocet?”

 

“eh, your dose wore off an hour ago.” He grabbed your glass and you threw back another.

 

You sat there for a minute, before looking up from your shot glass. “You’re very aware.” He gave you a curious look. “Like… you act like a complete doofus, but you’re always watching things. Observing things…” You looked down at your glass, your finger rubbing the rim. “Like Jacob… he, was like that…”

 

“nah, i’m too lazy for that.”

 

You shook your head. “No. You’re not too lazy. You say you are, but that’s a cover, so people don’t expect things from you… so you don’t let them down.”

 

You saw a familiar look flash across his face, as his eyesockets grew wider and his eyelights shrunk and grew brighter. “I’m not stupid… I can see when you hide things. I don’t know what you’re hiding, I just know you are…” You looked back at your glass, frowning.

 

The silence stretched as your stomach began to burn, and everything felt fuzzy. “Sans… you’re an enigma.”

 

“that’s a big word sweetheart.”

 

You glanced up, his eyelights fastened on you, “I’ve always been able to read people, figure out what makes them tick, but you… I can’t figure you out at all…” You slid yourself closer to him, the alcohol finally loosening your restraints. “Maybe that’s why I’m drawn to you… I don’t understand you, but its nice because… I can just take you as you are.”

 

His breathing hitched, and his cheek flushed as his eyelights raked over your body hungrily. “sweetheart, watch yourself.”

 

You bit your lip, your breathing heavy. “What if I didn’t want too?”

 

He took the shot glass from you, putting it on the table next to his, and the bottle of whisky. “i think you do…” He glanced away, and you could tell he was holding himself back. “don’t make me be your integrity, i would fail you.”

 

You met his gaze, hesitating.

 

“Ha ha, you’re right…” You hung your head.” What happened to me? I used to have a handle on things and now I’m just… gah!” You laughed dryly, running a hand through your hair, and lightly shook your head, a teasing smile on your lips. “I used to be so confident in who I was, and now, I don’t even know. Somedays… I wake up and look at myself just want to crawl back into bed hoping I wake up as someone else…”

 

“why would you want to change anything about yourself?”

 

You blinked and looked at him, puzzled.

 

“everything about you, it’s perfect in making you, you. why would you want to have traits from other people because that would make you less than who you are?”

 

Your heart started pounding, and you could feel your soul throb, skin flushed. The only thing that kept you from throwing yourself at Sans was your integrity, but even alcohol wavered your resolve. You got up on your knees, your gaze smokey.

 

“sweetheart.” His body moved in a way that was defensive.

 

You put your finger up to his teeth, shushing him. You slid on top of him; straddling him, pushing his shoulders into the couch. Your breathing was heavy, and you could feel yourself wanting him, craving him, his scent intoxicating, the heat coming off of his bones making you want to press your bare flesh into him, intent on finally satiating your curiosity. “I can’t figure it out, but, I just want you to desire me… to want me…”

 

You could see his chest heave, and his body tense, as his eyes bore into yours, his expression wolfish. “sweetheart,” his hands slid to your back. Your eyes sparkled with mischief, and you guided them lower, his phalanges groping your ass.

 

“Sans… if I give you everything… would that be enough?”

 

You saw him swallow; a little intrigued by that motion. “you don’t realize what you’re askin’ for.”

 

“What if I did?”

 

He closed his eyes, his grin falling. “you don’t… god i wish you did, but you don’t.”

 

Your eyes bore into his bright white pinpricks, trying to read his thoughts. You could feel yourself wanting to close the gap between you, to crash your lips against him. Your one hand came up, fingers lightly brushing the baseline of his jaw, desire pooling in your core. Tight with tension you let out a shaky breath. “Dammit Sans, why do you have to be such an dick?” Your voice was a whisper.

 

He opened his eyes, tone gentle and confused, “what?”

 

“You…” You closed your eyes, trying to find the words, and opened them again. “You’re so intent to control everything. You act like you own me, that you have nothing but my best interest in mind, but you don’t know what is in my best interest.”

 

You could feel him searching for something to say, but you kept talking, “I knew about all and all the girls, all the flings. I knew you were sleeping around the whole time, but then…” You shook your head, sadness in your countenance. “It’s my fault. I’m punishing you because of who you are… You didn’t put your best foot forward when I met you, I just wish…” _That I didn’t want to have sex with you? That my soul needs you, more than I need oxygen. That I wasn’t bound to you, that we weren’t soul-mates now, that… no matter what, you’re going to impact me for the rest of my life._

“I’m sorry, I… I’m so confused. I don’t understand anything.” You rested your head against his collarbone, his scent comforting, and bewilderment swirling inside of you. You had never felt the desire to want to be with someone so desperately but then want to shove them away violently.

 

He laughed wryly, “when ya phrase it like that i really do sound like a dick.”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh through your nose, “It’s because you are, but dammit I still like you.”

 

“heya.” You picked your head up, his one hand coming up to rest on your cheek, your eyes meeting his scrutiny, his pinpricks seeing right into your soul. You could tell he wanted to say something, that he was searching for the words. The silence stretched for several moments until he finally spoke his eyes shifting to the side and his smile guilty, “i have somethin’ to tell ya.”

 

You swallowed, your heart pounding. Was he finally going to tell you? Please Sans, just say it, just get the words out.

 

“uh…welp i uh…” He sighed closing his eyes, and shrugged. “drinking was a bad idea.”

 

You blinked in surprise, disappointment turning down the corners of your mouth into a visible frown.

 

His hands gently guided you off of him, and he stood up, giving you an awkward shrug. “i’m gonna go to bed before i do somethin’ we both regret. g’night sweetheart.”

 

You stood up and grabbed the edge of his hoodie. “Wait.” He paused, turning his head to look at you. “I don’t think that was what you wanted to say… am I right?”

 

His face turned bright blue, “heh.” You released his hoodie, and closed your eyes.

 

“Goodnight Sans. I hope you sleep well.” You felt something brush against your cheek, and his magic washed over you making you heady. You opened your eyes to see him almost at his room He paused looking over his shoulder, his expression embarrassed. He let out another “heh” and went into his room.

 

You curled up on the couch, the whisky making your stomach burn and your eyes droop. You closed them, but your mind was running a thousand miles a minute.

 

You tossed, and turned, but despite how tired you were, sleep didn’t come. After checking your phone to see that an hour and a half passed, you sat up. You could see light coming from under Sans doorway.

 

Mustering up all the courage you could, you lightly walked to his door and gently rapped on it.

 

You heard some shuffling, then Sans opened his door. You nervously bit your lip, your gaze flicking to his then back to the floor.

 

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t sleep, and I saw your light was on… and…”

 

“you want me to turn off my light?”

 

“Uh… no… I was hoping I could hang out with you, or,” You shrugged, “something…”

 

His cheeks flushed a light blue and he looked around. “uh, my rooms a mess.”

 

“I don’t care.” You said quickly. “I mean… I’m sure I’ve seen worse.”

 

His blush deepened, and he stepped out, closing the door behind him. “nah, i’d rather you not see it. i’ll come hang out with you.”

 

You brought your eyes up to his, now curious. “Aw, c’mon, let me see it.”

 

“no.” His tone lacked any humor.

 

You could sense his defensive vibe, and decided to relent. “You don’t have to spend time with me if you don’t want.”

 

“nah, i’m good. let’s watch something on Netflix.” He made his way over to the couch and sat on the couch, adjusting himself to become one with the couch.

 

Feeling a little self-conscious you settled yourself next to him, your body barely brushing his. He chuckled and grabbed the remote turning on the television, putting on a comedy show. You leaned your head against his shoulder, softly sighing.

 

You could hear his breath hitch, and a soft ‘oh jeez’ escape his teeth. You blushed, and softly murmured a thank you.

 

For the first time in days, you could feel the gnawing and pain in your soul ebb. You were completely at peace, and fully relaxed. You could feel this feeling… this love, you couldn’t quite describe it, but you knew it wasn’t your feelings.

 

“Sans?”

 

“hm?”

 

“I really enjoy having you around. It makes me feel… whole.” You said softly, too tired to be anything but transparent.

 

“me too, sweetheart.”

 

You watched the show, chuckling at some of the jokes, but not fully paying attention. When Sans would laugh, his deep baritone chuckle would make his ribs shake, and it brought you comfort. Your eyes slowly drooped close. Your body fully relaxed onto him the closer to sleep you became and eventually he draped an arm around you, whispering something, but it was too faint to make out.

 

* * *

 

You could hear an excited laugh of a “Nyeh heh heh heh” that was muffled behind gloves. You groaned and closed your eyes tighter, thinking that you were dreaming about Papyrus watching you, which was a weird dream. You nuzzled into the warmth of hard bones, still half asleep, and hearing something about making pancakes as footsteps retreated.

 * * *

Your hand slipped down resting where Sans’ groin was. You bit your lip, your fingers rubbing Sans pelvis and he moaned. All you felt was bone, but the idea of wanting him made that familiar coiling sensation in between your thighs start to grow. Feeling heat in your core, grabbed his fingers, and slipped them into your pants, expertly unbuttoning them with the other hand.

 

They instantly responded and began stroking you. You gasped, and squirmed, allowing fingers better access, feeling yourself getting wetter by the second. “Sans…” You breathed, in your mind thinking that this dream felt good, like too good to be real.

 

“You sure sweetheart?” You nodded whispering a needy please, writhing under him. His other hand slipped under your shirt, and began kneading your breast. You let out a soft moan, moving your hips with his hands. You felt his body groan and fingers moved faster against you. You trembled and gasped, and Sans whisper your name, your breathing heavy, thoughts about how good he would feel inside of you, and the throbbing in between your thighs growing steadily. You shifted again, his fingers dipping inside of you and you gasped.

 

You felt Sans’ magic infused breath wash down your neck, sending tingles up your spine, and his body radiated a comforting warmth, “babe.” He whispered and you let out a needy moan. “ya gotta be quiet or paps will hear.”

 

“Don’t stop… I need this…” Your hand reached behind you, hooking your hand around his neck and you pulled yourself closer to him, back arching. He let out a deep chuckle, sounding amused and pleased, his strokes driving you closer to the edge. “I need you…” As soon as the words left your lips, your body wracked with such an intense emotion, bringing you to the cusp of release, your hands gripping his clothes desperately.

 

“PANCAKES ARE ALMOST READY!” Papyrus’ voice jarred you. Your eyes snapped open. You weren’t dreaming.

 

Your eyes flicked down to see his hand inside of your pants. “Oh my god,” You breathed, yanking his hand out of your pants, and you flew off the couch running toward the bathroom, mortified, buttoning your pants.

* * * 

You slammed the bathroom door behind you and stood in front of the mirror hands braced on each side of the sink, staring at your reflection. “…that did not just happen…” You whispered in disbelief, your face the reddest its ever been.

 

You had always known you were handsy in your sleep, but this? How were you to face the skeleton knowing that you shoved his hands down your pants… and it felt amazing! You were furious… that you enjoyed it. That, this changed nothing between you. You were slowly melting into a friends with benefits relationship and you despised that.

 

A hesitant knock at the door broke your train of thoughts. “heya, you ok?”

 

Your head ducked down, and you flinched. Of course he was out there. He was probably confused because you started this, then freaked out and fled.

 

“hey, i’m sorry…. i thought that was what you wanted.”

 

You hand covered your mouth, closing your eyes, body still throbbing. Of course that was what you wanted… well it was what your body wanted. If it wasn’t, you wouldn’t have started it. Oh how badly your body wanted you to drag him into that bathroom to finish what you started, but it wasn’t an integrity move.

 

You took a deep breath. Then another, and another, allowing yourself to calm down.

 

You bit your bottom lip and opened the door, meeting the bright small pinpricks of lights and a bright blue face. “I should be the one apologizing. It was my fault.”

 

He looked up confused, Your blush returned full force.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Your eyes darted away. “I um… I wasn’t fully awake, but I put your hand there.”

 

He stared the silence between you stifling.

 

“I, um, sometimes… when I’m asleep I do things… and… so…”

 

He let out a choked chuckle, “you’re telling me, that you weren’t awake for that?”

 

You nodded slowly, looking to the side. “I was half-asleep… enough to be aware of what was going on…”

 

He covered his face, his alabaster cheeks now cyan, and let out a groan, “oh sweetheart, i’m so sorry… i’m so sorry, i thought… i mean… oh god, i just fucked up.”

 

You nodded, looking off to the side. Well... at least Sans had the morality to know that dubious consent wasn’t actually okay… but you felt terrible. You were the one who implicated him. You initiated… oh god, did you really shove his hand down your pants.

 

This was by far the most awkward you ever felt.

 

“PANCAKES ARE READY! COME EAT BREAKFAST!” Papyrus hollered from the kitchen.

 

You hugged yourself, “Sans, I’m so sorry… and I don’t know. I thought I was dreaming, and I’m sorry, let’s just pretend this didn’t happen ok?” You said quickly.

 

He stared at you with an expression you couldn’t place, and you looked away unable to meet his gaze.

 

“uh yeah, i guess.”

 

Sitting down at the table, you sat across from Sans and next to Papyrus.

 

“Nyeh, so this morning?” Papyrus’ voice uncharacteristically quiet. Sans head whipped up, eyelights small and bright, his whole face glowing blue.

 

You froze, your cheeks burning with shame. Did he hear you?

 

“YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU TWO ARE DATEFRIENDS!?” His eyes grew into saucers as two comical tear drops hung down.

 

Your brows furrowed, and you looked down at your pancakes. “I uh…”

 

“uh, paps. we’re not date friends.” Sans voice was small.

 

"BUT YOU TWO WERE CANOODLING ON THE COUCH?"

 

Your stomach flopped, lips twitching in self-depreciating smile. “It's like Sans said Paps. We’re just friends…” and under your breath you bitterly muttered, “with benefits.”

 

“Oh.” His voice sounded crestfallen. “I had thought because of this morning… OH WELL, NO MATTER!”

 

You poked your pancakes, and decided that you wouldn’t let this get you down. At least not in front of Sans. “Paps, you truly are a wonderful chef. I love how fluffy your pancakes are.” To prove your point you took a bite.

 

“yeah paps, you’re so cool.” Sans sounded forced as he grinned.

 

“WELL, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THERE IS NO CULINARY FEAT THAT I CANNOT OVERCOME.”

 

You lifted up your orange juice, “Here here, to the great and amazing Papyrus, may his culinary feats continue to wow those he chooses to grace with his food.”

 

He laughed shyly, his gloved mitt covering his grin.

 

* * *

 

Finishing breakfast, you gathered up your things, and Papyrus drove you home. Saying goodbye to Sans was awkward because Papyrus insisted that you two hug, but the last thing you wanted to do at this point was touch Sans.

 

He got the awkward side friend hug. It didn’t really placate Papyrus, but he didn’t press.

 

Coming back from the brother’s house, Alphys was very surprised running through your check up. She had been running soul check ups since she found out you were bonded.

 

Flipping through papers, she peaked over the clipboard, face beaming. “It would appear that you spending time with Sans did away with your adverse side effects in your soul. I wonder if there is a way to increase your time with him…”

 

You blushed, and looked down into your hands. “I dunnno Alphys. If he wanted to spend more time with me, he already would be… I mean…” How were you going to tell her what you did to Sans? Did she need to know? How was it your relationship kept escalating with him and going nowhere at the same time?

 

Undyne and Alphys had encouraged you to confront him (read that as: Undyne got in your face and demanded you tell Sans about your bond), but it just didn’t feel right. Especially with seeing how everything unfolded at the sleepover you now knew laying your cards out would only hurt you.

 

You had thought at this point your relationship with Sans was inevitable, but somehow he kept proving you wrong… even with your soul bound to him, he found a way to make you both feel non-committal…

 

You didn’t want to initiate anything because that would determine the course of your relationship… if he chose to accept (which seemed unlikely at this point). Perhaps you wanted him to own up to everything to show that he was interested. You put your offer out for him to date you over a month ago. It was simple, if he wanted to date you, just ask you out.

 

If he didn’t, then don’t.

 

If you pursued him at this point then what would that say about you? That you couldn’t take a hint? Would actively trying to rope him into a relationship show how pathetic you were? Was wanting him to pursue you acting in selfish pride, or pride as a woman who knew her self-worth?

 

Perhaps since he did not seem interested you both could to chose to end your bond. You looked up to Alphys. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t try to sever our bond?”

 

She startled, then gave you a despondent look, “T-the best way I can e-explain it is… imagine, the o-only way to free yourself from this, i-is to take out your eyes. W-would you be o-okay with that?”

 

“Ok, that’s gross, but sure I guess… if I came to terms with it…”

 

She nodded. “O-okay, but what if I told you y-you would also rip out h-his eyes.” You gave her a weird look. “You w-would rip out his eyes too. He wouldn’t g-get to come to terms w-with it. He would be b-blind because you didn’t want to be bound to him.”

 

“That’s savage.”

 

Alphys looked offended. “Because it is! You would r-rip out a part of his soul… that’s why I w-won’t help you.”

 

You blinked, taken aback by how forceful she was. Alphys very rarely got worked up like that, but you couldn’t help but find it endearing. So, was this it then? Were you to be forced into a relationship that wasn’t for the rest of your life with awkward sexual advances?

 

You honestly didn’t know how to feel… you just wanted to… break something. Anything.

 

Your phone buzzed.

 

**Kyle 3:19 pm**

**Hey, I never got an answer, but I was wondering if we still go on that date? I was thinking tomorrow?**

 

A self-depreciating smile spread on your face. Yep, that would be a move that would have to force Sans to either own up or run away, but you didn’t want to make Kyle a means to an end, although you did promise him a date before you were kidnapped.

 

“W-who texted?” Alphys was so nosy, easily moving on from your previous topic of discussion.

 

You showed her the text. You saw the cogs in her mind churn as a sinister smile spread on her face. “T-this would get him t-to push.”

 

You pulled the phone back to your chest protectively. “I would never resort to manipulating Sans or Kyle. They’re not means to an end.”

 

Alphys shook her head. “Y-you can’t keep medicating w-with magic. Y-your body can’t h-handle it!”

 

“But I can’t do this to them. Either of them.”

 

Your stout reptilian friend grabbed you by both of your arms and stared you down. “Y-you have too.”

 

You shook your head. “I can’t. I…” You looked down. “I’ll wait…” You would never resort to manipulation… you had integrity, and patience.

 

She growled and snatched your phone away from you. You lunged for her, but it was too late. You looked at your last sent message.

 

**Me: 3:29 pm**

**That sounds like a wonderful idea. What time were you thinking? Pick me up?**

**Kyle: 3:30pm**

**Uh, 6:30pm works for me, and yeah, I’ll get you. Alphys place right? Wear something nice.**

“Alphys… why?”

 

“T-trust me, this needs to be done.”

 

You gave her a reproving look, and hung your head. “I’ve hit my new low.” Part of you felt awful for accepting the date with Kyle because you knew that you were going to use it to hopefully light a fire under Sans’ ass, but then at the same time, Kyle had been trying to get a date with you for awhile now. You could go on the date then both come to the conclusion that although it was fun, you just weren’t meant to be datefriends.

 

Alphys patted your arm, “It’s for the b-better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a tumblr if anyone wants to chat there or whatever. I have ideas for another story I might want to start but... idk and I'd post stuff there for that story (like art and what not)... and I'm going to start putting up drawings and and the like soon, because I like drawing. http://readsleepcoffee.tumblr.com/


	15. Daft Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is filled with... guilt... she's filled with guilt because she's not acting with integrity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got mixed reviews about last chapter... which is fair... There is a light at the end of the tunnel... not this chapter unless you wanted a 7k chapter, lol. 
> 
> I don't like leaving things so rough so the next update will be in a day or so, got to put some finishing touches on it.

You were filled with….. guilt?

 

You paced around the house anxiously, the events transpiring last night and this morning railroading your thoughts.

 

Several times you would walk up to Alphys to a say something, your face growing steadily more red before walking away and shaking it.

 

“Maybe you should g-go walk at the park?” It seemed like your pacing was finally getting to her.

 

You nodded and headed outside. You paced up and down the park, chewing your lip, your eyes fixated on a hot dog stand that you walked around every which way while keeping a set distance.

 

Why was a stupid hot dog stand there? You weren’t hungry, you were sick to your stomach. You looked at your phone, and it hit you.

 

“I have to talk to him.” You whispered. You had to confront Sans on what happened. You were acting like a child, avoiding talking about the real stuff… _feelings_ and _vulnerability._ You grimaced, and ran a hand through your hair. How could you expect anything to happen every time you opened yourself to him and didn’t get the response you wanted shying away to hide? You let him finger fuck you then instead of owning up to it, you told him to pretend that it never happened.

 

You looked back at the hot dog stand and it was like someone dumped a bucket of cold ice water over you because you saw two very familiar pinpricks of light watching you.

 

You could still run for it… right?

 

Bzzt bzzt

 

You looked at your phone.

 

**Sans the Skeleton 1:04pm**

***we hafta talk**

You looked up again, and he waved his phone, clearly annoyed.

 

You started your nervous trek over to his booth. Once you got to him, your eyes trained on the little stand, he put up a _be back whenever_ sign. You swallowed, and finally looked up into his impassable gaze.

 

“walk with me.” His tone was normal, calm.

 

“Okay.” Your voice was small, and you were shaking a little. After you were a respectable distance from the stand, he spoke.

 

“you can’t expect me to pretend that didn’t happen.”

 

“I know…”

 

“you can’t keep doing stuff to me. throwing yourself at me then running away. i get what happened this morning you weren’t awake for, but every other time? it’s a sick game.” Your stomach knotted at each omission.

 

Your eyes were trained on your feet. “I’m sorry… you’re right, I’m sorry.”

 

He paused, and looked over slightly perplexed. “woah, didn’t think you’d agree so easily.”

 

“I’m being such a asshole.” You chewed the inside of your cheek, unable to meet his gaze. “I… I’m scared, but it’s no excuse to behave the way I am.”

 

He scoffed, “what are you scare of? there’s nothing to be scared of?”.

 

You scowled, and turned to face him. “I’m scared of,” You waved your hands between you and him, “this.”

 

“we aren’t anythin’”

 

“But we could be.” You replied hopeful. He shrugged, looking away before meeting your gaze again, hesitantly. “I’m scared to start something while we’re nothing…”

 

“you don’t want to be with a monster. it’d be too much trouble.”

 

“Probably… but isn’t that for me to decide?”

 

He let out a wry laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck, his hand gently scraping against his vertebrae.

 

“jeez, I had this whole speech planned about why I couldn’t pretend this morning didn’t happen but you had to agree so quickly so I don’t know what to say now.”

 

You nodded, “Then I’ll speak… I don’t want to be a friends with benefits type deal. I find myself drawn to you, but I… I can’t let myself be roped into something that isn’t… isn’t a real relationship.” You shifted uncomfortably. “I… Um… But… I know now that we’re stuck with each other… because I do feel things for you, like soul bonds type of things, but if you don't feel them... just let me off easy, ok?” Your heart was pounding, and you were wrought with nerves.

 

“you don’t know what you’re asking for.”

 

“Why do you keep saying that? How do you know? You’re not me.” You cried out, your fists clenched. “Are you not interested? Just say so.”

 

He rubbed his head, soft bone scraping against bone, and he sighed, “i’m not sure if this is good for us, being a thing.”

 

You blinked, slightly perplexed. He heard you say soul bonds, right? Like, he understood what you were saying… right? You tried to open your mouth to speak, to say more to say it again _‘Sans I bonded to you… we’re soul-mates’_ , but you had lost your courage. You nodded, feeling a little disappointed.

 

“You sound like you’ve made up your mind…” You said your voice barely above a whisper. “Is it okay if I date other people then?” Did you seriously ask him permission to date?

 

He blinked, slightly thrown off. “uh, sure… i guess…” His voice betrayed him, he sounded… off.

 

You were scum of the earth. Cowardly scum of the earth.

 

“Do we have anything else to talk about?” You just wanted to go home, binge on comfort food and bury your emotions in Netflix.

 

“nope.”

 

“Okay, shoot me a text whenever then.” You turned around and headed back to the house, feeling worse than when you left.

 

* * *

 

“You did what?” Undyne yelled, her eye wide, and mouth hanging open.

 

Laying on the couch, your eyes flicked off of the TV for a second, “I don’t want to talk about it…” Alphys had filled her in on the plan… you told her the rest… What happened last night and this morning.

 

“Oh man, you gotta cancel. When Alphys set this up, she didn’t know all that happened.”

 

You blinked a few times, letting out a defeated sigh, “There’s more…” You filled her in on the talk that happened at the park.

 

“Oh, oh… wow…. he’s going to pissed.”

 

“Yeah…” Your brows furrowed. “I mean… I’m just, ugh, I’m a terrible person.” You buried your face in the throw pillow.

 

“He might kill Kyle.”

 

You looked back to the TV, “Why would he care? We’re not anything, he doesn’t even want to date me… too much trouble.”

 

“So, you’re really going to go on a date with him?”

 

“I owe him that much. At the end of the night I’ll just let him down easy. ‘Hey man, been great but it just ain’t there ya know? I have a thing for skeletons and your flesh gets in the way.’ “ Your tone was laced with bitter sarcasm.

 

Undyne snickered. “You’re kinda of weird… don’t say that to him though.”

 

You sat up, and rolled your eyes. “Of course I wouldn’t say that. Or at least that last part…”

 

* * *

 

Knowing that you had a date with a human filled you with… foreboding?

 

You came down the stairs wearing a pair of skinny jeans with some black highheels that zipped up the back and covered the top of your feet with the toes showing. Your shirt was a loose tank top, a flowey cardigan and loose beads necklace around your neck. You went all out with your make up, and was feeling pretty damn sexy.

 

Hopefully your sexiness would hide how you really felt… traitorous.

 

“HUMAN! YOU LOOK ESPECIALLY GOOD TONIGHT. IS THERE ANY SPECIAL OCCASION?”

 

“Aw, thank you Papyrus. In fact, I have a date.”

 

Sans head whipped toward you, his eyelights gone. “you have a date?”

 

You forced a chipper tone in spite of the rage you could feel from Sans, “Yeah, Kyle texted me yesterday. I’m super excited, should be fun.”

 

“Here, just in case.” Undyne came up handing you a box of condoms. Your face burned with embarrassment and you looked up at her, gaping like a fish. “Better be safe than sorry.”

 

“I don’t think-“

 

“That you want to be unprepared.” She stated turning you toward the door and pushing you. She leaned in close to your ear. “If we’re going to light a fire, lets napalm it.”

 

You could feel the murderous intent from Sans, and for the first time in over a week you could feel his soul deep within yours, resonating like a hive of angry bees.

 

The doorbell ringed. Undyne threw it open, her smile wide, eye close. “Hey Kyle, so glad to see you again.”

 

“Oh hey Undyne, where’s Alphys” Kyle smiled wide at her, but his smile fell when his eyes met yours. “Wow, you look… just…” You smiled nervously, your mind screaming; _Abort! Abort!_

 

“hey pal.” Sans came up beside you, plucking the box of condoms out of your hands, and tossed them over his shoulder, then focused a demonic glare on Kyle, his grin stretching eerily wide, wrapping an arm around you possessively.

 

Kyle froze, his face pale. “U-uh , h-hey d-d-dude…” He nervously brought his hand up then back down in an awkward wave.

 

“HELLO HUMAN KYLE, I HEAR YOU HAVE A DATE WITH MY GOOD FRIEND!” Papyrus walked up, waving, his demeanor a polar opposite to that of Sans.

 

Kyle let out a little whimper, “Oh, another skeleton…”

 

You jumped forward, grabbing his hand and looking over your shoulder. “Don’t wait up! See you guys later.” Your gaze brushed over Sans, and your heart stopped. The look of utter heartbreak was easily recognizable, and you stumbled a little.

 

Kyle easily caught you, holding you firm. “Hey watch your step, klutz.”

 

“Ha ha, yeah, that’s me…” A pensive smile stretched your lips, and you let him guide you to his Tahoe. He opened the door and helped you inside.

 

Once he got into his side, he started his car and started off. You glanced back to the house, noticing that everyone was still at the door, watching you leave, Sans expression now impassable… then he was gone. Everyone else stepped back inside and shut the door.

 

“So, you’re friends with skeletons.” He started uneasily.

 

“Are you afraid of skeletons?”

 

He blushed and focused his attention on the road.

 

“Aw, that’s kinda funny.”

 

“It never was a problem until monsters came to the surface.” He replied hastily.

 

“There are only two skeletons. They’re it.”

 

He blinked then smiled nervously. “And you’re friends with them.”

 

“They’re still people, with feelings.”

 

“Right.”

 

The silence stretched, a pregnant pause in the air.

 

“So… where are we going?”

 

He perked up immediately. “Oh, its this great bar. It’s really popular.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, you’ll see when we get there. They have the best burger and fries.”

 

* * *

 

“Grillby’s.” You said lips pressed tight. He nodded eagerly.

 

“Yeah, Greg the new hiree showed me this place. They have karaoke night tonight.”

 

“Oh baby, you spoke the magic words.” You winked, and followed Kyle in.

 

Grillby gave you a nod, then tilted his head questioningly at Kyle. You shrugged, and took a two top table. A little bunny monster bounced over to you and asked for your orders. Kyle ordered for you both, then for drinks he got a beer while you requested ginger ale. Sobriety would be much needed tonight.

 

You both put in requests for karaoke, and while waiting your turn cheered with the crowds and shared in small talk. It was a little uncomfortable at first so you grasped toward any subject, which easily led to him talking about accounting.

 

“Dude, can we not talk about work while we’re here. I mean, no offense but when I’m at work, I’m at work. It doesn’t follow me home unless it has too.”

 

“Uh, sorry. Nervous habit I guess.”

 

“Well, um, when in doubt just talk about the stuff you like.”

 

He began to talk in-depth about his clan on WOW, and you tried to listen intently, but with no knowledge of that particular MMORPG you couldn’t keep your attention focused, and would occasionally mutter’s ‘uh huh’ ‘oh yeah’ ‘that’s cool’ and of course ‘no way’.

 

He was into 10 minutes straight of monologuing his latest hunt when the MC came on:

 

“Our next song is ‘Don’t go breaking my heart’ for Kyle and his date. Please come up.”

 

You both jumped up, giving him an insecure smile. Karaoke was always easier with liquid courage flooding your brain, but now you had to muster your own. “Did you really have to choose that one?” You whispered to him.

 

He shrugged, “It was the only duet I knew.”

 

“Oh jeez, this is going to be funny.”

 

The song started, your hands shaking from nerves. You swayed back and forth, and when you looked over you noticed his eyes trained to your hips. You snapped your fingers, a playful smile on you lips. He blushed and began to sing.

 

As you singed, your eyes scanned the crowd. Your stomach churned as you recognized a familiar silhouette. He had his hood up, obscuring his face, but that smile that was fixed into a grimace was all too familiar. You quickly looked away, acting as if you didn’t see him.

 

Knowing he was there made it all the more clear. Being on this date was a huge mistake.

 

Your voice cracked, and you laughed embarrassedly, picking up where the prompting screen left off.

 

You ended your song, and did a showy bow, a lot of the more inebriated patrons clapping and cheering. Kyle was already signing you up for another duet, and after singing a few more, you went back to your table and finished your meal. Now aware of Sans you couldn’t help but feel his eyes on you, and your sins crawling on your back.

 

“So, want to do anything else?” Kyle’s face was flushed from singing and a few beers.

 

“Uh, well, um,” You glanced at your phone seeing a text from Undyne on your lock screen.

 

**Undyne  
**

**Sans left pissed off. Just be alert.**

“I’m kinda tired, let’s go home.”

 

“Aw, c’mon. I had been waiting months for this moment.”

 

You snorted, and shook your head. “Fine, how about a walk down the pier and then you take me home?”

 

“Yesss!” He did a double shot with finger guns. You snorted with laughter.

 

“You’re such a nerd.”

 

He gave you a saucy smile, “You like it.”

 

You lost it laughing. After a few drinks he really let loose. “C’mon Casanova, let’s go.”

 

On the way to the pier you both sang to radio music which included S&M by Rihanna, Cooler Than me by Mike Posner, and Sugar by Maroon 5. It helped avoid awkward conversation. Parking the Tahoe was like parking a bus with how big it was, and you were not accustomed to it. Climbing out, you circled the vehicle to asses your parking and busted up laughing, you managed to land the car halfway out of the parking stall parking like those assholes you saw on those reddit and tumblr forums.

 

“Its okay!” Kyle placed a hand on your shoulder. You tensed then shrugging his hand off laughing. “I park like that all the time.”

 

“I know, you’re awful at parking.” You both laughed, and started toward the pier, avoiding his physical advances because for some reason it felt sinful.

 

“Oh man, you know who’s the worst at parking?” You gave him a sidelong glance. “Frank, the DM. He’s that douche bag that takes up for stalls.”

 

“DM, District Manager right?”

 

“Dumb Manager we call him in accounting.”

 

“Oh ouch, you really burned him,” Your sarcasm was unparalled.

 

“Oh okay, smarty pants. What would you call him?”

 

“Douche Master.”

 

“OH. MY. LANTA!” He started roaring with laughter. “That’s the best, I’m gonna tell the guys at work.”

 

“Woah, don’t credit me with that! I need my job.”

 

You both started laughing, and you leaned up against the railing staring out at the ocean expanse before you, the salty water refreshing, and making a wistful smile spread across your lips. He came up behind you, putting both his arms around you.

 

You stiffened, and leaned further into the rails. His body pressed up against you, and you grimaced. “Hey let’s walk.” You pushed against him and broke free from his hold.

 

He gave you a weird look and shrugged, “Sure thing…”

 

“So… I have a question,  do all the guys in accounting refer to themselves as Marvel characters? Is it like some inside joke? Like the new guy, Fred was it?”

 

“Greg.” He corrected.

 

“Right… he tells us to call him Iron Man… or Tony Stark which is weird.”

 

Kyle sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. “Man we told him to keep it to himself… now the rest of the building knows.”

 

You chortled, “Okay, okay, so then if that’s true, what’s your nickname?”

 

He mumbled something and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I think we should head back.”

 

You nodded, and walked up to him, bumping him with your hip. “Sure thing… Cap’n America.”

 

“Oh my god! You heard me!?” He cried out and you laughed, heading toward his Tahoe. He ran after you, face burning with embarrassment. He tried to catch you in a hug, but you awkwardly dodged it, shrugging innocently.

 

This was getting weirder by the minute… you needed to get home now.

 

You drove to give him a little more time to sober up. Once at your house, he scrambled out of his side, and opened your door, taking your hand and helping you out, walking you up to the doorway.

 

“So, we finally did it.” He was smiling wide.

 

You nodded, feeling awkward all over again. Was he expecting a kiss? Was he that old fashioned? Not like you had any room to criticize him. He reached out, his face a whole new shade of red, one hand holding the small of your back, and the other holding the back of your neck.

 

 _Welp, Ok… we kiss, call it good, and be done. Home stretch girl, we can do this!_ You closed your eyes and moved forward, your lips crashing into his. His tongue danced across your bottom lip, asking for permission, but before you could make up your mind he was yanked away, his fingers snagging your hair.

 

“Ow, ow, ow” You cried out, your hands grabbing your hair, seeking release from pulling. Hair free you looked up, and saw Sans standing in front of Kyle, his hand balled into a fist in his jacket, pinning him into the wall.

 

“D o n ‘ t  y o u  t o u c h  h e r.” His voice was low and threatening, like that time in when you were kidnapped, you could only imagine that his eyescockets were blank right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a tumblr if anyone wants to chat there or whatever. I have ideas for another story I might want to start but... idk and I'd post stuff there for that story (like art and what not)... and I'm going to start putting up drawings and and the like soon, because I like drawing. http://readsleepcoffee.tumblr.com/


	16. Irresistable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put up them dukes, Reader's ready for a throw down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been over this chapter like... 20 times and this is the best its going to get.. sorry guys. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
> Also, updates will probably slow down to weekly because I have to figure out Sans and Reader's dynamic since this is new and uncharted territory for me.
> 
> Edit: 21 times... because I changed the dynamic of the fight to flow better... it was all over the place v.v

_“D o n ‘ t  y o u  t o u c h  h e r.” His voice was low and threatening, like that time in when you were kidnapped, you could only imagine that his eyescockets were blank right now._

 

* * *

 

 

You stood there in shock, taking in the situation. Sans had finally shown up… and intervened on your date… You scowled, and grabbed his shoulder, trying to yank him back, but he was rooted like a tree his body not budging.

 

“Hey!” Your voice was low and authoritive. “I don’t care whatever is going on with you, but you gave me the okay to date other people, and _this_ is _not_ okay!”

 

“don’t interfere.” He tone was condescending.

 

“Help.” Kyle squeaked.

 

You glanced at Kyle, and Sans pushed him further into the house siding. “shut up. i’m not done with you yet.”

 

“Sans.” You warned him. “Let him go. I’ll scream for Undyne.”

 

He didn’t spare you a glance, or finch or anything. You realized then, he wasn’t afraid of Undyne, or her impending wrath.

 

Finally Kyle’s squeaky voice broke the silence. “Hey man, I didn’t know that you um, hey I’m good bro. I mean, kissing her was like kissing my sister so… Just let me go…” He started to cry.

 

Sans bony phalanges slowly let go, one by one, until the accountant was freed, body sagging to the ground. You went for him, but Sans grabbed your arm, and pulled you to him. Kyle jumped up, and scrambled away, not even sparing a glance back, swerving wide out of the driveway, and speeding away.

 

The last straw broke.

 

You pried his hand off your arm, and shoved him as hard as you could; caught off guard he stumbled.

 

“Hell no!” You screamed, the frustrations you’ve been feeling since he started every thing came tumbling out, along with hot angry tears. “You can’t go interrupting my life just because you’ve got this soulmate attachment to me! I’m not your anything or whatever! I’m a living, breathing, feeling person, and I’m so fucking tired of this pseudo shit we’ve got going on and I just can’t do it anymore! I feel like I’m throwing myself at you for you to turn me away, I’m just so freaking tired, and done so you can just–“ He grabbed your arm again, pulling you into him.

 

“stop yelling.” You could feel his magic tingle your skin, but you fought against the lulling affect it had on you.

 

“YOU CAN’T SHUT ME UP! I’LL SCREAM AS LOUD AND LONG AS I DAMN WELL PLEASE! LET GO OF ME!” You started yanking your arm back, while yelling more. “UNDYNE!! SANS IS BEING AN ASS-”

 

A guttural growl escaped his teeth and started dragging you off. “L-let me go-o!” You wailed, hitting his hand as he effortlessly dragged you toward your car, opening the door and throwing you in.

 

He appeared out of thin air next to you in the drivers seat, locking the door and starting the car. You screamed, and pushed yourself away from him, terrified.

 

“quiet.” His voice cut through your screaming, and you froze, your heart pounding and panic building in your chest. _Trapped, I'm trapped_ , were the thoughts screaming in your brain. The car pulled away, and you sat like a caged animal, waiting for him to fly off the handle and strike out. You had never see Sans this angry, not even when the stalker had kidnapped you.

 

His hands gripped the steering wheel, his posture tense. You watched him in silence, your muscles fatiguing from being to apprehensive, but unable to relax.

 

“quit looking at me like that.” His voice reflected hurt? “i won’t lay a hand on ya or nuthin.”

 

“You’ve already grabbed me twice, and you were threatening Kyle, and I remember that fight… with the stalker…” Your voice grew into a hoarse whisper, looking at your arm. Every time he grabbed it, it was firm, but not harsh, or hard, or painful, but hell, it was scary none-the-less. You felt like he could break you if he wanted to. You had a morbid thought, how much further could you push him until he did...

 

He slammed the breaks, and turned to you his eyes dark. “i won’t ever hurt ya. ever.” You swallowed and nodded, thoughts of escaping clawing at your sanity. He resumed driving, “i tried to ignore you with him… i tried, but when I saw him touching you,” He growled, ”i thought i could handle you datin’ other people but, i can’t.” You didn't know what he wanted you to say, you didn't know what to say. You just didn't want him to be angry; as long as he wasn't angry you would be safe, right?

 

His shoulders slumped forward, and his voice sounded rueful. "did tori tell you about the soul-bond?"

 

“Toriel knows?” You whispered quietly, his eyelights slid toward you, before looking back at the road, the unanswered question hanging in the air. “Um, it was Alphys who told me…” This time his head whipped toward you, his expression completely baffled, which helped calm you down, even if only a little bit.

 

“how does she know?”

 

“How long were you going to hide this from me?” He tensed up again, plucking every bit of courage you continued. “We’re you ever going to tell me?” His grip on the wheel tightened. “Why Sans? Why would you hide this from me?”

 

"how does Alphys know?" HIs expression turned dark again, his eyelights gone voice demanding. "tell me."

 

Your fear and panic returned full force, and you scrambled at the door, and the lock, opening the door your mind screaming GET AWAY. He reached for you and you screamed, kicking at him. He let you go, and you hit the pavement, scrambling up, and took off running, your chest pounding, and anxiety fueling you onward.

 

He blinked, his fixed smile shifting into a frown. He called your name but you kept running. With a curse, he whipped onto the side of the street, threw it into park and teleported in front of you, his eye sockets bottomless voids of darkness.

 

“D O N ' T  Y O U  E V E R  J U M P  O U T  O F  A  M O V I N G  C A R.”

 

You backpedaled away from him a startled scream escaping, as you flinched. He reached for you and you started wailing, "You don't know what its like, being trapped, being screamed at, being hit! You don't know how it feels, you don't know! You can't feel my pain! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TRAP ME! DON'T SCREAM AT ME! DON'T HIT ME!"

 

You fell to your knees, hugging yourself, shaking with anxiety, fear, and adrenaline.

 

His hands were out, his body frozen. He wanted to hold you, comfort you, assure you that you were safe as you held yourself; your soul crying out. "i'm going to hug you." He said softly, waiting. After a shuddering sob you nodded. He knelt down, and wrapped his arms around you, rubbing small circles on your back. "i won't do that again... ok?"

 

You nodded, weeping.

 

"i won't hit you, ok?

 

You nodded again.

 

He continued to hold you, and despite the anxiety wracking your body, you could feel your soul resonate with his, and like the waves of the ocean, slowly wash over you, over and over, until your breathing slowed, and you could think again.

 

"Sans?" He pulled back and looked at you. "I... can't keep doing whatever we're doing... especially the anger... It... scares me." You whispered.

 

“ok…”

 

“Ok?”

 

He pulled you in again, resting his cheekbone on the top of your head. "i guess i need to do this right..."

 

"Do this right?"

 

"i guess i should ask you out or somethin'."

 

You blinked, pulling back and looking at him, your brows drawn and scrubbing your tear stained cheek with your sleeve. "Ask me out? You mean...?"

 

“uh, yeah...” His eyes flicked away then back to you, his face dark blue. “y'know be mine, or something like that?”

 

“Y’know… this is kinda an awful way to ask me out…”

 

“yeah…”

 

You both were still kneeling, unsure of how to move forward. “Um, I accept your offer... to 'be yours'.”

 

He let out a breathy sigh, his magic infused breath tingling your skin, and he stood up, offering his hand and pulling you up. "i'm sorry for not askin' sooner. i didn’ wanna force ya into anything, with me bonding to ya. it’s not fair to you.”

 

Your cheeks grew steadily warmer; it was now or never… “Um, well, you’re not the only one who bonded…” He blinked. “I, uh, I did too… so I guess, we’re soulmates, or whatever.”

 

He stared at you, his eyes boring into yours, studying you.

 

“humans can’t reciprocate.” The way he said it, it was matter of fact. There was no room for arguments.

 

You gave him a perplexed stare. “I did though…”

 

“no, its impossible. you’re just imagining it.”

 

You felt a fury deep within your heart and your breathing became steady and controlled. “No… I did.” You emphasized each word. “I did bond to you. I know I did because Alphys has been running god knows, how many tests on me this past week. I did bond because when I’m away from you my soul can’t handle it… my soul, Sans. I know that’s what happened because when I’m with you I can feel it resonate with yours, and when you feel emotions strongly, I feel them. Like right now, you feel scared, and guilty. Don’t tell me I ‘didn’t anything’ when I’ve been through hell trying to adjust to this without you.”

 

The longer you talked, the smaller his eyelights grew, and the brighter they became; you began to associate this look with panic.

 

He pulled his hands back, and started retreating, shaking his head. You reached for his arm.

 

“Sans, what’s wrong?”

 

“i’m sorry, i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean too…”

 

“Stop it! Sans its okay, I’m okay.”

 

“and yesterday at the park… you told me… and thought I misheard you, I didn’t want to believe it.”

 

“Wha? You… did hear me?” You felt like he knocked the wind out of you, knowing full well that he purposely ignored your confession yesterday.

 

He easily slipped out of your grasp and disappeared. Your breath hitched, and hot tears finally came out, as a hand came up to your mouth. You let out a heart-shattering sob because right before Sans disappeared you felt disgust, and shame; from his soul.

 

You glanced around you, your eyes blind with tears, and your whole body shaking. “Sans!” You cried out, but he didn’t come. “Sans!”

 

You stumbled to your car and fell into the drivers seat, letting out a frustrated wail, your eyes blinded with tears. You hit your head against the wheel, and let it all out, everything; the anger, the sadness, frustration, the hopelessness. Once your emotions were clear enough there was only one compulsive desire driving you;

 

_Find Sans immediately._

You didn’t quite understand why you were so compelled, but this force deep within you was driving you forward.

 

You started the car and started for Sans and Paps house. If he wasn’t there, Papyrus would be, and he would help you… you hoped.

 

Knocking on their door revealed a fully pajamaed Papyrus, sleeping cap and all, rubbing the back of his eye with his gloved hand. “Human, what are you doing here?” His voice was uncharacteristically quiet, and heavy with sleep. “Are you okay?” He blinked and inspected you closer, “You’ve been crying.”

 

“Where’s Sans. I upset him, and I need to talk to him.” Your voice cracked, and you could feel another onslaught of tears ready to go.

 

He stepped forward and gave you a warm hug. “It’s okay human, whatever is going on between you and my brother will work out.”

 

You bit back a sob and nodded, returning his hug, clinging to him.

 

After a minute he let you go and pulled out his phone, and tapped the screen a few times before holding it to his head in the spot where his ear would be. His brow furrowed and he put the phone away. “He is not answering. What happened?”

 

You hugged yourself tightly, and bit back a sob. “We had a fight and I said some stuff that upset him, and he got mad and left.”

 

Papyrus’ eyes boggled and he started at you slack jawed.

 

“Well, human… that… would…” He fell silent; you could tell he was processing what he heard as well as trying to find the right words to say. “WOWIE, THAT IS QUITE A DOOSY OF A SITUATION.” His voice projected at normal volume and he stood there nervously. “WELL… I I’M SURE YOU’LL FIND HIM, YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON, AND I BELIEVE IN YOU.”

 

You nodded numbly, and put a hand on your shoulder.

 

“HUMAN, UM, ER, NYEH,” You startled and looked up at him, tears sitting at the corner of your eyes. “YOU’LL FIND HIM.” He took you up in another hug, and you wrapped your arms around his bony frame.

 

“Thank you Paps.” Pulling back you saw his face bright orange as he laughed nervously. “Thank you.” You turned around, and headed for your car, hearing the door click behind you, the skeleton now wide awake.

 

You sat in the car, your mind racing.

 

If you were Sans where would you go?

 

Where was his favorite places?

 

It was now you realized how very little you understood about him, how much you didn’t know. This was the person your soul was bound to for the rest of your life, and you knew absolutely nothing about him.

 

You wanted to give up, start the car and drive as far as your car would take you, but that driving force within you was urging you forward. Begging you to keep looking, that you couldn’t give up.

 

You started the car again, and figured to visit all the places you had seen Sans at; which meant one place… Grillby’s. You parked your car and got out, your heart throbbing inside of your chest. Pushing open the large wooden doors, sitting at the bar counter, hunched over a glass of alcohol, was the one person you wanted to see the most, and the one person you wanted to run away from.

 

Each step toward him filled you with fear. How were you going to handle this, and how were you going to approach him? Would he disappear again? Why him? Why you? Was this really happening?

 

Your hand reached out and grabbed the bottom of his jacket, your voice shaky and weak. “Don’t you ever disappear on me… ever again.

 

He slowly turned his head toward you, his eyelights, dim and hazy, coming into sharp focus upon meeting your gaze.

 

“Don’t you ever… ever… dammit Sans.” You hugged him, sniffling back tears. “Dammit… don’t do that to me…”

 

“how did you find me?”

 

You mumbled into his hood, and he grunted. “can’t hear you.”

 

“I drove all over…” You were thinking of the next thing to say… something to comfort him. “I’m not mad, at least right now that we bonded… I mean, when you bonded, it wasn’t thought out. It was a spur of the moment deal to save my life. I’m sure if you had another way to save me, you would do it.”

 

“you’re wrong.”

 

You were quiet, unsure of what to say next.

 

“in that moment i knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. i fully meant to bond, and even if your life wasn’t on the line, i would do it again.”

 

You stared at him, eyes wide brows drawn.

 

He stared back at you, then downed another shot of whisky, his cheekbones slightly flushed from the alcohol. “i’m bein’ serious here. i meant it…”

 

“You don’t know what you’re saying…”

 

He growled, and slammed the shot glass down. You winced and stepped back, a small feeling of panic budding in your chest.

 

“i mean it. i really do. the way i feel about you… i would do anythin’ for ya if i could.”

 

“No…” You shook your head. “What you’ve been doing… that’s now how you treat someone when you care about them. You’ve been pushing me away, but as soon as I act on that, you yank me back. When I ask you to keep me close, you shove me away, telling me I don’t know what I’m asking for.”

 

You saw anger flash across his face, and your chest tightened, the panic starting to build. You started forcing deep breaths, and immediately Sans picked up on your panic, his expression softening, and he reached out, taking your hand.

 

Grillby came by and refilled his shot glass, you barely noticed it, most of your attention fixed on the skeleton before you.

 

Sans let out a long sigh, “you’re right… i,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “i’ve never felt this way before… i don’t understand what i’m doing. i’m just tryin’ to make ya happy.”

 

You wrinkled your nose. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

 

“if we were to be somthin’ i want you to do it because you want to, not because you have to. let you have a choice about it.”

 

“I get it. It’s not fair that I’m forced into this. I don’t have a say because I have this compelling force driving me towards you. I want to run, oh god, I want to hightail it out of here, but I can’t. It’s not fair, it really isn’t, but what part of my life is fair? What part of anyone’s life is fair?”

 

His eyelights felt like they were sizing you up, before he shrugged, reaching for another shot of whisky. You reached out and snagged it from him, downing it in one gulp. “Nu-ope… oh. God. Why?” It didn’t just burn, it tingled to the point of feeling like drinking static. You gasped and coughed. “W-we’re ta-lking.”

 

He stared at you for a long moment, before a dry chuckle escaped. “you just drank monster whisky.”

 

“So?” You replied defiantly, tears of pain pricking your eyes. “You’re not getting drunk while were having this talk.”

 

“sweetheart, you’re done for now.” He laughed harder, shaking his head. “humans can’t handle this… oh man…”

 

“Stop it.” You frowned. “We’re talking. Now, if you really want this to be ‘fair’ and free me from this, let’s just breech the bond.”

 

His grin vanished. “no.”

 

“So, you want to be bonded then.”

 

“i don’t want to force you into anything.”

 

“It’s too late for that, waaay to late for that, so tell me what you want.”

 

“i want the best for you.”

 

You let out a frustrated sigh, “Screw what I want. Tell me what _you,_ Sans the Skeleton, wants.”

 

He let out a breathy sigh, and pulled you into him, his eyelights sweeping over your body hungrily. “I want to claim every inch of your body, trace every inch of your skin with my tongue, mark what’s mine so no one ever puts their hands on you.”

 

You swallowed, biting your lip, and feeling light and heady all of a sudden. “Then do it.” You whispered boldly. “Touch every part of me.” Woah, you did _not_ mean to say that, what the heck? Your hands were braced on each of his femurs, and you could feel your face flush.

 

He let out a strangled laugh. “’m afraid that’s the whisky talkin’ ”

 

You shook your head, there’s no way it could’ve kicked in this fast… could it? “We’re talking… we hafta talk.” You bit your lip, now thinking about how you wanted to nibble on his neck. No, stay focused. Stay focused…

 

“You meshed up becoz,” You started to slur, “You didn’ wanna believe me and you pushed me away… and I meshed up becoz I went wif Kyle to piss you off, and manipu… mainipul…um, we bof meshed up.”

 

He snickered, his arms holding you steady. “we’re really ‘meshed’ up.”

 

You glared at him. “Ahm cereal here boneboy.” He feigned a serious face and you pouted. Could he not tell how serious you were, how much this needed to be said? “We jus gotta start talkin’ and crap. Be honest, and shtuff. Staph actin’ like kiddies and-” You started rubbing his face, fascinated by how malleable his bone was. “We gotta… you’re so cool.”

 

“aaaannnnddd you’re done for.” He snickered.

 

You blinked, getting steadily dizzier, and at this point clinging to Sans for support. “Ahm not done wif you yet…”

 

“hey grillbz, put it on my tab…” Everything grew hazy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hot… you were so hot! You kicked off your blankets and fell onto the floor with a painful thud, your side a reminder that you weren’t healed up yet.

 

“sweetheart?” Sans voice cut through the silence.

 

It felt like your head was splitting in two and your stomach was churning with nausea. You were going to hurl. You got up, running for the door, and stepping out into the hall.

 

Where were you? This place was unfamiliar…

 

“hey, you ok?” Sans pulled on your arm, and seeing your ghost white complexion with sweat breaking out on your forehead and understood immediately, dragging you into the bathroom.

 

You threw yourself over the toilet, as it felt like your stomach tried to climb out your throat. You coughed, sputtered and gagged.

 

You tried to brush your hair back when you noticed that Sans was holding it, and patting your back.

 

Your stomach seized up again, and tears streamed down your face, as your side burned white hot searing pain with each retch.

 

Once done, you rested your head against the cool porcelain, your breathing ragged.

 

“here,” Sans held out a glass of water, his brows furrowed in concern. You took it and swished and spit.

 

“I’m sorry…” Your voice was raspy.

 

“c’mon, let’s get you back to bed.” He helped you up, and walked behind you, his bony hand resting on your back. He guided you back to his room, and you laid on the bed, with him laying next to you, pulling you into him.

 

You looked up at him, and that’s when you remembered… you remembered the fight, the talking, that he now knew; you were his soulmate. He finally accepted it.

 

With that thought, your cheeks grew warm and you buried your head into his bony ribcage shyly. This was really happening.


	17. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader deals with a hangover at the skelebros house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... last chapter was kind of... welp, let's just say I won't grace it with a description v.v 
> 
> **I rewrote the entire fight scene because someone brought up a valid statement, reader should have PTSD and that was an oversight on my part, so if you read chapter 16 before december 4th, please re-read it. **
> 
> **No, seriously, i changed a lot... go read it**
> 
> Also, writing Sans in a relationship is weird. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos, and overall support!

You woke up before the sun came over the horizon. Sans was running his fingers through your hair, but it wasn’t that gentle and soothing sensation that drew you out of slumber. It was the splitting headache that threatened to make you retch the non-existent contents of your stomach.

 

“Aspirin?” Your voice was raspy from earlier.

 

You could feel him jump a little, “didn’t know you were awake.”

 

“I don’t feel well.”

 

He chuckled dryly. “well sweetheart, you did drink monster whisky. i’ve yet to see a human hold their own after drinking that, and _you_ are a lightweight.”

 

You groaned, “no more talking.” You could feel his chest vibrate with a chuckle, and it made your stomach nauseous all over again. Monster whisky as the devil as far as you were concerned. “Where’s my purse?”

 

You felt him get up, and shuffle around before he finally brought it to you, sitting on the edge of the bed. You sat up, fighting off the wave of dizziness, and started rummaging around pulling out a travel sized pill bottle.

 

You’d probably regret this, but you decided to take the ibuprofen on an empty stomach, and then curled up into a ball wishing for the misery to stop.

 

“Why do I want to die?”

 

“magic hangover.”

 

You groaned in response, and he patted your back. “Kill me now.”

 

“don’t talk like that.” His voice sounded off, like he was seriously bothered by what you said.

 

You mumbled in-coherent things, and tried willing yourself back to sleep. He brought you some cool water to drink, and a damp cloth to put on your head.

 

You had to make another trip to the bathroom, and found that laying on the cool tile floor, and hugging the toilet (which thanks to Papyrus immaculate cleaning skills was actually huggable), did more to sooth your feverish skin.

 

“looks like you’re having a crappy time.” The skeleton chortled.

 

You started weeping. Puns were not funny when you wanted to die. He was mumbling apologies, and your cries slowly subsided, you laying their on the cool tile, body wrapped around the toilet.

 

It was strange, but being there, awake, and miserable brought everything into perspective.

 

You were a almost 2 year widow, now bound for eternity to a skeleton monster who had officially asked you out after a panic attack brought on by PTSD from being kidnapped by a stalker.

 

Your life had been turned upside down and inside out and this was only the beginning of what was to come. It was with a strange clarity you regarded your situation, and accepted it, at least in this moment.

 

You wondered what Jacob would have to say about this? A small smile played on your lips as you imagined his face; eyes bugged out, brows drawn, lips pursed. Once he gathered his bearings He’d shake his head, call you a weirdo, but then kiss you on the forehead.

 

He’d kick Sans ass for sure.

 

You couldn’t explain why, but the idea of them fighting humored you. Jacob would want to ‘wrestle’ him, and use his hoodie to put him in a chokehold. Sans would have to use magic… and Jacob would wig out. The whole idea of imagining a spar between them made a smirk flit on your face, a little chuckle escaped.

 

“what’s so funny?” He was sitting next to you, a book open on his lap.

 

“Nothing.” You said softly, letting out a rueful sigh. You kind of wished that Jacob and Sans could meet, to see how they would interact… of course it would’ve ended poorly with them both being your romantic interests… but still… Would Jacob have liked Sans? Would Sans have liked him? Would Jacob approve of Sans being your partner?

 

Your hand reached behind you, and secured around his, and you closed your eyes. He was here, and now. He wasn’t Jacob. They laughed at different things, cared about different things, had different cultures… but what did you know about Sans?

 

You started to replay last nights events; you established that you were bonded mates, that you needed to improve your communications… and you knew you still had to address using Kyle to manipulate him, and oh no… Kyle… You were going to have to apologize to him. He didn’t deserve what happened to him last night, he was a good guy, and had a sweet heart. He deserved a real stand up girl. Your mind started wandering on how to make it up to him when you remembered how you got off on that train of thought. You were going over what happened last night, and what still needed to be dealt with.

 

You still needed to tackle your expectations of each other, how fast or slow you wanted to take this… in your case you would prefer slower… and that you both needed to improve your communication, conflict and resolution skills.

 

Sheesh, it already felt like a marriage… just kidding.

 

You began to muse about your panic attacks, thinking about your triggers… That would take time to overcome, and then your soul bond… and how it really messed with your mind.

 

How did you know what was your soul bond, and what was actually you? Were you being controlled and manipulated, or was it some innate desire hidden within you? You mentally sneered at how stupid you sounded.

 

You were going to have to talk to Toriel about this because if anyone knew anything that could help you, it would be her, but she probably be pissed about the whole thing.

 

“HUMAN!” You winced, and curled around the toilet more so.

 

“shh, bro. she’s got a headache.”

 

“Oh. Human! I’m sorry.” He lowered his voice considerably. “I see you were able to make up with my brother. Sans, I was going out with Undyne, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?”

 

“nah, gonna stay here and take care of her.”

 

“Very well. I will bring you back some food then. Take care and feel better soon!”

 

You nodded, still curled into fetal position on the floor, and Sans started rubbing your back again. “you hungry?”

 

You grunted a negative.

 

“let me rephrase that. you’re going to eat, what do you want?”

 

“BRAT foods.” You mumbled.

 

“what? bratty’s foods? He couldn’t help but wonder why you would want food from her, and he had no idea where he would find her.

 

“Banana, rice, applesauce, toast… it’s the ideal for someone with a volatile stomach… and ginger ale… please?”

 

A small smile tugged the corner of his mouth, and he leaned down, his teeth bumping the side of your head.

 

“’course sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

 

You barely nibbled the food he prepared, but thanked him, humbled by his care and attention for you. You finally felt well enough to want to shower. He let you borrow a shirt and pair of shorts, but unfortunately you were going to have to go commando, which was slightly awkward.

 

“It’s kind of weird you standing on the other side of the curtain.” The hot water was relaxing your muscles and washing your cares down the drain.

 

“if you faint, i want to be here.”

 

“I’m not going to faint.”

 

You could hear him make a sound of disagreement. It felt like he was being territorial over you, like a mom gorilla taking care of her young. Keeping a vigilant eye, all. the. time. You contemplated acting like you were going to slip or pass out, but the idea of him grabbing you while being wet and naked was too embarrassing.

 

“do you have to take such hot showers?”

 

“Have to? No. Want to, definitely.”

 

“it’s a sauna in here…” He sighed, “humans are so weird.”

 

“Pfft, skeletons are so strange.” You retorted, and you could hear a good-natured chuckle from him.

 

Once you finished with your shower, he left long enough for you to change into the spare clothes he so generously offered. Once you came out the bathroom he hummed, and nodded in mental approval. “that’s a good look for you.”

 

“What?” You looked down to the loose fitting clothes, confused. “They’re too big.”

 

“but they’re mine.” He growled, pulling you into him. You tried to struggle against him, as he licked your neck.

  
“Ah, ew, don’t lick me!” You gasped, twisting in his arms. He chuckled, and licked you again. Scowling, you tried to lick him in revenge but he easily avoided your assault. You wrestled against him, but he easily overpowered you and licked you again.

 

You let out a frustrated cry, and slacked in his arms. “I give. You’re better at being annoying.” He smiled victoriously, and licked you again for good measure, to which you scowled at him. “I don’t even understand how you have a tongue, it makes absolutely no sense.”

 

“magic.” He whispered seductively. You rolled your eyes, pretending ignoring the shiver that his warm tingling magic breath sent up your spine, and pulled away sulking, and setting yourself on the couch, hugging your knees. He chuckled and reached over, dragging you to him, positioning your head on his lap.

 

“You’re awfully cuddly.”

 

“i like you close.” He retorted, his fingers started running through your hair soothing you, while you pulled out your phone, noticing texts from Alphys and Undyne.

 

You replied back to them, telling them that you were at Sans house and would talk when you got home, whenever that happened. While you were messing on your phone, Sans pulled out a joke book. Looking closer at him you noticed he seemed really engrossed as he started reading it… was he studying the joke book? Do people actually study joke books?

 

Laying there on his lap was kind of nice, albeit weird, given the fact that yesterday you weren’t anything but awkward friends. Maybe it was easier on him when you didn’t feel well because you just wanted to lie around and recuperate, and that was his thing… laying around, and meeting your utmost basic needs.

 

You accomplished nothing in regards to establishing healthy boundaries for your relationship, or anything really. That would have to come within the week, sooner rather than later, but when was the question. While pondering on these things, you were perusing the internet.

 

Well, you could do one thing right now that shouldn’t be too hard. You could try to get to know him better. “What’s your favorite color?”

 

“that came out of nowhere.”

 

You put your phone on your chest and let out a sigh, looking up at him as he kept reading his book. “I don’t know much about you, which is a problem. Like, I know you like ketchup… and sleep… and puns… and jokes… and I think you work at a hot dog stand, but that’s it. That’s not very much. Like, what’s your favorite color? Do you prefer cats or dogs? Phobias? Interests? What makes you Sans?”

 

He chortled, “ok, blue is my favorite color. i prefer dogs, i’m going to skip phobias for now, I like astronomy, and physics, I’m a skeleton monster, and i have an amazing girlfriend. Your turn.”

 

“Aw, I highly doubt I’m amazing. You don’t even know me.”

 

“hm… okay, your favorite color is red.”

 

“Mint… or green… no purple… um, honestly, I don’t know, guess it depends on my mood.”

 

“not sea green?”

 

“Oh… I forgot about that color…I like that one too.”

 

“light sea green?”

 

“What?”

 

“light sea foam green.”

 

You startled giggling, “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“i’m humerous.”

 

“That too.” You sat up, and pulled his knuckles to your lips, lightly planting a kiss on them. You realized that you were privileged to do that more now, which was kind of weird, but nice. He scratched the side of his cheek, a soft blue dusting his cheeks.

 

“Okay, you work at a hot dog stand, but what else do you do?” You narrowed your eyes, giving him a playful look.

 

He glanced away, “i can’t talk about that.”

 

“Oh? Um, okay. I get it. Hm, so… what is up with the hot dog stand?”

 

He smiled crookedly, his fingers playing with yours. “i guess i work it because it reminds me of bein’ in the underground. i used to run a stand there. sold hot dogs and hot cats?”

 

“Hot cats?”

 

He laughed shyly, and began explaining how he made them, and as he talked you could see how much fun he had. You sat and listened, a small smile tugging at the corner of your mouth. He moved on from there and started talking about working as a sentry, and all the puzzles he and Papyrus had.

 

Sometimes he would laugh so hard you couldn’t understand a thing he was saying, but he kept talking, becoming more and more animated as he described his antics with Papyrus, and seeing this side of him, it made you genuinely happy. Not your soul; but you.

 

This side of him, it was new, and genuine. It did beg the question… what happened after they came to the surface to make this Sans hide until now. The Sans you met felt guarded, even to his friends.

 

He continued to talk and you listened enraptured. “I wonder if I could see the Underground, someday?”

 

He paused, and gave you a inquisitive look. “you really want that?”

 

You nodded insecurely, your fingers tracing along his bone. “Yeah, I mean… it’s where you grew up, and I’ve heard so much about it from you, and Undyne, and Alphys. As much as it may have been stifling for you guys, it’s also a part of you.”

 

He nodded thoughtfully, his hand adjusting and his fingers intertwining with yours.

 

“i don’t know about where you grew up. you’ve talked about jacob, but you’ve never mentioned your family.”

 

You looked down, and let out a shallow sigh. “I um… I’m not really on good terms with them. It’s kind of a sore subject.”

 

“for another day?”

 

You nodded, thankful that he didn’t press the issue. “What’s your favorite thing about being on the surface?”

 

“the sun.”

 

“Wow, you didn’t even hesitate to answer that.”

 

He shrugged bashfully. “welp, we could replicate a lot of things in the underground, but that was one thing we couldn’t.”

 

You hummed, “Yeah, I can see that… so you really like the sun?” He nodded. “Sunday must be your favorite day, oh, today is your favorite day!”

 

“wha… no.”

 

“Eggs sunnyside up?”

 

“ha ha, no.”

 

“Sunny-D?”

 

“Now you’re bein’ ridiculous.”

 

“Your favorite flower must be sunflowers…” You brought his knuckles up to your lips and placed a light kiss on them, as he gave you a humored smile. “I’m picking on you.”

 

“you’re so goofy.”

 

You snickered, “You haven’t seen my goofy side yet.” Or many of your other sides… You wondered how he would feel as he unwrapped all the sides of you. And him… how would you feel as you removed all the skeletons from his closet (pun intended), getting to know the real him; the good, the bad, and the ugly.

 

Papyrus came through the doors, “HELLO BROTHER, HUMAN! I AM HOME AND I HAVE BROUGHT DELICACIES FOR YOU TO EAT, BECAUSE I AM AN INCREDIBLY THOUGHTFUL PERSON, AND HAVE NATURALLY PICKED THE BEST FOOD FOR YOU TO TRY.”

 

He paused noticing you and Sans cuddling on the couch, hands intertwined.

 

“Are… you two… datefriends?” He asked uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes growing big and sparkly.

 

You felt your cheeks warm, and knew a blush was spreading. Sans looked at his brother confidently, smirk in place. “yeah bro, she’s my vertabae.”

 

You snorted, your free hand coming up and hiding your face.

 

“GAH! SANS! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS MOMENT IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP AND YOU’RE MAKING JOKES LIKE THIS! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!”

 

You tried to repress an impish smile, as a horrible pun came to mind. Oh how could you resist; “Hey, I have a bone to pick with you.” You turned to Sans. “I have a problem being called anything with ‘bae’.”

 

“aw, sweetheart don’t tell me it’s ribbing you the wrong way?”

 

“SANS!” He stormed off to the kitchen, grumbling about insufferable puns.

 

“Did we over do it?” Your brows drew in concern.

 

Sans brushed his teeth against your cheek, “nah, paps will never admit it, but he loves my puns.”

 

“I DO NOT! MAYBE IF YOU TOLD SHED PUNS IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT!” You heard the taller skeleton cry from the kitchen. You snickered, and rested your head against Sans bony shoulder. It was funny, but he was uncomfortably comfortable, and he rested his cheek against your head.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus was more than overjoyed to find out that you and Sans had finally become datefriends, and that he thought you would be a good influence on him since you encouraged him to be less lazy. It was nice that Paps was supportive of you dating his brother. He really was a wonderful (and incredibly energetic) skeleton to hang around.

 

After nibbling the food he brought home, because your stomach wasn’t quite up to the task of actually eating, you watched TV with the brothers, and joined Sans with Papyrus’ nightly bed time ritual.

 

Now that that was completed, you exited the room when Sans snagged your arm and asked you very nicely to sleep over. You protested that perhaps it wouldn't have been the most prudent thing to do, but he baited you with cuddles and appealed to your logic that, you were dating, and you would have to drive home which was 20 plus minutes away, and staying here meant more sleep. It was only after you agreed you realized you would have to head home in the morning, negating the 'more sleep' argument. Tricked by the witty skeleton, you now found yourself at the opening to Sans room, blankets in your arms, wrinkling your nose. His room was for lack of a better word; trashed.

 

You must have been wasted to sleep in this mess, because honestly, now awake there was no way you were voluntarily going in there, and you still didn’t feel well enough to clean it, plus you were exhausted.

 

“aw, it’s not that bad.”

 

“You have a trash tornado, that shouldn’t even be physically possible.”

 

“heh, i think you’re getting carried away.”

 

“Your floor is covered in dirty socks.”

 

“it doesn’t sock that bad.”

 

“Sans… it smells…”

 

“i don’t nose what you’re talking about.”

 

You pressed your lips together, impressed that he roped those puns together so quickly, but bothered that he kept deflecting your very valid concerns.

 

You turned to face him, “You’re a funny guy, like seriously, but I’m not sleeping in there. I should just head home.” You turned to head toward the living room when he grabbed your arm.

 

He let out a chuckle, “give me a few minutes, okay?”

 

You relented and agreed, and he picked up a few things, straightened out a few other things, and lit a candle (where did that come from?). The difference was, kind of… noticeable. Once he felt satisfied he stood in front of you, and made lazy jazz hands. “ta-da!”

 

“Wow.” Your eyebrows climbed up on your forehead. “You tried.” That was the thing, this was his effort as far as cleaning went, and he actually puffed out his chest in pride… you were touched and unimpressed? At least the room didn’t stink anymore, and his bed would be more comfortable and easier to access than your own bed since you would have to drive to get to yours.

 

You had a very strong feeling that you would actually end up cleaning his room in the very near future.

 

You shuffled over to his bed, and plopped yourself down, curling up into a ball. He sat at the edge of the bed, and began rubbing your leg.

 

It felt really nice, but you kept a wary eye on him. He didn’t seem like the touchy feely type so you were suspicious if he had a motive.

 

“relax.” His tone was soothing. You laid your head down and closed your eyes, his hands working tenderly. Slowly you found yourself becoming more comfortable as he worked his way up until he got to the upper part of your thigh. You giggled and squirmed away.

 

“Stop, that tickles.”

 

“that’s a weird place to be ticklish.”

 

“I’m weird.” You affirmed eyes closed.

 

You felt the bed creak and he shift as he climbed up and wrapped his bony body around yours, his arms wrapping around you and pulling close. “today was nice.”

 

You swooped your arm around your head, tucking your hair up and under your head before curling up again. “Yeah… aside from the headache, nausea, and general hungoverness, today was nice.”

 

He hummed, burying his face into your neck. “i have to work tomorrow.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“after work, i’ll come by.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“guess we should go to sleep.”

 

You hummed in affirmation, silence settling in the room.

 

“did i ever tell ya, i’m good in bed?”

 

“Oh yeah?” Is he being serious right now?

 

“yeah, i can sleep for days.”

 

Your lips twitched into a smile, “Good night.”

 

“g’night.”


	18. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you had those moments where you spend time with someone, and it’s fantastic then when you’re alone you re-evaluate your hangout and become wrought with anxiety… Reader does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cheese balls batman! 499 Kudos! Thanks guys so much for your continued support because I've honestly slowed down on my writing since hitting this new arc in the story *my muse is on strike I guess.

Your phone was buzzing, a soft song-alarm playing. You wrestled out of the skeleton’s hold, and swiped the alarm, silence settling in the room again.

 

“come back.” he whined, his hands making lazing grasping motions for you.

 

“I can’t. I have to head home and get ready for work.” You sat on the floor, rubbing your eyes.

 

“call in.”

 

“Only if you do.”

 

He let out a grumble, and sat up, eyelights hazy and unfocused. “i can’t.”

 

You got up, walking over to him, bracing your hands on the bed, and leaned forward giving him a close lipped kiss. “I’ll see you later on tonight, mmkay?”

 

“yeah.” You straightened up and he snagged your arm pulling you back down, his eyelights searching you. “are you really feelin’ ok?”

 

You looked at him quizzically. “Yeah?” You replied slowly, a little put off by his sudden show of concern. “Should I not be?”

 

His brow bones were drawn and he shrugged. “i dunno, you seemed to recover pretty fast.”

 

“From being hungover? Seemed about normal.”

 

“right…” His voice dropped off and leaned forward, his teeth brushing your lips. “lemme walk you to your car.”

 

Papyrus was still asleep, and it was still dark outside. Sans opened the door to your car and you slipped into the seat. The door clicked shut, and he tapped the window. You started the car and rolled down the window.

 

“you sure you’re ok?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“just checkin’” He grinned wider, his eyes narrowing with the smile. Your heart started to pound, thinking in that moment how attractive he was, and when he started to straighten up you snagged his jacket, pulling him into you for a kiss.

 

Once you let him go, he pulled back his face bright blue. You let out a shaky breath, and your cheeks flushed bright pink. “Uh, yeah… um… bye.” He nodded, his bony hand partially covering his smile.

 

“see ya.”

 

Once out of view you let out your breath, “I can’t believe I just did that.” Your mind was racing and wondering what he was thinking.

 

Did he think you were bossy? Was that too forward? The longer you drove the more you began thinking about everything.

 

You really were a couple, an item, a thing.

 

It really was happening, but… It all happened so fast. Yesterday was nice, but not everyday could be like yesterday, and now that things were moving… did you really want this? Would this really work out?

 

When you were around him, all of these doubts and fears disappeared; these negative but rational thoughts, and now that you were away this part of you came out kicking and screaming.

 

It almost was like… your soul stifled this part of you when you were around Sans, but now that you were away it was screaming with a vengeance.

 

Your emotions were turbulent, but one thing stuck out above the confusion that swirled within you. That was the fear of how unstable you felt, and a fear of what this soul-bond was doing to you.

 

You had resolved absolutely nothing. The comfort and assurance that came from being in his presence helped to mute the real issue of what being in a relationship meant… and the more you thought about it, the more you felt trapped. When Jacob died, and you came to terms with it, you knew that you would date again, but seeing the turn of events, it felt, surreal, would be the best way to put it. When you flirted with Sans for the first time you were just playing around, you never thought that he would be your boyfriend one day.

 

A boyfriend you could never dump if he ever showed character flaws you couldn’t live with. And him? He could never leave you, even with your glaring character flaws… you were bound for the rest of your short human life…

 

You had to pull over the car as you started to hyperventilate, hands gripping the steering wheel.

 

You were trapped.

 

Ensnared.

 

Bound.

 

Cars rushed past you, you taking deep breaths, mind running a thousand miles a minute. “I am okay.” The lie burned, but you kept chanting that you were okay, that everything was okay, that everything would be okay.

 

It felt like your emotions were screaming at you. How did you know that he was the one you wanted to settle with? Did you see a future with him? He was fun, but that was short term; what about the long term? His future, his ambitions, how did they compare to yours? Where did he see himself 5 years from now? What about 10 years?

 

You weren’t ready to commit to something so serious with someone you didn’t know.

 

You wanted to date, see what it was like re-entering the relationship arena, but casually. Try a boyfriend; see how it progressed. If it didn’t work, end it, and try again.

 

But you couldn’t try again… He was it.

 

You wanted to You wanted to blame Sans, you felt like he like he took away your ability to choose who you wanted to love, forcing himself to be the candidate. You shook your head, knowing he meant well. He wanted to save you, and this was the price.

 

“One day at a time… one day at a time… You breathed shakily, tilting your head back, blinking back tears.

 

A knock on your window brought you out of your world, you jumping, hastily scrubbing eyes with your shirt sleeve, and rolled your window down.

 

“Hey, you okay?” A young man probably in his late 20’s or early 30’s with sandy blonde hair and a clean-shaven face asked, obviously worried.

 

“Um, yeah… I think.” You said shakily. He didn’t believe you.

 

“Do you have anyone to call? I don’t think you should be driving.”

 

You shook your head, although the truth was, Sans would have been here in a heartbeat with one text from you… but at this moment he was the last person you wanted to see… because you were afraid to lose this very real part of you, even if it was agonizing.

 

“I’ll be fine. I just had to take a minute for myself. Thank you for your concern.” He nodded reluctantly, and you rolled up your windows. With that final action he headed back toward his car, and you put your blinker back on, pulling back onto the street at the first opening that was presented.

 

* * *

 

You parked your car in front of the house, and made your way up to Undyne and Alphys’ home.

 

Walking in, Undyne and Alphys were sitting at the kitchen table and turned to look at you, both their expressions prying.

 

Your cheeks felt warm, and you shrugged, feigning casualness. “Hey guys.”

 

“So?” Alphys looked at you, playing with her fingers.

 

“Yeah nerd, tell us what happened?”

 

You swallowed, and looked down. “We um, had a fight.”

 

“Well duh, we heard that.” Undyne rolled her eye. “But, what’s going on between you guys. You spent the last two nights at their house, so what’s the deal?”

 

“Oh… yeah, I um, was hungover on monster whisky so he was taking care of me.” You said softly, discomfited. Given the current state of your emotions you weren’t really in the mood to talk.

 

Alphys face paled and before you could blink she was in front of you, forcefully yanking your soul out in an encounter; everything black but her, her claws hovering over your soul, screaming for Undyne to grab her bag.

 

You were paralyzed with shock, watching her move with practiced expertise, and Undyne handed her bag, Alphys fishing out some terrifying device, stabbing it into your soul.

 

It was like your chest was filled with loud static and everything in your body pulsated with each throb threatening to bring you to your knees. The device beeped fast and a light blinked in a warning light

 

The yellow’s dinosaur focus was intense as sweat beaded on her forehead. She was breathing heavy and shallow.

 

Undyne was watching guardedly, body tense.

 

Alphys’ gaze flicked up to meet yours, her eyes scared and confused. “How… How can you still be alive?”

 

You couldn’t move, body immobilized by the pain in your chest, your vision threatening to go black.

 

She looked back to the device, and then to you again, pulling it out of your soul, the pain fading to a dull reminder of the assault against your soul, shaking it in front of your face, yelling. “You should be dead from all the magic in your body, but you’re not only alive, you’re fully functioning. HOW?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” You screamed back, disoriented and livid.

 

She released your soul, and it settled back into your chest, the world returning to color, and your heart hammering in your chest. She reached for your hand and you pulled back, staggering away from her, voice cracking.

 

“Stay away!”

 

She recoiled at your tone, her demeanor shifting to one of remorse and panic “I-I’m sorry.” She had tears brimming her eyes. “I’m s-sorry.” She started to cry, and Undyne looked between the both of you, hesitant of what to do. “P-p-please?” She reached for you.

 

“I don’t understand what’s going on!” You hugged yourself, expression pained. “Why? Why are you going berserk on me, what the hell?”

 

“I… w-was scared.” She looked down, “You… you have 10 times the normal dose of magic a human can handle.”

 

You looked at her pensively, “Alph, that means nothing to me. You forcing an encounter and assaulting me does!”

 

Undyne growled. “You don’t remember what happened when monsters first came to the surface?”

 

You glared, “No! That’s when the accident happened!”

 

Alphys nodded, expression sympathetic. “W-when we first came to the surface, humans were eager to try our magic because of all the benefits that folklore had, and Frisk who had been under the influence of magical items, was fine. Our magic has a healing effect that the surface doesn’t have.

 

“And at first, everything seemed fine, but within a matter of weeks people started having issues, loss of sensory, or mobility, coma, and for those who had ingested a lot of magic; death.”

 

Your eyes widened at the last statement.

 

“The FDA banned all magically enhanced food items for human consumption. You see, in small doses, and spaced out regularly, humans are fine. A little magic doesn’t hurt, but adults lack the ability to absorb and release magic, and it takes days to weeks for the magic to dissipate...

 

“But you’ve been ingesting my magical concoction, which I designed to be okay for a short term. I had already given you enough magic to push you over the _safety_ threshold.” You nodded, and she continued. “Monster whisky is very potent… it would easily push an adult to at least 5 times over their magical limit…”

 

“And you had already put me past my safe limit.” She nodded. “But… I don’t feel any different… at least… not physically.”

 

Her gaze narrowed, and her eyes focused on your chest. You rested your hand above your soul. “Perhaps… he is doing something to you… or for you…?”

 

“Sans?” You looked up, your eyes strained.

 

Alphys frowned, closing her eyes. Undyne shifted uncomfortably. “Do not tell anyone about this… if… they find out that you can handle magic,” She paused and took a deep breath.

 

“You should tell her.” Undyne replied softly, her expression somber.

 

Alphys nodded, looking up nervously, “I’m working on a top secret project, and if they found out that you could… survive like how you are… they would turn you into a test subject.”

 

“Alph.” You breathed.

 

“It is something that only a handful of people know about. We haven’t made much headway, and you could be the breakthrough, but I couldn’t…” Her voice cracked. “Y-you’re my friend!”

 

Undyne stepped between you two, putting a hand on your shoulder, than Alphys. “We gotta protect our own. Your secret is safe with me!” She flashed her toothy smile, eye closed.

 

You let out a sigh. This was a turn of events you didn’t foresee and it felt like you were in a bad drama. “You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for… but Alph…” She looked up at you. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

 

“h-ha ha, o-o-kay.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had felt like forever since you had been at your work.

 

Pulling up to the building, you and Alphys got out of the car and made your way inside. You didn’t really talk that much on the car ride, your mind having a lot to mull over.

 

You received warm greetings from your co-workers, and it was like you had never left… except the small layer of dust that hand built up over your desk.

 

It wasn’t even an hour into work you got a text from Sans.

 

**Sans the Skeleton 8:41 am**

***knock knock**

You had to wonder if the jists of your texts would be you two sending jokes back and forth.

**Me: 8:41 am**

**Who’s there?**

**Sans the Skeleton 8:42 am**

***tree**

**Me: 8:43 am**

**Tree who?**

**Sans the Skeleton 8:44 am**

***i hope you have a tree’rific day**

**Me: 8:50 am**

**Hehe, hope you have an unbe-leaf-able day**

**Sans the Skeleton 8:52 am**

***you used google to find that pun didn’t you?**

**Me 8:57 am**

**...um…**

**Sans the Skeleton 8:59 am**

***… tsk tsk**

You stared at your phone, shocked that he just called you out. You looked around, but being in a gray cubical no one saw you and you stared at your phone, uncertain how to respond. Maybe it would be better to just work.

 

**Sans the Skeleton 9:07 am**

***don’t tell me that i stumped ya?**

 

**Me: 9:08 am**

**Sans, I have to work. I’m going to get in trouble.**

**Sans the Skeleton 9:09 am**

***ok ok i get it. i’ll leaf you alone. tree puns are sappy anyway.**

You rolled your eyes, and started texting a response.

 

**Me 9:10 am**

**You’re so goofy, I love you ~~~~**

**  
**

**~~I love you~~ **

**  
**

You erased over those three words and put in “see you later”. Why would you even put that in the first place? It was completely random, and there was no way you could feel that way… you didn’t even know him. Softly shaking your head you silenced your phone and positioned your hands on the keyboard.

 

* * *

 

At break you made your way to the accounting department, head held high, and ready to make amends. Kyle was engrossed in his work, papers scattered on his desk when you cleared your throat. He looked up, and his face paled ever so slightly when he looked at you.

 

“I, uh, want to say sorry about Saturday night. What happened was very uncool… and I want to make it up to you… um, I was thinking-“

 

“I’m good on dating.” He gave you a pity smile. “I’ve got work to do.”

 

“Oh?” You pointed to yourself, “Oh, no, no, no, I figured after that we were doneski” Did you really just say that? “I just… wanted to um, apologize for what happened… and I’m sorry, and if there was anything I could do to make it up to you?”

 

He blinked, and gave you a perplexed look, “Why?”

 

You shrugged, “Well… it wasn’t cool that Sans got like that, and you didn’t deserve that… and…” You shrugged, unsure all of a sudden. “I should’ve known better…”

 

He blushed and looked down at his papers. “I, uh, I don’t know if there’s anything you could do.”

 

“Yeah, man, I get it. It’s really weird and stuff. Like, who get’s death threats from skeletons on a date, amirite?” You laughed awkwardly then cleared your throat. “Uh, well… like… yeah man. I, um, sorry… Just let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

 

You started to walk away when you heard Kyle call after you. You turned around to look at him and his face was bright red, and he couldn’t meet your gaze. “Uh, thanks… for the apology.”

 

You looked back at the door entryway then back to Kyle, and nodded. “It’s the least I could do…”

 

You turned and left, feeling more awkward than when you went in.

 

* * *

 

 

Work went on and the minutes ticked by. At one point you caved, and finally got M&M’s out of the vending machine.

 

Your diet was pretty much shot the moment you woke up in the hospital. Between Grillby’s and not working out, you could feel your pants getting tighter and you felt your stamina on the decline, and part of you hated it, and another part didn’t care because candy was so yummy.

 

Of course eventually you were going to have to whip your body back into shape once you were healed… which was kind of interesting to think about because even though it had been two weeks since the surgery, you felt fine, just the incision was a little numb and it itched. It felt like it had been healed for months, not a couple of weeks.

 

Was that a side effect of your soul bond, the magic within your body, or both?

 

Alphys rode home with you. “I have a confession to make.”

 

She looked over, curious and quiet.

 

“Sans and I are dating.”

 

You heard a sharp intake of breath, and a delighted smile spread across her face. “My OTP! It’sjustlikethatmangaBlackBirdwherethegirllikesthetengubutshe'safraidofhimandshethinksheonlywantsherforherasthesenka,andfinallysherelentsandtheybecomelovers,andthey'readorabletogetherandhisfamilyvows toprotectherand...”

 

You let out a sigh choosing to not get into this with her today, “I have more.”

 

She paused, eyes wide“You’re pregnant like in that anime?”

 

“What? No, like how would that even be possible? We haven’t even gone that far yet. No, I’m… conflicted?” Your eyebrows knit together. “I um, when I’m around Sans it feels like my soul quells the confusion of my emotions… or I don’t know, something like that? Like, when I’m around him I feel complete and we’re kosher I guess.”

 

The yellow dinosaur nodded, thoughtful. “I see...”

 

“It makes it hard to want to be around him… because I’m not sure if my soul bond is manipulating me… oh jeez I sound crazy when I say it.”

 

You felt her hand lightly pat your back, and you smiled appreciatively, sharing your concerns with her. She listened, and you talked. Once you got it all out, you felt like a weight lifted off of your chest and was replaced with a lighter one. Perhaps though, the person you should be confiding too is the one that is at the center of these emotions...

 

“I-if you have question a-about s-s-soul bonds. I would a-ask Toriel.”

 

You nodded, lips pressed thin. “Yeah… I’ve already thought about it.”

 

Pulling up to her house you saw that beautiful Suzuki Intruder parked in front of her house. You got out and walked up to the bike, looking it over, letting out a long whistle.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Alphys gave you a funny look. “It’s a bike.”

 

“Motorcycle,” you corrected. “It is a glorious machine of dangerous proportions,” _and I would love to feel this baby in-between my thighs humming._ It had been too long since the last time you got laid… which was something that was most likely going to be happening soon… Your cheeks turned bright red with that thought.

 

“L-let’s go inside.”

 

You nodded, and headed toward the house. “R-right.” You couldn’t help but wonder who’s it was.

 

But that question was answered immediately as Sans leaned back on the couch, motorcycle helmet resting on his lap, eyes closed.  
  
“Aw, he missed me.” You cooed, tongue-in-cheek.

 

You saw his cheeks turn blue, but he didn’t move from his spot, as he was pretending to be asleep.

 

Alphys headed toward her room while you sidled over to the couch, sitting next to him, taking the bike helmet and putting it on your head. “You never told me you had a bike.”

 

You felt him shift slightly, still pretending to be asleep. “Had I known, I would’ve begged you take me for a ride a long time ago.”

 

“that’s what she said.” He replied coyly, and when you looked over he had that shit eating grin.

 

You slipped the helmet off, snickering. “Seriously though, that’s a pretty sweet ride.”

 

“welp. what can I say? i was bone to ride.”

 

You rolled your eyes, smiling. “You’re smooth.”

 

You saw his grin stretching, “maybe later i’ll take you on a ride. i think you’ll wheelie wheelie like it.”

 

“I think I wheelie will too.” You smirked, and set the helmet next to you, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

“wait, i want one more.” You rolled your eyes and leaned in for another one when he turned his head, your lips hitting his teeth. His hand secured around your back and brought you into him, nipping your lip. “i’m not done yet.”

 

Your eyes widened in surprise before you relaxed into him, sidling yourself closer to him, your one hand braced against his chest, and the other one wrapping around his ribs. You could feel his magic tingling your brain, making you heady and your stomach was fluttering, as you deepened the kiss.

 

You broke apart gasping for air, “You… You’re sly.”

 

His eyes closed, his smile content. “welp. i’m good.”

 

You raised an eyebrow.

 

“knock knock.”

 

“Really Sans?” He opened one eye, giving you that look. You sighed and smiled gently. “Who’s there?”

 

“water.”

 

“Water who?”

 

“water you doing for dinner?”

 

You bit your lip, staring at him. You weren’t sure if you were impressed or not. The delivery was incredibly smooth, but, he asked you out with a knock knock joke.

 

“Nothing I suppose.”

 

“ok, let’s go out.”

 

“Oh! There’s this Chinese place I haven’t been to in a while, can we go there?” You perked up instantly.

 

He seemed a little surprised, and you smiled shyly. “I mean, Grillby’s is awesome, but I’ve had burgers so much the past two weeks, and I this place that is just… wow. The best Chinese I’ve had.”

 

“uh, sure.” He played with his helmet. “you wanna take my bike.”

 

“Yes!” You eagerly responded, kind of surprised by how excited you were. “It’s later, right? You said maybe later we could go for a ride… I want to go.”

 

“now?” He raised a brow bone at you.

 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” You smiled bashfully.

 

He chuckled, and slipped the helmet on your head. “c’mon, let’s go.”

 

You bounced up, and followed closely behind him, “Where’s your helmet.”

 

He rapped his knuckles against his skull. “i’m a bonehead, i don’t need a helmet.”

 

“Sans.”

 

“if i get into an accident i’ll just teleport away.”

 

“And leave me to be die?”

 

“’course i’d take you with me.”

 

“Then why do I need a helmet?”

 

“to be safe.”

 

“Sans.”

 

He pulled out a spare helmet from a saddle bag, and slipped it on his head. It wasn’t as nice as the one you were wearing. You started to pull yours off, when he reached out, and held your hand. “don’t.”

 

Your gazes locked, and breath held. Finally you let out a breath. “Fine.”

 

“remember to not let go.”

 

“Aw, no daredevil moves? I was going to stand on the seat.” You playfully nudged him. He chuckled, sitting himself on the bike. You slid on behind him, putting you feet on the pegs, and wrapped your arms around his rib cage. It was an interesting sensation, feeling his spine and the back of his ribs pressed into your chest. Although his clothes made him look thicker, you could still easily feel his bones.

 

You felt the urge to nibble on his neck vertebrae, and instead bit your lip and held him tighter. There was something incredibly hot about riding a bike, especially when pressed tightly up against Sans.

 

He started up the motorcycle and it roared to life, your whole body vibrating. He revved the engine a few times and pulled out; the wind in your face. You let out a delighted chuckle, face stretched into a toothy grin.

 

When the he finally parked the motorcycle you were both at the epicenter of town. There were vendors everywhere, and people walking around; it was the Fallfest, an event where people who make crafts and specialty items with their hands sell their goods here. What they made was their livelyhood.

 

You slid off the bike, and took off the helmet, eyes wide and bright.

 

“i know you wanted chinese, but i thought maybe you’d like this…” He shrugged a little unsure of himself.

 

You were looking around and turned to face him, smiling with wonder. “How did you know?”

 

“i dunno, just thought you were the type.”

 

“I love these events. You’re so amazing!” You grabbed his hand and dragged him. He chuckled, watching your excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanna draw a pic (and possibly write a Christmas special), of our UT crew, but i'm lacking ideas so if anyone has ideas they would like to offer, please! I want to do something festive for the holidays :p
> 
> It would be a bonus chapter since unfortunately I started this story in September and am still in fall although were obviously in winter... :/


	19. Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Reader have a date and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... Fluffy Fluff yay! And some yummy tension... then fluff... 
> 
> Thank you guys for the support because it encourages me to continue.

“I love these events. You’re so amazing!” You grabbed his hand and dragged him. He chuckled, watching your excitement.

 

You would look into booths, and he would make jokes and comments, which you would laugh. You both had gotten a few dirty looks, and slid out, still laughing.

 

In the tent where the guy worked with Sans shoved his hands into his pockets, looked around then smiled at you, winking. “i’m board, i wish he wood make something fun.”

 

Or in another tent, after getting you to laugh said, “don’t tell me I left ya in stitches,” and he picked up a throw, “I’m just throwing these together.”

 

It kept going and then you had to ruin it by accidentally bumping into a handmade clock in another tent; it broke into a thousand pieces and you had to reimburse it.

 

“$250?” Sans eyes were bottomless voids of darkness.

 

“I worked really hard on that.”

 

He turned to look at you, shaking his head. “can’t believe you came here to kill time.”

 

You buried your face in your hands, trying so hard not to laugh.

 

“although, you could fix it if you put it on a belt, but that would make it a waist of time.”

 

“Why would I do that to my art!” The vendor defended vehemently, completely missing the joke.

 

“y’know it’s be pretty cool if you made edible clocks, although it would be time consuming.”

 

You snickered while rummaging in your purse for your checkbook.

 

“Quit telling me to destroy my livelihood!”

 

You looked up confused at the distressed vendor.

 

“aw, no need to get upset. i’m sure you have the time for a few more jokes.”

 

You bit back a giggle and snorted unattractively instead, and began filling out the check.

 

“stupid monster…” You heard the vendor mutter. You turned your head to look at him.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” You wanted to force a smile, but couldn’t, and looked at them straight faced.

 

They blushed and began stammering. “I-I, uh, m-m-mean…”

 

“You know… I could make your life hell.” You replied flatly. “I could choose to not pay you, force you to take me to small claims court, waste hours upon hours of your time, then draw out paying you, while sapping away your time, or you could learn to shut your mouth and keep your rude statements to yourself.”

 

“U-uh w-w-well-“

 

“No, I’m not done talking yet. Do you know how rude it is to cut someone off? Now, I understand that you make your money by doing this… ‘art’ but don’t you insult my boyfriend just because he told a few clock puns. Are you seriously so tightly wound that a few jokes makes the asshole in you come out? I expect an apology if you want your money today.”

 

“Boyfriend?” You heard both the vendor and Sans reply. The vendor was shocked, and Sans seemed a little shy about the public affirmation of his title to you.

 

“You have a problem with my choice in a partner?” You were proud of how on top of your verbal game today. You weren’t over the top emotional, and you were owning this situation.

 

They looked between you two before muttering a somewhat sincere apology. You handed them the check, then grabbed Sans sleeve. “Let’s make like a baby and head out.”

 

“what?” He laughed with disbelief.

 

“You know… babies… head out… ah never mind.” You chuckled uncomfortably.

 

As you were walking down the road in-between vendors there was a clearing where people were singing and playing music. You pulled out some money throwing it into the case, just as a song ended.

 

“Nice guitar.” You commented with a smile at the guitarist.

 

He looked up, and when his eyes met yours he smiled and it was just then that you noted he was fairly attractive with stubble and sandy blond hair. “Well, it does its job.”

 

“It looks custom.” You commented.

 

“Oh it is. It’s a dual guitar.”

 

“Dual… what?” You had never heard of that, and had a feeling he was about to pull a joke on you.

 

“Yeah, it plays, but it’s also a chick magnet.”

 

You snickered, “Um, yeah… no.” You gave him a small nod and wave turning to head back to Sans.

 

“Heh, 60 percent of the time it works every time.” You heard him say. You stopped and turned around, trying so hard not to laugh.

 

“Did you just try to flirt with me by using Anchorman quote?”

 

His grin widened and he gave you a subtle wink.

 

_Oh._

You felt a bony hand wrapped around your waist, and a possessive feeling in your soul that wasn’t yours. “hey pal, don’t think we’ve met.”

 

“Woah, a skeleton.” The guy stood up, his eyes shining. “Dude, that is so rad.”

 

Sans winked at him. “sans the skeleton. and this cute thing here is my vertebae.”

 

“Sans…” You were blushing, embarrassed.

 

Kyle looked between you both before raising his hands defensively, “Man, didn’t know she was yours. Sorry bro, no offense meant… dude… did you just call her your vertebae… like instead of vertebrae?”

 

You scowled; you really did have a problem being referred to ‘bae’ in anything.

 

“yep.” He pulled you tighter.

 

“Cool bro.” He nodded.

 

You heard his band mates yell at him to get ready for the next set, and you and Sans moved on. You could hear the karaoke from another area where a stage was set up. Walking in rhythm with the beat of the song, you playfully hip bumped Sans. He stumbled and looked at you confused.

 

“Aw, dance with me Sansy.” You grabbed his arm, swaying around him. He blushed, and chuckled.

 

“what’s gotten into you?”

 

“I’m having fun.” You tittered, stopping long enough to search his face. His cheek bone was dusted blue, and his eyes were trained to you. “Are you...?”

 

“uh, yeah. i guess i’m just not used to this.”

 

“Being out with me, or dancing in public?”

 

“both.”

 

“Ah… well, what do you want to do next?”

 

“you hungry?”

 

You looked up out of the corner of your eye, looking thoughtful. “Yes.”

 

You finally settled on a food truck vendors that were selling taco fusion with Asian food. It was… interesting.

 

“you don’t have to eat it if you really don’t like it.”

 

“Can we just get a hotdog? It’s safe, and not… this!” You held up your taco, making a face. He laughed, taking the food from you and dumping it in a trashcan.

 

He slathered his hotdog in ketchup, and you ate yours plain. Finding somewhere quiet, you both sat on a bench, overlooking the ocean.

 

“so, would you call this a successful date?”

 

“Not until the kiss at the doorstep.” You playfully winked.

 

“…right… um, i’ve been meaning to ask you.” You turned your body to face him, giving him your undivided attention. “now that we’re… dating…” His face was steadily becoming a darker blue, which you had to admit was pretty cute. “i was thinking you should move in with me and paps.”

 

You felt your stomach drop, and your breath lock up in your chest.

 

“it only make sense since we’re soulmates, and…”

 

You had to admit you were in shock. You didn’t see him asking, and honestly, you didn’t even consider living with him because of everything else going on in your mind.

 

“I don’t know how I feel about that…” You said softly. You could see his crestfallen expression. “I mean…” You were grasping for words to explain yourself correctly. “That’s your guys place, and there’s no space for me… and we haven’t even had our boundary talk, and-“

 

“fine, let’s talk boundaries. i go at your pace. don’t do anything until you tell me to. got it. respect your person, i’ve been doing that. paps and i are making space for you. you’re a part of my family as much as paps is. i need you around. i need you.”

 

“Sans, this is a huge deal. Moving in with someone, I mean, I didn’t move in with Jacob until after we were married-“

 

“fine, let’s get married.”

 

“Woah! Do you even know what you’re saying? Getting married is a huge deal. I mean, I planned on only getting married once, and now-“

 

“you’re saying that you don’t want to marry me?” He was serious; his eyelights locked with your gaze.

 

“Most people don’t ask ‘fine, let’s get married.’ I mean, this whole relationship is already moving really fast.” You paused and he started at you pensively. “We’re moving fast… so fast. I… I’m this…” You motioned between you. “I don’t know how much of this is me, and how much is the soul bond. I,” You paused, chewing the inside of your cheek, “want to make sure that… we’re doing what’s best for us, not just in the now, but long term. I want… to learn… to love you without the soul bond, influencing me.”

 

“but you wouldn’t want to marry me?”

 

He was really hung up on the whole marriage thing. “I would like us to actually figure out our relationship before we think about the next step, and if its even a step we want to take.”

 

“it is a step i want to take.”

 

You stared at him, mouth shaped into a perfect ‘o’. You had never pegged him as the marriage type… or even a long term relationship type. It threw you for a loop that he was throwing out these revelations, but was scaring you more was the thoughts you weren’t saying, but his tone was accusing you of _._

It was strange, but in this moment you knew whatever you said would greatly impact how your relationship moved forward. You knew you couldn’t lie to him, but you still weren’t sure how you felt about everything, and trying to talk while being confused would only hurt you both.

 

“I’m not saying I don’t want that…” You started off slowly. “I’m still reeling from us finally happening… and to talk of getting married… is something I need to wrap my head around. I need time.”

 

He blinked, his face straight.

 

“I want to make sure that we move at a pace that allows us to grow without having to… fix the damages we do to each other… When I married Jacob I was young… we both were. I’m not perfect, and neither was he, and, we hurt each other so much… more than we should’ve.”

 

“How did he hurt you?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s in the past.”

 

He grabbed your hands, his phalanges holding you tightly, “tell me how he hurt you.”

 

You swallowed, and forced yourself to breathe. “ _We_ hurt each other a lot. _We_ were naïve, and selfish.”

 

“please?”

 

You let out a sigh, “Sans, now is not the time to talk about this, but I promise to tell you everything you want to know. Maybe more than you want to know, when it’s a better time.”

 

He sat quietly, and you could see him thinking about your words. Finally he nodded, “what do I need to do for you to move in with me?”

 

You smiled softly, readjusting your hands so that your thumbs could brush the top of his metacarpals. “Let’s take this one day at a time. Tonight I’ll sleep over, okay?”

 

He let out a little sigh, his eyes softening. “one day at a time.”

 

“Right. One day at a time… but… If I’m going to be sleeping over, you’re going to have to get a bigger bed.”

 

His grin stretched. “let’s go to the mattress store.”

 

* * *

 

 

You rolled over onto your side, watching Sans with his eyelids closed. He never ceased to amaze you with his anatomy. His eyelids looked like ivory, and you refrained from the urge to trace the dark circles under his eyes.

 

“this one good?”

 

“Nah, I liked number 4. You?”

 

“eh, doesn’t really mattress to me.”

 

You scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheekbone, and said softly. “You’re so funny. My comic Sans.”

 

He snorted with laughter, his hand covering his face.

 

“Okay, it’s been a while but I have a joke for you.”

 

“heh, okay, what is it?”

 

“What did the momma cow say to the baby cow?”

 

“what?”

 

“It’s _pasture_ bedtime.” You giggled. He let out a light chuckle, the hand on the opposite side of you cupping your face. The butterflies in your stomach started up again, and your smile fell, a soft look replacing it, your eyes searching his.

 

It was funny… but you knew that this was right. Him, you, everything. Your soul was quiet for once, and it felt like it was you in the moment. You leaned down, lightly brushing your lips against his teeth.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought you back to reality. You were in a mattress store, cuddling your skeleton boyfriend, searching for a bed.

 

You sat up, face on fire, and grinning like a fool. “We’ll take the Serta temperpedic pillow top, queen sized.”

 

The salesperson looked to be a man with a goatee in his late thirties. He shifted uncomfortably, eyeing you both before nodding and motioning for you two to follow him.

 

You tilted your head, wondering why he was acting so strange. People buy beds all the time… unless he was thinking about you guys having sex on a bed… which was going to happen.

 

Your breath caught as you realized Sans was going to buy the bed you guys were going to have sex on… frequently… because god you missed sex. You looked at him, cheeks burning with embarrassment. You were going to have sex with him. You were totally going to the bonezone.

 

Oh man, you were going to have to talk to him about stuff… right? That’s what adults did right? You had no clue because you never actually explored that part of a relationship. You and Jacob just kind of _figured it out_. Oh man… how was this going to go down… when were you guys going to? Sans still wanted to do it with you right?

 

Of course, you mentally chided yourself. He totally wants that from you. Right? Yes, quit getting paranoid. He’s totally into you, and you’re totally into him. Your eyes did a scan, focusing a little longer on his pelvis area than you should have.

 

He caught your prying stare, and raised a browbone, smile amused. You looked away, embarrassed. Now you couldn’t stop thinking about sex… and how the hell is that going to work with him anyway? Can he summon a magical cock?

 

You busted up laughing, the clerk jumping and dropping the cash Sans handed over, and Sans giving you a perplexed stare. You opened your mouth and shut it, thinking it wiser to wait to say something when it was only you and him. The clerk glowered at you, and you bowed your head abashed as they finished the exchange, mumbling an apology.

 

The store could drop the bed off in the next 2 to 3 business days, so you had to put up with his small twin in the mean time.

 

Once out of the store, your skeleton boyfriend grabbed your hand, and pulled you next to him. “what was that all about?”

 

You bit your lip, and looked at him shyly. “I was thinking about stuff.”

 

“oh… stuff?” He gave you a mischievous smile.

 

“Yeah… I mean,” You were blushing. “I was thinking about how we should probably talk about our expectations, and when we wanted to, um, do things.”

 

“you mean sex.”

 

“Yeah… I mean, if you’re interested because… I am...” Oh lord, you hadn’t felt this vulnerable in so long. You were having second thoughts, and maybe he really wasn’t interested. Maybe monsters weren’t sexual creatures in general, and Sans having flings was just a temporary thing.

 

His one hand slipped around to the small of your back, pressing your body into his, and the other one rested on the side of your face, his teeth right next to your ear. “hell yes.”

 

Holy shit that deep baritone was like black velvet on your ears, and you felt a warm throbbing in your core. That voice could make panties soak, and laced with that heavy lust… “Then um…” It was so hard to think, when all you could think about was him bending you over. Your breath was labored, “Sans… I can’t think when you, hold me like this. I can’t…”

 

He chuckled deeply into your ear, and nipped it softly, sending tingles up and down your spine, and your legs weakened. “say my name again.”

 

“Sa-ans.” You were putty in his hands.

 

He guided you to his bike, where you did allow yourself the guilty pleasure of rubbing the inside of his femur. You heard his breath hitch, and his blush deepen which gave you gratification, and made you feel powerful. Like you did have some control over the situation, and over him.

 

“watch yourself,” He warned, he sounded as lusty as you felt. Restraints were off at this point.

 

“I did once, I think watching you would be much better.”

 

“you...” He shook his skull, and he didn’t know if he was humored or turned on by that statement, but one thing was certain for this skeleton. He was going to satisfy you.

 

* * *

 

You slid off of his bike, and he grabbed your hand, eagerly leading you into his home. Before you could step through the threshold, Papyrus booming voice drew your attention.

 

“BROTHER! HUMAN! WELCOME HOME!” He side stepped, hands held up, showcasing a strung up banner saying _HUMAN! WE WELCOME YOU INTO OUR HOME!_

 

Aaaaannnndddd… that killed the mood.

 

You looked toward Sans who’s eyelights disappeared and he was stiff. Papyrus looked between you both, before tilting his head to the side.

 

“YOUR DATE WENT WELL, RIGHT? YOU FOLLOWED ALL THE ADVICE THAT I GAVE? YOU WORE CLOTHES, AND PAID FOR THE HUMAN’S FOOD RIGHT? OF COURSE YOUR DATE WHEN WELL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND A MASTER INSTRUCTOR, AND HOW COULD YOU FAIL ON A DATE WITH MY EXPERT GUIDANCE!”

 

You had to bite back laughter, but failed. This monster here… this tall and loveable skeleton… he was going to be your family, and you couldn’t have asked for better. He genuinely cared for you, accepted you with wide welcoming arms. It did bring up the thought, that maybe, moving in wouldn’t be such a bad idea. If things got cramped, you could always move to a bigger place, right?

 

Perhaps...

 

Perhaps, you should take Sans up on his offer to move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus you cock blocker you! Nah, but seriously... it's gonna happen soon though. Hopefully on the new bed ;p they have to break it in somehow ;)


	20. Caught Up In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader reveals some insecurites and her and Sans take it a little bit further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some NSFW stuff in here, not quite smut... er borderline smut... idk... but we're almost there. Will put * * * at the start and end of this if you want to skip since it is skippable.

You had to bite back laughter, but failed. This monster here… this tall and loveable skeleton… he was going to be your family, and you couldn’t have asked for a better. He genuinely cared for you, accepted you with wide welcoming arms. It did bring up the thought, that maybe, moving in wouldn’t be such a bad idea. If things got cramped, you could always move to a bigger place, right?

Perhaps...

Perhaps, you should take Sans up on his offer.

“Paps’ she’s not-“

You stepped past Sans and gave Papyrus a big hug. “Thank you so much Papyrus.” He returned your hug with enthusiasm. “Tonight I am going to sleep over, but I have some details to work out before I can move in.”

“AH YES! IT WOULD BE QUIET SUDDEN AND I’M SURE IT WOULD PUT UNDYNE AND ALPHYS OFF IF YOU JUST MOVED OUT WITH NO PRIOR NOTICE!” Papyrus easily reasoned. “YOU ARE A GOOD FRIEND, AND WE ARE EXCITED TO WELCOME YOU INTO OUR HOME WHEN YOU’RE READY! NOW LET US EAT OF MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

Everything was kind of a blur. You ate spaghetti and then watched a show with Papyrus, while Sans sat next to you, his hand intertwined with yours.

When you looked over, he had the softest smile on his face, completely relaxed and you realized that this was how you would spend your evenings. With him, with them.

Sitting here, comfortably nestled next to Sans with your hands intertwined with his, but in the back of your mind you were thinking of Jacob. You always had Jacob lingering in the back of your mind... how would he react to this, or how he liked to do that, or eat this, and how you would always do this with him. He was always lingering in the back of your mind, and now as you sat here with Sans, fingers locked together, this was one of your favorite pastimes with Jacob. Relaxing on the couch, watching television.

You could remember as if it were yesterday, sitting on the couch, your legs draped over his, laying back, watching night time TV, often times your shows would be The Office, or Scrubs, or whatever weird western Jacob was into. You let him pick the shows, always watching him smile or frown with the show.

He was always lurking in the depths of your thoughts and now you couldn't help the overwhelming sorrow, knowing that you were moving on, replacing bits of your and his life with his with Sans. You knew that was why you were so hesitant to move forward with Sans.

“hey, you ok?”

You blinked and wiped away a tear smiling. “Oh, um, yeah. I guess.” You said hurriedly. Why were you dwelling on that? It was in the past, and you were here, creating new memories. The lingering thought was, _would Jacob be okay with you moving on?_

Of course he would, you told yourself. He was a good man who wouldn’t want you hung up on him forever. He would want you to pursue happiness.

Then why did you feel like you were betraying him?

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, HUMAN?”

“Huh? I’m sorry I spaced out.” You smiled tightly.

“OH, WELL THEN I SHALL REPEAT MYSELF! HUMAN WE ARE CELEBRATING THE EMERGENCE OF MONSTERS 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 20TH, WOULD YOU LIKE TO ATTEND WITH US?”

You felt a knot form in your throat, and your lip trembled.

The day monsters were liberated from the mountain…

That was the day your world ended.

That was the day of the car accident.

The day you became a widow.

“No thanks.” You said quietly voice full of unshed tears, and stood up, hand covering your mouth, making your way to the bathroom.

Once in there, you shut the door and let out a sob.

Sans called your name, knocking on the door. How could you let him see you in your weakness, in your heartbreak over your deceased husband? He couldn’t see this, he didn’t deserve to see this. You should have been over him by now. You should’ve moved on. You shouldn’t be wanting the life that never could be.

He cracked the door open, and slipped in, kneeling by you as you huddled on the floor.

“sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I’m a-a terrible per-s-son.” You mumbled in between tears.

He was shushing you, his bony embrace comforting you. “you’re not a terrible person. maybe a tearable person, but not terrible.”

You snorted unattractively, and laughed a little. “Are you serious?”

“no, i’m sans.”

You picked your head up, and his thumbs wiped away the tears on your cheeks, fresh warm tears replacing them. This was exactly what you needed, right now, in this moment, and just like this. He was exactly what you needed. Sans… But he didn’t deserve you keeping him in the dark, he didn’t need you hiding your feelings, your hurts, your insecurities. If he wanted to make this work as badly as you did, he would meet you where you were at, and help you get to where you need to be… and you could do the same for him.

You could do this together.

“I… I want to talk. For real. I want us to move forward, and do it the right way.”

His smile was tight, but he nodded. Of course he wanted to talk, but he was worried what would happen during the talk. He wanted you to open up, but he was terrified to hear what you have not been saying.

He didn’t want to hear that you were only in this relationship because you were obligated to him, that you still loved your husband and oh how that thought killed him a little on the inside, that maybe you hated him…

You both went into his room, and you sat on his bed, holding his hand, your fingers gently tracing his metacarpals. When you looked up, you saw his eyelights studying you with an intensity that made you feel like you were his world, and that only you mattered. It made your knees weak and your breath tight. It made your core throb, wanting to throw caution to the wind and jump on top of him. This passion, it was exciting and new, but you wanted to make sure that you started everything right… this time.

“I struggle with moving on because I still love Jacob.” Your voice was soft and wavering. Sans closed his eyes and nodded, his smile pensive. “The 20th is the 2 year anniversary of his death… and the death of our child… and it’s hard to not think about the ‘what if’s’ because… I had wanted that life for so long, but I am finding myself falling for you faster than I can keep up with, and I can't get my bearings. I think that I will always love Jacob, but my love for him cannot be more than what it was the day he died.

I know he would want me to find happiness, and I know that my life is with you. Sans, I cannot be shy or reserved in what we are because I know that no matter what, you are my soulmate.”

His alabaster cheeks blushed cyan.

“You are _my_ soulmate.” It was funny, but that one confession, saying it now, while holding his hand, alone, in the privacy of his room, it was what needed to be said, but never was. He opened his eyes, his eyelights shining bright and intense. “I know it won’t happen overnight, there are things that remind me of Jacob, we had built a life together for 10 years, and 2 years without him isn’t enough to undo all of that, but, please be patient with me. I want to come to a place where you are first in everything. I want to start building memories with you, habits, a life.

“I’m terrified. The idea of losing you, knowing how tied up I am in you, would devastate me, but living in fear, being afraid to surrender myself… and I can’t do it anymore. I want you, I want you so bad, not just physically, but emotionally, and intimately, and part of me feels like I'm pushing Jacob out of my life by forcing this, and I don't want to force it, but I want to get to that place.”

“you have no idea how bad i want that too.” His voice was heavy with desire.

You looked down shyly, feeling your cheeks flush. “I, uh, I am really nervous because… you’d be the second person I’ve done anything with…”

He let out a humored chuckle, “i know,”

"I want us to," You swallowed, "slowly work our way through this. I know it'll be agonizing but please understand that I want us to do this right. I don't want to make you a rebound or a replacement. I want to put you in your own place within here," You held your hand to your chest. "You mean so much to me."

His face was a beautiful cyan blue and he chuckled, "would you mind if we started tonight?"

You licked your lips, feeling a heat rise on your cheeks. "I would very much like that."

He pulled his hand out of yours and started rubbing the inside of your thigh. Your breath caught, and you watched his hand, completely raptured by his stroking motion.

“I, uh, think, I…” Your voice was breathy. “We, um, just… take… our time… exploring,” You let out a sigh, your hand resting on top of his adventures one, “each other…”

Sans let out a contented hum, and leaned forward, his teeth brushing your lips. “i think that’s a good idea.” His hand slipped to rubbing your mound and you let out a gasp, bucking into his hand.

“HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE?” Papyrus’ voice came through the wall. You jumped and stared at Sans eyes wide.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine Paps.” You shot Sans a started look, then whispered, “how thin are your walls?”

“pretty thin.”

You blushed and looked down at your hands. “Oh… I think we should wait to do anything until we’re alone.”

He let out a low chuckle, leaning in closer, his tongue trailing up your neck. You let out throaty moan and your skin prickled with eagerness.

“or you could just be quiet.” His teeth nipped the skin on your neck, and you bit back a moan, your hands seeking purchase in his hoodie.

“Stoooppp,” You drawled, burying your face into his vertebrae.

Oh how you loved that deep chuckle, the deft and practiced motion of his fingers as they teased your body. “I don’t want to have to be quiet when we…”

“shhhh,” He placed a bony finger over your lips, then pushed you down on his bed. “just let me explore a little.”

“Saaannnsss,” You whined. He smiled wide, and leaned forward, giving you a deep kiss, his tongue slipping into your mouth, wrestling with yours. It was smooth and cool, and the magic tingled your mouth and made you light headed. Your hands slipped under his hoodie, and began trailing along his ribcage.

“oh shit, babe, that feels good.” His arousal made a smile quirk onto his lips.

“Oh, you like that?” Hearing him sound weak and horny fueled you to push further. You grabbed his ribs, rubbing them harder.”

“sh-hit.” He sucked in a breath of air, his eyes half lidded, pelvis grinding into yours. You slid yourself down, while pulling his hoodie up and shirt up, putting your lips on his ribs and sucking on them. He hissed, his hands burying into your hair. You nibbled and sucked, your tongue dancing along his bottom rib when he jumped off of you, his breathing heavy and erratic.

“you wanna play like that?”

“What?” You batted your eyelashes innocently. He let out a throaty chuckle and knelt at the foot of the bed, his fingers digging into the waist of the pants.

“may i?”

You tried to sit up, but he pushed you back down, and repeated his question. “Y-yes.”

* * *

He let out a deep chuckle and started pulling your pants down. Your cheeks were bright red, and you grabbed a pillow, covering your face. You were so embarrassed but curious, to see what he was going to do. You could feel his phalanges trace the outer folds, teasing the edge of your clit and you curled your toes, breathing heavy. Your pussy was pulsing and you were aroused, hands desperately gripping the pillow over your face.

“Aaahhhh!” You bucked, feeling his cool slick tongue slither along the folds of your pussy. He kept lapping at you and you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter, unable to stop bucking and twisting, moans escaping into the pillow.

“shhhh, sweetheart, you’re getting noisy.”

“More, please, more.” You breathed out, your heart pounding in your chest.

The cool slick sensation was phenomenal, nothing like what you felt before, and you could feel your arousal building, the your core throbbing, your lips swelling, and your head swimming with thoughts of lust and intimacy. How you wanted him to hold you, how you wanted to rock on him, could you even do that? Did he have a dick for you to ride?

You pulled the pillow away from your face, your cheeks pink from arousal. “Um… I was wondering, if… you had…”

He picked his head up from in-between your legs, his tongue retreating into his mouth, “you wanted to know if I have a dick I could have sex with?”

You nodded timidly. His grin stretched, and he slipped away from you pulling down his pants, a fully erect blue cock with balls came out and your cheeks colored even more. He was huge. Would that even fit inside of you? It had been so long since you had seen one, and it was so hot. He climbed back onto of you, the tip sitting at folds of your pussy, as he gripped it, rubbing it on you, and it felt so good, sending tingles through your whole body

“you want it?” His voice was heavy with lust. You bit your lip, and slid away from him, motioning him to get off the bed. He obliged and you knelt on the floor.

Your lips tenderly went around the tip of his dick, your tongue doing little swirls and laps. You could hear him sigh, and shudder and you pushed deeper, feeling his the magic swirling in his cock tingle in your mouth. You let out a contented hum, and his fingers tangled in your hair, seeking purchase. He started to bob your head on his cock, and you willingly obliged, sucking harder, every so often slurping pops would break the silence.

“shit your so sexy.” He whispered huskily.

The urged you to go faster, and harder, bringing your hand up to help get more purchase and coverage. You continued to pick up the pace, squeezing firmly, and your tongue doing swirls around his shaft. He moaned and bobbed you faster until he pulled you off, and grabbed himself jacking, blue magic squirting everywhere.

* * *

You stared in awe and confusion; amazed at the display of his release and perplexed as to why he pushed you out of the way instead of asking you to finish him or swallow.

He sank down to his knees, and looked up at you, his smile shy and his breathing heavy. “sweetheart, I wanted you to… uh,” He looked at the magic that had spurted on the floor… “ ’s not good for adult humans to have a lot of magic and… well, this would be a high concentrate of magic, enough to um, kill a human.”

Oh… so he didn’t want you to swallow his magic cum because its magic… and that made sense. So, then did that mean having sex with him would be dangerous?

“oh sweetheart, he had already pulled up his pants, and knelt by you. “you’ll be fine. i promise i’ll make sure i don’t do anything that will hurt ya. now, you want to finish what we started?” He was all smiles again.

You blushed, pulling up your pants. You didn't feel regret over what happened, but you did feel as if you had explored enough for right now. He gave you a quizzical look, and you smiled sheepishly, “I um, I wouldn’t get off that way.” He gave you a prying look. “I mean, I know I almost did that one time, but I usually get off,” You played with your fingers and he took your hand looking at you curiously, “um, I either grind on things or y’know, through sex.”

“you mean, you pretty much only know how to get off with a partner.”

You nodded, abashed. “Pretty much.”

His cyan blush was so handsome, and he rubbed the back of his head. “not gonna lie, that’s pretty hot.”

You let out a weak laugh. “I always thought I was weird because of it.”

“nah, you’re not weird. just amazin’.” He pulled you into him, burying his face into your hair, and you held him, feeling oddly content despite getting no release.

* * *

He had agreed with Papyrus in the next room, it wouldn’t be the best setting for you guys to actually get it on, so he would wait until Paps was out of the house. Papyrus was going to have a sleepover this weekend at Undyne and Alphys, and that would give you all the alone time to really explore each other with no pressure.

You spent the next couple of days talking, joking, hanging out, and when you were alone; fooling around. He would have fun exploring your body, finding the little things that made you tick; like, how you liked your breasts groped and your nipple licked, but not touched with his fingers. He loved his ribs being touched, but not so much his spine. His favorite was when you would lick and suck on his ribs, and you loved it when would lap at your clit.

Of course there was lots of making out and getting hot and heavy; which only made this weekend more exciting because you could finally see how far you could get with no interruptions. If all went well and you had no jarring memories or thoughts, maybe you could actually have sex. You found yourself often times daydreaming about what it would be like to have sex with him, and it had been so long since you soaked through panties like this.

Waiting was good because it gave you time to wrap your head around what you two were.

Soulmates.

* * *

Today was the day that the monsters were liberated. It was the day you lost your husband, the day you became a widow.

You called into work; deciding to take the day for yourself. Do some of the things that Jacob loved. Undyne and Alphys checked on you to make sure you were okay, and you told them that you were. Today you were going to allow yourself to miss your family, but they shouldn’t worry about you, and they could celebrate the two-year anniversary of their freedom from the Underground.

You had finished making breakfast, Portuguese sausage with rice and eggs, Jacob’s favorite when you heard the doorb knock.

You saw the familiar figure of Sans through the opaque glass door window.

“Who’s there?”

“no bell.”

“No bell who?”

“there’s no bell so i had to knock.”

You smiled softly and opened the door, “Hey stranger.”

“aw, i’m not a stranger.” You moved to the side and he came in.

“What’re you doing here on this lovely day? You should be celebrating with the other monsters, today’s a big deal.”

He turned to look at you, his face perplexed. “why would I be celebrating when I know that two years ago, today, you lost Jacob?” Hearing those words made your soul throb, and tears pricked your eyes, but you blinked them back. “i’m your soulmate, and i know that today of all days, you need me here with you, even if you’re going to feel sad and miss him, i need to be here, because you’re _my_ soulmate.”

“Sans…” Tears did stream down your face then, you smiled ruefully. “You don’t want to spend today with me, I’m just going to reminisce about him, and it’s going to be just an awful mopey day.”

He looked down at his pink slippers, “i’ve been reading up on how humans deal with grief, and i realize that i need to let you feel your feelings if you want to move on, and i know it’ll be easier for you if i support you so, let me,” He looked up at you, his expression earnest. “please?”

You nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope that's a good flow. I mean, Reader wants it, she's just needs to make sure she does it right, Right? Hope it doesn't seem rushed, idk, not good at the smut stuff...>.>


	21. Can't Sleep Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is there for Reader and Reader realizes this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Everyone! Enjoy Sans being awesome despite his insecurites. Also...  
> Without further ado...  
> The smut chapter...  
> You skelesinners ;)  
> (please be kind: writing smut makes me uncomfortable but I gave it my all for you all because I love you all so much!)  
> * * * for the stuff, y'know the drill ;p

You both shifted on your feet, the atmosphere feeling a little heavy.

“so… what’s the plan for today?”

You rueful smile tugged at the corner of your mouth, and you glanced over your shoulder toward the kitchen. “I was getting ready to cry over breakfast.”

“what?”

You laughed a little awkwardly. “I um, made Jacob’s favorite food… and I was going to cry over breakfast… I sound pathetic.” You started laughing. “I mean, it sounded good in my head but confessing it to you I just feel ridiculous.”

His eyes darted to the side, and he shrugged, “nothin’ wrong with that. if that’s what you feel you need to do.”

“I honestly don’t know what I need to do, I guess… I was just going to take today to figure out what I needed,” You started toward the kitchen, ready to clean up your breakfast mess. “I have no clue what I’m doing. I suppose I was just going to do things that reminded me of him or whatever. Just… let myself be sad about him being gone I guess…”

Sans eyed the breakfast on the table.

“Oh, help yourself. I’ve never been a fan of Portuguese sausage.”

The skeleton picked up a slice of the sausage, and popped it into his mouth, chewing deliberately. You watched him, waiting for his response.

He finished the piece and picked up another, popping it into his mouth.

Was it weird to watch your boyfriend eat your late husband’s favorite breakfast food? Yes.

You sat down, pulling your coffee toward you, and holding it with both hands.

“Jacob always cooked… I think I’ve told you that before. I maybe cooked for him a total of 20 times the entirety of our relationship. When he was sick,” You laughed a little, “I would give him canned soup, but if I got sick he would make soup from scratch. He was so wonderful… but a total asshole sometimes.” You wiped away a stray tear.

“He couldn’t put away his clothes or do basic chores. He could go weeks ignoring my requests, and if we had disagreements on how to do things he would get all pissy and clam up when my way was better.”

Sans looked up from the plate of food, watching you curiously.

“He drove me crazy sometimes. Like, he was so awesome and super attentive then in the same breath was so human and would ignore me and put me out. I guess the best way to put it, he did the things he thought was important.

“If I thought it was important and he didn’t, he would ignore it.”

“he kinda sounds like an ass.”

You shrugged, “Yeah, but I did things too. I was a total brat…” You looked down abashed, “I still kind of am.”

“but you’re my brat.”

You laughed softly, “I am.”

“what was jacob into?”

You looked up surprised. Sans never asked about Jacob, and you didn’t expect it, but it made you a little happy to hear him inquire.

“All the things I didn’t care for. He loved to fish, and hunt, and guns… like, oh my god this guy could go on for hours about guns and believe me, I sat there listening because it was something he was into, but I was soooo bored. He loved the mechanics and the potential. He would buy a gun with a powerful scope and shoot out past 500 yards. He was fanatical without being crazy. That was why I had a SIG. I had gotten rid of the rest… I’m not against guns… guess I’m ambivalent at best.

“what was he like?” It pained Sans to ask this… he didn’t want to know about the guy he was secretly competing with, the man who was always lurking in your mind. You where _his_ , and here he had to share you with someone who wasn’t even here, but watching your eyes light up as you spoke and the melancholy in your voice… it was bittersweet, beautiful and sorrowful. He wanted to understand why this guy arrested you the way he did, why you couldn’t surrender yourself completely, why he had to wait to have you.

“He was tough, and loved to get dirty. Always wanting to go outside, and hike and all that. He wanted to be a man’s man. Tough and reliable, but the funny thing was, the more he tried the weaker he became.

“It took me years to get him to open up about his emotional insecurities. I guess he was so used to shoving his feelings into a deep dark corner that it made him weak emotionally… distant and cold. It was hard at times… trying to get him to open up because he was afraid to feel. Physically he was a great protector, but emotionally he couldn’t handle it when I had breakdowns. Emotions and the “feely” stuff scared him. It was something we were working on, and getting better with…”

“He was so different from me, and I loved that about him. I was a hermit and it drove him crazy. He was such an active person and he pushed me out of my comfort zone. He was so different from me. He reminded me of bravery and justice. Where I lived life cautiously, he lived life vicariously. It’s funny because when we played videogames, I would just rush through the plot to get to the end, but he was so thorough take his time grinding and everything. We really were opposites.”

You stood up and picked up the plates, looking at the bright pinpricks of lights that were Sans eyes, “You really are nothing like Jacob… and yet… I’m falling for you harder and faster than I fell for him. Maybe it’s this soul bond, but before that happened… the night you came over when I was drunk and scared… I think, that’s when I knew I was drawn to you.”

A light blue dusted his alabaster cheekbones.

You walked the dishes over to the sink, washing them. Sans watched you silently, realizing that ever since that day you asked him out, events were set into motion pushing you two together. It was almost like fate was pulling strings, so intricately, in a clever dance where you both resisted, to bring you together with the best possible outcome.

He watched in silent fascination as you moved about the kitchen, washing, rinsing, stacking, wiping down the counter tops and finally you put the towel away and turned toward him, wistfully.

How lucky of a guy was he to have you in his life? That he could spend his days with you, watching you, being by you.

“Would you like to learn more about him?”

“sure.” He grinned wide. He would do whatever it took to help you even if he didn’t like it because you were _his._

* * *

“bass pro?”

You smiled helplessly and got out of the car. “He would drag me here at least once a week. He loved looking at… well everything.” You locked up the car, and started toward the entrance, stopping long enough for Sans to catch up. You held out your hand, and he stared at it, his cheeks blushing cyan, before taking it.

Your warm soft fingers intertwined with his hard warm bony ones. It was oddly comforting, and you moved closer to him.

As you looked at all the merchandise you couldn’t help but note Sans tense shoulders. When you looked around you saw some of the people staring at you two with peculiar expressions. No...it was disgust.

You recognized that look, but only this time it was so much more pronounced. Your chest felt tight, and you tugged him closer to you, unable to keep the sadness out of your voice. “I’m done here, let’s go.”

“nah, we don’t have to. if you feel like we need to stay.”

You shook your head, “I always got bored here anyway. Let’s go.”

As you made your way to your car, you let out a sigh. Of course it wouldn’t be easy having a monster boyfriend, but you wouldn’t let their ignorant attitudes bring you down, that you determined.

Sans pulled on your hand, pulling you into him, his hand coming up to the side of your face. “heya, i know that you’re not used to that, but i promise it’ll be okay.”

You smiled knowingly, “I know. If people understood how they hurt others with their actions, and I mean truly understood, I don’t think they would act that way.”

He blinked, and gazed into your eyes.

“People… used to give me and Jacob grief… of course I know that it’ll be more obvious with you. When people act that way, I choose to believe it is their ignorance. I know I cannot change the way they react towards us, but I can choose the way I receive them, and I don’t want it to be in hate. I am not accountable for them, but I am accountable for me.”

He brought your knuckles up to his teeth, kissing them, and your cheeks grew warm, a soft smile tugging on your lips.

In the car Sans finally broke the silence. “why were you so interested in me?”

You looked thoughtful before replying, “You seemed like the type of person I wanted to date. You made me laugh, told the best kind of jokes, and puns… I thought even if we didn’t work out, we could enjoy each other for a while.”

He nodded, mulling over what you said.

It did make you think. When you asked Sans out, did you feel like you were really ready to get into the date scene. He was the first guy you gave your number too. He made you realize that perhaps you were ready to move on… it was this whole soul-bonding thing that messed with you. Before all that happened you were ready to date him, and you even tried to have sex with him at the cabin retreat.

It was funny, but you thought you needed a day to reminisce over Jacob, but instead you spent more time thinking about how you and Sans were moving forward and what made you freak out. The soul bond made you freak out and think that you were being manipulated, but you weren’t. If anything it was just making you feel stronger for him. You did like him, it just sped up your feelings.

You did care a lot about Sans. You had always been attracted to him. You had attempted to have sex with him before.

Jacob wasn’t here. No amount of missing him would bring him back. Sans wasn’t Jacob and that was what you ~~loved~~ liked about him.

Jacob was gone. He wasn’t here to comfort you, or take care of you, or make you feel better. He never could be… and wanting him and missing him was only hurting you and Sans.

Sans…

He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t need to feel like he was second, because he wasn’t.

You met his gaze with your own soft one. “I am so happy to have you in my life.”

He blinked a little taken aback by your confession. “me too.”

You smiled softly.

* * *

 

Eventually found yourself at his and Papyrus’ place, sitting on the couch, your legs draped over his, and your head resting on his shoulder, his arm draped around you. You didn’t need to do anything else, and now you just wanted to spend time with him, alone.

“that first night that we met… i remember when you were watching TV, and when I looked at you, I remember how wistful you looked and it was like I was intruding on a private moment.”

You chewed your lip for a moment before sighing, “You were… I used to watch TV with my husband at night. The Office was my pick. After he died, I would wear his college sweater and just watch an episode each night.”

“when did you stop doing that?”

You let out a dry chuckle, “When my apartment was vandalized.”

Sans remembered that day, he remembered your heartbreak, the way you clung to him sobbing, the way that stalker broke a part of you when he destroyed the things you treasured. You didn’t deserve what happened to you, but you didn’t complain. You would cry, grieve and move forward.

You were resilient, strong, and beautiful.

“i love you.”

You were staring at the television, and when the words broke the silence your eyes slowly widened, your head turned toward him gently. The look in your gaze, surprise, something he couldn’t quite place.

“olive juice… sounds really good right now.”

You let out a little snort, and smiled helplessly. “Go get some then you doofus.” You knew what he said, but you understood why he covered it up. Saying it now, on this day, as you were reminiscing about your late husband would probably feel rushed or forced. You felt as if you weren’t ready to convey it with words yet, but wanted to soon, when you felt like nothing was pressuring you.

“nah, too lazy.”

“Would you like me to get you some?”

“nah,” His arm pulled you into him closer and your gaze softened and you leaned up your lips brushing his teeth, then settled yourself back in watching television.

You didn’t know that so many months ago, when Undyne challenged you to make a pass at the skeleton leaning against the wall that he would become your soulmate. He was here, helping you to grieve, listening to these stories about your life before him.

You could feel his jealousy, you could sense his discomfort. The man you were talking about was someone you knew he felt a competition with, and you understood why. As far as he knew, Jacob held a special place in your heart he could never claim, and as true as that was, your love for that man was stagnate. Despite all of that, he was by your side, patiently listening, and asking questions.

This skeleton before you, you knew that he loved you and accepted you as you were. If you were to be the best partner for him, you could do the same. You could choose to love him and accept him inspite of everything.

He wasn’t pressuring you. He waited patiently; all the while showing you how much he cared for you. You wanted to give him everything because he was yours as much as you were his.

Sitting there, your eyes stayed on the TV but your mind was on Sans… The warmth of his bones next to you, the comfort in your soul, the care and attention he was giving you. He was giving his all and honestly, it made you want him, desire him. You bit your lip, your hand snaking under his ribcage. This time, he would have to stop you because you weren’t going to.

He gasped, and grabbed your wrist. “what’re you doin?”

You smiled coyly. He understood, his grin growing wider, and his hands slid to cup your face and the small of your back.

You pushed yourself more into him, your tongue wrestling with his; the sensation cool and sending tingles down your spine. Your one hand dug into his hoodie seeking purchase, while the other one was rubbing in-between his ribs.

Your breathing was heavy and his hands readjusted to your hips, moving you to on top of him, straddling him. His phalanges dug into your hips and he started grinding you back and forth, the tightness in your core throbbing and you felt yourself get wetter.

You broke away from his kisses, sucking and nibbling on his neck vertebrae, and you heard a guttural growl escape his mouth.

He opened his mouth, his fangs lightly brushing against your neck, sending chills up your spine. He bit down, and you gasped, pushing your body into him, arousal making you weak and heady.

“I want this.” You breathed, your tone laced with desperation. “I don’t want us to stop this time.”

“finally.” He growled, lifting you up, everything going black. When light returned you were in his dark room, the only light coming in from the window as the sun was setting.

* * *

He pushed you down onto the soft bed, his pelvis grinding against you. You moaned, and wrapped your legs around him, pulling him in closer, heart pounding, pussy throbbing, soul humming.

The excitement and passion was overwhelming, and it took everything within you to not take over and rush things, but then you thought, to hell with that. You grabbed his hoodie, and started pulling it off.

His hand secured around yours, you growled and tugged more forcefully.

“don’t rush sweetheart.”

“Shit Sans, it’s been two fucking long years. I need this.”

“mmm, you talk so dirty.”

You bit your lip, and batted your eyelashes, “I can talk however you want me too.”

“whatever makes you feel comfortable.” He said, releasing your wrist and his finger dipping into the hem of your pants. Your pussy was throbbing and his teasing was only making this harder. You dug your fingers into his hoodie, and tried to force him over, but he held steady, and smirked at you, and ‘tsked’ you, his hand securing around your wrists again, and pinning them above your head.

“Saaaaaaannnnnnssssss.” You tried out your sexiest voice, but felt a little silly. Two years was a long time to not use that voice, and you didn’t even know if he would like it… thinking about all of that made your cheeks flush and you smile bashfully. You were way out of your league here.

“god your so fucking sexy when you’re shy.” His deep baritone was heavy with lust.

“Just… please…” You looked away, uncertain all of a sudden, your heart pounding, and your thighs wet. “Don’t tease me too much, okay?”

“i’m going to devour you.” His teeth brushed against your neck, his tongue sliding along your jawline. A ragged breath escaped and your body quaked underneath him. “you taste so good.”

You swallowed, and opened your legs a little bit more, his hips fitting more comfortably.

“you want my cock sweetheart.”

You nodded abashed, “I want it more than anything.”

“say it.”

“I want your cock Sans. I want you to fuck me. I want you to take everything.” Your voice was leaking with desperation and passion.

His hands released your wrists and his hands came down, working your shirt up. You held his hands, smile playful as you pulled him up to you and began kissing him, him sending little pulses of magic through your body, and your hormones pulsing, core throbbing and soaking through your panties, and your hips grinding into him.

Oh you wanted this so badly, and nothing was going to stop you.

His phalanges started rubbing your pussy through your pants and you let out a throaty moan.

“you sound so sexy,” he whispered into your mouth.

You rolled on top of him, and sat up, biting your lip. “Let me,” your hands grabbed them hem of your shirt, and you teasingly pulled it off. He sucked in a breath of hair and when you looked down at him, his eyelights were fastened to your bra, glowing bright and wide. You easily unclasped it, the lingerie falling, and he threw it off the bed, the pinpricks of lights looking you up and down, his expression pleased.

It sent a thrill through you, and you tugged at his shirt.

That sexy blush on his face appeared and he looked away. “Please?” He nodded slowly, and helped you work his shirt off. You leaned down your lips gently kissing every inch of his ribs. You felt him shudder and moan with the contact, and sometimes you would suck and nibble, the throbbing in your core, growing steadily stronger.

“I want to come on you so hard that I scream.” You breathe as you give his bottom rib a long lick.

He lets out a feral growl and pushed you over, his fingers digging into the hem of your pants, and ripping them off.

The sudden aggression was so exhiliarating and you stare at him in fascination and arousal. His fingers trace the outter folds of your pussy, and you swallow, opening your legs to give him more access. He looks up at you, and his smile cocky. “wider.”

You nodded shyly, and open your legs more, your face growing steadily warmer.

With a satisfied growl he leans down, a cyan tongue coming out of his mouth and starts licking your outer folds, as his fingers start working inside of you with little dips and rubs. His practiced motion sending small waves of pleasure through your body, and you threw your head back, your hands seeking purchase in the bed sheet, your hips bucking involuntarily. “Sans, fuck, that tongue, fuck!” You breathe, and his fingers work more passionately his teeth nibbling on your lips.

Your could feel yourself swelling, and you reached down, your nails scraping across his skull, then gripping it pushing him further in. "Please don't stop, please." Your voice needy, and your body writhing with waves of magic, his tongue cool and buzzing, your toes curling and breathing now ragged. He picked up his pace, lapping faster, switching his fingers to now working small circles on your clit, a throaty moan escaping through your slightly parted lips.

The magic pushed you to the edge, but you just weren't tipping over. You tried to grind into him, but his phalanges dug into your hips pinning you down, and he let out a feral growl, his tongue dipping inside of your swollen dripping wet pussy.

“Shit! Babe, I’m going to want to come soon.” Your legs were squeezing tighter and your back arched.

“sing for me sweetheart.” He cooed, nipping the inside of your thigh.”

“Sans, please, please let me cum.” You begged, body curling around him.

He pulled back, his tongue going once over his teeth before retreating into his mouth. You were throbbing and gasping for breath, your pussy begging to be filled. He tugged down his shorts, exposing his bright blue cock that glowed with magic in the dim room, and he slid in between your thighs, forcing them to spread to accommodate his body.

Your breathing was ragged and your body quaked with anticipation as you felt the tip of his head rest at the opening to your lips. He moved it up and down, and you wrapped your legs around him to try to encourage him to dip in, but he pulled away.

“nah, not ready yet.” He replied playfully, bringing his head low and trailing kisses on your jawline up to your lips, his fingers with his other hands pinching your nipple. “sweetheart, you’re swollen, it’s going to be a tight.”

“That’s. your. fault.” You breathed, pulling his hand away, and grabbing his hip bones. “I… need… this…” You met his lustful gaze with one of your own. “I need you, Sans.” Your soul pulsed when you said that, and his grip on you tightened, his cock sitting on the lips to your pussy.

“i’ll go slow.”

“Okay.” You bit your lip, feeling his cock start to spread your pussy. You gasped a little, and pushed against his pelvis. “Slower… please…”

“right.” He sucked and nibbled on your neck, your nipples hardening, and your pussy throbbing. You felt it go deeper, spreading you, stretching you. The sensation was painful but shit it was so fucking hott too. He slowly thrusted his cock in you, then pulling it out, continuing this process as your pussy slowly granted him entry, the feeling of him inside of you scratching an itch you weren’t aware that you had.

Your breath caught, as you relaxed under him, watching this skeleton, as you were falling in love with, take the one thing you had been withholding from him.

Once he was fully in, he smirked at you victoriously, then slowly began to buck his hips, sliding in and out of you, the sounds of your juices popping with each thrust. You moaned, “Faster, please, faster.” Your hands raked across his ribcage, and you wrapped your legs around him, grinding your pelvis into his, and oh god it felt so good.

He picked up his pace, and you felt your body tense, with each slam, you let out a cry of pleasure. Why had you waited two years? Why didn’t you let him do this to you the first time he offered?

You lifted your hips with him, your legs wrapping around him, pulling him into you. So desperately you just wanted to be close to him, be wrapped up and you were, a tangle of flesh and bones. Both sweating, panting, the smell of sex was in the air, and you were hot.

He pulled you further into him, whispering your name, breathless, and you writhed, moaning into his collarbone. “you mean so much to me.”

You kissed him long, clinging to his ribcage. Breaking the kiss, you smiled warmly, “Ditto... Please roll over.” And he did. You sat on top of him, rocking your hips back and forth, and you watched his eyes roll in the back of his head, his fingers digging almost painfully into your hips, but oh how badly you wanted him to hurt you, just a little bit. 

The throbbing of your pussy was almost becoming too much.

You readjusted your self and his phalanges readjusted to your ass, you started rocking back and forth, feeling the tension in your core start to build as his cock kept rubbing your g-spot. You started off slow, but the more it built, the faster and harder you rocked, until you were right there.

“sweetheart, stop! i’m about to cum!” Sans’ frantic voice threatened to take you out of the moment, and his hands arrested you.

You let out a frustrated sigh, your head resting on top of his collarbone. “Saaaannnnnssss.”

“sweetheart, i can’t cum in you.”

You let out a frustrated growl, and kissed him roughly. “Okay. I’m going to try again and don't stop me.” He nodded, his smile serious. You started rocking again, feeling the build in your core, your heart pounding, and your body slowly tensing as you gripped desperatly on to him, trailing kisses along his smile. His gasping and fingers digging into you only spurred you on, and you became faster and more erratic.

“babe.” His voice was a warning.

Your breathing was uneven and your eyes were closed as you felt the build, hitting the peak of your climax, you were too close, it had been too long, and you were ready for this. You latched your hand onto his ribcage, and meeting his gaze, face flushed, begging, “Don’t stop me, please.”

You felt him inside of you, his head tilt back, his eyes roll back and screwed shut as you felt yourself hit the high point of your release, the tingle and warm sensation of precum magic pulsing inside of you, making your orgasm so much stronger. You had to bite back screams of pleasure, your body tensing and releasing, and his fingers digging into your hips, trying to stop himself from releasing inside of you.

You both moaned and panted, the waves of pleasure slowly subsiding, and everything felt dimmer all of a sudden, but you felt warm, contented, and complete. He pulled you off, and his bony hand began to work on his shaft, immediately blue cum starting pumping out of his cock, and you watched in amazement, the blue glowing magic looked so delicious and appealing, and if you had come one moment later, all of that would’ve been inside of you.

“shit.” He breathed.

You cuddled up to his bony ribs, your flushed face observing his. “What’s wrong?”

“i may have come in you a little bit.”

“Oh… okay.” You closed your eyes, feeling a little bit drowsy. “I’m sure I’m fine. I don’t feel different.”

He brushed hair out of your face, his brow drawn in concern. “are you sure?”

You hummed in affirmation. “It was the best I’ve had.” You let out a sigh. “God I missed sex. We are going to have so much more.”

He let out a sigh, and hugged you closer. “that sounds great.” Being held like this, your soul throbbing and humming with his filled you with such contentment and soon your eyes closed and you drifted off.

Sans on the other laid wide awake, watching your deep breaths through your slightly parted pink lips, the softest look on his face. “i really do love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel my sins crawling on my back :p


	22. La La Latch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would be so happy if only he knew how he had latched on to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess has two thumbs and got admitted for uncontrollable vomiting? Doctors were nice though. I also had issues of looking at computers a few days after that due to headaches… Also, I’m struggling moving into the next story arc but meh, I’m sure we’ll be good once I get there.
> 
> So, more blurbs from my brain; I honestly wowed that so many of you still like this story… I mean, there are a ton of loose ends that I need to tie up, it’s just… I never thought I’d get this far, so to have so many people still like it which is awesome, and I don’t want to let you down so I’ll push forward and give it my all. Also… shameless plug but I’m having too much fun with my other story and it’s been taking up more brain space. Writing Underfell Sans is just… (awesome, funny, entertaining, thrilling, enjoyable, etc…) heh, and I love doing polls because I get to interact with the readers and its just awesome. 
> 
> Anyway, so onto the next arc of this madness that started as a one-shot.  
> Also, yo, what the heck? Over 80 kudos last chapter (not that I’m counting >.>) and I hit the 10K hit mark, like….. WHAAAAA?

“hey, sweetheart. wake up.” Sans gently shook you.

You grumbled and rolled over.

“sweetheart, please wake up,” his voice sounded urgent, desperate.

“Noooooo, lemme sleep.” You whined, wrapping your arms around your skeleton lover, pulling him into.

“It’s too early for this… Please let me sleep.”

“i gotta test your magic levels.”

“Tomorrow.”

“it is tomorrow sweetheart,” His tone was gentle and soothing. With a reluctant groan you sat up, wrapping the sheet around your naket body and rubbed your eyes. “i gotta pull out your soul, and then i’ll have to insert a magic reader into your soul. it won’t feel comfortable, it’ll feel like static.”

“I know. Alphys did it once.”

He paused arranging his devices to look at you, his smile strained.

“she what?”

You felt the adrenaline rush realizing your mistake. You wanted to lie, tell a stupid story about ingesting too much magic once or something, but thought wiser. Your eyes met his, his pinpricks bright and searching.

He let out a sigh, “ok, let’s begin.” The world turned black and white, Sans before you his eyes fastened on your dark blue soul.

You could feel the sense of wonderment and love pulsing out from his soul as he gently reached out, his bony phalanges brushing the tip of your soul and you shuddered, a warmth pooling in your chest, and your eyes unable to look away from the gentle stroke on your soul.

“ok, i’m going to begin.” Your chest was filled with loud static and everything in your body pulsated with each throb sending a shudder through your body. The device beeped fast and a light blinked in a warning light.

Sans swallowed, his eyelights disappearing, and his hand trembling.

You reached out, taking his hand, your squeeze comforting. “What is it at?”

He exhaled, “you’re 9 times over the safe limit.”

That was good, you had gone down since the last time Alphys had tested you which was five days ago. It appeared that your body would drop so much in one week, and you hadn’t consumed any more magic since that night you fought with Sans.

“i don’t understand, you shouldn’t be, i mean, did i cum in you more than i thought? and you, and we need to lower the amount now, before effects set in.”

Oh boy, you were going to have to tell him now. You didn’t really think it pertinent to tell him before but now…

“Um, it’s not from that.” You replied softly, and his gaze fastened on you. “It actually went down, my magic level, I mean. Before we got together, Alphys was giving me magic drinks to help cope with my soul bond, and then I had the shot of monster whisky… and it was like 10 times then… so I’ve been like this for at least a week.”

“you what? that’s not possible!”

You shrugged, “Alphys thinks it has to do with my soul bond, and I’m inclined to think so too. I mean, it’s the only thing that separates me from everyone else.”

He shook his head, “it has to go somewhere it has to do something. magic doesn’t just sit stagnant. adult bodies weren’t trained to absorb and utilize magic so it turns toxic to them, so it has to be doing something to you.”

“What do you mean?”

His hand scraped his skull as he rubbed it back and forth, “from when a child is born until when they hit puberty they can learn to use magic. since they’re still maturing, their bodies can adapt and learn to channel it. once you become an adult though that ability is lost, so adults can’t learn to use magic. we don’t understand it, it just is. you were never raised with magic, and lack mage like qualities.

“if you don’t use your magic it turns on your body and corrodes it.”

You looked away then back at him, a small fear bubbling up. So then, how was the magic hurting you?

“is there anything different with you?”

You shrugged, not really sure doing a mental checklist of your body.

“your incision!” “My surgery scar!” You both chimed at the same time.

You pulled down your sheet, looking at it. It was covered by the stitches that the doctor put over it. You didn’t even realize it, but after day two of Alphys magic concoctions you had quit feeling pain from it, but with everything going on with your soul and emotions you never realized it.

Sans’ finger hovered over your stitches, magic tingling at the tips of his fingers and the stiches began to fall away, revealing a light, thin, and very healed scar. It looked several years healed.

You heard a sharp intake of breath, as he his finger grazed the skin. “your soul is converting the magic into healing properties.”

“But what about the rest of it? Like, should I try to cut off my hand so it will use up the rest? Is it safe for me to have such a high level of magic?”

“you sound crazy, calm down.” He laughed lightly. How could he laugh at a time like this? He just told you that the magic was toxic for adults and now he was acting chill and whatever?

He let out a humored chuckle, his finger coming up and brushing the side of your cheek, “we’ll figure this out together.” He leaned forward, his teeth brushing against your lips, and his hands searching your body.

You pushed him away, scowling, “Woah, what? You drop the bombshell that the magic in my body is corrosive and then try to start sexy time? Hell no! We gotta figure out what’s going on.”

He hummed his smile reaching his eyes. “do you really want to do this now?”

“Okay, you’re not making any sense. One moment you’re scared for my life and then you’re not. What the heck Sans?”

He shrugged, “you mean i’m not making any sanse,” You rolled your eyes and he snickered, “i just thought we could have some fun before we started running tests.”

You crossed your arms over your chests. “I can’t feel sexy when I think about magic corroding my insides. When Alphys explained it all she said was ‘you should be dead, and magic, and death’ but you freak me out. I’ve seen what corrosion does, and it’s ugly. I want to know what’s going on.”

He let out another humored chuckle, and reached for your hand bringing it up to his teeth, kissing it lightly. “ok, we can start.”

* * *

Tests results yielded that you were in prime health, that the magic hadn’t affected you in any negative aspect, yet. It was weird watching Sans run tests because it was seeing new side of him. You knew he was smart, you always had a feeling he was, but seeing it in action made you wonder what type of guy was he exactly?

Honestly, it was sexy as hell, and you did end up messing around with him as soon as he would let you.

“you like smart guys?” You were laying next to him, breathing heavy his voice breaking the silence that had settled between you, your fingers intertwined into his rib cage and your legs tangled with his.

“I like you.” His eyelights slid toward you, small and bright, his eyes half lidded. “I like you a lot, and I enjoy learning more about you. For a bonehead, you’re probably one of the smartest people I know.”

“did you just make a pun?”

“Wha? I would never.” You feigned offense, “Can't believe you thought I would make puns as post-coital talk.”

“heh, did i meet your sexpectations?”

You grinned, “You left me breathless.”

“you know, I don’t always make sex jokes, but when I do, they suck.”

You buried your face into the pillow laughing. Once you were good you peaked up. “Okay, okay I just remembered one. What’s a horny’s pirates worst nightmare?”

He raised a brow bone, “A sunken chest with no booty.” You snorted with delighted giggles probably more amused by your joke then he was.

“alrighty, i got on for you. what are pirate moves usually rated?”

“Arrrrggg,” You replied with a pirate rasp.

He nodded, smiling pleased. “correct, and what branch of the military is a pirate best suited for?”

“Uh, the arrrrrmy?” You replied uncertain.

He let out a low chuckle, “no silly, the navy.”

“Ha of course,” You buried your face into his arm, embarrassed. Of course you should’ve known the answer. You felt his teeth bump the top of your head.

Silence settled in the room, but at this point you were wide awake. Laying in bed was nice, but at the same time, you wanted to get up. It was conflicting because cuddling next to Sans was so relaxing.

“hey,”

“Heya.”

“you wanna watch the sunrise with me? i’ve been told it’s pretty awesome from my porch.”

Your lips tugged into a familiar smile. “I’ll make coffee.”

He chuckled a deep rumbling chuckle, “i feel like we bean here and done that.”

“Well, its cause it’s a latte fun.” You replied breathlessly.

You sat on a wooden swing, the outlines of houses, building, and trees creating a beautiful silhouette against the blue and yellow sky.

“can i tell yea somethin’?”

You had a blanket wrapped around you and Sans, and happily leeching warmth off of his magical bones, holding a warm cup of coffee in your hands. “Sure.”

“the first time i realized i was falling for you, was when we watched the sunrise together.” He could feel your surprise, and you turned to him, your blush barely noticeable in the dim lighting. “my soul was drawn to yours…” He looked his alabaster cheeks tinted light blue.

“That was my favorite memory at the cabin.” You said softly. “Yep, definitely one of my favorite all time memories, and believe me, I have a lot of them.” You smiled looking down at your cup, then took a sip.

“mine too.”

You leaned your head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh, watching the white whisps of your breath disappear. This was the happiest you had been in such a long time, and being here in this moment, oh how you wish you could just pause time, and just stay here. In the brisk cold, wrapped up in a blanket, enjoying the sunrise with your soulmate.

* * *

After work you stopped by Undyne and Alphys house to pick up mail. Sitting on the kitchen table was a huge stack that was wrapped in a rubber band.

“Punk! You forgot to check your mailbox at your old apartment.”

“Oh crap.” You grabbed the stack and started sifting through the pile. Bills, bills, spam, credit card offers, magazines, oh? What’s this? You pulled out a envelope with official printing from the state.

Opening it and scanning it you grimaced. It was a court notification that they were getting ready to initiate the case to prosecute your stalker; one week from now they would hold the hearing trial to see if it would go to court. If there was one person you wish you could never ever see, hear, or think of ever again, he was it. Your hands started to tremble as you stared at the piece of paper, Undyne reading the letter over your shoulder.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry that you had to deal with that sorry excuse for a human. Man, I just want to beat him into a pulp.” Undyne growled, punching her fist into her hand.

You shuddered, face pale. You knew that this day would come, but you pushed it out of your mind. You had spent long nights since the incident with him, random memories flashing through your mind. Sensations. Feelings.

You could feel the beginning of a panic attack, small and tight in your chest. You had to distract yourself before it became too much to handle.

“Got anything else in there?”

She started sifting through your stack of mail. “Ooh, and insurance letter,” he tore into it and paused holding it out, “a claim check.”

You raised a brow, “About time. I was thinking of talking to Sans and Pap about finding a bigger place. Was going to use that to help with a deposit and furniture and whatever else…”

She nodded, frowning a little.

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re going to miss me rooming with you.” Your voice was playful and light.

She forced a smile, “Hell no, you were the worst!” She moved forward to noogie you, but you dodged. “Seriously though, it was fun having you here, and you kept this place so clean.”

You shrugged, and smiled crookedly, “I had fun here too. ‘course we can keep up with our sleepovers.”

“Of course, you punk. That wasn’t an option.”

“Of course,” You readily agreed. “How foolish of me to imply otherwise.”

Once the mail was sorted, your eyes drifted back to the court letter.

Staring at it left a hollow feeling in your chest.

What would happen?

You knew that you would have to give your testimony, that you would have to share what happened to it, but the idea of having to relive that, of maybe sing him.

Hear him.

You had to share what happened... if you didn’t share your pain, then those trying to protect him, those who would decide his fate wouldn’t know the severity of the crime he inflicted upon you.

It scared you.

To face him.

To have people hear or know your innermost thoughts, your innermost fears, your torment, and see you for what he made you; a victim.

It scared you to be judged by them, because your stalker judged you, because of Sans.

Sans.

Would they try to blame Sans for the stalker’s actions?

Like the police officer you went to when everything first started?

Would your relationship with Sans _invalidate_ your testimony before the jury?

Because he was a monster?

The fears of the uncertainty wracked you, and the pain in your chest returned full force, you clutching frantically at your shirt. Scenario after scenario ran through your head, and you crumpling on the floor, unable to control the sobs, the anxiety’s intensity mounting with every passing moment. You felt frozen in time as the pain in your chest made your heart want to burst and you couldn’t breathe, your face wet with tears.

You heard Sans voice, his arms wrapping around you, whispering your name. Your hands grabbed at his hoodie desperately, your soul in turmoil, and overcome with fear.

Why now did this have to happen?

Why now, even locked behind a cell could that man steal your security and your happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotta go over and revise some chapters. Just minor editing detail, including the smut stuff... I read that over and cringed because honestly, re-reading it I didn't create the best flow and I reused too many adjectives... yuck. 
> 
> Also, okay... I kind of understand the legal system, and I understand it takes months. So, at this point I'm faced with the dilemma to speed up the court stuff or do time skips. I'll let you know next chapter which way I decide to go (real world or story world pace).


	23. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader realizes she can't deal on her own, also Papyrus has a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, like seriously. I am not kidding when I say it literally took me a week to write this chapter. It's not much, but at least its something and hopefully it's an okay chapter. Knowing that I'll make some people a little sad if I quit keeps me going (seriously, i'm not kidding...)
> 
> Also, I've only experienced very minor panic attacks so hopefully I portrayed a full blown one decently.

Your heart pounded in your chest, your mind screamed, your breathing was tight, and you couldn’t stand still.

You pushed away from Sans hands shaking, unable to focus.

You needed a drink.

You needed to calm down.

You didn’t know how too.

Your chest hurt.

“Breathe,” Alphys grabbed your arms looking you in the eyes.

You shook your head, unable to even begin to understand how to go about that task. You felt so many things.

Terrified. Alone. Helpless.

“Punk, breathe.” Undyne grabbed your shoulder, leaning down to meet your panicked gaze. “Breathe, like this.” She took in a deep breath, held it then released it.

You copied her. “Good, again.” You did again.

 _Be patient… it’ll all end._ The terror and hopelessness flooded back, the memories the sensations overwhelming you.

“why isn’t she calming down?” Sans reached for you, pulling you back into him, his arms wrapped around you, and he sounded alarmed, as you were forcing deep breaths, body shaking uncontrollably.

Undyne was patting your back, and Alphys spoke up. “Sometimes when someone experiences something traumatic, and they have an event that triggers memories or feelings, the person’s body triggers panic at the perceived threat.”

“so, she think’s she under attack?”

“Sans, why don’t you try reaching out to her soul?”

“i’ve been trying, it’s closed off.”

You shook your head, your mind running a thousand miles a minute. You could remember his face, his smell, nausea, hopelessness,

“look into my eyes.” Sans calm and firm voice broke through the thoughts, and you did. Your eyes searching his, those bright white pinpricks, the darkness of his eye sockets, and like the gentle humming of a hummingbird, his soul called out.

You swallowed, slowly reaching out.

You could feel his worry, his concern, and that unquestionable love, wrap around you, soothing you, pushing against the panic that was a typhoon inside of you, calming you, waves of comfort, peace, and gentleness.

“it’s okay, i’m here. you’re not alone, you’ll never be alone again.”

Trembling, feeling ashamed you buried your face into his hoodie, and cried. He rubbed comforting circles on your back, whispering comfort.

He didn’t deserve someone like you… someone who was broken.

* * *

 

Shortly after your episode you went to Sans and Papyrus’ place. Papyrus was working late, so it was just you and Sans. Feeling exhausted and just done you retired early, taking a quick shower and climbing into bed, and Sans followed you in.

“you’re bein’ awfully quiet.”

You nodded, curling up into a ball. His bony arms wrapped around you, and he pulled you into him. “aw, don’t stay away from me, i’ll feel bonely.”

Your lip trembled, and you hugged yourself tighter, tears welling in your eyes.

“i would ask how you’re doing, but i know you’ve been bedder.”

Your lips twitched into a smile, the corners still pulled down into a frown.

The silence in the room stretched for several minutes before he spoke up again. “please tell me what you’re thinking… i can feel your emotions but that doesn’t tell me what your thoughts are.”

You opened your mouth, then closed it letting out a sigh and closing your eyes.  
“yes. i understand perfectly.”

You snorted pathetically, tears prickling your eyes, allowing the silence to go for a moment longer, before your voice weakly broke through the silence. “I feel bad that you’re stuck with someone who is defective. I can’t explain everything I feel, but I know that I feel crazy whenever I think about what happened, and these thoughts,” you paused. “I feel like I’m losing control.” Your heart started pounding, “I know it’s not fair to you, that I’m like this, and I don’t understand it. I think,” your lip trembled, “that I should go see a psychiatrist.”

He sucked in a breath of air, and buried his face into the back of your neck.

“if that’s what you think you need to do, i will support you.”

Your hands wrapped around his, and you nodded, “thank you.”

* * *

You woke up with the sun shining through the blinds, tangled up in bones and sheets. Sans bony ribs and legs were poking you, and his head was resting on top of yours, soft snores escaping through his teeth.

You shifted your body, adjusting to a more comfortable position and leaned down, peppering his collarbone that was peaking out from his shirt, with kisses, moving up his neck, and moving along his jaw before nestling your head in the crook of his neck.

He let out a groan, his hands moving under your shirt, giving your breasts a firm squeeze before settling in and relaxing again.

You let out a soft giggle, and gave him another kiss before removing his hands, and slipping out of bed. At this moment the urge to pee dominated your urge to jump his bones. 

Stepping out of Sans’ room, you made your way to the bathroom. Finishing up you stopped in the hallway, hearing Papyrus humming in the kitchen. As soon as you entered, you were greeted by him with much enthusiasm, which you returned somberly, and grabbed the French press.

“HUMAN,” Papyrus’ voice broke the silence as you scooped the coffee into the French press.

“Papyrus.”

“AS AWESOME AS I AM, I HAVE BEEN HAVING TROUBLE FINDING ROOM FOR YOU TO PUT YOUR STUFF.”

“You mean all the things I still have at Alphys’ and Undyne’s place.”

“YES! AND THIS IS QUITE A PROBLEM.”

You nodded, the kettle starting to whistle. You grabbed it, turning off the stove before pouring the water into the French press, the aroma of coffee filling the kitchen. “What would you propose we do about this?”

“SANS DID TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS, RIGHT? I ASKED HIM TO TALK TO YOU LAST NIGHT.”

Oh… there was no way Sans was going to bring up issues with your living arrangements while you were angsting, and dealing with the stalker stuff.

“HE DID TALK TO YOU, RIGHT?” Papyrus’ voice had an annoyed tone at the edge of it.

You bit your lip, and shrugged. “Last night wasn’t really a good night for talking…” The tall skeleton let out annoyed huff, and you couldn’t help but want to pick on him. “But I’m sure whatever he was supposed to talk about, well you could tell me.”

The skeleton crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. “WE DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE, I HAD ALREADY CONTACTED A REAL-ESTATE AGENCY. WE ARE GOING TO LOOK AT THE MANY OPTIONS OF HOUSES IN HOPES THAT WE FIND A PLACE FOR YOU TO FIT.”

“You’re kicking me out?” You tried to hide the smile on your face, and faked your best appalled look.

Papyrus started sweating and looked at you panicked. “NO HUMAN! WE ARE ALL MOVING! THIS HOME IS TOO SMALL FOR ALL OF US! WE WOULD NEVER KICK YOU OUT!”

You couldn’t repress the snickers, and he started scowling.

“YOU! YOU JAPED ME?! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! OH, HUMAN YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF, FOR I WILL RETURN YOUR JAPE!”

“Oh bring it!” You challenged, and you saw determination flash across his eyes.

“I WILL BRING IT HUMAN!”

You both were staring each other down smiling when you remembered that your coffee was ready. Grabbing the top mesh piece, you pushed all the grounds to the bottom and poured yourself a cup.

“I WILL GO WAKE MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER.”

“Paps,” He paused at the doorway, looking at you inquisitively, “Thanks.”

He looked away for a moment, confusion flashing across his expression. “WHAT FOR?”

“Being you… it helps me more than you’ll ever understand. I appreciate you.”

His face flushed orange and he retreated. A moment later you heard him yelling at Sans, and you smiled staring into your cup.

“aw bro, i’m just-“

“DON’T YOU SAY IT!”

“bone tired.”

“GAH! YOUR PUNS ARE INSUFFERABLE!”

You could hear him stomping back toward the kitchen, heaving a sigh. “I HAVE WOKE SANS. HOPEFULLY SOON WE CAN LEAVE. THERE ARE LOTS OF HOUSES TO LOOK AT, AND THE SOONER WE START THE MORE HOUSES WE CAN SEE.” He made his way over to the kitchen sink and started washing dishes.

You swirled the coffee in your cup, “That sounds nice… wait… leave? Houses? When is all this happening?” Your brows furrowed, a small look of panic taking over your face.

Papyrus paused, looking up. “AFTER BREAKFAST.”

“Today?” Your voice cracked.

“YES!”

“We’re going after breakfast? All of us?” Papyrus paused, and turned to look at you, his brows drawn in confusion.

“I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR. YES HUMAN, WE ARE GOING TO LOOK AT HOUSES TODAY.”

Wait, this was happening this fast. You all were going to get a place together? You had been entertaining the thought of getting a bigger place, but actually executing the thought… it was a lot to handle in such a short amount of time. This was a home, a life long decision, something that was going to impact all of you physically, financially, emotionally... it was taking the next step with Sans… for real this time.

Papyrus seemed oblivious to your panicked expression or the fact that you kept looking around the kitchen hoping an escape option would appear.

The familiar sounds of Sans shuffle drew your attention, and you met his sleepy gaze with a forced smile of your own.

“paps told you.” He said softly.

You nodded in return, “Yep.”

Papyrus sighed, “I HAD TO INFORM THE HUMAN THAT WE ARE LOOKING AT HOUSES TODAY BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR.”

“you’re so cool bro.” Sans shuffled next to you, pouring a cup of coffee. “you had been talking about wanting to get a bigger place.”

You sighed, and looked down at your cup, “Yeah, it’s just scary… it’s a commitment and makes things, I dunno, more official I guess.”

“YOU SHOULD GET DRESSED, SINCE WE NEED TO LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES.”

“Five minutes?” You whipped around, eyes wide. How were you to get ready in five minutes? Your hair was all over the place, and you still had to do your make up. “I need more time.” Panic was leaking into your voice.

“here,” Sans handed you a small container.

Your brows crinkled and you lifted up to your face to examine it.

It was thyme.

You looked up at him, un-amused. “not helping.”

“aw, you don’t have to be so salty about it.”

You sighed, and set it on the counter, giving him a quick peck on the cheekbone. “I wondered when this was cumin,” and pulled back to look at him, and he smirked. “You are so silly.”

“I like to pepper my bay with puns.”

You wrinkled your nose, shaking your head, “Okay, you got me.” You bowed your head holding your hands out. “You have defeated me with your superior punnery.”

“i am the sage of puns!”

“SANS!”

* * *

It was a cool brisk morning with the smell of autumn in the air, you were one part excited, one part nervous, and two parts terrified. Sans gave the impression of someone who drifted along in life, allowing the flow to take him wherever, but Papyrus was a mighty force to be reckoned with, and he would grab Sans by the neck and drag him where he needed.

How did this affect you?

By being with Sans you were also being drug along with everything, and held at the mercy of Papyrus’ whims.

Which is why you were doing your makeup in the back seat of his convertible, hair pulled back but still somehow whipping you in the face. You gave up on eyeliner, and settled for stabbing yourself in the eye with your mascara. It only kind of hurt… just kidding, it hurt like a mofo.

The car came screeching to a halt in front of a Starbucks.

“Paps, why are we here?”

“THIS IS WHERE THE AGENT WANTED US TO MEET. SHE IS GOING TO TAKE US AROUND TO HOUSES. OH, THERE SHE IS!” He jumped out of the car, to eagerly meet a woman who was dressed to the nines, with a nice pantsuit, a warm but stylish dress coat with a knitted scarf wrapped neatly around her neck, and some cute black heels.

You got out of the car, but Sans stayed, already asleep.

You offered your hand, which she took. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. So, you’re the agent that will be showing us some homes?”

She nodded, “Yes. I’m Jen, and it’ll be my pleasure.”

She took you inside Starbucks, and you sat at a table, going through the things you and Papyrus wanted in your next home, while talking about price range, and if you would be buying or renting. Papyrus really wanted to buy a home, but then he said that Sans said renting would be a better option for you three. They had already discussed details with her a few days ago, you were going over what she had found.

“So, I wanted to make sure, we’re not looking at any houses for sale, correct?”

“I’m not saying that we will buy a house, but if you want to show us some options that meet our needs… well, I wouldn’t say that I’m not against buying a house either.”

The look that Papyrus gave you melted your heart, with those big puppy dog eyes, and that bright cute pink blush on his cheeks.

“IT WOULD BE AMAZING TO OWN A HOUSE! I HAVE BEEN WATCHING THOSE TELEVISIONS SHOWS WHERE PEOPLE REMODLE THEIR HOMES, AND I AM QUITE THE THRIFTY PERSON! I COULD DO SEVERAL THINGS TO IMPROVE OUR HOME, BUT UNFORTUNEATELY I CANNOT DO THESE THINGS TO A RENTAL HOME.”

“Great, come with me.” Jen smiled wide, and led you to her car. You and Paps had to run back to his car to grab Sans, who was still sleeping.

* * *

You pulled up to the first house, head tilted to the side. It was an older home, but it didn’t really tickle your fancy. “This is our first property. This one would be a rental. You would have to provide your own appliances, and it’s a few hundred dollars under your budget.”

One step in the house and the answer was nope. The floor gave way under your feet and needed some serious foundation repair and you could tell with the A/C wall units, it wouldn’t be efficient in the summer, plus Sans had a complaint.

“no basement.”

“Oh, did you need a basement?” Jen seemed a little worried that this detail was overlooked.

“yes.”

“What for?” You inquired.

“stuff.”

That wasn’t weird or deflective or anything…

The second house was slightly better, but still a nope.

“I think I just saw a drug deal go down.” You whispered to Papyrus, who turned to look at you confused. “Crap, they’re looking this way.” You grabbed him and pulled him away from the window.

The third house was amazing. It had an amazing master bedroom with a bathroom, and an excellent basement but there was one flaw.

“THE KITCHEN IS NO GOOD! IT IS SIMPLY A SMALL HALLWAY!”

The rest of the day was like this, keeping notes on the things you liked in a house and didn’t like in a house. Nothing quite fit what you three were looking for, but sometimes looking for a place took months to years. You had done this once before, you knew what to expect.

You had been viewing house after house and Jen was finally driving you back to Starbucks. You were staring out the window, a little tired, but content at the moment. The excitement of getting to do something new, and imagining the possibilities with your little family (that thought made you smile), was an adventure you found yourself enjoying. Deciding to back burner the idea of how this was a massive commitment helped to keep the panic at bay.

Just don’t think about it, was your new motto.  
“Wait! What about that house!” You pointed past a house with a ‘for sale’ sign. She glanced over and nodded. “Let me contact their relator and I’ll get back with you about viewing that house.”

You could feel Sans watching you, but it didn’t deter you.

“That’s fine, I just want to see inside of it, I guess.”

“would you be ok with buyin’ a house?” He asked guardedly.

You glanced over, feeling your face grow warm. “Perhaps… if it was ‘the house’ ya’know?”

He looked thoughtful as he nodded.

* * *

Once home again, you curled up under a blanket on the couch, pulling out your laptop. Going through your insurance website you started researching local psychiatrists that would be covered by your insurance, and being the kind of person you were, read up every review on every platform available to try to find the best fit.

The idea of actively seeking a doctor to help was something you dreaded. You had dealt with one before, but it was right after Jacob had died, and you weren’t very sound of mind at the time. It also probably didn’t help that their specialty wasn’t in dealing with grief, and you had people inform you later on that finding a good psychiatrist was like finding a good shoe. You had to keep searching until you found the perfect fit.

You knew you put this off until now because of how much you disliked going through the whole shebang, but at this point, you knew you needed help, and not just for you and your benefit, but to benefit those around you.

Sans was sitting next to you, hands shoved into his hoodie, softly snoring and Papyrus had the television on a Mettaton show.

You could hear your phone ringing in your purse by the doorway, but you were too comfortable to get up and get it.

Papyrus quickly rushed over, and fished it out, “IT’S METTATON!”

You looked over perplexed, “Why would he be calling- oh…”

You had completely forgot, you were supposed to go out with him tonight.

Papyrus had already handed your phone to you, as you swiped it open. You had briefly contemplated pretending you never got the call, but no one ignores a call from Mettaton, you had learned that the hard way.

“Darling! Are you ready for a fabulous evening?”

Not really.

“Mettaton! Hi, yeah about that…”

“I am already on my way, and you are not backing out! And don’t think you can use your dead husband as an excuse, I am not taking ‘no’ for an answer!” _Click_. He hung up.

You groaned, shoulders slumping; how were you supposed to get out of this? The last thing you wanted to do right now was get all dolled up, and go prancing about with Mettaton while he talked, and oh my goodness could that robot talk, and talk and talk.

All you wanted to do was just cuddle with Sans while trying to not think about the things that were currently wrecking your life, and the idea of having to share that with Mettaton because he is nosy and could read you like a book... ugh...

Maybe… you could run away to Mexico...?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully soon we can get some cute/fluffy time between reader and snas... especially with the pending drama... seriously tho, reader needs a vacay. Mmm vacay with Sans... *stary eyes* that would be so cute :3
> 
> Anyway hopefully I didn't introduce too many elements this chapter. It kind of felt all over the place... but I'm at a loss with what to do until I actually get plot stuff rolling. 
> 
> Also... did ya guys seriously think I forgot about the MTT man I mentioned in chapter 12/13 (I don't remember lol!) Oh sweet baby slothes... I have to write Mettaton now... >.> is it too late to jump ship?


	24. Misbehavin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton, dancing, and jelly skelly... What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, I love your guys support! I have to say that the fact you all don't give up on me, well it fills me with determination! Also, the writing muse came by and writing this chapter, up until the very end was pretty easy actually.

You sat on the couch, staring vacantly at the television.

“Human, what are you going to do?” Papyrus was eyeing you nervously.

“I don’t know… I guess…” Your eyes drifted toward Sans who was sleeping peacefully. “Um, Sans.” You shook his shoulder but he didn’t stir. “Sans, please wake up.”

He let out a loud snore.

You let out a sigh, and shrugged. “I guess I should go… I mean, if there is one thing I know about Mettaton, he won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

You heaved yourself off of the couch and shuffled toward Sans room. When Mettaton had invited you out initially you had already bought the dress to go dancing in, so all you had to do at this point was make up and hair.

You had curled your hair and pinned half of it back with a pretty black-jeweled clip Jacob had bought you on your five year anniversary.

Since your dress was black and red you opted for silver and dark gray eye shadow and winged tipped the eyeliner.

You knew if you didn’t go all out with your make up within your comfort level, that robot would go way beyond your comfort level… because he has, many times.

Slipping into your black and red dress, and slipping on a comfy strappy black pair of heels, you exited the bathroom, and went into Sans room, looking for your black sequined clutch. Better to match and appease the beast then fight him.

You wiped your brow with your arm, and looked around the room. Ah, spiffy up with some perfume, take a look at yourself in the mirror.

Alright, not a hair out of place, make up is flawless but not overdone, you smell great. Oh, you almost forgot to grab a shawl, and digging through the bags of your things in the corner of the room you grabbed your only black shawl, and stepped out of the room.

Sans was looking at his phone when you stepped out, his eye lights briefly looking up at you then back to his phone.

He froze, his eyes flicking back up to you, his jaw hanging slack.

“woah, you got a hot date or what?”

You rolled your eyes and put your hand on your hip, “I got that Mettaton thing, remember?”

His jaw snapped back into place, his eyelights disappearing.

_Knock, knock._

Speak of the robot.

Papyrus jumped up, eagerly going for the door.

“i thought you canceled that.” He growled, you tilted your head at him puzzled.

“GOOD EVENING METTATON!” He side stepped allowing the devilishly handsome robot entry to their home.

“Hello my handsome skeleton,” He put a hand on Papryus’ chest who started blushing orange immediately, “I am here for a magnificent evening with,” His eyes looked about the room settling on you, and lighting up. “My darling, you look absolutely ravishing!” His long legs easily cleared the space before you as he reached for you, grabbing your hand and easily spinning you, dipping you.

You giggled with delight, forgetting for a moment that you were dreading this earlier.

“And your dress, did you just buy that?”

“And the shoes,” You lifted up your leg, and his eyes traveled down the length of your body settling on your feet.

“Are those Jimmy Choo?”

“I got them on sale for $150.”

He almost dropped you, giving you wide eyes, and he righted you, holding both your hands. “You got them for $150? How did you manage that? They have to be counterfeit!”

You pulled your hands away; doing the casual nail rub on your shoulder cleaned your nails before blowing on them, acting as if it was no big deal. “They’re the genuine article, you just underestimate my ability to find exceptional sales.”  
“Next time darling, he took your hand, his other hand tracing a finger under your chin, forcing you to look at him, “You are inviting me.”

You looked away coolly, a small smile gracing your lips, “I suppose I could.”

“Don’t play coy with me, my love.”

“what the hell?”

Sans hostile tone drew your and Mettaton’s gaze, a small surge of panic settling behind your lungs, and like a bucket of cold water being poured on you, his emotions reared in your soul, and you could feel his anger and hostility, and it terrified you, but Mettaton seemed oblivious or just simply didn’t care.

“Of course a simpleton like you wouldn’t understand the complexities of good fashion,” the robot easily dismissed the fuming skeleton.

“you’re not going out with him tonight.” He stood up from the couch, his gaze still bottomless voids of darkness.

You grabbed Mettaton’s metal and cool arm, holding him back, and he glanced down at you, worry crossing his eyes before looking back at the skeleton.

“We can talk about this later, but I can’t cancel with Mettaton.”

He stepped forward, his eyes fixating on your hand that was touching the robot. You quickly let go, trying to push down the rising panic, and stepped in-between the two.

“you’re not going, and that’s final.”

“You heard her, she cannot cancel with me. I had been planning this date for weeks!” Mettaton stroke a pose, and you grimaced at the mention of the word ‘date’ as Sans’ magic flared up, and he reached out for you, pulling you to him.

“she is staying here, and that’s final.”

“Oh yes, lock her away so she can sit in her self pity and wallow. That’s exactly what she needed then, and that’s what she needs now.” The sarcasm and venom in Mettaton’s voice and expression was palatable.

“you wouldn’t know, you’re so self absorbed to know what’s going on with anyone.”

A deep growl settled itself in the robots throat, as he stepped forward putting a hand on your shoulder, gripping it firmly.

“A presumptuous statement for someone who dragged this girls emotions through the mud, and played her like a game! You weren’t there for her when she was grieving and depressed, you didn’t have to work your metal ass off to get her out of the house, spend hours letting her cry on your shoulder, watching her break from being alone, and not being able to give her the comfort she needed to just move on. You didn’t sacrifice your precious time, losing potential sponsors because a desperate call from a broken widow was more important! You don’t know what I gave up for this woman, and you will never know.” His teeth were bared, and he had lowered himself down to Sans level. “I worked my shiny metal ass off for this friendship, and no slobbish, poorly dressed skeleton is going to get in my way!”

Sans’ eyelights flickered toward you, and for a brief moment, doubt flickered in the all consuming rage and jealousy that was boiling inside of him.

“Sans please?” Why were you begging for his permission? No… you were begging for him to put aside his possessiveness, and his aggression so that you could go. It had nothing to do with permission, it had everything to do with repercussions.

Mettaton hadn’t backed down, and was still staring the skeleton head on, but you could tell he was also observing him.

“We’re going to be late for our dinner reservations so if you could let go of my precious darling.”

The anger flared up again, and Sans grip on your arm tightened, you letting out a little cry, and you jerked away from him, peeling his hands off your arm, hurriedly dragging Mettaton to the door.

“you better not walk out that door.”

You stopped at the doorway, tears pricking your eyes. “What is your problem. Am I not allowed to have friends?”

He paused, his eyes narrowing.

You let out a frustrated cry, “God forbid I go out and just enjoy myself. I love sitting in and watching movies like the next person, but its nice to go out, and you would rather sleep! I don’t expect you to become someone else to accommodate my every need, but I’m not going to let you stop me from going out with my other friends just because you ‘perceive a threat’ or whatever.”

He growled, stepping forward, “you didn’t even want to go in the first place.”

Mettaton let out a disdainful sigh, “That’s how she always has been. Of course she wants to go, she just needed the right push. I’ve known her for a year and a half.”

That did not help the situation. It was as if, every time Mettaton spoke, it made Sans more angry, and made you almost wonder if he had a personal thing against him. “I will return your girlfriend in one piece, so relax for the evening and allow me to pamper her, okay darling?”

“SANS…” Papyrus rested a hand on Sans shoulder, and the smaller skeleton jerked it away and disappeared.

Part of you felt bad that he felt this way, but then part of you was angry. How unfair was it that you couldn’t hang out with your friends because… Well it made absolutely no sense that you couldn’t hang out with other people without Sans getting worked up into a frenzy.

There had to be a deeper issue to this madness.

“Come on my darling, we need to go.” He steered you out the door. You turned once more to see Papyrus waving nervously, and you gave him a small wave in return before stepping into Mettaton’s limo.

You looked out the window, feeling a sadness settle in your chest, and unable to make sense of Sans’ emotion, it being a ball of confusion and anger.

“That was interesting,” Mettaton’s voice broke through your silent contemplation, and you looked over at him. “He was acting as if he was your bonded mate.”

Your eyes grew wide, and you looked away blushing.

“No!” He gasped, scooting closer to you, grabbing your hand. “You are his bonded mate!? That is scandalous!”

“Mettaton, please,” You pleaded quietly.

“No, you do not understand. This is huge! You have found another spouse, oh my darling that is absolutely wonderful!” You blushed, deepened, but his finger under your chin turned your face to his. “I am so happy for you. I mean, I don’t understand how someone as elegant as you could fall for a slob like him, but to find a bonded mate… wait… its one sided isn’t it?”

“What, no.” You shook your head, and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Those are the worst kinds of bonds. My darling,” He smiled his charming smile, “Don’t be so worried, tonight is all about having fun, catching up , and forgetting the things that are troubling you.”

“But… when you told him off, it’s just…” You buried your face in your hands, “I feel like what’s upsetting him is deeper than us going out.”

Mettaton laughed, his soothing voice drawing your gaze, “Of course my darling. He is jealous that he wasn’t a part of your life before now. To know that you share bits of yourself with other people than him, and as your bonded, he wants to have a monopoly on you. It is an unreasonable request, and it is something he will have to work through. The idea that I have been more of an emotional support than he has is probably eating him alive.”

You nodded, your eyes traveling to the window, “That makes sense.”

“Now enough moping, it doesn’t suit that face of yours.”

* * *

Dinner was exceptional and at a restaurant where they didn’t put the prices of the food on the menu. Of course you didn’t eat much, wanting to make sure that you weren’t too full to dance. You and Mettaton split a bottle of wine, which made you realize that you hadn’t had a drink since before the incident, so you were a little tipsy when you left the restaurant.

“Darling, as much as I love having you as an arm accessory, I would love to actually be able to dance with you.” The robot joked, poking your cheek.

You giggled, gripping his arm to steady you; “I’ll be sober enough by then. Promise!” You looked up at him absolutely beaming. Ah yes, alcohol to take the edge off.

Arriving at the dance club, you realized a shawl wouldn’t be enough to stave off the cold, but also didn’t really care.

You both entered the building and already you could hear the whispers of everyone, about seeing Mettaton, and asking who you were, and if you were his girlfriend.

You head your head high, looking up to Mettaton who was preening under the gossiping whispers. He led you to a special VIP booth, where you left both sat, and he ordered water for you and another glass of wine for himself.

You both sat and chatted for a bit, him mostly talking about his current offer to work on this huge blockbuster hit of a movie, sipping your drinks until finally he stood up, offering his hand to you. “I believe we caught up enough that we can dance now.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” You took his hand, batting your eyelashes.

You both gracefully made your way to the dance floor, the current set coming to a close, allowing you to take your position.

The violin started up, and you moved in with quick and cautious steps as he met you, his hand coming up to brace against your face.

Your steps moved backwards, as he kept pace, the intimate space between you never changing. Your kicked your leg out, doing a slow slide up, as his left hand held yours, while his right ghosted up your arm and rested on your shoulder. You moved in toward him, and he stepped back, your hand resting on his shoulder while the other one was held by his, a motion practiced many times you both.

As you moved in time, he met you easily, and before you knew it the set was over, and another one was starting up, and you both moved in seamlessly.

Lost in the art of the dance, the music taking control, you both danced around each other, spinning, dipping, and the platonic caresses, but seeming intimate.

You were grinning from ear to ear, and he was smiling that devilishly handsome grin, unaware that the crowd had stopped dancing and made room for you both, as you glided on the dance floor.

The gnawing of Sans emotions was growing steadily stronger, but you willed yourself to push it down, and ignore it. You were here, enjoying your friend-date with Mettaton, until the jealousy and rage was almost assaulting you, and you missed a step, and the robot easily caught you, his handsome features drawn in concern.

Behind him you could see the figure of Sans, fists clenched, and smile turned into a grimace and in the blink of an eye he was in front of you and Mettaton, “Darling, what is the matter, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“L E T H E R G O .”

His voice was low and left no room for negotiation. Surprised, Mettaton could sense that this was not the time to bite back, and he helped you right yourself before stepping back.

You didn’t understand why Sans was so angry but before you could speak he had grabbed your arm and everything went black.

You felt like every atom and particle in your being was trying to scatter, and the sensation of nothing chilled you to your very core, but then just as sudden as it came on you were standing in the living room of Sans and Papyrus’ place, his arm still firmly gripping you.

“why were you letting him touch you like that!?” His fangs were bared, the assault of his emotions washing over your SOUL bond, panic was blossoming in your chest. “you said it was just dancing, but that wasn’t just dancing!” His other hand grabbed your other arm painfully, and he was staring you down, his eye lights bright and face contorted in rage and hurt.

“It was just dancing!” Your heart was pounding and you started jerking away from him, “Stop Sans, Stop. You’re hurting me!” _Let me go! Let me go! Don’t hit me!_

“i trusted you, and you were stroking him, and you let him touch you!” He roared, and you shrank down, your breath locking up, as black dots danced across your vision. Yelling... _DON’T YELL AT ME!_ He yelled too and, then he hit you, and hit you, hit you.

You could feel it, _him_ grabbing at you, jerking you around, and you were defenseless, bound and beat.

 

“ _Why would you do it with that monster, and not me!” He screamed, his grip tightening. You felt the pressure in your face as you fought the urge to gasp or scream. He threw you down, pain exploding in your right cheek. “I love you! More than anyone else has loved you!” He hit you again, and again, and again._

“you’re mine, and only mine. i never want to see you touch another man!”

 

“ _I’ll love you and keep you forever_.”

 

You remembered the dark room, the bed, the smells, hopelessness. Pain, pain everywhere. _Trapped…_ _LET ME GO!_

“LET ME GO!” You wailed, your legs buckling body shaking uncontrollably.

“sweetheart?” Sans voice was distant, like a far off voice. “sweetheart, speak to me? oh god, i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean… i’m so sorry…”

You were sobbing? You were crouched on the floor, face went with tears and unable to speak, desperately shoving and kicking Sans away.

He was reaching for you, his face twisted with worry and hurt, but you didn’t want him to touch you. He scared you.

He made you remember.

“i’m so sorry, i’m so sorry, i’m… so… sorry…” He was kneeling in front of you sobbing, his hand clutching at his chest.

You couldn’t breathe, and your chest hurt so bad.

You were scared. You felt trapped. You wanted to run. You couldn’t run. _Run away?_ Where? _Make the pain stop?_ How? _Make the thoughts stop!_

“HUMAN! BROTHER! WHAT’S GOING ON?” Papyrus ran forward, sliding on his knees in front of you and Sans looking at you both frantically.

Sans voice was barely audible, “i fucked up paps. i… i…” His voice cracked, and Papyrus scooped you up into his arms, resting his forehead against yours.

“Human, it is okay. You are not alone. I am here with you, please take a deep breath.” His voice was uncharacteristically calm, and you clutched at him sobbing. He kept whispering reassurances, asking you to breathe, and finally after what felt like eternity you were able to take a shaky shallow breath. He smiled. “Good, let’s take another.” You did, and Sans watched with defeat, his expression forlorn.

Papyrus slowly talked you through everything, telling you over and over that he was here with you, and that you weren’t alone. He talked you through imagining a beautiful place with glowing stones in the ceiling and beautiful blue flowers that whispered encouraging thoughts, that you were strong, and beautiful, and cared for; That you weren’t alone, and you were very much loved, and these glowing blue flowers whispered these things too you as they swayed in the breeze under the blue glow of the star stones as he called them. He talked in detail of this place where the sounds of the waterfall could be heard in the distance, along with a soft melody.

As he talked, your breathing slowed, and your heart calmed.

His voice was soft and encouraging, and Sans watched, jealous to see his brother do something that he could not, to see his brother undo what he had done to his bonded mate.

Papyrus set you down, affectionately swiping a tear with this thumb before straightening up. “HUMAN, ARE YOU BETTER NOW?”

You smiled softly, “I am better, um,” You looked down at your heels, your face feeling puffy and hot. “I um,” Despite your panic subsiding you felt considerably spent, and your soul was calling out toward Sans which slightly made you want to start sobbing again. You wanted nothing more than to get away from him right now, but then part of you was yearning for him, seeking him.

It was the worst feeling in the world… to want to embrace the person who made you remember _that._ To want to seek comfort when you wanted to shove him away from you.

Sans stood awkwardly, unable to tear his gaze away from you, fidgeting.

“paps… i think we need a moment alone.”

Papyrus looked between you two, before looking back to his room. “THAT IS GOOD BECAUSE I LEFT THE OVEN ON! WHOOSPIE DOOPSY!” He sprinted off to his room, leaving just you and Sans.

“i’m so sorry, i… i didn’t mean…”

You held up your hand, shaking your head, “No. You listen to me,” Your voice wavered, “When you go psycho on me, I remember the shit that bastard did to me. I see things, I feel things.”

His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes, his smile trembling. “You… can’t do that… going apeshit because… I went out with a friend.” The flames of his rage and fear licking around your SOUL and Sans clenched and unclenching his fist.

“you were all over him.” His voice was steady, and his expression controlled.

“Have you ever watched a tango?”

“stop justifying yourself. you don’t understand… what its like, seeing you with another man.”

“I’m pretty sure Mettaton is gay, or at least not into me.”

“i can’t control this, this jealousy.” He raised his voice.

You took a deep breath, slowly releasing it, and closing your eyes for a moment and crossing your arms. “I’m not going to cut off my friendships because we’re bonded.”

“i’m not askin’ you to do that, i’m just askin’ you to not do things like that.”

“Like what?”

“like dress up for him, and be all over him.”

You let out a bit of an exasperated sigh, pushing your hair back. “I wasn’t all over him, but fine, whatever makes you chill.”

“i can’t stand the fact that you get all fancy for him, and watching you, i felt like i didn’t even know who you were.”

“You don’t.”

He paused, his eye lights focusing on you.

“You don’t know me, and I don’t know you. Sans, we didn’t date. We barely knew each other before we became a thing. We’ve known each other for like what, 2 months? I feel like you think this bond is going to compensate for us not knowing each other, but it won’t.”

He stared at you thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry that some of my friends make you feel uncomfortable, but I’m not going to quit seeing them because you don’t like it. Mettaton really really helped me when I was so lost. I owe him so much, and you need to understand, even though he can be abrasive and annoying is really is a good person.”

“i don’t like him.”

You covered your mouth, trying to repress a yawn, “I know, he’s a hard pill to swallow, but he is my friend.” You let your hand hang by your side as you looked at Sans, and he stood solemn. You took a cautious step forward, your mind screaming to get away, but you pushed past that feeling with your soul encouraging you forward, cautiously taking his hand. “You can’t get so worked up like that… ever… Sans, I just want to run away when you get like that. I’m still terrified.”

He winced, his other hand grasping your hand, his eye lights meeting yours.

“i won’t, sweetheart.”

You shook your head, biting your lip. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

He slowly brought your knuckles to this teeth, giving you a pseudo-skeleton kiss. “i won’t do it again.” you watched him guardedly, unsure of what to do next.

A knock on the door drew your attention, and you both recognized that silhouette. It was Mettaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully you all liked it *smiles and half shrugs*


	25. Breakeven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about how bonds work, and it's time for a real talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SPACEBALLS BATMAN! I have 825 kudos? I'm not worthy but I would be a fibber if I said I did not love it *starry eyes*
> 
> **I want to clarify last chapter Sans did NOT hit Reader. When she was talking about getting hit she having flashbacks to when she was kidnapped. Sans did grab her though which is a big no no. If he did ever lay a hand on Reader, welp, they'd be done...

_A knock on the door drew your attention, and you both recognized that silhouette. It was Mettaton._

* * *

Your heart stilled, and your breath was caught in your lungs.

“what is that useless robot doing here?” He snarled, and the fear in your chest resurged.

You had no idea who this person was before you, but this was not the Sans you knew, and you did not like him. You pulled your hand out of his grasp, and stepped away from him.

He turned to look at you, and his face unreadable.

For the first time you truly hated your bond with every fiber in your being, hated being attached to this person, feared him, hated hi-

“s t o p!” His voice reverberated in your skull, and he stepped forward, eyes panicky, reaching for you as your soul twisted painfully and black dots danced across your vision. You could feel yourself falling, legs buckling, but somewhere within you, you found the strength to hold on, to fight this dizziness.

You could feel him holding you, but everything sounded muffled.

Mettaton was saying something… Sans was cradling you. It was hard to understand what he was saying. Everything felt distant, darkness trying to consume you, but you pushed against it.

“what… going...you…”

“she…accident…breech…”

“…help…can’t…alone…”

“toriel…I’ll…she…”

He was holding you, you could feel him shaking, and for once his magic was cold; what could make magic cold? It washed over you, and you could feel that nothingness before subtle fuzzy sensations returned.

Now you could hear the muffled voice of Toriel, and Sans was talking, clutching you tighter.

It was strange, but being in this state, you felt detached from your emotions, and it gave you the opportunity to just… observe. You could tell something was wrong, but you just didn’t care. You were numb? No, it was more like you were ambivalent.

She sounded upset, he sounded contrite.

Waves of warm comforting magic started to wash over you, like the ocean, a gentle ebb and flow that tugged on you then pushed you, and you let yourself ride the waves, enjoying the gentle sensation, the fuzzy sounds growing quieter but the pain in your chest was unaffected, stabbing you repeatedly. The darkness encroached on your consciousness and soon you found yourself unable to resist anymore, and slowly you slipped into a restless slumber.

* * *

When you woke up, the sun was shining through the blinds, and you noticed you were in Toriel’s guest room. Sans was sleeping in a chair, his hand holding yours, his smile a frown, and his brows creased. You pulled your hand out of his, holding it to your chest.

You felt a mix of emotions, before closing your eyes, forcing deep breaths. You didn’t want to start crying right now.

You were so angry, and frustrated, but dammit, if seeing him hurting made you hurt too, and that stabbing sensation returned.

Sans sat up, clutching his chest, his eyes unfocused and panicked when his gaze fell on yours, and you thought he was going to break. He balled his fists, and screwed his eyes shut and hands trembling as broken apologies escaped his teeth.

You didn’t know what you wanted to say. You didn’t know if you wanted to snap at him, or start asking questions. You were so angry, and you were so sad, then seeing him hurting, even though you were mad at him you also didn’t want to see him like that. There were so many questions but you just didn’t know what to say or how to start so you stared and he kept whispering apologies.

“Why are you sorry?” Your voice was weak.

He froze, his gaze tentatively locking with yours.

You honestly wanted to know what he was sorry for, because he kept saying sorry, but if he was sorry for the wrong things… well, you would fix that.

“for overreacting. for grabbin’ you, and yelling. for… for making you remember.”

You nodded, your lips in a visible frown. That would be acceptable, but even with an apology you still were livid over what happened.

You wanted to speak, you wanted to scream at him, but you clenched your jaw, angry tears steadily streaming down your face.

You could sense that he wanted to touch you, to wipe your tears, to hold your face, but you didn’t want him to touch you at all, and you tensed, ready to push him away if he made a move.

You were gridlocked in a staring contest, his expression remorseful and yours seething.

There was a soft rap at the door, and you turned your head to see Toriel peek her head in. “Oh, I see you’re awake. I made pie.” She stepped in, holding a plate with a slice of warm pie, but you didn’t’ feel hungry.

Her gaze shifted between you both before she closed the door, and set the pie on the nightstand next to you, taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

“How are you feeling, my child?”

Your lips trembled, and clenched your fists as they sat in your lap, “Words cannot describe how I am.” The underlying rage was masked by calmness, and she raised a brow, concern flashing in her eyes. She glanced at Sans, who was frozen in place.

You could feel everything he felt; he was terrified, remorseful, and anxious.

“Sans, perhaps it would be best if you step out for a minute.”

He hesitated, looking toward you. “You should.” Your tone was cold, and you could feel his anguish.

He nodded, resigned and walked out, stopping at the doorway, turning to look at you. “i’m sorry.” Then he exited, the door clicking shut behind him.

You angrily scrubbed at the tears on your face, and you looked away. “I don’t want to talk.”

“That is fine,” her voice was laced with kindness and compassion, “I will do the talking. He told me what happened. That you upset him, and that he overreacted, causing you to have an episode. He said he handled you roughly, and screamed at you, and you broke down.”

The silence stretched, you grinding your teeth, your mind replaying the events of last night. She let out a sigh, resting a large furry paw on your leg.

“My child, you almost breeched your SOUL bond.”

What? You blinked, looking at her, the calm fury inside of you quieting down for a moment.

“Last night, you attempted to breech the bond, and it had adverse effects. Sans brought you here so that I could take care of you.”

Your stomach gave way as you realized that she knew that you and Sans were bonded, and your mind was doing a fast replay of everything but it was so muddled and you were confused. So much had happened, and your emotional state was a mess last night.

You remembered Sans acting… like someone else… but it was all hazy.

“What happened last night, it is something that is difficult for a monster to do.” She paused looking away, hurt crossing her features. “For a bond to be breeched, the mate has to have such a deep hatred for them, that their emotions override the soul bond, breaking it.”

It was like the missing puzzle piece of last night clicked into place and a light bulb went off.

Last night… you despised the skeleton before you, that stranger, and he terrified you. You could remember how intensely you felt, and that sharp sensation in your chest resurged, and you gasped, hand clutching at your chest.

“What happened to make you feel so strongly?” She leaned forward, her expression pained.

“He… “You winced, “He made me remember the kidnapping… and… he wasn’t acting like himself. It scared me, he scared me.” You were so sick of crying, but the tears just kept coming.

“He scared me. He wasn’t Sans, he was…” _Say it_ , your mind goaded _. Say that he was a_ **monster** _._

You felt Toriel wrap her warm furry arms around you as you sobbed, mumbling about your fears, about your anger, about how unfair it all was. How you hated this, that you hated that you accidentally bonded.

“My child, one does not accidentally bond.” She whispered soothingly, stroking your hair.

“But, I didn’t know I was consenting to the bond. I just wanted to live.”

She pulled back, her furry thumbs wiping away the tears on your cheeks, her smile patient. “Your soul knew what it was doing. It wanted this, it wanted him.”

She was the first person to say that.

“How can you be so sure?”

She laughed, musical and kind. “Souls… don’t just ‘bond’. It wanted to reciprocate, and you my dear, have an amazing opportunity before you. You love him.”

Your stomach gave way, and you pushed yourself back shaking your head.

“Souls cannot bond, even human ones, if they don’t love the person. There is a connection you share with him, a deep one. Why are you so scared of it?”

How could she see through you?

“I have lived a very long time, my dear. I have seen a lot, and I know when I see someone who is scared. Your emotions and your mind are getting in the way.”

“But… what about last night?” Your voice cracked.

She nodded, solemn, “You both will have to discuss your expectations, and what you can and cannot handle. Last night… shouldn’t have happened, but since it did, perhaps you both can make the best of it.”

You were thinking over everything that happened, everything that she had said when she spoke again.

“But you need to forgive him.”

You looked up, meeting her calm and level gaze. “I’m not ready.”

“I understand, but you need to be aware that the negative feelings may aide in a breech, and due to the nature of your soul-bond, you may not survive it.”

“What?” You looked at her warily.

She looked away for a moment, mulling over how she was going to explain, “The bond tethered your soul to your body, but because of the nature of your soul bond, it’s changing your body’s composition. A severing of the bond may rebound and your body may not be able to survive the shock, do you understand?”

Your brows drew together, lost on her explanation.

“His soul bond is altering the way your body handles magic, but without that bond, you would not be able to handle his magic, or any magic. When I was performing a healing spell… I couldn’t help but notice your composition has shifted. It’s not like a monsters or humans. It’s… difficult to explain.”

“When I passed out?”

She nodded. “If he didn’t distract you, you would have successfully breeched.”

 _Oh_.

She patted your leg, and stood up. “I’ll give you some time to process everything,” And she made her way out. You sat there, numb.

He had saved your life again, although this time he was the one to endanger you. You closed your eyes, slowing your breathing, wanting, desiring to feel his soul. Like a flicker, you felt him respond, and the feeling overwhelmed you, his regret and disquiet, and you withdrew yourself, your eyes falling to your lap.

Your mind hurt, your soul hurt… and that was when you realized your arms didn’t hurt, and you glanced them over, noting that they were healed… You closed your eyes, visibly frowning. Of course she healed that… so you couldn’t see what he did to you.

His strength…

His speed…

The intensity of his emotion…

Just who was he? That lazy demeanor was deceiving to the damage he could cause, the havoc he was capable of wreaking, and even when you saw him FIGHT so many weeks ago, he was holding back. If he wanted to break you, then make sure no one found you… if he got carried away…

You had never seen a monster with the capabilities he had.

And that monster was your bonded mate, he was attached to your soul, and had laid a possessive claim to you, and would destroy anything that dared to impede him, possibly including you. You shivered, and opened your eyes.

The urge to pee was too much so you slid out of bed and made your way to the bathroom. On the way you could hear Sans in the living room idly joking with Frisk and Toriel.

He was much better at pretending nothing was wrong, about pretending that he was _safe_ and easygoing, and that infuriated you. The Sans you had met was funny, easygoing, and only cared about his brother and closest friends, but your partner, mate, boyfriend was completely different; he was possessive, jealous, and secretive.

Did he pull the wool over your eyes? Is that why things escalated the way they did?

After taking care of business, you looked in the mirror and grimaced.

Make up was smudged like crazy and you looked like a hooker that serviced clowns. You took lotion to a piece of toilet paper and began removing the makeup residue.

Finished with that, exited and made your way to the living room.

Frisk perked up seeing you, and ran over excitedly, hugging you, a small smile tugging at your lips.

“Aunty, are you feeling better.”

“Slowly.” You said softly, returning their hug with as much enthusiasm. When you looked up, your eyes met Sans anxious ones, and for the first time today you didn’t surge with rage, but instead you felt numb, and couldn’t bring yourself to even smile.

“Do you want to stay for lunch?”

You shook your head slowly, “I need to go home, and take care of some errands,” Your eyes looked up to Sans. “Whenever your ready.”

“i’m ready now,” He shuffled over to you, hesitating to take hold of you. You stepped closer, and gently wrapped your arms around him, the smell of snow and pine needles soothing you, even if only a fraction, and he gently placed his bony phalanges on your hips.

As quickly as the cold nothingness of the void came over you, it receded and you were standing in your and Sans’ room. You were still holding him and you buried your face into his hoodie, the melancholy like a heavy weight on your chest, and his arms around you tightened only a fraction.

“i’m so sorry.”

“Me too,” You took a shuddering breath, knowing that the person you longed to embrace you was someone you didn’t know, and could easily terrify you.

“i was afraid i was going to lose you.”

“You almost did,” Your voice was a ghost of a whisper, and you felt his body shudder.

“i don’t want to lose you.”

“Me either.”

You pulled back and he reached out, holding your hand, “do you really hate me?”

Hearing that question sent a stab of sorrow into your SOUL, and you took a wavering breath. “Last night you weren’t you. You scared me, you… I didn’t feel like I was looking at you. The intensity of your emotions, I was terrified.”

He closed his eyes, exhaling.

“Can I please shower? Afterwards we can talk, and I mean really talk.” you felt sticky and gross and you knew yourself enough to know a shower would help settle you down.

He tensed, and you could tell he really didn’t want too, but he gave you a reluctant nod.

You took a long time in the shower, your mind thinking over the main points you wanted to go over. You didn’t want to talk about too much, but wanted to focus on the core issues, how to deal with his jealousy, and how you could help prevent freak-outs like that, and him triggering you. Stepping out of the shower, you wrapped a towel around your frame, the cold air making your skin prickle. You quickly stepped into Sans room, and started rummaging through your bags for clothes when you heard Sans groan.

You peeked over your shoulder, his eyes fastened onto you and his face bright blue. You felt your cheeks flush, and resumed looking for something comfortable to wear, wondering if you should change in front of him or if you should go back to the bathroom, and you were kicking yourself for not grabbing clothes earlier.

“i can leave if you’d like.”

“No, you're fine.” You replied automatically. Why were you being awkward, you had already seen each other naked so it wasn’t like he didn’t know what you looked like without the towel.

Settling on sweatpants and a t-shirt with a sports bra you changed. You honestly didn’t care what you wore, and would probably end up taking a nap soon since you were already exhausted. Feeling a little better (you still wondered why shower’s did that), you sat on the bed cross legged before your skeleton boyfriend.

“I wanted to thank you for your apologies,” You began softly. “I am aware that my outing with Mettaton was past your comfort level, and I will do my best to make sure that my actions do not push you to that point again. With that said, I need you to tell me where this line is. I will not cater to you being emotional or brooding. I expect you to communicate things like, “I am not comfortable with you dancing intimately with another person’ or whatever is bothering you, but I will not allow our bond to come in-between my friendships, and I want you to understand I’m not putting these friendships over you, but I shouldn’t have to compromise my friendships for you, and vice versa.”

“ok.”

You closed your eyes, and sucked in a deep breath of air. Ugh, one word responses were your biggest pet peeve when arguing and you had intense fights with Jacob over that…

“Just ‘ok’?” You tried to hide the annoyance in your voice.

“what else do you want me to say? it’s not like I can argue with that.”

Your eye twitched, but with everything that transpired you knew this wasn’t a battle worth picking.

“So, now that I said that, what do you want to say?”

He looked at his hands, and you sat there waiting. As the silence stretched you started looking around the room, your focus shifting. Was he stonewalling you? Was he taking a long time to think of a reply? Ugh, you forgot how much you hated these relationship talks… At least you were sitting and not standing.

You looked to him again, and he was staring at the wall.

“Are you thinking of what to say?”

His eyelights slid toward you, and his permanent-grin shifted into a deeper frown. “i need you to give me a heads up when you are going to hang out with other people.” Part of you bristled at the idea of having to be accountable to someone, but a little voice in your mind told you to be quiet and listen. “just keep me in the loop with what you’re doing.”

You opened your mouth to bite back that you didn’t have to, but you closed it, your eyes fluttering shut as you started to think back to your relationship with Jacob. It was second nature to keep him in the loop on things, so why were you so resistant with Sans? You reasoned that it had to do with control. What your relationship needed was transparency, on both your ends.

“Fair, but in exchange, I need complete and total transparency. I need you to be as open to me as I will be to you.”

When you opened your eyes, he was looking at you, but his smile was strained and nervous and he was breaking out in a sweat.

“We haven’t been honest with each other, and that’s hurting us. I was so honest with Jacob, and he was with me, and it was hard, and it sucked. It sucked when he told me how I wasn’t being the wife I should be, and it hurt him when I did the same. Transparency sucks, but without it, our relationship, whatever we are, it’ll be a lie.”

“why are you bringing him up?” he growled, and you blinked.

“He was my only successful relationship. Why wouldn’t I take the good things I learned from that and apply it to us! I want us to work, I really do.”

He growled again, looking away.

“What is your problem?”

“just the idea of… you thinking about him. about…” He jumped up, and you reached for him but he jerked himself away.

You could feel jealousy, so faintly.

He was jealous… he was… jealous of Jacob?

“Sans?” Your brow was drawn in concern, your hand still reaching for him.

He turned to look at you, and your heart hurt seeing his expression twisted in agony, “sharing any part of you with anyone, i just want to keep you all to myself. i don’t understand this need, but the idea of you giving other parts of yourself to anyone else… it… it just…”

You wanted to bite back, throw your hands up, get frustrated but somewhere deep inside you knew there was something deeper, something he didn't know how to communicate. He was trying to say something but he didn't know how, he didn't know that he wasn't saying it.

“i love you so much… so much… and…”

And it dawned on you, you pushed yourself off the bed, wrapping your arms around him.

“Sans, I am yours, and I always will be. I am your SOUL mate, and you are mine.” He was scared, his jealousy was rooted in his insecurity with your relationship. His insecurity with himself.

He wrapped his arms around you, and you felt his body shudder with sobs. “i don’t deserve you. i just hurt you, and i scare you.”

You hugged him tighter, shaking your head.

“We’ll get better at this. You’ll quit doing that scary ‘I AM GOING TO END YOU’ thing, and I’ll work through this PTSD crap, and communicate with you better. We’ll figure this out, we’ve only got our whole lives.”

“what if i make you breech your bond?”

“Don’t.”

He laughed awkwardly between sobs, and you just held him as he calmed down. You pulled back and he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, before cupping your face. You stared into his bright white eyelights, and he your eyes before he closed them leaning in for a kiss which you met. It was simple, soft and sweet, and when you parted you led him to the bed.

You pulled him in for a kiss, and he gently eased you down.

As soon as your head hit the pillow a wave of exhaustion overcame you and you found yourself trying to keep your eyes open as Sans peppered you with kisses.

He laughed, his face pressed in the crook of his neck.

“don’t tell me you’re going to sleep this one out?”

You let out a little moan, your body relaxing entirely, curling into Sans.

* * *

 You woke with the sun low on the horizon, and a quick glance at your phone told you it was 7 in the evening. You were surprised to find that you had slept most of the day, and when you sat up your back felt stiff. You saw a text from Mettaton asking how you were doing, but you put your phone down. You would text him in a bit, when you felt up to it.

The door opened and Sans peeked his head in, his smile softening. “hey, i got food.” He walked in, holding a bag from Grillby’s the smell wafting into the room, but you had no appetite.

“Sans?” He sat down next to you, pulling out a burger and handing it to you; it was still warm.

“hm?”

"Why did Mettaton come by last night,"

Sans let out a humorless chuckle, "to return your shawl and wallet thing."

"Clutch," you corrected and he shrugged. You fiddled with the burger wrapper, “Why does Toriel know so much about SOUL bonds?”

He pulled out a burger for himself, and then looked at you. “she used to be asgore’s soul mate.”

You had met Asgore once. He seemed nice, and it was obvious he had a thing for Toriel. You glanced down at your burger, _what did King Asgore do to cause Toriel, one of the most nurturing and selfless people you know, to breech her bond?_

Then you remembered Toriel mentioning something else, something about your soul and your body. “Sans… what’s happening to me?”

He had already taken a bite out of his burger, “what do you mean,, sweetheart?”

You stared at the food in your lap, still not hungry. “Toriel said that my body was different, that I wasn’t quite human but not monster. She mentioned something to do with your soul...?”

When you looked up, his eyelights were gone replaced by bottomless voids of darkness, "what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk is cheap... lol jk, it's just annoying to write. I personally am not a fan of them, they tend to be awkward (maybe just mine), but meh, gotta happen...
> 
> Well anyway, I hope it all came out okay. :)


	26. Mess Is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hold on, my darling  
> This mess was yours,  
> Now your mess is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m sure you’re all like, ‘what the hell woman? You said weekly updates? Yeah, I kinda failed you all hard, sorry. At least I updated, amirite *points finger guns* Alrighty then, I’ll go sit in my shame corner…
> 
> Seriously though, a huge part of the delay is we’re about to hit a crap ton of legal stuff, and the last time I tried to BS my way through that, I was found out >.> so I’ve been doing some research to try to make this sound as plausibe-ish, but it might show that I don’t know jack… but hey, at the end maybe I can be an amateur lawyer ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Also, 900 kudos! Like, whaaaa…? How? I’m humbled… very incredibly humbled.

_You stared at the food in your lap, still not hungry. “Toriel said that my body was different, that I wasn’t quite human but not monster. She mentioned something to do with your soul...?”_

_When you looked up, his eyelights were gone replaced by bottomless voids of darkness, "what?"_

* * *

 

“You didn’t notice?” Your voice was so quiet, and his reaction threw you off. Sans seemed so perceptive and aware of everything, to see him rattled _no pun intended_ , scared you

His eyelights had returned and they were darting wildly back and forth, and you could see his mind was running a thousand miles a minute trying to make sense of this bombshell of information. With decisive nod, he put his food down and pulled out his phone, bringing up his contact information before holding it to his head, and walking out of the room.

And the warm burger still sat in your hands, the smell upsetting your stomach.

When was the last time you ate?

Yesterday… you had a light dinner with Mettaton, and even then you weren’t very hungry. Actually, now that you thought about it, you hadn’t been very hungry lately.

Was that part of whatever was going on with your body?

Putting the burger back into the bag, you jumped up, and made your way into the bathroom, and sat on the counter in front of the mirror. Leaning up close you were examining your eyes, but they were the same. If anything, the bags under your eyes were a little darker then normal, but then you haven’t slept well so, that was obviously a result of that.

You pinched your cheeks, aaaaannnnndddd, yeah that still hurts. Oh, yep, it’s red. So your body still seemed to be the same.

Quick look at your side, annnddd, okay, it’s a healed over scar. You already knew that. C-section scar is still there, and the skin around that is still numb.

You climbed off the counter top, squishing your face, and drawing your brows in, before a snort escaped. Toriel said that you were different but you still felt the same, and your body still reacted the same… well except the fact that you weren’t hungry like usual.

But just because you weren’t hungry didn’t mean you shouldn’t eat. You could force yourself; you’ve done it before.

You heaved a sigh, and exited the bathroom. Whatever was going on, you seemed to be okay… maybe you would schedule a physical just to make sure all was well. That would be wise, right? Unless… they found something different about you that they wanted to study, and then what if you became a case file, and then doctors came all around the world to study you, and they turned you into a test subject…

You could hear Sans chatting with Toriel, his voice low. Was he afraid of you over hearing? Was he trying to keep things from you? You peeked your head into the living room, and his back was turned toward you. You couldn’t help the annoyance that bubbled in your chest. Didn’t you just have a talk about transparency?

“i can’t do that! we could get caught!” You heard him whisper. “tori, no, you don’t get it…” Tori? “she’s scared,” are you scared? You wouldn’t say that you were scared per say… “i mean, i guess I could do that,” what the heck was he talking about?

You were debating on sitting on the couch in front of him, or going back into the bedroom…

“hey sweetheart, are you doin’ ok?” Sans had got off the phone, and you snapped out of your thoughts. You were spacing out, standing there.

“Uh, yeah,” You shook your head, and forced a smile. “I guess I mean, what is fine?” You looked at him questioningly, and he quirked a brow. “I mean, in the grand scheme of things, we label things normal and fine, but really what is normal?” His expression shifted into a confused one, and you snickered. “I’m sorry, I’m just being an existential weirdo.” His chest heaved with a sigh, and he guided you back to the bedroom.

Once in the room he pulled out the burger you had put back in the bag and handed it to you, his expression stern. “you need to eat.”

You nodded, slowly unwrapping the burger, taking a small bite. As good as it tasted, you knew eating this was going to be a challenge as long as you had no appetite. Sans watched expression relaxed, but the fidgeting of his fingers betrayed his relaxed demeanor.

“tori said that my soul is influencing your soul… to make you better suited as my soulmate. it’s uh… well, it’s complicated.”

You looked down at the burger in your lap, and gentle tapping on your hands drew your attention, you looking up into his gaze.

“ya gotta eat sweetheart. i know you don’t feel like it, but you still have to.” You reluctantly took another bite, and waved the burger at him. “good girl,” He tried to pat your head, but you waved his hand away and he glowered.

“’m nom ah dahg!” You mumbled, mouth full of food, and you deliberately chewed.

The grin on his face stretched and he reached out again, this time his hand ruffling your hair. You swatted his hand away, swallowing your bite. “Why?” You whined, and his smile softened, his eyes flicking back to the food. Of course you knew why, he was worried about you. You took another bite, thoughtfully chewing the food.

Once you ate half the burger, you wrapped it back up and slipped it back into the bag. A quick glance at your phone yielded that it was barely past 8 in the evening. You weren’t tired, but you also weren’t very alert. You didn’t want to just sit around for the next couple hours, but you also didn’t know what you wanted to do.

Sans had pulled out his laptop and now was engrossed into his work, hands busily typing away on the computer, and he seemed pretty interested in what he was doing.

The sudden urge to want to annoy Sans bubbled up, and you really needed to distress. Oh, you were going to get soooo under his skin, er, bones. You scooted over to him, and bit his shoulder.

Well… biting bone was kind of weird.

He startled and gave you a wide eyed stare. “I’m bored.” You stated, “Play with me.”

“what are you doing?” He laughed, but it was that all too familiar ‘you’re acting weird’ laugh. Oh, how many times did you plague your poor late husband that he ‘laughed’ like that… and now Sans was to be subjected to your boredom.

“I’m bored, play with me.” You whined with the dignity of a 27 year old.

He snorted, before his finger traced along the side of your face. The idea of biting his finger, teased your imagination but without the proper preamble you knew you would freak him out… then your mind wandered and the question of if he was ticklish.

He must’ve seen your expression change because he leaned back, eyeing you warily. “sweetheart, you’re actin’ funny.”

“I’m just bored, don’t tell me I’m rattling your bones,” You were so pleased with your pun you started giggling, and he let out a humored chuckle. You leaned in close to him, your lips lightly brushing his teeth, and he grabbed you pulling you in to deepen the kiss, but you pulled back just enough to lightly brush his teeth with your lips.

“Nu uh,” You teased, eyes half lidded, trailing feathery kisses on the corner of his mouth.

“don’t be like that, sweetheart.”

Your hands danced along his ribs gently probing, and he twisted away, giving you a betrayed glare. “That’s cute.”

“stop ribbin’ me.”

Even when under duress he could still rattle off a pun or two, “Heh, can’t help it. I just want to jump your bones,” You replied playfully, making a move to tickle him again, but he disappeared and you fell face first into the blanket. Pouting, you sat up, and turned around to see him standing defensively at the foot of the bed. “Let me tickle youuuu.” You drawled, and he gave you a flat look.

“nope.”

You flopped onto the bed, heaving a sigh, “No fun.” You grumbled, and he cautiously sat on the bed, putting the laptop back on his lap, and began typing again. “Really?” You looked up at him, exasperated.

He flashed you an apologetic smile, “it’s work related… and might give us some answers about what’s going on with you.”

It was sweet that he was worried over you which was encouraging him to do some extra stuff with his work, but after the craptastic weekend you both had, you just wanted to spend time with him, but he was so absorbed into his little project. Grumbling you grabbed your phone, pulling up your Netflix app to watch a movie.

“Would you be cool with it, if we got a TV for your room?” You thought that maybe you would like to play video games and watch TV late at night.

“hm… this is our room, sweetheart. do what you want.” He replied absently, attention absorbed into whatever was on the screen of the computer.

Our room…? You looked about the little space, not really feeling any ownership with it. If anything, you felt more like a couch crasher, or a squatter or something… a live in girlfriend?

None of these titles appealed to you. “I feel like I just intruded into your life… it feels weird...”

The typing stopped, and you could feel Sans eyes on your back. “why would you think that?” His tone sounded off, hurt almost.

You shrugged, staring at your phone, but not really paying attention. “Like, at first we were all cool, then bam! We’re whatever we were, and it was weird, and we didn’t have a choice but to be together, and to make it easier on us, you just brought me into your home, and I feel like Papyrus is just awkwardly dragged along…”

“it’s not like that,” Your skeleton boyfriend said softly.

“YES HUMAN! I WAS EAGER TO INVITE YOU TO BE A PART OF OUR HOME! PLEASE DO NOT EVER FEEL LIKE YOU ARE UNWELCOME!” Papyrus yelled through the wall.

You snorted with laughter, and sat up, staring at the wall, a smile tugging at your lips. “Papyrus, you’re the coolest!” You replied, and flashed Sans a lazy smile, and mouthed a “thank you.”

* * *

 

You woke up to your alarm, face buried into the feather down blanket, warm content and… “Sans?” You sat up, looking around but the room was empty. Retrieving your phone, you turned off the alarm, swiping past your notifications seeing a text from Sans.

_had to be at work early today, see you later tonight_

“Boo,” you said softly, and flopped back in the bed, staring at the ceiling. When your second alarm went off, you dragged yourself out of the bed reluctantly, the bitter cold air anything but welcoming.

You had barely got yourself situated in your little cubical when you got a call from an unknown number. Heaving a sigh, you grabbed your phone and started for the break room, answering the call.

“Hello?” A woman on the other side answered, asking for you. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Hi, I am so sorry for getting to you late, I’m Amy, your victims advocate.”

“Oh, um, what’s that?”

“My job is to make sure that the with the pending case, I assist you in anyway I can, to make this as painless as possible. Anyway, I wanted to meet with you at your earliest convenience.”

After some back and forth, you brought up some concerns and wanting to get things addressed as soon as possible, agreed to meet her after lunch. You went to your boss to tell him you had an emergency appointment, and requested to finish the reports at home to make up hours.

He was surprisingly okay with it. Not really happy, but not bothered either.

Since all this began, you were surprised you still had a job after all the madness that had interfered with your work.

* * *

 

Amy looked to be in her mid thirties with a cute long bob, and straight dark brown hair. She greeted you warmly, even going in for a hug, which really freaked you out, but not wanting to offend her, smiled and gave her a stiff hug back, even throwing in the awkward pat.

Settling in, she started going over your options, having a written statement read to the courts if you wished to keep your identity secret, or testifying in person. She brought up the services she offered, as well as her access to resources. She reassured you several times over that the objective of her job is to take off as much stress as possible due to the nature of the crime committed against you, but to make sure that you get justice. She said that you wouldn’t even have to see Bram Allan, the man who did this to you.

She asked for your account of the story, while reading over papers, you assumed them to be your initial statement that the detectives collected right after the incident. It was strange as you recounted the story… as that was what it felt like, a story, not something that really happened to you. It seemed so unreal that you were targeted like that… until you had random panic attacks, then you could clearly remember as if you were in the moment, which reminded you.

“I am in need of a psychiatrist, and I was wondering who you would recommend since your job is, well this.” You waved your had to yourself smiling awkwardly. Man, this was so weird.

She nodded, handing over a card. “I’ll give him a call after our meeting, he should be able to get you in this week. He’s a friend of mine, and he’s helped a lot of victims I’ve referred.”

Alright! One of your major things down, and after this meeting you could call his office and get that set up. Tucking that away in your purse, she started speaking.

“The prosecuting team is going for everything they can here. They want to make sure that your justice is achieved. Granted it’s a complicated case, at least your side will be fairly linear to handle.”

That was a really weird thing to say, you looked up at her. “How is it complicated? He kidnapped me and almost killed me?”

She gave you a peculiar look, “Because he’s filling a third party complaint.”

“What?”

“He’s prosecuting that skeleton monster that saved you.”

Your felt nauseous, your blood running cold, you tried to ask her how, or why, for what, but words alluded you and you just stared, mouth moving but no sounds coming out.

She gave you a twitchy smile, “You didn’t know, did you?”

“He’s suing Sans?” You choked out, terror mingling with rage, and Amy’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “For what?”

Amy shrugged, “I don’t, um, have all the details. I just know about your case.”

The chair you were sitting in toppled over as you stood up so suddenly, phone in hand. You had already dialed Sans, and it was ringing. It went to voice mail.

You growled, and hit the _End Call_ button, and pulled out your texting app,

**Me 2:04 pm**

**I know you’re getting sued. We’re going to talk about this. I’m so pissed that you hid this from me, and if you give me any excuses, so help me… I’m so angry I can’t even do this over text right now. As soon as I’m done with my victim advocate, we’re meeting up.**

You hit send, and sat back down forcing a smile. It took everything in you to not chuck your phone into the ground and screech like a barbarian.

Your phone started ringing. One look down, and Sans picture was on the background. You swiped the ignore button, and folded your hands on your lap.

“I am so sorry about that.” You said through gritted teeth, and it took everything within you to not start screaming and flipping tables. You had just had a talk about transparency, and here he was, hiding this little tidbit… that your stalker was suing him.

“May I ask what your connection with that Sans is?” She was giving you a wary look, kind of like you had grown a third eye.

“He’s my boyfriend.” You replied without missing a beat, and she gasped.

“Oh shit… I mean, sorry, that was unprofessional.” She covered her mouth, cheeks turning red. You laughed at her little slip of the tongue. “Wow, that really does make this complicated.”

“So, what is a third party complaint?”

She straightened her back, her hands moving slightly as she talked. Ah, she was a hand talker. “Well, the best way I can describe it, we have party A and they sue party B. Party B has a fault with party C, but party A doesn’t have a fault with Party C, but because of actions involved with party A that affected party B, he can sue party C. The way you explained your story, so you were kidnapped and tortured. Mr. Allan, then was attacked by your boyfriend Sans, and because he attacked him, even though it was to save you, he used magic which is considered a weapon in this type of case. He’s suing him for attacking him with magic.”

“It was in self-defense, and in my defense. Sans didn’t do anything until after that jerk tried to hurt him.”

She smiled apologetically, “That’s not up for me to decide, but the court system. I would strongly advise you talk this over with your boyfriend and his attorney.”

“Would,” You closed your eyes, lips thinning. “Would, Sans getting sued alter how we handle the case for me?”

She looked away, her smile wavering. “Possibly… it would depend on the evidence submitted, and what his attorney advises. But no matter what, I’m still your advocate, and I’ll do whatever I can to help you get the outcome _you_ want.”

You smiled wryly, unless she could just make this whole mess disappear she couldn’t help you get the outcome you really wanted.

You finished up discussing what needed to be covered, and she gave you her card, and said as soon as you left she’d call her psychiatrist friend. Feeling hollow on the inside, you stepped out of her office, and pulled out your phone.

**Sans the Skeleton 2:06 pm**

**ok… you’re right. i shouldn’t have hid that from you. we’ll talk asap.**

You pulled out your phone, and hit his contact information.

“hello?”

“Hi.” Your tone was contrite.

“i’m sorry.”

“I am very angry with you.”

“i know.”

“I may regret this question, but, how long have you known that he was going to sue you?”

“since wednesday, I got a court summons in the mail. it’s ok though, i hired a attorney, and-“

“Uh, no, it’s not okay. Just… let’s not do this over the phone, please?”

“ok. where do you want to meet?”

You shook your head, already in your car, starting it up. “I don’t know, honestly, I’m still reeling from the fact that that asshole can sue you, and I have to call this psychiatrist to schedule an appointment, and I still have to go over some reports for work, and...”

“hey, hey, calm down. how about you take care of calling the people you need to, and when you’re finished with that, i’ll meet you at home.”

You let out a sigh, and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“ok. i’ll see ya in a bit. be safe.”

“I will… and you too.”

“heh, you know me. too lazy to get into trouble.”

“Ha! Says the guy getting sued.”

“hey, i object to that.”

A small smile tugged at your lips, “You’re so silly.”

“guilty as charged.”

You snorted, a small chuckle escaping, “You got anymore for me?”

“i plead the fifth,” His tone sounded humored, and you could hear the grin in his voice, which made you smile.

“I’ll call you in a bit.”

“ok, sounds good. bye.”

“Love you. Bye.” As soon as the words left your lips, you quickly hit the end call button, your eyes wide and heart pounding. Did you seriously just tell him you loved him? And like that? Then hang up on him? Welp... tonight was going to be an interesting night.

Your mind was going a thousand miles a minute. What do you do? Should you call him back? No! That would be really weird… you have to tell someone what just happened… You should tell Undyne what happened.

“Yo, what’s up nerd?”

“I told Sans I loved him, then I hung up.”

“What?”

“Well, I was telling him bye anyway, but ‘love you’ slipped out, and I just ended the call because I didn’t know what to do. Ahh, my heart won’t stop pounding.”

“You are soooo cute.” Her tone was slightly patronizing, and you wrinkled your nose. “It’s about time you confessed.”

“About time? Undyne, we just started dating. I mean, isn’t too soon to say stuff like that?”

“You’re sleeping with the guy, your soul bonded as his mate, and you just moved in with him, and you’re worried that saying ‘I love you’ is too soon?”

Ouch, healthy dose of perspective really put that into place. “Okay, okay, you made your point.” In the back of your mind you couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that you were supposed to do something… call someone…

“Just stop worrying about going too fast. I mean, the only thing you could do at this point that would be rushed is getting pregnant and we all know that ain’t happening,” she started laughing, and you chuckled awkwardly.

“Yeah, how would that even work?” Your brain was completely hijacked by that awkward last minute confession, and now talks of babies… That hit a raw nerve, “So yeah, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay, punk! Hey, Alph wanted to get together this weekend.” You remembered what you were supposed to do, you were supposed to call the psychiatrist.

“Yeah, just text me the details. Hey, I have to make a few calls.”

You bid farewell, and pulled out the card Amy gave you. Dialing his number, once you gave your name, and brought up that Amy referred you, the secretary put you on hold. When she came back, she said she could get you in this week, Wednesday or Thursday, and you chose Wednesday. The earlier you could start, the better. As much as you didn’t want to do this, you knew you needed help dealing with this stuff, at least right now. Hopefully at some point you would be well enough off that you could cope on your own, but right now, with everything stacking against you, you could use all the professional help you could get.

* * *

 

You had arrived at the brother’s house, but had yet to call Sans. If not for your little phone blurb, he would probably already be here. You patted your cheeks, glass of wine sitting on the coffee table. You had opened a bottle, and was drinking a glass to help calm down.

“It’s okay girl. People confess all the time, and hey, he might not bring it up,” you reassured yourself. “It’s no big deal. So you haven’t told anyone that you love them since Jacob. It’s no big deal. No, big, deal,” you pulled out your phone bringing up his contact info.

**Me 2:43 pm**

**Hey hot stuff. I’m home.**

As soon as you hit send you cringed. Did you really just call him ‘hot stuff’? Oh jeez, you really were in a tizzy over this. Another sip of wine, and a deep breath.

“hey, rough day?” Sans said at the doorway, giving your wine glass a questioning look.

You nodded, “Yeah, but not nearly as rough as the sex we’re going to have tonight.” You scrunched up your face as soon as the words left your mouth.

Sans eyelights grew bright and small as he stared at you, his smile slack. You glanced at him warily, very aware of the heat burning your cheeks when you noticed him holding a bag.

“What’s in the bag?”

He looked down at the bag, then back at you, clearing the space between you. “i grabbed some equipment from work. thought i could take a look at some stuff.”

You pulled back slightly, warily looking the equipment. “I may not work in a top secret lab, but I’m pretty sure all the equipment is supposed to stay there.”

He grinned sheepishly, “i thought taking care of you was more important. anyways this was the easiest thing to transport. everything else is too big to move.”

“Sans,” Your tone was firm as you set down your wine glass. “Before we even start to get into whatever,” You motioned toward the hi-tech stolen lab equipment, “is. We have other things to talk about… like the fact that my stalker is suing you, and that you neglected to tell me, and that it may impact how I handle my portion of the case.”

He sighed, closing his eyes. The moment between you stretched, and finally his hand hovered over yours hesistantly. You grabbed it, pursing your lips and giving him a flat look. He opened his eyes, and looked away. “i was just tryin’ to protect you. seeing how worked up you got over him… i didn’t want to add more stress to that. i got a really good lawyer, the one that works with tori,” You tried to hide the wince at his nickname for the woman. Tried and failed, because he noticed it, giving you a quizzical look before a playful smile tugged on his grin. “are you jealous?”

You shrugged awkwardly, “I don’t know… it’s weird knowing you have a little bit of a past with her, and a nickname for her. I mean, no one else calls her Tori, but it’s whatever. Right now, we’re talking about the case. Amy, my victims advocate said that because of the third party claim, if I want to help your part of the case, it would impact how I handled mine. She advised that we hired a private attorney, which it sounds like you already did… and… man,” You sat back, resting your head against the back of the couch. “I’m just… I can’t believe this is really happening, it all feels surreal.”

He smiled crookedly, nodding. “i’ll give my lawyer a call tomorrow, k?”

“K,” You flashed the skeleton a lazy smile.

His eyelights grew bigger and brighter as he set the contraption on the coffee table in front of you, “now, let’s science.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time :)


	27. Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Reader is looking to take care of business, Undyne is looking to just let off steam - and she's going to take Reader and Papyrus along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really isn’t any excuse for why I haven’t updated. I hit a writer’s block, and I just shelved the story, instead of trying to push through.
> 
> I love the community here on Ao3. You guys are so incredibly supportive, and I just don’t deserve it *gross sobbing* You’re all just sooooo cool, and I’m just a dweeb. 
> 
> Also, I did try writing smut (see chapter 21 - obviously), but I just, meh, anyway, I'm just going to close the door with intimate stuff, so if you were looking forward to smut, I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable writing it :(  
> Idk...Maybe I'll try to fit in one more scene... We'll see :p
> 
> Also... 987 kudos??? What the heck?? For realz!! Yahoo!!!

Science? You eyed the contraption, and them him, blood draining from your face and your stomach churning. You opened your mouth to speak, but you didn’t even know where to start, other than the fact that you felt like an experiment all of a sudden.

“Is it safe?” That was a good start.

He shrugged and nodded, “for the most part.”

“What does it do?”

“’s supposed to break down the magic in your body and analyze it,” You raised an eyebrow, eyeing him skeptically.

“What kind of experiments are you conducting at your work?”

He laughed heartily at your expression, putting a bony hand on your knee comfortingly, “don’t worry sweetheart. it’s safe.”

“You’re deflecting.”

His grin widened, pulling out little suction cups. “i’mma need you to lift up your shirt.”

“Okay, now you’re just scaring me.”

“don’t tell me i’m getting a reaction out of ya.”

You gave him an incredulous look, before snorting. “Did you just make a pun?”

“i can’t believe that you are askin’ me that, think ya know a guy after becomin’ his mate.”

“Oh, don’t you feign ignorance with me, Sans.” You start lifting up your shirt, and giving him a playful glare. He moved in attaching the little contraptions and you gasped, and tried to not shrink away from the cold suction cups.

“heh, sorry. guess that wasn’t very n _ice_ of me.”

“Gee, thanks.” You deadpanned as he attached more. He put his hands on yours, and gently guided your hands down, his eye lights meeting your own.

“you know you’re so brave.” His voice was soft, and you felt your cheeks warm, eyes darting away.

“Ha, I don’t know about ‘brave.’ Maybe stubborn, or persistent.” When you glanced back over, he was giving you annoyed glare. You smiled sheepishly, “I don’t feel brave, I’m barely keeping up with everything.”

His hand came up, cupping your face, smiling softly, “and you’re doing great, and how patient you’re being with all of this, and i’m just amazed to have a mate like you.”

You definitely felt your cheeks blush and you smiled shyly looking away, “Thank you Sans.”

“no problem sweetheart.” He pulled his hand away and began tinkering on the machine. The lights began flash, and whir, as he watched it with rapt interest. Your eyes would dart between him and the device, unable to make sense of what was going on. While you were focusing on the machine you failed to realize that Sans had pulled out a clipboard and was jotting down notes furiously.

His eye lights darted to you, and to the machine. Whatever he saw, it was something that he didn’t expect. You waited patiently for the machine to analyze whatever it was analyzing before asking anything.

“So… What’s the prognosis, Dr. Sans?”

His cheeks flushed blue with magic as he scratched his cheekbone, “uh, why are ya calling me doc?”

“Aren’t you a doctor? Don’t tell me, that makes you shy?” You teased, and his blush deepened. That was incredibly sweet, being able to fluster him like that. You tried to smile coyly and muster up your sexist voice, “Doctor, I may need a physical exam after were done.” Oh lawd that sounded ridiculous.

“uh, um, y-yeah…” He stammered.

He stammered, and was acting flustered; this was too sweet and endearing. You put a hand on his, and brought it to your lips, lightly kissing them. He let out a strangled laugh.

“quit teasin’ me sweetheart.”

“Okay,” You smiled fondly, and lowered his hand, your fingers still intertwined with his. “What did the,” you waved your hand toward the contraption, “show?”

He looked back at his notes, then up at you, expression a little confused. “welp, your body metabolized the magic that was inside of it.”

“So?”

“your magic levels are within a acceptable range for a human adult,” He looked back at the machine, and then at you. “even though you don’t show mage characteristics, your body has found a way to adapt to the magic. if we could find a way to transfer this ability to other adults… well…”

“Is there a way? I mean, having soul bond is what made this possible?”

“hm, probably not…”

“Okay, so now what?”

He started pulling the little suction cups off of you, “i need to take a look at your SOUL.”

Once putting away all the little devices he braced himself in front of you, initiating a confrontation. Everything turned black and white, and pulsing in front of you was a dark blue soul, and you stared in wonderment.

Even after all this time, looking at your soul in front of you was terrifying and exhilarating.

Sans hands slowly came around your soul, and he gently cupped it, his eyes filled with wonderment, has one of his fingers lightly traced one of the white threads that entangled your soul to his. “’s amazin’,” he breathed, his eyelights glancing up to meet yours. “your soul is so beautiful.”

You wanted to ask to see his, but was nervous that he would say no, so you sat there watching his eyelights rove over the very culmination of your being, his gentle caresses running shivers up your spine. After a long moment he let out a sigh and let go, it hovering between you both.

“i s’pose we should begin.”

“Yeah probably,” You agreed, hands folded in your lap.

Despite the discomfort of having your soul stabbed, knowing what to expect made it more bearable. After the machine quit beeping, Sans looked at it, puzzled. “your magic levels are practically non-existent.”

“Well, look at that! See you didn’t have to worry about anything. My body handled the whole ‘too much’ magic issue, and now I’m fine.” He released you from the confrontation, allowing your soul to retreat into your chest.

“mmm, yeah.” His brows were still furrowed, and his tone was not convincing.

“You ok?”

“mm, ‘course.” He tucked away the little contraption into his workbag, and picked up his notes, glancing at it.

“Sans,” You rested a hand on his radius and ulna, “Whatever is going on, I’m going to be okay. I’ve got the smartest, sexiest, skeleton in the entire world keeping an eye socket on me.” You leaned forward, lips gently brushing the corner of his grin. He sighed, his shoulders slumping, and you moved closer to him, wrapping your arms around him, trailing more kisses along his jawline. “We may not know what is going on, but together we’ll figure this out, yeah?” You nuzzled into his neck vertebrae.

He sighed, “yeah.”

“Sans, it’s going to work out. I just know it is.”

“but what if our luck runs out?”

“I make my own luck, now _Doctor_ , you promised me a full exam,” Your teeth nibbled his vertebrae, and you felt him shudder and his breathing hitch.

“mmm, wouldn’t want you to lose your patience with me,” He turned his face to you, cradling the back of your neck, and moving in for kiss, magic tingling your lips, and your body throbbing. Your hands started to wander on his rib cage, and you pressed yourself into him, straddling him.

“Can’t think of another pun,” You whispered breathlessly in-between kisses, feeling warmth pool in-between your thighs.

“’s ok. i’ll just prescribe you some.” His hands grabbed your hips, slowly rocking you back and forth as your tongue wrestled with his.

“That was terrible, I may have to seek a second opinion.”

“let me give you a referral,” He nipped your lip with his teeth, before the world turned black. Within moments you found yourself on your bed, him leaning over you grinning wolfishly.

* * *

You walked into the psychiatrist office building, looking at the board that listed the respective medical businesses within. He was on the second floor. Making your way to the elevator, you hit the button, and rocked from your heel to your toes, waiting for the elevator.

The elevator dinged, and the doors parted, as a elderly couple exited, and you slipped in, tucking your shirt sleeve over your thumb before pushing the button. There was no way you were going to touch a elevator button with your bare fingers, with how many germs were on it because everyone touched it.

Your stomach flipped, and you were a little jittery. Hopefully he would be a good fit, and you wouldn’t have to look anymore. You were ready to work past your trauma as best as you could, and would take full advantage of his resources, just please let him be a good fit!

You walked down the hall and to his practice’s door, grabbing the handle and entering; it looked standard to any office really, with fluorescent lights, and calming pictures on the wall. Standard barely padded waiting chairs, and old magazines on the end tables. You made your way up to the front desk.

“Hi! Name please?” The receptionist smiled brightly, her strawberry blonde hair styled in a pixie cut, and wearing a azure sweater with a black beaded necklace. You gave her your name and she nodded, picking up the receiver to her phone. “Yes, your 3 o’clock is here.” She nodded, and looked up to you smiling. “He says he’s ready. Please go through the doors second door on the right,” she waved to the right.

You walked in, and down the hall gently rapping on the door. “Please come in,” you hear a pleasant male voice. A familiar male voice… You opened the door and peaked in, seeing the man with the goatee sitting at a ornate and beautiful desk. His eyes brightened upon spotting you, and you let go of the door handle, crossing your arms and smirking.

“What a wonderful surprise,” He beamed, and you rolled your eyes, closing the door behind you and taking a seat.

“I hardly doubt this was a surprise for you.”

The quirk of his lips agreed with your statement.

“Well, since you already know about my case then, we can skip a lot of the introductory stuff then.” You readjusted yourself, and met his gaze. He shook his head slightly and tilted his head.

“Not at all. The last time we met, you were very guarded, which was fine, but if you really want to be helped, we are going to start from the beginning. I want to make sure that this is a good fit, and if not, I want to find you a doctor that can help you.”

“Just be honest with me, you’re stoked I came looking for help.”

“I am.” He replied automatically, and you were caught off guard. “How many patients wait until its too late to seek help, how many people think they can handle everything on their own before they’re drowning. Problems aren’t really much of a problem unless they’re left untreated. Everything starts as a molehill, but leave it alone long enough and it will become a mountain.”

Well, wasn’t he just philosophical.

“So, before we begin, I want to establish, what do you want to get out of this?”

“I want to learn how to cope with my anxiety, and dealing with the bastard that kidnapped me. I want to get to a point that it’s all behind me, and I mean, really behind me. All cards on the table, total transparency. I’ll work with you.”

He nodded, expression thoughtful. “What if you can never get over your anxiety?”

“I will get over it. I don’t know when, but I will.”

He smiled wryly, and jotted down a note. “Okay, now tell me about your friend Sans.”

“Why are you asking about him?” You replied skeptically.

“He seems like a very important person to you, and I wanted to know the nature of your relationship, but only if it will impact my ability to help you.”

You pressed your lips together, eyeing him suspiciously. You forgot how interested he was in your relationship the last time you met. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Wonderful,” Did his eyes just seriously sparkle? “How long have you two been together?”

* * *

You left the building with a prescription in your hand, along with a list of activities that were recommended for you to do. He had said, for the mean time, to help you deal with your anxiety, to take a pill when your panic attacks hit, and as your sessions with him progress, you can adjust the prescription, and techniques to deal with anxiety. Meds weren’t really a route you wanted to take, but at the same time, it was nice to have them as a back up.

You were going to have to talk to Sans about possibly opening up to your psychiatrist about the soulbond, since that did impact your emotions amongst other things.

You were also advised to pick up playing the guitar, as well as working out as soon as your injuries were healed since those activities were incredibly helpful with dealing with anxiety, not that these were cures, but they were supposed to help overall.

You shot Undyne a text, letting her know that you wanted to start working out again… by ‘wanted’ you mean ‘had to.’ It’s not that you actually wanted too... It had been over a month since the last time you did anything, and you knew your muscles were going to hate you, and the pain you were going to feel was going to suck balls.

That also meant eating healthy… Ugh, hitting your head against your steering wheel you let out a little sob. Goodbye brownies, burgers, and fries.

Your phone started ringing, so you clicked the answer button on your steering wheel, pulling out of the building parking lot.

“Hello?”

“Hey punk,” Undyne’s voice cut through the car stereo. “Alphys and Sans are workin’ late tonight. I was thinkin’ you, me, and Paps could head out to Grillby’s for dinner and some fun.”

You furrowed your brows, confused. “Doesn’t Paps hate Grillby’s? Foods too greasy for him, I thought.”

“Ugh, that nerd can get over it! Tonight is karaoke night, and I want to kick some karaoke ass!”

“So, you want to go drinking on a Tuesday night?”

“Hell yeah! You up for it?”

"Uh, I don't know..." You really didn't want to be alone, and if Undyne kidnapped Papyrus you would be... but you didn't really want to go drinking. You could just do karaoke, and maybe only have one drink... Actually, yeah, that sounded pretty good. “Y'know, what the heck, why not, and i'll kick your ass at karaoke.”

“Bring it!”

* * *

Papyrus had decided to be the designated driver, and Undyne used Uber to get to Grillby’s so you hitched a ride with the really cool skeleton, you both talking animatedly about the fun you were going to have tonight, and all the songs you were going to sing.

“C’mon Paps! Drink!” Undyne pushed a shot of monster whisky toward Papyrus, who waved his hands and shook his head.

“IT WOULD NOT BE A GOOD IDEA FOR ME TO DRINK. I AM, AFTER ALL, THE DESIGNATED DRIVER! NYEH HEH HEH HEH.”

“Aw, Dyne, stop pressurin’ him.” You had already thrown back a few shots of your own, and that was all you were going to do. Any more and you would be done for, and have a helluva hang over for tomorrow, which was something you could not afford.

“I just want him to have fun!”

“I MOST ASSUREDLY ASSURE YOU, I AM HAVING A DECENT AMOUNT OF FUN!” He grinned wide, and nodded his head.

You threw an arm around his shoulders, holding up another shot, and nodded your head, “See, he said so himsef! He’s havin’ fun!” You beckoned over a waiter and placed an order. “You want anything Paps? My treat?”

“ALTHOUGH I AM THANKFUL FOR THE OFFER I MUST DECLINE. I AM NOT A FAN OF GREASY FOOD, AND I, BEING THE GREAT PERSON I AM, HAD THE FORESIGHT TO PACK MY OWN DINNER! NYEH!” He pulled out a Tupperware filled with spaghetti.

Oh, Papyrus, you cutie pie. The MC called your name, saying it was your turn to sing. Papyrus was oblivious to the drunk and determined gaze of Undyne, opening up his spaghetti and eating it, eyes fastened on you as you stumbled toward the stage, and awkwardly patting the mike, the crowd of monsters and humans cheering.

When you came back from your song, Papryus’ cheeks held a orange blush, and he stared half lidded into a beer mug.

“Pappy?” You sidled up next to him, and he looked up to you, and took a long drink.

“THIS DRINK IS MOST INTERESTING! IT MAKES MY BONES FEEL ALL TINGLY, AND I THINK I LIKE IT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

You turned to Undyne who had disappeared, and was on the stage, singing to Flogging Molly’s Devil Dance Floor. If you weren’t so impressed with her ability to rattle of the lyrics intelligibly, you would have ripped her off the stage, and royally beat her up one side and down the other. Out of the corner of your eye you saw another round of shots, four in total, get put on the table, and when you whirled around, Papyrus was reaching for shot.

You grabbed his hands, “No more Paps. I’m cutting you off.”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER GETS CUT OFF, NYEH HEH HEH!” He pulled more forcefully, the drink sloshing over his mitts and your hands. “HUMAN WHY ARE YOU SPILLING ALL THE DRINK?”

“Paps, you’re supposed to be our DD. Oh man, Sans is gonna kill me!?” At this point, between your sobbing, swatting Papyrus, him dodging you, you were beginning to draw spectators.

“NYYYYYYGGGGGAAAAA! Yeah Papyrus! Way go to!” Undyne picked up a bench with some bunnies lounging on it, and supplexed it, and laughing like a maniac. Your brain felt hazy and fuzzy as you were swatting Papyrus’ hands away from the drinks. “C’mon, let the skeleton live a little!” Undyne tried to pull you away from Paps.

In a last ditch effort, you pointed behind Papyrus, “Oh my God, is that Mettaton!?”

“METTATON!?”He whipped around, drinks forgotten, and you grabbed the nearest shot glass, and once that was gone, slammed the glass down, and already was swallowing the second shot when the static in your throat threatened to knock you back; monster whisky.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

The static in your throat spread to your stomach and your mouth, and your face felt numb.

“Holy shit!” Undyne cried out, and looked at the empty shot glasses before busting out into laughter.

“Is it normal to not be able to feel my face.” You started patting your cheeks, and your eyes shifted to Papyrus who knocked back the third and final shot. That sneaky little devil.

“I DID NOT SEE METTATON! YOU HAVE JAPED ME, HUMAN, NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

“Seriously, guys, I can’t feel my face.”

Undyne roared with laughter, “That’s because you’re rubbing my face.” She turned to Grillby, “Give my three more shots! Seriously though, you gonna be okay punk?”

You were smacking your lips, the static slowly fading into a tingling warmth all through your limbs. This was very different from your first bout with the stuff, and was kind of enjoyable, and you looked between the two curious, slightly bobbing your head with the music.

“Ah think ahmma be oookay,” You slurred, “ah mean I metabolis-um, this magic stuff, so ah kina feel good,” You started dancing and slipped right off your chair and shimmed on the floor. Papyrus peeked over, eyebrows raised.

“HUMAN, I DO NOT THINK YOU SHOULD BE LAYING ON THE FLOOR. LET ME HELP YOU UP!” He bent down and hoisted you up, and you leaned on him heavily. “UNDYNE, IS IT NORMAL FOR HUMANS TO ACT SO SILLY AFTER DRINKING?”

Undyne nodded, lips pursed, “Yeah pretty much. Ah great, the next shots arrived.” A waiter came up with three shots, and she handed out the shots, knocking them back. More of your shot made it on your shirt and the floor than your mouth, and Papyrus was already an expert.

“Man, watchin’ um skellies drink ‘n eat ‘n stuff is M.A.G.I.C!” You waved your hands in lazy jazz hands. Papyrus giggled, while Undyne started walking around the bar, suxplexing booths.

One more round of drinks, and you guys were effectively cut off, and Grillby had called a cab to drive you home.

“Ah, Grillbz, why you gotta be so hot headed!” You chided, swaying with Papyrus who was only a hair more coherent than you.

“GUESS YOU COULD SAY WE BURNED HIM OUT, NYEH!”

You started laughing, and petting Papyrus in an awkward patting motion, “You’re so funny! You’re the funniest!” He was glowing under the praise, laughing and some imaginary force blowing his scarf in a dramatic fashion.

“Gross! He’s practically your brother!” Undyne chided, bumping you with her hip, and sending you flying into a group of regulars; furry white regulars.

“Aw my gawd! Doggies!” You started petting all the dog monsters while sobbing. “You’re all so fluffy, and cute!” The monsters seemed to not mind being pet by a completely inebriating patron, and you were sobbing and giggling. Undyne grabbed you and guided you away as you reached for the group of canine monsters. “Ah will be back. Ah luv youuu all!”

You crammed into the back seat, Papyrus on your left, and Undyne on your right, it was a snug fit, but you felt great. Hazy, light, and giddy.

“Address?” The cab driver asked, annoyed.

“Guys!” You blurted, looking at both of them. “Lets get tattoos!”

“HELL YES!”

“NYEH!”

Tonight was going to be legendary.

* * *

“What the hellz ya mean ya can’t do the fuckin’, um, the, um… why can’t you do it?” Your angry tone shifted into a confused one, as you swayed, leaning heavily on Undyne who seemed half asleep. Papyrus was sitting in a chair, tears sitting on the brim of his eye sockets.

“He’s a skeleton?” The tattoo artist replied cautiously.

“Oh, um, kay…. Well… um… How about a piercing?” You looked at the group hopeful, and Papyrus perked up.

The tattoo artist face palmed.

* * *

“Pressure! Pushin’ down on me, pressure… I ferget them words.” You face planted on to the couch, butt in the air, the sounds of Under Pressure playing on the Rock Band game, but Papyrus was snoozing at the drums, and Undyne was barely awake, lazily hitting the buttons.

Her slitted eye flashed over to Papyrus and then you, before falling over backwards in her chair, and started laughing.

You jumped up, screaming about bats, when you tripped over your feet, and fell face first into the carpet. A pathetic sob slipped out and you laid there, closing your eyes. Undyne had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Sans was exhausted. Pulling all nighters were one of his least favorite activities, but a necessary thing from time to time. He was eager to get home, and at least wake you up for the day. Mornings were your favorite.  

He was a little surprised upon entering the bedroom you weren’t there, but he could see the living room light pouring into his room. He opened the door, the sound of the game looping and snoring. He walked in, to see Papyrus passed out over the drum set, you curled upon the floor, hugging a small white fluffy dog, and Undyne laying in a tipped over chair, snoring.

Sans recognized the smell of booze and Grillby’s in the room, and could easily piece together what happened, but he didn’t really know how he felt at the moment. He shook Papyrus’ shoulder, who sat up, eye sockets bleary as he slowly began processing everything before him.

“hey bro, what happened?”

“Oh,” Papyrus’ gaze drifted toward you, then Undyne, before a orange blush spread across his cheeks and he buried his face in his gloved mitts. “OH, I HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY JAPED!”

“take it easy bro, and go get some rest.” He patted his brother’s back, and Papyrus quickly retreated into his room. He made his way over to you, and gently shook your shoulder. You whined, and curled further into a ball, the dog poking his little furry head out, and licking Sans hand. “i’m home.”

You slowly opened your eyes, blinking a few times before sitting up, your world still spinning. You put a hand to your head, your gaze falling on the sleeping fish monster. “Imma kill her,” You growled, and Sans let out a humored chuckle. You snapped out of your death glare, fishing for your phone, groaning. “Oh no, no, no.” You pulled out to see several messages from Alphys and Undyne, many of them asking if Undyne was with you, and why wasn’t she answering her calls.

You unlocked your phone, eyes squinting at the brightness, only to see that Undyne’s messages were pictures and videos of last nights happenings. You had successfully immortalized your group being idiots last night, yay.

Sans was watching with mild interest, “you care to explain what happened?”

“Undyne wanted to go to karaoke, but somehow ended up getting me and Paps drunk.” You groaned, the throbbing in your head slowly mounting, the nausea stirring in your stomach. It wasn't nearly as bad the first time you had monster whisky, but it still felt miserable, just more subtle this time.

You both looked at her, Sans voice breaking through the silence, “we could always dunk on her.”

“Hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, totally not the direction I meant to go, but hey, I had fun writing it. Maybe I'll throw in some bonus content of what the trio did while wasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr [(つ▀¯▀)つ click me!!!](http://readsleepcoffee.tumblr.com/) where you can chat me up, see the (was 3 but is NOW 4) pieces of artwork for UT i made, or send an ask (to me, or to the character's of my stories) :D


End file.
